Not a Curse: Defenders of Berk (My Version)
by Snow32Lily
Summary: With nearly a year passed since dragons became welcome on Berk, its clear that dragons have finally been completely accepted by the people. But, now another war is on the horizon, and the riders must defend their home from these outside threats coming to take it. Female!Hiccup. Hybrid!Hiccup.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue:_**

_This is Berk, a place where dragons and humans live in peace at last. It took us nearly a year, but finally things on Berk have settled between both species and we're finally living in harmony. Unfortunately, that also makes us a target; a target for our enemies who want to learn of our secrets and use it for themselves against us. Case in point: Alvin the Treacherous, the leader of the Outcasts and one of Berk's oldest enemies. Once he found out about our dragons, he made it his mission to learn how we did it soon seeking out me to train them for him. He'd almost won when he'd kidnapped me and Toothless on the Isle of Night, but we thankfully escaped and got out of there before any harm was done. I know he'll come back though. And with Mildew still a prisoner, and all the information he's gotten already, I fear it's only a matter of time before Alvin starts riding his own dragon. My friends and I, though? We'll keep fighting for our home. No matter what happens, we'll be there, with our dragons, to always defend Berk._


	2. Live and Let Fly

**For those that want to know, I am doing Race to the Edge. Why wouldn't I? Haha! In fact, a good portion of what I set up here is only solved in RTTE. But, be patient (I'm hyped too), and I hope ya'll enjoy the fourth installment of the ongoing alternate series that is Not a Curse. ENJOY! ****:)**

* * *

**_Live and Let Fly_**

"WHOO-HOO!" Hiccup called as she and Toothless finished their trick with a final loop and stopped, hovering in front of Astrid and Stormfly.

"Nice! But how 'bout something like this?!" she replied and Stormfly raced forward, then into a ninety degree angle up into the clouds. They stayed out of sight up there for only a moment before coming down fast like Toothless during a dive bomb. Astrid then yanked back on Stormfly's crown just as they were about to hit the ocean attempting to go back into an upwards arch, but instead, as Stormfly suddenly changed their decent, the momentum caused Astrid to tumble back out of the saddle. Lucky for her, Toothless and Hiccup were right there in no time to catch her, and her shout of exhilarated fear and surprise was stopped when Toothless' claws wrapped around her arms.

"I think that one's gonna need some work", Hiccup commented.

It was just the two of them that afternoon doing various stunts purely for the fun of it. Their afternoon basically consisted of either one of them coming up with some insane stunt and then trying to perform it, sometimes the other trying it themselves just to see if they could. After some time, the two then decided to land up on a sea stack to rest and talk some.

"We should really do this more often", Astrid said as her dragon laid behind her, Toothless doing the same behind Hiccup.

"Yeah. I mean, I love the guys, but just being able to spend some girl time is actually…kind of nice", Hiccup responded with a shrug.

"Not to mention, no one's a better… what'd do call it again? Stunt buddy? Than me."

"Well it's true! Aric would just turn it into a competition, Snotlout would just try to show off his _superiority_, the twins are just down right reckless—and I don't mean that in a good way—and Fishlegs… well you remember this morning."

"How could I forget?" Astrid responded comically. "He called Aric 'mean'. Ha-ha! The look on his face!"

Hiccup joined in on the laughter with Astrid.

That morning, down in some caverns in the forest, they had been trying to train Fishlegs on what to do should he be captured like Hiccup was not too long ago. The boy was far too skittish and intimidated easily. It didn't take more than turning out the light to get him to talk and spill every bit of information he knew. He needed to toughen up. Alvin had had Hiccup locked in a dungeon ready to be executed if she didn't start talking, Toothless chained and muzzled, for days. She had told Fishlegs sternly, _"Your name, where you live, and nothing else." _

Alvin would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, and what he wanted was dragons under his control that he could use against Berk. They needed to be ready should one of them be captured again. Even if he could already train dragons, the information she gave Mildew slipping, they couldn't reveal information about each other like Fishlegs had. No. They needed to be ready for anything.

"So, what do say to a race? Just you, me, and Stormfly?" Astrid then asked.

"I…don't know… Toothless?"

"Oh, come on", Astrid protested, standing up. "I'm sure the big baby can handle one minute without you."

Hiccup still turned to Toothless for his say, and as usual, he encouraged it. **"You don't need my permission"**, he told her while licking his paw. **"Go ahead. You could use the speed training anyway."**

"Thanks, bud."

They left Toothless to watch the race on the sea stack, the dragon cheering Hiccup on the whole time. She didn't win, but upon returning, Toothless praised her on how fast she was getting. For someone thirteen years late in flight training, she was doing well.

000

It was turning out to be the perfect day for Hiccup, her afternoon with Astrid absolutely fantastic, but unfortunately, after returning from said afternoon, Hiccup's good day quickly turned into a sour one rather quickly. After her father hailed her down at the docks on the eastern side of the island to tell her something, her father overseeing work on Berk's defenses there, her mood quickly went from relaxed to shocked and upset.

"Grounded?! All the dragons?! Are you serious?!" Hiccup exclaimed, her wings already twitching with the notion.

"Deadly serious", he responded sternly. "And that includes you. From this point forward, there is a ban on flying. Period."

"What? What about patrolling? Training?!" Hiccup insisted.

"What part of 'ban on flying' did you not understand, Hiccup?"

"But that's— That's ridiculous!"

"I want that wall higher!" her father ordered out.

"Aye, sir!"

That dealt with, he turned back to Hiccup. "Are you calling your father _ridiculous_?"

"Of course not! I would never call my father ridiculous… I'm calling my _Chief_ ridiculous."

Behind her one man overhearing the conversation dropped his wooden poll from the shock of what she'd said, startling Toothless in the process, but Hiccup held no regret as she stared up at her father.

"Careful, dear", her dad just warned before turning and walking away up the ramp to continue cheifing. "Put your backs into it, boys!"

"Dad", Hiccup tried again following him with Toothless in tow. "Alvin has his own dragons. Changewings, Scauldrens, Whispering Deaths! I-I saw them with my own eyes."

"Yes", her dad drawled. "When you were_ kidnapped _and locked up in an _Outcast prison_!"

Okay he got her there, but she wasn't finished. There had to be a way to make him see reason.

"He's also read the Book of Dragons", she decided to point out further. "He's seen Astrid train a Monstrous Nightmare, _and_ he still has Mildew!" she said rounding her father sick of talking to his back. "Who, by the way, I really doubt will hold out under questioning."

"Hiccup—"

"If Alvin learns how to train his dragons, and he attacks with them, our only chance is to fight back with ours!"

"I understand that", he said grabbing onto her shoulders, a sign to steady herself, be quiet, and hear him out. "But I'm not gonna risk your life, or the lives of any of your dragon riders. This is my final word", he finished as he let go and walked off. Hiccup didn't follow.

**"You alright?"** Toothless asked seeing Hiccup down.

"Yeah. I just wish he wasn't so stubborn", she somewhat grumbled before walking off to the academy.

000

"And you agreed?! Just like that?!" Aric shouted furious.

"What other choice did I have? He's the chief. Who, also happens to be my incredibly over protective father", Hiccup responded.

"Ugh. Well, we have to get him to change his mind!"

"Stoick the Vast?" Fishlegs questioned. "Um, good luck with that."

"So what am I supposed to do with Hookfang if he can't fly?!" Snotlout complained.

**"Who said I answer to your alpha?"** Hookfang irritably hissed at his unperceptive boy.

**"Yeah"**, followed Barf.

**"This dumb ban is for you humans. He can't ground us!"** Barch added.

"Do you know what happens when his inner warrior is caged up?" Snotlout continued oblivious to all the dragons' protests.

Hookfang flung his tail at Snotlout's back causing the boy to be thrown forward skidding to a stop with Aric's boot to his face.

**"I fly when I want"**, Hookfang growled.

"_That_ is what happens."

"Wow. We should have caged his inner warrior a long time ago", Astrid commented.

"Yeah, that was awesome", Tuffnut stated.

"Yeah", Ruffnut laughed.

"Look, believe me, I know this is gonna be hard", Hiccup placated, her wings twitching again. "But I'll keep working on my dad, and _hopefully_ he'll change his mind."

"And what if he doesn't?" Aric asked, and Hiccup had no answer to give. She could only hope he did.

000

Hiccup had decided to walk home with Astrid that evening seeing as how they spent the rest of that day together, but as they walked on she was starting to think that maybe it would have been best to just walk home with Toothless.

"Wow. I forgot what a long walk it is from the academy", Astrid complained. "It_ sure_ would be nice to be _flying_ home", she said suggestively.

"Why thank you, Astrid, for that observation, because I _clearly_ don't have enough on my mind right now", Hiccup drawled sarcastically masking her growing frustration. She knew exactly what Astrid was doing, and it wasn't helping one bit.

She then heard the dragon equivalent of a gasp, and Toothless bounded around towards her excitedly and begging. **"Oh, Hiccup, look at that sunset. Please?! Please?!"** he begged her even trying his big puppy dog eyes.

"Toothless, you know the answer is no."

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just sunset. We always take a lap around the island when it gets dark. He loves it", Hiccup finished with a sigh watching as Toothless went to go sit in front of the sunset staring out at it. He wasn't the only one who loved it.

"Poor Toothless", Astrid interrupted her thoughts. "No family, no night flying… What's left for him really?"

Hiccup only responded by staring back at her again knowing what she was doing.

"Okay… so why don't I just leave the two of you alone", Astrid then said slowly thinking her words struck a chord.

"That's probably a good idea", Hiccup responded with a monotone voice. Once Astrid left, Hiccup's attention was brought back to Toothless and the sunset. Staring out to where Toothless sat, and at the sunset that would soon make way for a wonderful night sky—

Hiccup quickly looked away and towards the ground. She needed to stop thinking about that. She needed a distraction. Walking on, her feet took her to the forge where she could get her mind off things.

**000**

As Toothless sat in front of the sunset waiting for Hiccup to come to her senses, the sun only dipped further and further behind the horizon until it was no longer there and replaced with the moon. With night's arrival, he was sure Hiccup wouldn't be able to resist now. The one thing he knew of his kind more than anything was that the night sky was a Night Fury's domain; they were naturally nocturnal after all. It called out to them and urged them to answer, and although uncertain, he was pretty sure Hiccup could feel the urge too. So Toothless waited. And waited, and waited. Nothing.

Toothless was miffed. He knew what Hiccup's dad said, but since when did she listen to him? Never, if Toothless recalled. But now? Now that their very being was being challenged she gave in? He didn't understand it. Hiccup loved flying. Why would she give away something she loved? He decided to find the girl and return her back to her senses. No one could just take flying away from a dragon. It was a part of them. And even if he found Hiccup to be more human than dragon, it was still a part of her.

He found the girl at that 'forge' where she always made modifications for his tail. At first he thought that maybe that's what she was doing, but then he noticed that she was instead in front of a round flat object stabbing into it.

**_'That's it'_**, he thought, and marched right up to the girl slapping her in the face with his tail.

"What?" Hiccup whined in like_ that_ got her attention.

**"Night? Flying? Remember?"**

"I already said no. We can't", she just replied and returned to the flat circle on the table.

Toothless huffed under his breath, and then moved to behind Hiccup nudging her back, causing her to bend forward against the table.

"Ogh… Toothless, you have to relax", she said once again focusing her attention on him before pointing her finger out like a parent punishing a child. He moved back just outside the forge, out of Hiccup's way; not because she told him to, but because annoying her further would only make her more stubborn.

**"Come on! What he won't know won't hurt him"**, Toothless insisted, but Hiccup wasn't budging. Instead, she motioned her hands down telling him to lay down and relax. He'd lay down, but he wouldn't relax.

000

Toothless finally laid down grumbling, **"They can't do this to us"**, before finally going silent and letting her work.

Hiccup sighed knowing this was hard for him, but she just didn't want to disobey her father on this one. It was very tempting, but Hiccup just pushed it out of her mind and resumed her work keeping all thoughts of flying at bay for now.

"Nice to have you in the shop, Hiccup", Gobber then showed up. "Usually you and Toothless are enjoying a beautiful evening flight around the island at this hour. Of course you can't do that what with the ban on flying and all."

Hiccup's frustrations were returning from her time with Astrid. It just seemed _everyone_ was trying to be of no help today. She turned to him with a look that told him to stop, her wings involuntarily twitching again.

"Eh… shame about that", he said seeming to have gotten the hint. "_So_, what are we making?" he changed the subject, thank gods.

"What do you think?" Hiccup asked picking up her shield and showing him her wooden masterpiece with Toothless' silhouette painted on the front.

Gobber stared at it dumbfounded. "All this work for a shield?"

"Well, it's not just a shield", she said prepared for him to ask that. She activated the grappling hook that extended from the middle, the rope wrapping around Gobber, but instead of bringing him to her, her light weight was pulled to him.

_'That… wasn't supposed to happen'_, Hiccup thought as she was stuck pressed up against Gobber.

"Handy", Gobber commented, and Hiccup finally found the trigger to release the rope retracting the grappling hook.

"If we can't ride dragons, we have to defend ourselves somehow", she shrugged before returning the shield back to the table.

"You know, Hiccup, your father is just doing what's best for you. He's trying to keep ya safe", he said in comfort, but it only made Hiccup feel worse.

"I know", she only said. "But the problem is the safest place for me…is up there…" she told him looking up at the sky longingly... before quickly returning her attention back her shield.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Imagine you'll be here quite a while. Too bad really. Have you _seen_ that moon? Can't imagine a more _beautiful_ night for a flight."

Hiccup dropped her work with a clang turning with a harsh glare at him, and he immediately got the hint again.

"_I _did it again, didn't I?"

Finally, he left. Now she could get back to work in peace; her shield wasn't nearly done yet. But, just as she was turning back to the table, she came face to face with Toothless, the dragon's mouth opening as he wordlessly groaned at her.

"Ugh!" she complained waving a hand in between them, the smell of his breath revolting. "I know what you're thinking, and you might as well forget it."

Toothless didn't respond. Instead, he simply looked up at the moon, Hiccup's gaze following. It really was a beautiful night; the sky was so clear. Wind began to pick up blowing into Hiccup's face and through her hair, and for a moment she forgot herself. Her eyes closed and wings ever so slightly unfurled.

000

Aric was out in Shadowstar's stable feeding her some fish, Astrid doing the same for Stormfly, when Shadowstar then roared out as if warning of something. "What is it girl?" he asked.

"What's wrong, Stormfly?" he heard Astrid, her dragon likely having a similar reaction.

Aric looked around trying to spot anything out of the ordinary, when he heard a dragon's roar. "A dragon!" he spotted in the sky.

"And someone's riding it", Astrid noticed.

"Wait a minute… that's a Night Fury", Aric said with his eyes narrowing. So they had to follow the rule while she didn't? That was hardly fair.

"Well, that backfired", Astrid commented, and he turned to her with a bewildered face. She was about to explain when he raised his hand.

"I don't want to know." He then sighed. "I'll deal with this. Come on Shadowstar, we've got some Night Furies to catch."

They were up in the air silently, flying quickly to catch up to Hiccup. Eventually they did just on the outskirts where sea stacks laid, Hiccup and Toothless cutting them off as they dived down heading fast away from them. Aric followed and chased them down.

"Alright, Hiccup. What are you up to?"

The two were quick, but it didn't seem like they noticed he was following them yet, Hiccup's wings rested in a relaxed glide instead of flapping, but he couldn't reach them.

"Come on, come on…" he was so close, yet so far.

000

Hiccup and Toothless flew fast around the island, Hiccup's wings spread out feeling the air underneath them. Finally, the stress from earlier dissipated, and she felt like herself again. Toothless was right. They couldn't just stop flying. It was in their blood. It was against nature. That's when she heard the sound of a dragon behind them, and turned to see Aric on their tail. Her good mood deflated.

"Come on, Toothless, let's lose them", she told him, and they flew on faster, Hiccup's wings now working with his.

They then flew up, circled around the statues that rested on their border, and finally there was no Midnight Nadder or high-strung boy behind them. Toothless landed up on a rock over the sea, and they rested for a moment, Hiccup sighing.

"Nice flying, bud. I think we lost them."

"Think again, Hiccup", Aric's voice sounded, and Hiccup knew she was in trouble.

000

Hiccup turned to him with a sheepish smile, and Aric just stared her down.

"Aric…! We were just talking about you."

"So, I guess this is the part where I ask did your father change his mind, and you tell me he didn't, and you're going behind his back. Again."

"Actually, no… This is the part where I tell you my dad is _wrong_."

"So…he knows", Aric said skeptical.

"I didn't say that…" she admitted looking away.

"Hiccup, what was your plan exactly? You and Toothless fly around at night alone, and say nothing? What would that accomplish?"

"I— I didn't want anyone else to get in trouble. It was just a quick patrol", she mumbled the last bit more to herself really, staring down in front of her, and her brows furrowing with what seemed to be frustration.

Aric wanted to respond, but he held his tongue when he really looked at Hiccup. She looked frustrated and angry; she was just staring down at the ground as if it had betrayed her.

"Hiccup?"

She growled lowly before speaking again. "You don't get it! None of you do!" she suddenly yelled out of nowhere, and Aric was taken back. "Ugh!" she grunted frustratingly before hopping off Toothless and walking off a little sitting away from him with her knees up hugging them close.

"Hiccup", Aric said softly getting off Shadowstar to go to Hiccup. This wasn't like her at all. What was going on?

"Would you just go away?! I'm sick of everyone trying to get in my head!"

"No", Aric stated, and he stepped forward until he reached her, the girl stubbornly turning her head away from him. He sat down in front of her anyway. "Something is bothering you, and it's not Alvin."

She didn't respond, her wings twitching. She was doing that a lot at the academy.

"It's about the ban, right? I know you want to get back into the air, but going behind everyone's back like this isn't the way to do it."

Hiccup didn't respond, her form and expression tightening. Aric knew something was defiantly wrong. He'd never seen her like this. It was worrying.

"You _don't_ get it", she forced out firmly.

"So then make me", he responded just as firm.

Finally, she turned to him. There was anger and sadness, but it seemed like she was just frustrated more than anything. She sighed.

"When I was little, my dad told me that if I flew, it would only make the dragon inside me stronger", she said. "I had never even thought about trying since."

"Alright? But you know how to fly now, you know there's no _monster _inside you? What does that have to do with now? I thought you were passed all this?"

"_I am_!" she burst out beginning to pace. "But… This ban is just like then! My dad trying to do what he thinks is best for me. But back then, staring out at night, it was just another stupid instinct. Just another desire. It didn't mean anything, because I didn't know what flight meant. Now… now that I know what I'd been missing… I know what Toothless must have gone through in that cove. The longing to do what you know you're supposed to, but can't? It's torturous! And then with everyone egging me on…"

"No one knew what kind of strain we were all putting you through", he finished for her beginning to understand what was eating her away.

"But it's not just that", Hiccup continued seeming unable to stop her onslaught of confession. "I don't know _why_ it took me so long to give in. Why it was so hard for me to convince myself that disobeying my dad on this would be okay? I mean, I befriended a _Night Fury_ during a Dragon-Viking war, I went against orders to lock up the dragons, I went behind everyone's backs and went to the Isle of Night alone… I even surrendered myself to Alvin so he would take me to Dragon Island. Why after all that, after all I did behind his back, was doing something so ingrained in me so difficult?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. Look, I know it's hard, but you need to stop dwelling on what isn't there anymore. _No one_ is trying to tell you to be someone you're not. Please? I don't like seeing you like this."

"I know…" Hiccup breathed. "But what now? What am I supposed to do?"

"I think we _both know_ what we need to do, Hiccup. But if we're gonna be flying behind your father's back, we're _all _gonna be flying behind your father's back", Aric answered intently, his hands holding her arms. "And Hiccup, next time something's bothering you, tell me. We may just be friends, but don't forget I still care about you…" he reminded her before pulling her into an embrace. "…a lot", he added.

"I know. And I will. I promise", Hiccup said her arms embracing him tighter as a smile appeared upon her face. "…Aric—"

"You don't have to say it."

Hiccup chuckled softly. "I was just gonna say, you're the best."

"Oh, well feel free to say that."

Hiccup laughed a little again, the stress of the day just washing away, before sighing contently leaning her head against his shoulder. They stayed within that embrace for a little while just simply enjoying the other's company in a comfortable silence.

000

"A Dragon Flight Club?!" Astrid exclaimed excitedly outside Stormfly's pen. "I like that... I'm in!"

"You don't even know what it is yet", Aric pointed out.

"Fine—

000

"What is it?" Snotlout asked outside his house.

"It's a secret dragon flying society", Hiccup responded. "We train at night, under the cover of darkness—"

000

"—Sharpening our skills against possible dragon attacks by Alvin", Aric said. "But remember. It's secret—"

000

"—As far as you're concerned, it doesn't exist. There_ is_ no Dragon Flight Club", Hiccup concluded.

"What do you think?" Snotlout asked Hookfang.

The dragon just answered by shooting fire at his feet firing the boy into a cart a few feet away as if that was a response.

"He's in", Snotlout painfully responded.

**"Was that really necessary?"** Hiccup reprimanded.

**"Only way he listens"**, Hookfang explained.

000

"So listen. This is very, very important", Hiccup told the twins who hung upside down from a beam in their house over her and Aric. "The first rule of Dragon Flight Club is that there _is_ _no_ Dragon Flight Club."

"Okay, so, wait a minute", Tuffnut said before flipping over and landing down in front of them. "_Is _there a Dragon Flight Club?"

"Yes", Aric replied, before Ruffnut came to join her brother. "There _is_ a Dragon Flight Club."

"But she just said, 'there _is_ no Dragon Flight Club'", Ruffnut said.

"No", Hiccup corrected. "The first _rule _of Dragon Flight Club is that there _is _no Dragon Flight Club. Get it?"

"Absolutely… Not", Tuffnut answered.

"Yeah. I think I need to lie down", Ruffnut said holding her head as if a headache was coming on.

"Me too. Why don't you come back when you've made up your mind, and you stop saying _'is'_ so much?"

000

"Um, I'm not sure this is a good idea", Fishlegs declined when they went to his house next, all meeting in his bedroom. As Aric stood, Hiccup sat on the windowsill with her tail draped outside, and Fishlegs stood with Meatlug as she slept. "Besides, I hate having to wake her", he continued. "She's so beautiful when she sleeps."

Aric and Hiccup both glanced at each other, before Hiccup hopped down from her perch. "Fishlegs, this is a defining moment in the history of the Berk Dragon Training Academy. Hundreds from years from now", she continued turning around and looking out the window, "When they're building statues of us in the middle of town, they're gonna harken back to the courage it took for all of us to stand up for what we know is right _regardless_ of the consequences", she finished looking back at Fishlegs.

"So… I get a statue?!"

Hiccup's smile faded into a frown with an exasperated sigh. "Yes, Fishlegs. You get a statue."

_'Even though that wasn't the point.'_

Nevertheless, they got everyone on board. Now all they had to do was wait for sunset which couldn't have come any slower. Finally, though, it was time.

"Okay, Dragon Flight Club members, you know why you're here", Hiccup started when everyone had arrived at the academy.

"Heh, speak for yourself", Tuffnut commented.

"We need to be ready for riders on any type of dragon. From a Typhoomerang, to a Scauldren, to a Changewing… Even a Whispering Death. So, I've put together some training exercises—"

"Yeah, yeah, blah-blah-blah. Can we go already?" Snotlout interrupted.

**"I hate you"**, Hookfang stated behind him.

"Let's mount up!" Hiccup merely continued. "First stop…"

000

"Changewing Island", Hiccup said as they approached. It was an island filled with Changewings, wild and highly hostile. They'd only discovered the place thanks to Fishlegs who had found one of their glowing eggs on the beach mistaken for a stone of good fortune.

"Oh yeah…" Tuffnut drawled. "Stones of good fortune: a life time of good luck. I can't wait to get my hands on one of those."

"Tuffnut, we've been over this", Aric told him. "Those are not stones of good fortune! Those are dragon eggs!"

"Leave them alone…" Fishlegs requested, or more accurately, begged. "_Please__?_! I really don't want to revisit the Changewing debacle!" While Fishlegs had been brave to face off the dragons to return their last egg stolen by Snotlout, it had also left him a little scarred.

Arriving over the island, the riders landed in a tree overlooking three boars that were being hunted by the dragons they were to study.

"Changwings hunt like wolves", Hiccup said quietly as the three Changewings worked. "One Changewing leads a single boar from the herd…"

"Then the other Changewings surround it", Fishlegs finished as the dragons did so.

"Hey, don't we know that boar?" Tuffnut then suddenly noticed.

"Yeah we do", Ruffnut confirmed for him. "That's Bjorn Boar."

"Are they serious?" Astrid asked.

"You leave Bjoren alone!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Clearly they are", Hiccup stated.

Unfortunately, Tuffnut's protests for the Changewings to leave their boar alone gathered the attention of the Changewings, and they quickly found them up in the tree with angry stares.

"You're on your own, Bjoren!" Tuffnut shouted just before acid was spewed at them and the riders all fled.

The Changewings charged after them, as they flew on through the forest, shooting acid at every chance they got. The dragons only missed though, the riders' dragons making sure to keep distance.

"Keep your distance!" Hiccup instructed. "Their acid is only effective at close range!"

"Not very comforting when you're on the slowest dragon!" Fishlegs called back.

**"Hey"**, Meatlug moaned.

"Sorry girl, it had to be said."

The Changewings soon started to come from the front, revealing themselves just before shooting their acid. Soon the riders were dodging from all directions. It was as if they were everywhere despite there only being three.

"There's too many of them!" Snotlout shouted. "And they come out of nowhere!"

Dodging two Changwings' blasts from the front, Hiccup looked to the clear sky above the many trees. "Wait a minute", she said to herself a solution forming. "If they don't have anything to camouflage against—!"

"It'll take away their advantage!" Fishlegs finished.

"Up! Up!" Aric yelled, and Shadowstar climbed up above the trees turning to fire at the now exposed dragons, followed by Toothless soon after. The three Changewings retreated back into the forest knowing when they were outmatched and the riders flew on home with Fishlegs freaking out over a relapse of the Changewing debacle.

Hiccup merely let Toothless lead as she closed her eyes and simply took in the cold wind blowing through her hair.

000

Hiccup had just left the shield lying on the table, likely unfinished, and Gobber couldn't resist in trying to figure the contraption out. It looked just like any other ordinary shield.

"Hmm… Now where did she hide it?" he wondered. He couldn't find any sort of button, lever, or switch that would activate any sort of hidden grappling hook, or anything else she might have stored within it. "Where is the trigger for that—"

"Gobber!"

At that moment, startled by Stoick's voice from his mumblings, Gobber had accidentally hit the trigger for the grappling hook, the cap in the middle snapping open with a rope and hook shooting out. It wrapped itself around Stoick and dragged the chief straight into Gobber, Stoick's face right in his as he slightly bent over the anvil in between them.

"...Eh-heh…" Gobber broke the silence. This was so much more awkward than Hiccup's flop of a demonstration the night before. "So I'll…just unwind that…and eh…hopefully no one is looking?" The rope loosened and unwound freeing Stoick. "So, what can I do ya for?" Gobber then asked, the little mishap forgotten.

"I came for my saddle", Stoick replied. "Did you make the adjustments I asked for?"

"It's done and back on Thornado. It should do wonders for your maneuverability."

"Good."

"Of course…that shouldn't matter right now, what with the ban on flying and all?"

"And what ban would that be Gobber?"

"Stoick, the ban. On flying dragons? The one where no one is allowed to—" He saw Stoick's stoic face at his ramblings, and realized exactly what was going on. "Ah… I see… The ban where no one is allowed to fly… except the chief", he whispered the last part.

"Someone's got to patrol the island. Might as well be me", Stoick reasoned.

"Uh-huh."

"And not a word to anyone, _especially _Hiccup. I mean it. I'm surprised she's made it this far without taking air—Toothless or not."

"Stoick…I'm nothing if not careful—Ack!" He triggered the shield again, the feature smacking him in the face. "Catapult. Should have seen that one coming."

Stoick gave him one unsure glance, before walking away. Honestly, Stoick worried too much.

000

That night the gang was out again inspecting a Typhoomerang scorch mark left in a clearing of the forest.

"Much like the rings inside a tree, the scorch mark can tell you the age and thus the size of the Typhoomerang in question", Fishlegs relayed.

"It's still warm", Hiccup noted.

"Which means it wasn't here too long ago", Astrid concluded.

"_And_, if you look at the mark, you can tell which way it came from and where it was headed", Fishlegs added on. "Mmhm."

"I know which way it's headed without all that stupid stuff", Snotlout stated standing up.

"Oh really? Where's it going?" Aric rhetorically asked.

"It's not. It's coming. At us. Right Now!" Snotlout pointed, and just a few feet away was a Typhoomerang roaring wordlessly with hostility and firing at them.

"Anything else we needed to learn?" Hiccup quickly asked.

"No", Tuffnut answered.

"We're good", Ruffnut followed, and they all ran for their dragons leaving the area.

As they were flying away, however, Tuffnut called. "Hey, Hiccup!"

"Yes, Tuffnut?!"

"When did your dad join Dragon Flight Club?"

"He didn't", Hiccup shook her head confused as to where that came from.

"Oh. Weird. Cause he's right there", he pointed down, and upon turning her head to where he directed she saw her dad just below them riding Thornado.

"What the— Aw…really? Quick! Evasive cloud maneuvers!"

With that everyone raced up into the clouds allowing their dragons' superior sight to guide them.

"We have to stay up here in the clouds until we're right over town", Hiccup continued to instruct.

"What are you two _doing_?" Astrid questioned seeing Barf and Belch's heads disappear below the clouds.

"We can't see in the clouds", Tuffnut answered.

"Yeah, it's too cloudy", Ruffnut explained.

"Uh…guys? If your heads are out of the clouds, my dad can see you", Hiccup told them, and then she heard what she wished she hadn't.

**"Troublesome younglings! Get down here!"** That was Thornado's roar. No doubt about that.

"Eh… Alright guys, split up, head home, _and please_ keep the dragons out of sight", Hiccup instructed before Toothless zoomed off as did everyone else all in different directions.

"You can't all get away!" she heard her dad shout and she _really_ hoped he wasn't right about that.

000

The twins made it home quickly, jumped off their dragon onto the roof, and jumped off into the window. Quick and simple.

Snotlout made it home next, Hookfang just simply throwing him inside. "Way to go, Hookfang!" he nevertheless called out.

Astrid and Aric quickly dismounted near their dragons' stables running inside their house, before Aric peaked out the door and gave Stormfly and Shadowstar both the signal to go to bed, the dragons following the order immediately.

Hiccup and Toothless dived bombed down from the night sky, parachuted his wings to slow their decent, and then shot in through Hiccup's main bedroom window. **"This never happened"**, she quietly warbled before jumping into bed as Toothless plopped onto his.

Fishlegs made it home last, Meatlug slowly and quietly descending in front of the door. "Okay, come on", he whispered.

**"We made it"**, Meatlug quietly trilled as Fishlegs climbed off.

"Yeah we did", Fishlegs replied turning back and petting her. Meatlug was glad Hiccup was teaching Fishlegs to understand her. It only made their bond stronger. "I knew we were smarter than—"

"Smarter than _who_, Fishlegs?" Stoick then interrupted, a big shadow covering their forms, and Fishlegs startled soon cowering into himself from the man's gaze.

"Chief… What are you doing up?"

"You're coming with _me_, _son_", Stoick only responded, and Fishlegs swore he peed a little.

000

Stoick, along with Gobber, had taken Fishlegs to the Great Hall to question the boy, but Stoick was just becoming frustrated. The boy just kept saying the same thing over and over scared out of his mind, and they were getting nowhere fast.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time, Fishlegs. What were you doing out there flying, and _who_ was with ya?"

"… My name is Fishlegs. I live on the island of Berk. I don't know anything about dragons or those who ride them."

"Why does he keep saying that?" Gobber asked. "It's kinda giving me the willies."

"My name is Fishlegs… I live on the island of Berk…"

"Fishlegs, this is not an interrogation", Stoick tried with a quieter tone.

The boy just stared up at him scared all curled in on himself, until the fire light was blown out and he started hyperventilating.

"Actually, it does kind of feel like an interrogation, Stoick."

"Not helping, Gobber."

"My name is Fishlegs! I live on the island of Berk! I don't know anything about dragons _or_ _those who ride them_!"

Stoick sighed. "Alright, that's enough. You're free to go, Fishlegs."

The boy ran out faster than Toothless at top speed.

"Seriously, maybe we should consult Gothi to see if he's possessed", Gobber stated as they began to walk out.

"Gobber."

000

"…He put the screws to me. I-I thought I was gonna crack. Especially when the lights went out", Fishlegs relayed to everyone the next night. "But, but I held firm. Because I know, the first rule of Dragon Flight Club is there _is_ _no_ Dragon Flight Club."

"Oh great, not that again", Tuffnut complained, his sister agreeing.

"You did great, Fishlegs", Hiccup told him proud he was able to hold out. Her father wasn't Alvin, but if he could hold himself together with her dad, then it as defiantly a step up.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Ruffnut asked.

"Nothing", Hiccup said firmly.

"That doesn't sound fun at all", Tuffnut stated.

"Look, my dad is on to us. It's important that we lay low until this blows over. We need to be _invisible_."

"HEY! HEY! YOU GUYS!" Snotlout shouted, Hookfang flying in as he was lit like a torch making quite the show of himself as if secrecy meant nothing.

"Snotlout, what did I tell you? No dragons", Hiccup reprimanded. She hadn't even brought Toothless with her.

"Yeah. Even I knew that", Tuffnut said.

"What's so important anyway?" Hiccup sighed.

"Let's just say I may have saved this _entire island_. Alvin and the Outcasts are attacking as we speak", Snotlout stated casually.

"_Alvin_."

"So what do we do now?" Aric asked.

Hiccup knew what she had to do, but it wasn't going to be easy. "We tell my dad."

000

As Hiccup entered the house, she found her dad asleep in his chair. That wasn't out of the ordinary; he often fell asleep in it after a long day.

"Dad, wake up", she tried. "Dad…" she moved to shake him, but as soon as her hand touched him his eyes snapped open and he lifted her up by the collar of her dress with his ax lifted to chop her. "Dad it's me! Please—don't—chop me."

At her exclamation her dad looked at her closer, the effects of just being woken up ebbing away.

"Hiccup!" He put her back down on the ground. "What did I tell ya about sneaking up on me while I'm asleep?!"

"Okay! It's not fun for me either! But this is an emergency", she said as he turned around to put his ax back. "The Outcasts are sailing towards Berk!"

Her father stopped, and turned around with his knowing angry look. "And, how would you know that?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" Hiccup responded anxiously rubbing the back of her neck.

"I told you, 'no flying', Hiccup."

"Yeah, and by the way, I've been thinking about that. If a ban on flying pertains to _all_ dragons, doesn't that also include oh, I don't know, maybe, a _Thunderdrum_?"

With his helmet now in his hands, her father looked down to her caught red handed. He had nothing to say for a while, before he just decided to brush the whole issue aside. "We'll talk about this later", he said placing the helmet on his head. "Wake the others. We'll need the full academy."

When he opened the door, though, he found Fishlegs on Meatlug and the whole rest of the riders behind them. "Hey Chief", Fishlegs meekly greeted.

000

Stoick wasn't happy Hiccup disobeyed him, but he should have known better. Not even he could stop flying Thornado. They could deal with that later, though. Right now they had to intercept Alvin before he reached Berk. Stoick led the charge to the Outcasts' ships, soon seeing the lot of them clustered up as they flew closer.

"I'm going to draw their first round of fire!" Stoick told the teens. "When they're reloading, you attack! But _not_ before!" he added sternly looking at Hiccup specifically.

She simply nodded in response.

000

The Outcasts were loading their catapults, when they heard the roar of a dragon and Alvin spotted Stoick coming at them.

"On my command!" Alvin bellowed. "And… Now!"

The Outcasts fired the catapults, the boulders heading straight for Stoick and Thornado.

"Thornado, down!" Stoick ordered, and the Thunderdrum dodged followed by using his sonic roar which only rocked the boats.

"Fire!" Alvin commanded, and arrows were now shot, turned right around when Thornado used his roar again, causing the shooters to jump overboard when trying to dodge their own arrows.

Catapults were fired again, only for Stoick and Thornado to dodge, skim the water between two boats, swoop back up, and turn around for Stoick to catch another boulder catapulted at them. Stoick threw the boulder back, and then shouted for the riders.

"Now, Hiccup!" he yelled, and the teens came blasting in.

"Here they come", an Outcast soldier said to Alvin. "Just like you said."

"Open the cargo hold!" Alvin ordered, and his men did so freeing a herd of Changewings flying straight for Berk.

"We can't let them get to Berk!" Aric called out.

"If they get into town, they'll tear Berk apart and we won't be able to see them!" Fishlegs followed.

The riders chased after the Changewings, quickly intercepting them. Hookfang fired a blast of fire at them causing the dragons to turn right around. Shadowstar and Toothless worked together shooting both plasma and spines getting more Changewings to do them same. Hiccup then turned to Aric not wanting to leave her dad on his own with the Outcasts.

"Aric, you and the others herd them towards to Changewing Island, and make sure they don't head back this way! I'm going to go help my dad!"

"Got it!" Aric replied and got a move on with that order.

"Alvin! The wild dragons are retreating!" an Outcast solider reported seeing the teens herd the Changewings back. The statement only resulted in him being punched in the face when he turned to face his chief.

"I can see that!" Alvin barked.

Hiccup and Toothless rushed passed the boats causing them to rock and distract the Outcasts for she and her father to attack. Toothless and Thornado fired again at the same time, but it only ended up in creating tiny sparks above their targets.

"Dad! Our shots combined!" Hiccup explained.

"Hit 'em again!" Stoick responded.

The same thing happened again.

"Oh, turn about", Alvin decided. "Set a course for Outcast Island!" Their work here was done anyway.

000

"They're retreating!" Hiccup exclaimed as the Outcast ships began turning away from Berk.

"Well done, Hiccup", Stoick praised his daughter.

"Thanks, dad", she responded gratefully.

They turned around and headed back home, but as they flew on back, Stoick noticed Hiccup didn't look too happy anymore. She had that look on her that said she was thinking really hard about something.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know. I-just figured Alvin would have a little better plan than _this_."

"Let's just be thankful he didn't."

000

The distraction working perfectly; not one Berkian knew of the Outcasts right under their feet at the very moment. Crates were carried into a cavern at a very secluded beach almost no one knew about save for him. Mildew had found it when he was just a boy with his friends, and had kept it a secret for all this time. Now, this beach's cavern would be used for much more than just hide and seek with friends now long gone.

"Ha-ha! Alvin's diversion worked perfectly", Savage commented next to Mildew as they stood within the cavern watching as crates were placed down one by one. "Hey, are you sure we're putting these in the right place?"

"I'm sure", Mildew responded. "These caves lead directly underneath Berk. They'll never know there are Whispering Deaths right beneath their feet."

One man then tripped nearly dropping a crate.

"Careful with that!" Savage hushly exclaimed angrily.

The Outcast put the crate down carefully, and another pried it open. Savage and Mildew then went over to check if any broke, but saw all the eggs were in perfect condition. Very soon, the eggs would hatch, the dragons would grow, and they would destroy Berk from underground.

000

The following morning, Hiccup went downstairs for breakfast with Toothless trailing behind her. What she didn't expect when she got down there was her father at the table, and a bowl set at her place. Usually her dad was already out, but it seemed today was one of those off days. Her dad sat there silently reading whatever documents he had in front of him. Hiccup quietly walked up to the table, and when he didn't notice her, she somewhat relaxed taking her seat. Her nerves came back when she lifted her spoon to eat and her father finally spoke.

"I don't like that you disobeyed me, Hiccup", he said. "But, I can admit when I was wrong. I shouldn't have grounded you and the dragons. I was just…being a father."

Hiccup relaxed and even smiled. "I understand, dad."

**"Understand…" **Toothless grumbly mocked setting his head on the table.** "The man ****tried to clip**** our wings. Understand…"**

Hiccup merely shook her head at the dragon. It might take Toothless awhile before he forgave him for trying to take their flight away.

"Now, tell me about this Dragon Flight Club of yours", her dad then requested. "And _don't _leave out a thing."

"Well", Hiccup started happy to share. "The first thing you have to remember…is that there _is_ no Dragon Flight Club…"

That morning was probably one of the best she'd shared with her father.

* * *

**For those that want to know, I am doing Race to the Edge. Why wouldn't I? Haha! In fact, a good portion of what I set up here is only solved in RTTE. But, be patient (I'm hyped too), and I hope ya'll enjoy this fourth installment of the ongoing alternate series that is Not a Curse. **


	3. The Iron Gronckle

_**The Iron Gronckle:**_

Chasing an Outcast ship previously sighted, Aric looked back to see Fishlegs and Meatlug falling behind. He briefly groaned in frustration at it, but kept moving with the others. When they turned passed a sea stack, everyone had expected to see an Outcast ship, but instead there was pure ocean.

"We missed it!" Snotlout exclaimed furiously.

"It was headed _this way_", Aric stated increasingly annoyed as well. That was the third time that week. "It must have outrun us."

"How does an Outcast ship outrun our dragons?" Hiccup asked perplexed, but just then the answer came fluttering in. Everyone just stared, some almost awkwardly, as Fishlegs and Meatlug slowly flew in and plopped themselves right between Hookfang and Barch, shoving the two dragons aside in the process.

"That's how", Snotlout answered.

"Whoo! We were really moving, girl!" Fishlegs exclaimed in excitement. "What did we miss?"

"It's not what_ you_ missed. It's what we ALL MISSED!"

"_Snotlout_", Hiccup warned.

"What? I'm just calling it like I see it? If we didn't have _slow_, and really _really slow _holding us back, I don't know, maybe we'd have a chance to actually _do _what we're supposed to be DOING!"

After thinking about it for a moment the twins nodded in agreement, but the others had to disagree speaking on top of each other.

"Snotlout", Hiccup said in a reprimanding tone. "You're really not helping", Astrid said, also upset with him. "Nah, that's a bit harsh", Aric said as well.

"Guys, he does have a point", Fishlegs surprisingly argued.

"Fishlegs…" Hiccup tried.

"It's no big deal, Hiccup. You guys keep looking. Meatlug and I will…circle back and patrol the cliffs. Shore up the rear!"

"Are you sure about this?" Aric asked.

"Absolutely", he replied, although a little strained.

The three opposers looked to each other in surprise and a little worry.

"Okay", Hiccup conceded tentatively. "Uh, well…use your dragon call if you spot anything."

"You know I will", Fishlegs replied, and the riders save Fishlegs moved out.

000

"Wow, I thought they'd put up more of a fight than that. Didn't you?" Fishlegs lamented as he watched his friends go on without him. He at least thought Hiccup or Astrid would defend him, or talk him out of staying behind. Out of everyone, they were really his closest friends. Aric was cool too, but he found he just had more common ground with the girls. They listened and responded to him more than anyone else; especially Hiccup. They were his best friends…and yet…they left him behind. Just like that.

**"Come on. We'll go to that nice quarry with the blueberry bushes"**,Meatlug tenderly offered, and Fishlegs simply nodded mounting on and letting Meatlug lead the way.

When they arrived to the quarry, Meatlug bound over to the abundance of rocks unsure of what to start with first. Meanwhile, Fishlegs mopingly made his way to a rock. He sat there near the bushes of berries by the cliff side overlooking the ocean.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

**"That those guys don't appreciate us"**, Meatlug offered as she tried to get a large sand stone into her mouth.

"Yeah", Fishlegs said continuing to eat the blue berries beside him. "There's plenty of stuff that _we_ do better than the others."

**"That's right."**

"Like hovering."

**"My point exactly!"**

"An-and Zig-zagging…"

**"Uh… Yeah! I guess."**

"And then there's… um, stationary flying…! Which, admittedly, is similar to hovering." Fishlegs deflated once more with a sigh of defeat.

Meatlug was about to continue with her rock feast, when she took notice of her friend's depressed state. Meatlug felt bad for the boy. Fishlegs was a sensitive and kind hearted youngling. He was much smarter than most of his pack mates, always loving to read and learn. But, his contributions to the group had seemed to have gone unnoticed, and in many ways, unappreciated. In some ways, Meatlug could relate. Compared to the other dragons, she was small, slow, and all together not the most powerful dragon of their makeshift pack. Hookfang often took the attitude of Snotlout saying the pack would be better off if she took her 'little hatchling' and left the missions to the 'real' dragons. Usually Stormfly or Toothless, and sometimes Shadowstar too, were there to back her up and make the Nightmare stop though, just as Fishlegs' friends were always there for him. This time, however, they barely put up a fight. Instead of continuing on with her feast, Meatlug walked on over to her human, and gave him a big lick across his cheek.

"Aw-haw-haw...girl, you always know how to make me feel better. And", Fishlegs then said picking up a rock, Meatlug getting excited again. "I know how to make you feel better too. Have at 'em, girl", he told her throwing the rock.

Meatlug caught it, catching another that Fishlegs threw after the first, and then began having an eating fest with the berries and rocks. One of the many things they had in common was that food always had a way of making them feel better when stressed or upset. They ate more, and more, and more…

Until it turned out to be a very bad idea as they lumbered to Gobber with very full and aching bellies. Fishlegs wasn't sure he would be able to hold it all down, feeling like he was gonna burst. Meatlug, on the other hand, had the opposite problem.

"Ogh, Gobber." The blacksmith in question turned to the teen. "Could you help Meatlug? She's not feeling well." Oh man, he really felt like the berries were about to come up then. He needed to lie down.

"What's the problem?" Gobber asked coming over.

"She ate a ton of rocks, but she can't seem to fire out any lava", he strained to say through the pain of his own stomach.

No matter how hard Meatlug tried, nothing came out. It was like she was backed up. Meatlug was in pain, and she just flopped onto her side in an unwell heap.

"Hmm", Gobber sounded. He opened the Gronckle's mouth and leaned away in a grimace. "Oh,_ Odin's dirty diaper_."

"Wha―what's wrong?" Fishlegs asked worried.

"Dragon breath", Gobber answered.

That ebbed Fishlegs' worry, but what was wrong with Meatlug?

Gobber went to Meatlug's belly now. He leaned his head over to it patting the underbelly of the unwell dragon. "I'd say you two overdid it", he then said. "Celebrating, were ya?"

Fishlegs' stomach lurched. "Not—exactly."

"Don't worry", Gobber went on taking out a box from under the table at the wall. "Ol' Gobber can fix her right up." He then sifted through the contents of the box, Fishlegs watching anxiously as the man took out a file, an ax, pliers Gobber seemed particularly interested in if evidence by his "ooh", a mace… Just what was the man going to try using to help his Meatlug? Finally, Gobber found what he was looking for with an "Aha! There we go." Turning around, Fishlegs could see that Gobber had a little chicken feather in his hand.

_'Just what is a chicken feather going to do?'_ Fishlegs thought perplexed.

Gobber went ahead to Meatlug with the feather. His hand then went to her stomach, and he began tickling her belly with the small feather.

"Oh, come on", Fishlegs groaned. "That's not gonna—"

Just before Fishlegs could finish his sentence, however, Meatlug began spewing out lava in the workshop. She just kept going and going, the area filling with molten lava unable to stop. At last, Fishlegs and Gobber both perched up on top Gobber's anvil, Meatlug did.

"Sorry about your shop", Fishlegs apologized. "I've never seen her make this much lava before… Or this color, it's weird. Okay! Tickle at will!" he declared for his own aching belly.

"Ugh. Keep your tunic on boy." Gobber took out his feather giving it to Fishlegs. "I only do dragons."

000

Outrunning those Dragon Riders was a breeze. All they had to do was hide behind that sea stack, and the teens were none the wiser. As soon as the chubby one with the Gronckle flew off, Savage ordered for them to continue sailing. Their destination? The cave where they planted those Whispering Death eggs less than a week ago.

Once they reached shore, Savage and two other Outcasts entered the cave with torches in hand. The dragons were hatched; there was no doubt about that. Numerous egg shells littered the area. They walked on further until they came across a cluster of tiny Whispering Death hatchlings flying overhead.

One of his comrade's went instinctively for his weapon.

"Steady…" Savage said placing a hand on the shoulder connected to the arm that had attempted to threaten the little dragons. So far the hatchling hadn't even seemed to notice them, and the less commotion the better. "Alvin's plan is working. When these Whispering Deaths are fully grown, Berk will be _destroyed_."

"Savage", his other comrade quietly called. "One of them started out bigger than the others." The Outcast stood by an eggshell much larger than any of the others they had walked passed. And far larger than any of the hatchlings fluttering about in the cavern.

Savage moved forward to take a better look at it. "Hmm… Never seen a Whispering Death egg _this_ size before." It was defiantly strange. It looked to be an egg of a Whispering Death, but at the same time it was far too large to be the egg of a Whispering Death. He looked up, all the men's torches lighting up a space in the ceiling where a giant hole resided. "Or a tunnel _that_ size." Whatever this thing was, Savage was glad it was under Berk.

A strange roar then emanated from the hole.

"What was that?"

"What ever it is, I'm not sticking around to find out", Savage responded, and the three men slowly backed out never wanting to come back again.

000

Meatlug absolutely loved bath time. This Fishlegs knew, and it was one of the reasons, beyond keeping his precious baby nice and clean, that he made sure to give Meatlug a good scrub down at least three times a week. It was as he was doing this, scrubbing her scales with a large brush, Meatlug loving every moment of it, that Fishlegs saw his friends return. Following where they had flown in, he ran over to them in an instant throwing the brush aside.

"Did you uh, did you find your Outcast ship?" he asked.

Snotlout just blathered nonsensical noises in mockery of him. "Do you _see _an Outcast ship?"

"No, we didn't find them", Aric answered in translation, looking board of Snotlout's childish behavior.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber then sounded running up. "Do you know what this is?!" he asked excitedly holding up a sword.

"Don't tell me! Don't tell me!" Tuffnut exclaimed holding his hand out in the motion of stop for everyone.

"Um… a sword?" Ruffnut, next to him, answered.

"I said don't tell me!" Tuffnut complained punching at his sister several times.

"I wasn't telling you; I was telling him!" Ruffnut explained before attacking him back resulting in many ows from Tuffnut.

"Not just any sword; _feel_ it", Gobber went on. He threw the sword to Fishlegs, only to be intercepted by Astrid. "I made it out of that strange lava Meatlug left in my shop."

"This was made from…Gronckle lava?" Hiccup asked amazed as Astrid swung the sword around, Aric ducking and dodging away trying not to get hit by his distracted sister.

"I prefer to call it Gronckle Iron. I got tired of waiting for it to cool. You know what I always say; 'pound it while it's hot.' Next thing I know, bing, bang, boom, and I've created this little beauty."

"It's pretty", Astrid commented, the sword indeed very nice looking, seeming to have a smooth and shiny finish to it. "But, too light. Would never hold up in battle", she concluded before tossing the sword back.

"Exactly what I thought! Until I did _this_." Gobber grabbed Snotlout over, the boy's sword in hand, and before Snotlout even knew what was coming Gobber swung his new sword cutting right through Snotlout's.

""Whoa…"" everyone chorused.

"Is there any left? I've been wanting a new dagger", Aric asked.

"New helmets!" the twins said in tandem before banging their heads, and in turn their helmets, together.

"Ours are pretty banged up…from…banging…them", Tuffnut tried saying before the two twins collapsed onto the ground.

"Yep! It'd go nice on that fancy new shield of yours", Gobber then stated to Hiccup handing the sword to her.

"Exactly what I was thinking. It could make it stronger…" she said giving it a swing, "…_and_ lighter."

Fishlegs noted that the sword must have been extraordinarily light if Hiccup could not only hold, but swing the sword with no trouble at all. He wished he could feel it for himself, but it seemed everyone would rather forget he was even there.

"Excuse me", Snotlout then intervened. "Why don't you start by making _me_ a new _sword_!"

"Why don't you start by getting in line", Gobber shot back.

Looking to the forge there was apparently a huge line forming, and Fishlegs' eyes widened at the sight as Meatlug came up next to him.

"The whole town has heard of Meatlug's Gronckle Iron. And they all want a piece of the action", Gobber stated, and Fishlegs couldn't have been more amazed and giddy at the prospect.

They had immediately gotten to work at filling out all the orders piling in. It was incredible; all Fishlegs did was cause Meatlug to spew out more Gronckle Iron lava by tickling her belly, and the crowd of Vikings gathered all oohed and ahhed at the sight. He felt appreciated…honored…_popular_… The simple act almost became like a show for him. One little girl even asked him to sign her new shinning Gronckle Iron helmet. The orders seemed non-ending, everyone wanting something from Meatlug's new lava. Hiccup even came into the shop to work on her new shield per Gobber's previous suggestion.

000

When Hiccup came into the forge the next day she couldn't believe the size of the line that had formed. It seemed like everyone in the entire village wanted something made from Meatlug's new iron. As she worked on her new Gronckle Iron shield, she saw how happy Fishlegs looked as he made a show out of his discovery, and Hiccup felt happy for him. She only hoped the popularity wouldn't go to his head.

Turning her attention back to her shield, it was almost finished; all she had to do was hammer in a few more bolts to keep it sturdy. It already felt ten times lighter than her old wooden one.

"This Gronckle Iron is going to do _wonders_ for my shield", she said happily towards Fishlegs.

"Right? How great is this stuff!" he responded with joy, before walking over to the shop's window to hand another customer their new sword.

"So", Hiccup then sounded next to him. "What kind of rocks did you feed her?" she asked.

"_Well_...actually I can't tell you", he oddly answered. Usually Fishlegs was all about sharing new discoveries and putting them into the Book of Dragons. Especially with her.

"No?" Gobber wondered a little ways behind Fishlegs.

"It's a trade secret. If I told you, I'd have to mace you, hehe", Fishlegs answered again.

Gobber looked at him unconvinced, and Hiccup had her own questions, but before there was any time to question her friend, Aric and Shadowstar came swooping in.

"Hiccup, the sentries say they saw another boat! We have to go, now!" Aric hurriedly said, and Hiccup immediately rushed over to Toothless.

"You coming, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked as she hopped onto her brother.

"You know, I would love to Hiccup, but..as you can see, Meatlug and I are pretty busy", Fishlegs oddly denied, directing to the large line of people.

Hiccup looked to him confused and a little concerned. Fishlegs would rather fill out orders than help his friends? That wasn't like him at all. Maybe the popularity was getting to his head. Or, what if Snotlout's words affected her friend more than she thought, Hiccup then wondered. There was no time to think about, or fix any mistake she _might_ have made, however. They had to catch that Outcast ship. Deciding to deal with this later, Hiccup signaled Toothless to go.

000

**"You sure we shouldn't go with them?"** Meatlug asked.

"Of course." While Hiccup's gesture for him to go was nice given yesterday, Fishlegs still felt he'd rather be where he was actually wanted and appreciated. "It's not like they really need us anyway", he mumbled still hurt and saddened by that prospect.

"Getting low on Gronckle Iron, Fishlegs", Gobber stated coming over to him with the feather.

But, really, who wanted to be needed by a single group when he and Meatlug had the whole village who loved and needed them? Right? Fishlegs took the feather from Gobber, and went on all fours to reach under Meatlug's belly.

"Alright, girl, let's make some magic", he said, and then proceeded to tickle her.

The only thing that came out were two hardened balls of metal.

'_Oh no.' _That wasn't good.

"What am I supposed to do with that, Fishlegs? Make someone a fetching pair of indestructible earrings?" Gobber questioned.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Gunner waved in the window.

"Not gonna happen, Gunner."

"Aw…"

"Alright, boy, I think it's time you let me in on your _trade secret_."

Fishlegs gulped nervously, but he had to do something. The people outside were murmuring to each other, likely all wondering what was the hold up. If he didn't get more Gronckle Iron and fast, everyone would leave. Or worse; get mad.

He decided it best to just take Gobber to the little quarry he and Meatlug had been before she got her tummy ache.

"Okay. This is it", he said when they made it, Meatlug still back at the forge.

"Alright, let's load 'er up", Gobber said setting down his wagon that he'd been carrying above his head. "Care to tell me which one of these is the wondrous rock?"

"With pleasure", Fishlegs tried his best to say confidently. He looked around the area feeling anxious, that anxiety only growing when he realized he didn't know what he was doing. There were so many rocks. How could he tell? He tried pretending he knew what he was doing. He picked up a black shiny rock; granite his deduced. "Okay no", he said. It couldn't have been that one. "Ooh, that one kinda resembles…" he murmured on picking up a sandstone. "hmm… Wait a minute! I-it could be―"

"You don't know, do you", Gobber nonchalantly accused.

Fishlegs stilled with anxiety at being caught. He dropped the rocks, and began to stress eat the blue berries on the bush beside him. "Of course I do", he tried, nervously chucking in the process. "It's just, well…rocks can be very…y-you know…"

"No. I don't. Tell me." Gobber still had that skeptical look on.

"Meatlug was very emotional that day; sh-she was eating everything in sight!" Fishlegs responded as he continued to eat away his stress.

"_She_ was?" Gobber questioned taking a berry from Fishlegs' hand and popping it into his own mouth.

"Yes. It was a tough day for both of us."

A deathly silence followed with Fishlegs looking away feeling like the man before him was glaring bricks that just kept pelting at his soul. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay! I don't know which rock makes Gronckle Iron! I'm a failure, a liar, a fraud! Is that what you wanted to hear?! Are you happy now?!" he dramatically pleaded grabbing onto one half of Gobber's long braided mustache as he fell to his knees.

"Listen to me!" Gobber exclaimed lifting Fishlegs back to his feet, and sorta snapping the boy out of his hysterics. "We'll just pick up as many different rocks as we can find. We'll try them one at a time, and eventually we'll land on a winner."

"...Promise?" Fishlegs meekly asked feeling much more hopeful.

"I'm sure", Gobber nodded, and they set to work at gathering all the different rocks.

000

"Well that was a complete waste of time", Hiccup griped to her team mates in the academy after a very unsuccessful chase and search.

"We doubled back over the same area_ five times_", Aric wholeheartedly agreed.

"Really? That was the same place? It looked so different", Tuffnut wondered.

"That's 'cause you were flying upside down, you mutton head!" Snotlout frustratingly exclaimed.

"Oh yeah… Fun though."

"You know, we needed somebody to keep track of our positioning", Astrid said.

"Yeah, we did", Hiccup agreed beside her. "_And _some low speed hovering could've helped over that sea stack?"

"I know."

"Oh, _come on_!" Snotlout groaned. "You're not talking about _him_, are you?"

"Oh no, not _him…_are you", Tuffnut reiterated. "Hey who're they talking about?" he then whispered over to Ruffnut.

"I have no idea. But he sounds important, so it defiantly can't be you", she replied.

"We're talking about Fishlegs", Hiccup monotonically answered.

"We're a team. And on a team everyone has a role to play", Astrid jumped in.

"Astrid's right", Aric agreed. "Fishlegs and Meatlug _may_ be slow, but they're still important."

"We all are", Hiccup stated. "When one of us is missing, its― It's just not the same."

"Its _your_ fault. _You_ made him quit", Snotlout pointed the blame at Hiccup.

Her ears went down with guilt. Even though it was Snotlout's words that started it, he was right. She should have fought harder to make him stay. For all she knew, that's probably what he wanted. And now he would rather stay in the shop than be with his friends...it was all her fault. She had to get Fishlegs back. She had to let him know she was sorry. That they all were. At least Astrid and Aric; he'd probably never believe Snotlout, or the twins, were _really_ sorry.

000

When Fishlegs and Gobber returned, they returned with a whole cart full of rocks. There were plenty of different kinds to choose from. Gobber dumped them all out before his baby, and all Meatlug could do was look at them all.

"She's so excited, she doesn't know where to start", Fishlegs said amused.

"May I suggest a little sandstone appetizer?" Gobber offered.

**"Don't mind if I do!" **Meatlug chirped and Gobber tossed the rock to her. It didn't take long before it turned into lava and she spewed it out.

"Good girl", Fishlegs praised her as the crowd outside cheered.

Gobber banged onto the sheet of already nearly hardened lava she had just produced. It only took a few bangs before he decided to just cool it in the water bucket. Once cooled, all that was left was a sheet of thin clear looking stuff. That definitely wasn't right.

"Worthless", Gobber said before tossing it aside. "Let's try again", he then said before a crash was heard as if someone had just broken a ceramic bowl or plate.

Gobber sifted through the pile a little until he found one of those shiny black rocks: granite. "_Oh_, I like this one. Shiny. Like Gronckle Iron." He tossed it to Meatlug, and she chewed this one slower. Then, unlike with the sandstone, she just stood there waiting. Nothing happened for a while, but that in itself wasn't good.

"Is it getting hot in here?" Fishlegs then asked as it began to suddenly feel very warm.

"Now that you mention it…"

They looked back to Meatlug and noticed her skin starting to glow orange, her scales sizzling with heat.

"She's gonna burst! Tickle her!" Gobber exclaimed shoving the feather at him, followed by shoving him to Meatlug. "Tickle her before she blows us all to Valhalla!"

"I'm― Ow! I'm trying! OW!" Fishlegs exclaimed trying to tickle his little girl without burning himself. At last she hacked up the rock, her skin immediately cooling down. The crowd was growing restless outside, and Fishlegs was becoming nervous. It was only then that he noticed the feather in his hand was on fire. "AH!" he yelled throwing it away, the feather burning to nothing but ash in the air. "Sorry everyone!" he went to the crowd. "False alarm! Haha! I'm―I'm open to suggestions."

The crowd of Vikings only got angry.

"This is outrageous!"

"Something must be done!"

Fishlegs reared back a bit. Just what did he get himself into?

000

Hiccup and her friends all followed her to the forge where she was pretty sure Fishlegs would be judging by the large crowd still in front of it. And low and behold, she was right.

"There he is!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Okay. So now what do we do?" Aric asked.

"I could pound on him until he agrees to come back?" Snotlout offered.

"Or we can just ask him?" Hiccup countered.

"What's wrong with pounding?" Tuffnut asked. "I like pounding. I like pound cake, I like measuring my weight in pounds…"

Hiccup once again ignored Tuff's ramblings in favor for figuring out how to get Fishlegs' attention. The crowd was too dense. She'd never be able to get through it. The only way left was to go was up. She flew on up till most of her body was over the crowd.

"Fishlegs! Fishlegs!" she called waving her arms in the air as she hovered. It only resulted in the crowd thinking to chant his name after her. Looking to her friend, he was so caught up with the crowd in front of him, he didn't notice her. Her. A flying girl with dragon wings. Maybe it was too late to get him back? She supposed she couldn't really blame him for wanting to stay here where he had adoring fans, rather than a group of so called friends who basically tossed him aside like bad mutton. She sighed, and landed. "Come on, guys", she said, and then started to walk away.

"Yeah", Astrid agreed following along the rest of the gang, but her voice was even. "We'll just come back later when he doesn't have his hands full."

As they walked on, Aric came up beside Hiccup talking only to her. "Hey, don't beat yourself up about this. We _all_ pushed him away. And its not like he's forgotten about us, right? We can always talk to him later."

"You're right", Hiccup conceded with a tiny smile, realizing she was probably being a little silly. "I should just stop jumping to conclusions and talk to him."

"Exactly", Aric said punching her arm like he always did. The moment she got the chance, she'd talk to Fishlegs and apologize. Hopefully, it'd be enough for him to come back.

000

What Hiccup mistook for adoring fans, was actually an angry mob about to form. They were chanting his name, the tone becoming more angry and demanding by the moment.

"What a joke!"

"Useless!"

"Should melt it all down!"

"You know, I once saw a Viking mob turn on one of their own", Gobber said to the poor boy. "Tore the poor sot limb from limb. Started just like this."

Fishlegs whimpered in fear. "Its just that", he started turning around to face Gobber. "Meatlug ate _so many_ different rocks", he said shakily. "I _can't _figure it out…!" he stressed putting his hands to his head. "Meatlug, _please_ tell me you know what you _ate_!"

**"I don't know! I was just eating them one after the other all at once!" **Meatlug told him just as concerned and worried.

"Wait", Fishlegs then just realized. "That's it!" He turned around and faced the crowd of impatient Vikings. "Hold onto your tunics, folks!" he announced. "You want the Gronckle Iron?! You _got _the Gronckle Iron!"

"I like your enthusiasm in the face of dismemberment, Fishlegs", Gobber commented as Fishlegs began gathering different types of rocks from the pile. "Hope for your sake you're backing it up with a plan."

"Oh, I am. It must have been a combination of rocks that made Gronckle Iron. That's the only explanation. Alright, girl", Fishlegs then said with a pile of rocks in his arms. "Open up."

Meatlug did so, and then Fishlegs and Gobber were both placing a bunch of rocks into her mouth. She closed up, and began happily chewing making pleased sounds.

"Never seen a boulder she didn't like, eh?" Gobber commented.

Once Meatlug swallowed, that's when the waiting game started.

**000**

After swallowing the delicious rocks, Meatlug waited for them to digest into the lava they were searching for. For a long while nothing happened, Fishlegs looking at her with anticipation for something to occur. That's when her stomach began to gurgle, the sound becoming louder with time passing.

"Okay, something's happening", Fishlegs said slowly.

It was just then when something hit her flank, startling Meatlug immensely. When she turned to look it seemed to be one of Gobber's metal tools.

"Did you see that? Pulled it right out of my hands!" Gobber exclaimed only confirming her thoughts.

It only got worse from there, more of the man's tools flying from their places to her body, and Meatlug just making scared noises of fear and confusion.

"Her skin is attracting the metal!" Fishlegs exclaimed, before rushing to her with Gobber to pull the objects off of her.

More and more became stuck to her skin, and Meatlug was starting to freak.

**"No, no! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"** she expressed shaking her head to try and shake off the metal now on her face. As she was freaking out, spinning around, doing everything in her power to get the objects off her skin, Fishlegs tried to reach her. He tried to calm her down with his words, but not only was she no longer hearing what he was saying in her near panic state, she could also tell he was becoming just as nervous as she was at this point, and that only made her become more panicked.

That's when weapons started coming after her, blocked by Fishlegs with a shield. He couldn't prevent the shield from sticking to her either though. Something large then suddenly hit her flank, and Meatlug couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of there. Now!

Despite Fishlegs' distant protests, she ran.

000

Hiccup was with Toothless playfully wresting in the grass with one another, when she heard Fishlegs' voice screaming at the top of his lungs.

"...Listen to the sound of my voice! I'm here! Come back!"

**"That doesn't sound good"**, Toothless said.

"Yeah", Hiccup had to agree. Just what could have happened in only a few minutes? "Come on!" she exclaimed mounting on Toothless, and they swooped up into the air. When they got to where Fishlegs' voice was coming from, she saw him running through town…chasing Meatlug. She was running through town in panic, objects chasing her. The thing that scared Hiccup was one of those items included spears, points headed right for the Gronckle.

"Toothless, the spears!"

**"I see them!"**

They flew on faster, swooping down in front of Fishlegs, and then once close enough to get a clear shot, Toothless fired at the spears redirecting their course.

"Nice shot, bud!"

"Hiccup, you have to help Meatlug!" Fishlegs then called up to her as he ran.

"What's wrong with her?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know! She's attracting metal? She's really scared!"

"Okay. Toothless, we've got to herd her _away_ from town!"

**"Right. On it!"**

They chased Meatlug, making sure she didn't stray from her path leading out of town with well placed plasma blasts. They just kept her going straight until she got to the forest. That's when she began to fly instead of run, and with all the trees it was hard to keep track of her.

Hiccup pulled on the reigns telling Toothless to go up so they were above the dense forest, but that only proved useless too.

"Ugh…this isn't working. Lets try flying ahead and cutting her off."

And that's what they did. Toothless sped up until Meatlug was right under them.

"Here we go, bud", Hiccup commented as they began to pass her. Hiccup's brows furrowed. "This way", she told him turning right. That changed Meatlug's path to a cliff, where she finally stopped.

"Meatlug!", Hiccup exclaimed with a sigh of relief as Toothless softly landed.

Meatlug turned quite frightened.

"Hey there, girl", Hiccup said gently as she slowly dismounted Toothless. "It's me, Hiccup. You remember me, right? Nothing to be afraid of. We're gonna figure this out, but― you have to stay still."

**"No. No, stay back"**, Meatlug said backing up.

"Nononono, it's okay… Easy… **Easy… I'm here to help you"**, Hiccup tried crooning.

Meatlug still moved back some in fear, her body posture and sounds conveying nothing but that emotion. She was really scared, there was no doubt about that, so Hiccup started to approach slowly. The first thing Meatlug needed was some contact from someone calm; just some nice reassuring pets and scratches. Once she was calm, they could figure out how to help her. Hiccup took another small step forward.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs then called with an anything but calm tone.

"Not now, Fishlegs", she turned back to him. The last thing Meatlug needed was a voice filled with as much anxiety as she was in.

"Nonono, you don't understand―"

"Not _now_, Fishlegs!" Hiccup said more firmly.

"It's metal! Your―"

Just then, Hiccup felt a strong tug on her left leg, and she fell flat on her face, her left leg―half of which she now remembered was metal―pulled right out from under her.

"―leg."

Hiccup was pulled to Meatlug, her metal leg, and thus Hiccup, stuck to Meatlug's belly.

"Oh. Gotch ya", Hiccup said before another surprise came her way. "WHOA!" she screamed as Meatlug shot up into the air, Hiccup just dangling with how her foot was stuck.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?!" Fishlegs shouted after them.

"ABSOLUTELY NO IDEEAAAA!"

000

Hiccup was dangling from her leg stuck to Meatlug's belly who was wildly flying away, and all Fishlegs could think was how could this get any worse. Beside him, Toothless stared off dumbfounded at his rider before glaring at him as if this was his fault. Despite that, though, Fishlegs knew what they had to do. Even though he really didn't want to.

"You…thinking what I'm thinking?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

**"Move it, boy!" **Toothless roared in his face before moving behind him at a side ways angle for him to mount.

"Oh…" Fishlegs put his hand to his face, "I was afraid you were", he said. Clumsily, he then climbed into Toothless' saddle. "Okay, Toothless. Let's just not break any speed records, okay?" he had to request before doing anything else. "Just give me the night without the fury?"

Toothless only growled in response as he began to spread out his wings, basically telling Fishlegs Toothless do what _he_ felt necessary, and for Fishlegs that meant he probably―no―most _defiantly _wouldn't get his wish. Turned towards the cliff's edge now, and despite his fears, Fishlegs still took note of the pedal Hiccup had made for her father when teaching him to fly with Toothless, and began to try figuring it out. "Okay…" he muttered. "This looks like it could―oh no." The tail was activated. Toothless could leap. Fishlegs held on as tight as he could.

**000**

"WHOOOOAAAA!" Fishlegs screamed wrapping his arms around his head as tight as possible as Toothless took off. "TOO MUCH FURY! TOO MUCH FURY!" It caused an imbalance in his flying, but that didn't deter Toothless from chasing down his Hiccup. And Toothless didn't know why Fishlegs was freaking out. This wasn't even close to his top speed.

"Daddy's coming Meatlug―Whoa!" Toothless nearly fell out of the sky that time with this wobbly flying. "Maybe barfing, but coming―Ahh!"

**"Let go of my head and sit up or we'll be drowning in the ocean!"** Toothless roared. That seemed to make the boy grow a spine, as he let go of his head and grabbed hold of the handles to the saddle instead finally stabilizing their flying.

"Huh, I did it. Okay boy, lets get in close."

Toothless felt Fishlegs open the tail, and he inwardly cheered. Now they were getting somewhere. On cue, he raced for the Gronckle up ahead with his poor Hiccup still dangling helplessly in the air. They swerved right and left, Fishlegs steering him while also muttering to himself.

"Okay, now right!" Fishlegs then shouted, and Toothless sharply did so. "Now dive! Good job, level off." Now they were right underneath Meatlug, with Hiccup just above Toothless. He was so happy to have caught up to her, and couldn't wait until she took the reigns. No one was a better fit for him than Hiccup._ Certainly_ not Fishlegs.

000

Fishlegs was now face to face with Hiccup, even if she was upside down. There was a tense, no awkward, silence in the air.

"Hey", Hiccup started up, not really making the awkwardness go away.

"Hey", Fishlegs thought it best to respond.

"So, how's it going?"

"Better than expected―Ah." Toothless had briefly swerved. He made it a note to apologize later to Toothless for his bad riding.

"Yeah, so, this may be a bad time…" Hiccup started. "...but, I really wanted to say sorry for leaving you behind the other day."

"Hiccup…" The apology was nice, but now was really not the time as he went to reach for his baby's tummy.

"I know, I know, you volunteered, but still I should've―"

"Hiccup! I'm trying to concentrate here!"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

'_Closer… Closer…' _Fishlegs thought as he a few more inches and he'd be there.

"Wait!" Hiccup interrupted again.

"Seriously! Can we talk about our feelings later?!"

"No, look!" Hiccup pointed behind him, and turning around, Fishlegs saw the Outcast boat she was trying to warn him about. A boat with Savage on board, and by the looks of it, they were setting up their catapults and crossbows.

"They're getting ready to fire!" he said in urgency.

"I know", Hiccup said swinging her body up so she was now right side up and holding onto Meatlug's leg. Clearly, Hiccup was going into what he liked to call her go-time-leader mode... It was a work in progress. "I've got an idea", she then announced. She looked up at Meatlug, then below, and then back up.** "DIVE!"** she ordered Meatlug pointing down.

Meatlug made a noise of confusion, but complied anyway diving down towards the ocean. Fishlegs had Toothless follow.

000

Once they dropped down, Meatlug did exactly as Hiccup had expected. She went straight with no regard of what she was coming towards. As the two females were approaching, Hiccup could hear Savage's commands.

"...On my command…Steady, steady, and―"

""Whoa!"" they all expressed as Meatlug passed their ship, the metal that hung from it, laid on it, and held it together being pulled towards the Gronckle. Letting go and hanging upside down again, Hiccup laughed out without a care in the world.

'_That was great!'_ she was thinking to herself. That is until she spotted the Outcasts' weapons chasing after them. "Oh, not so great", she muttered swinging herself back up to Meatlug's leg. She'd forgotten about that part.

"I've got this!" Fishlegs exclaimed confidently as he and Toothless raced for them. They went underneath Meatlug's belly, and Fishlegs just tickled her. It wasn't long before Meatlug spewed up the rocks inside her, the metal quickly releasing from her scales, which also included Hiccup's leg who promptly fell, not in Fishlegs' waiting arms to catch her, but smack flat on Toothless' back. "Okay, good plan. Yay team" Fishlegs said happily.

They then watched as the weapons and other metal crashed onto the Outcast ship promptly sinking it, and also interrupting Savage's monologue which was always a bonus.

Fishlegs was then back on Meatlug, the Gronckle licking him, and Fishlegs all giddy and giggly. Hiccup looked back at the two with a smile on her face, and the four all returned home having once again defeated the Outcasts.

000

Walking to the forge, Fishlegs knew he'd find Gobber there waiting for him. He was leaning on an anvil, all customers gone by now.

"Well, if it isn't the conquering heroes", Gobber said. News of their run in with the Outcasts had spread through the village like wildfire.

Fishlegs looked down for a moment, what he'd come to say not as easy as he thought it'd be. "Hey, Gobber", he decided to start although a little strained upon delivery.

"Ready to get back to some real work, then?" Gobber asked banging on his anvil for emphasis. "I've got orders up to my skivvies."

"Yeah, I don't think so… Our responsibilities to the academy are going to keep us pretty busy..."

Gobber frowned at that, causing Fishlegs to frown; he didn't like making people sad or disappointed. But, then Gobber just shrugged. "Eh, understandable", he said. "Well in that case, I have a little something for you."

Turning around he unsheathed something from inside the forge, and when he turned back, Gobber presented Fishlegs with a sword. And not just any sword. "But...that's the very first sword you made. For yourself", he said astounded. He couldn't take this?

"It is. But anyone who drives off an Outcast ship deserves her", Gobber told him, and Fishlegs gasped at the honor.

"Thanks", he breathed. "But, I didn't do it alone", he then said putting an arm on Meatlug.

"I know. That's why I made Meatlug these fetching pair of earrings", Gobber took out the two balls of metal she'd coughed out when the last of the Gronckle Iron had dried up. Presenting them to her, Meatlug sniffed the trinkets, before deciding they were an offering of food and eating them.

**"Mm… Tasty."**

"Fishlegs, where you been?" Hiccup called as she and Toothless swooped in. "We've been looking all over the island for you. We need you." The duo turned back leading the way for the Gronckle and rider.

"You hear that, girl?" Fishlegs said. "They _need_ us."

**"Well then what are we waiting for? Can't let them down now, can we."**

Fishlegs climbed on and the two made their way to their team, Hiccup turning back to see them and smiling brightly. Fishlegs couldn't have been happier to be back.

* * *

**Sorry if this one was kinda boring. Fishlegs' episodes aren't particularly my favorites (they're my least favorites actually). In fact, honestly I find Fishlegs to be the most uninspiring main character next to the twins, but at least the twins have their comic relief going for them. **

**Long story short, he's my least favorite major character and not my favorite to wright. Besides for his anxiety issues, I just can't connect with him. :\ **


	4. The Night and the Fury

_**The Night and the Fury:**_

In the academy was where all the riders were as usual. They were just about done; all that was left was to announce the next day's activities. Hiccup and Aric were in front of the board, a map hung up, when Hiccup got everyone's attention.

"Okay, gang, gather round. So, tomorrow's training exercise was actually _Aric's_ idea, so I will let _him _explain it."

Everyone groaned, humans and dragons alike complaining.

"What?" Aric asked defensively.

"Your training exercises are so _hard_", Fishlegs complained.

"They _are_ not", Aric denied.

"Hand to claw combat?" Astrid gave, exhibiting her bandaged hand.

"Spine dodging?!" Snotlout shouted next.

"Hot lava swimming?" Tuffnut followed.

"We never did that", Aric said.

"Yeah, but you should have", Tuffnut said. "Its way better than hand to claw combat."

"Well, this mission is easy", Aric told them. "Dragon Island. You just have to go from this beach on the east side…" he pointed, "…to this cave on the west side."

"Huh, okay."

"Yeah that's not so bad."

"At night", Aric added making everyone groan again. "With no camping gear."

"What?!"

"_And_, no dragons."

"Aw, what?! That's crazy! What's the point?!" Snotlout questioned.

"To work on our stealth skills and out wild dragon defense."

"Aric's right", Hiccup intervened. "We all know how strong we are with our dragons, but we have to be able to survive and defend ourselves if we ever get separated from them."

"Easy for you to say", Snotlout jabbed.

"Trust me, it'll be fine", Aric placated.

"Translation", Astrid butted in. "Someone's not making it."

""Awgh…""

000

The following night, the teens arrived on the eastern beach of Dragon Island. After they landed, each lit a lantern of their own, and Hiccup brought her new shield. It was about time she gave it a real test drive.

"Okay, one of us is going to have to skip the drill and take the dragons to the other side of the island", Hiccup said once everyone was ready to go. "That way they won't try and help us."

As if on cue, at that moment an apparently highly territorial Nadder came out from the forest screeching and trying to intimidate them off his territory. As expected, before any of the teens could react, their dragons met the Nadder's challenge Stormfly and Toothless each firing one warning shot before growling and approaching dominantly. The Nadder submitted and retreated.

"Just like that. Okay, so who's gonna watch the dragons?" Hiccup asked.

"I think the obvious choice is―"

"―Me!" Tuffnut interrupted Fishlegs. "I volunteer!"

"But, I have way more dragon knowledge?"

"Yeah. From a_ book_. But I? I feel them. In here", he rebutted placing his hand to his heart. "No, wait. Is it? In…in _here_", Tuffnut readjusted placing his hand on his stomach. "Yeah, in my stomach. Besides, I did say, 'Me First'!"

Hiccup sighed. "I_ can't _believe I'm saying this, but, Tuffnut is right. Fishlegs, no one can argue with your dragon knowledge. But if Alvin attacks with wild dragons, we need to be able to face them. Anytime of the day or night, on our own, without help."

"I hate it when you make sense", Fishlegs grumbled, Tuffnut snickering having won.

The teens then went to their dragons to bid them a one last farewell before their journey. This wouldn't be easy, especially for the dragons. And _especially_ for Toothless.

**"I have to come with you. What if you get hurt out there?"** Toothless said worriedly.

**"Then I'll have to deal with it"**, Hiccup responded.** "By myself. Trust me. If I get into any trouble I can't get out of I'll use my call to call for help. **_**From**_** the other ****riders, or a nearby wild dragon willing. I'm sorry, but you can't help me this time, bud."**

**"But―"**

**"That's the whole point of the exercise. There might come times when you're not always going to be there to save me, Toothless."**

Hiccup turned around and began to walk away to the forest to begin the exercise, but just as she was about to enter the forest she felt a snout nudge her.

"N-n-n-no, Toothless. I'm sorry, but you _have_ to go with Tuffnut. I can't believe I'm saying this either, but, uh, he's the boss."

"That's right!" Tuffnut but in. "You heard that! _Boss man_. Head honcho. The big…boss…honcho…guy. The haunch boss."

**"Shut up"**, Toothless growled. **"You can't be seriously leaving me with **_**him**_**?"** Toothless tried pleading once more.

"It'll be fine, Toothless", Hiccup answered.

"Hey, anybody know where this cave is?" Tuffnut then asked, making everyone's heads turn. "JUst messing with you. Or _am I_? Ha-ha-ha! Even I don't know."

"Hopefully", Hiccup amended, and had Toothless follow the others heading a different direction to the cave. He finally relented following Tuffnut and the other dragons. "Remember, this is about stealth, not speed", she then said to her friends just as they were heading in. "It doesn't matter how fast you get there. What's important is how you handle a wild dragon if ever you come across one. Understand?"

""…""

"Okay then. Good luck everybody. I'll see you back at the cave." Hiccup was about to move forward, when she noticed Fishlegs mumbling and griping behind her. One brow up, Hiccup turned her head to him.

"What?" Fishlegs said in defense. "I'm formulating a plan."

"Fishlegs, you can do this", she told him moving forward herself.

"Oh, man", she could hear Fishlegs growl. "I should have just stayed in my nice warm bed this morning, Meatlug peacefully licking my toes, but _no_…"

"Move out, Fishlegs!"

"Don't rush me! I'm having a moment!"

**000**

Of course Hiccup left them with the dumbest of the group. At least escaping should be easy, is what Toothless' thoughts were saying as everyone settled in the cave, a little fire going for Tuffnut.

"Alright. Who's up for an all nighter?"

**"What?"** Meatlug chirped.

**"No one"**, grumbled Hookfang as he tried to curl up and sleep.

"You're gonna love my ghost stories."

**"He's not shutting up"**, Barf started frustratingly, the Zippleback rising along with all the dragons.

**"Is he"**, Belch finished.

**"Nope"**, Stormfly answered.

**"Hey, where are you going?"** Shadowstar caught Toothless starting to make his way passed and sneak out.

**"To protect my rider. Like all of us should be doing, instead of sitting here doing nothing"**, Toothless growled.

**"You're worrying too much"**, Shadowstar growled back wanting him to sit back down.

**"Am I?"** he questioned.

**"Yes."**

**"Am I?"**

Shadowstar growled, but dropped it. She knew it was useless.

Toothless began to walk out from the cave, but just as he was about to reach the cave's entrance, Tuffnut caught him.

"Ah-ah-ah! Not so fast Mr. Night Fury", Tuffnut scolded blocking his path. "Remember the mission. No dragon help. And that means you! Besides, I'm in charge", he said crossing his arms and closing his eyes confidently like his word was final and he could actually tell him what to do. Toothless relented for now, turning back around to the others. But, just for his own amusement, Toothless also swung his tail at the kid throwing him forward and into a stalactite, the teen stuck there from his horned helmet.

"I_ knew _that was coming… Little―little help here? Help out your boss honcho?"

Toothless fired a single plasma bolt at his horn releasing Tuffnut, but also caused him to fall down to the floor of the cave. **"Bet that hurt"**, he laughed.

000

Aric climbed and jumped over some large stones in his way to a clearing where a blue and red Nadder found him.

"Okay, a wild Nadder. Should be simple", he said as the Nadder approached him. "Move to the blind spot…" he thought out loud as he kept his position in the middle of the Nadder's beak. Probably a bad idea, cause due to forgetting dragons could understand humans, the Nadder caught on and got mad. With a shriek it turned its whole head to the right so its left eye could see him before he could have time to jump away. He tried to go in anyway for the next step of petting and scratching its chin, but that didn't work as the Nadder intercepted him with its tail at the ready to lash out. "Huh, playing the spine game, eh?"

The Nadder lashed out, multiple spines shot in his direction, but Aric dodged them all with a few simple acrobatics moves. And Snotlout said it was for girls. He'd like to see Snotlout make a Nadder rear back in shock.

"So, what do you want to do now", he challenged, but the Nadder just left with a final shriek to itself, and smirking, Aric ran off.

000

Bravely, Snotlout scaled the cliffs of the island. He swung his sword with valor ready for any opponent that may come his way. A super Viking, at home in the wilderness, and― slipping off a log bridge into the river. Minor setback really, as he easily climbed out. That's when three totally ferocious Terrible Terrors came his way. One orange, one purple, and one blue.

"Alright, bring it on, wild dragons!" he valiantly cried. "Okay", he said as the dragons came closer. "You want some? You want a piece of Snotlout? Bring it on, you little―AHH!" he screamed as he was suddenly attacked at the neck, pushed off the cliff and into the _treacherous_ waters below.

000

With a spear and lantern in hand, Ruffnut carefully walked through the forest wary of every growl that her ears could catch. A loud growl was then heard behind her, and upon turning around she came face to face with a Monstrous Nightmare.

"Monstrous Nightmares. Fast in a straight line… Bad at turns! He's probably just as afraid of me as I am of him, right?" she asked herself as she backed away from the steadily approaching Nightmare. "Nope!" she exclaimed dropping her spear. "I'm definitely more afraid!" And she ran for it. The dragon now chasing her fired, and Ruffnut freaked out.

"Left! Left!" she shouted turning left of a tree followed by another left, coming face to face with the Nightmare. "AHH! Go Right! Right!" she shouted turning and going the other way this time. It still didn't work as the Nightmare was in front of her again. "It's like he's inside MY HEAD!"

Once again, she ran off, but the Nightmare didn't follow, instead cocking his head to the side.

000

Astrid moved from tree to tree in stealth. She hadn't come across any dragons yet, but that quickly changed when she heard a little chirp. Following the little cry for help, she found a little orange Terrible Terror laying soaking wet by a river looking like it was hurt.

"Oh, no", she said to herself seeing the rapids just before the calm stream behind the dragon. He must have gotten himself caught in it, and now she could see that he was trying to walk on three of his legs excluding his back right paw.

Seeing some berries beside her, Astrid took them as a peace offering to the Terror. "Hey there, little guy", she said as she stretched her hand out. "I'd just like to have a look at that leg of yours, okay?"

He took the food, sniffed her hand, and then allowed her to come closer to examine his leg. She picked him up and set him on her lap to take a better look.

"Hmm… well the good news, little guy, is that your leg isn't broken."

The dragon chirped happily.

"Bad news is it's probably fractured."

The dragon grumbled.

"It's alright, though. My brother and I have gotten these types of injuries before. I know how to deal with them. All I have to do is make sure the fracture won't become a break. And I can whip something up for the pain too. How's that sound?"

The dragon chirped again.

000

"Mm…I'm _cold_, and _miserable_…" Fishlegs whined as he trudged across the island, screaming and yelping at every little noise. He couldn't help it. The dark scared him enough, but being alone in a forest full of wild dragons? No thank you.

"Ah! What was that?! Who's there?!" he yelped out as he swore he heard a hissing sound very close by. "Thanks Aric. My death will be on your hands", he muttered as he walked along, turning to every angle. That's when he turned around. "AHHHH! TYPHOOOMMERAAANG!"

000

Hiccup threw a bit of quartz in the path of two quarreling Gronckles. They chased the rocks once they hit immediate sight, each having their own piece peacefully, and leaving her free to pass by with no chance of danger.

"Quartz", Hiccup chuckled. "You guys are so predictable." Her gaze then caught smoke in the distance. "What the―?" And with a closer look down below, she could see a contained orange glow to go with it. "A campfire?! Really? How's this stealthy?"

Spreading her wings, Hiccup flew down to where the orange glow led. She had a feeling she knew who'd be dumb enough to pull this.

000

"Just a few of these", Astrid murmured as she placed a few leaves of a particular plant into a piece of drift wood that could act as a bowl. "One yellow flower… Add just a hint of water, and done", she said when finished stirring the medicine.

Carefully, she took some of the paste and smeared it on the Terrible Terror's leg. "This should numb the spot a bit relieving the pain", she told him as she did so.

Astrid then wrapped the leg and stick up in a leaf made cast making sure the leg stayed set and wouldn't move as it healed. If it did, the fracture could only become worse. When she was done the Terror got onto his feet able to move now with no pain.

"Now. Until that leg is healed, I don't want you moving it, got it", she told him mocking her mother a bit who always said that to her when she was a kid and Gothi had just finished fixing her up.

The dragon replied with a happy chirp, and Astrid took it as a 'yes, ma'am'.

"Good", she replied, and then went back on her way to completing the drill.

000

When Hiccup landed in the campsite, she was surprised to see how much gear he'd smuggled with him. There was no one there at the moment, but judging by how the fire was burning strong, he was just hiding.

"Okay, come on out", Hiccup called. "Show yourself, Snotlout, and I will go easy on you. Ugh!"

She was just then tackled to the ground, and upon opening her eyes she saw the one pinning her down was―

"Dagur?" Of course of all the people she had to run into tonight, it had to Dagur.

The young man's eyes widened, and he grabbed her arms picking her up. "Hiccup, old friend! You're alright!" he exclaimed happily hugging and squeezing her tight. He then pulled her away still holding her up from the ground and laughing.

"Uh, last time I checked", Hiccup said sarcastically, still trying to act like they were friends. "So, uh", he finally put her down. "Haven't seen you since―"

"Since you saved me from that dragon attack back on Berk", he interrupted her, that smile not going away. It was actually starting to freak her out. "You fought off…a _Night Fury_."

"Oh. Yes, the dragon attack, heh-heh, well I am part Night Fury, so…"

"Oh. Yeah. Hey, why aren't you wearing your little cloak?" he asked waving and pointing at her wear with the point of this sword. "Haven't seen you without it since…well since I tried drowning you."

"Oh, uh, well the Night Fury…_burned it _during the battle. Yeah, it caught on fire, and I had to get rid of it. Secret's exposed! Haha…" Well it wasn't a total lie.

"That…sounds…AWESOME! The battle must have been _ferocious_! I mean when I was there you were like_ bam_! _Whah_!"

Hiccup cringed a little as Dagur carelessly swung his sword in an over exaggerated reenactment.

"And then you were all, 'Dagur, save yourself!' and I was all like, 'What? Okay, I'm out of here.' But_ you_ _stayed_. And then you must have―

_So_, what _are_ you doing here?" his tone shifted to menacing, his sword pointed directly at her face awfully close. Hiccup's hands rose up in automatic defense though her tone didn't match.

"What am I doing here?" she murmured nonchalantly.

"Don't answer that", Dagur quickly interrupted. "I know _exactly_ what you're doing here."

"You―you do?" Hiccup asked with her ears going down.

"Oh, yeah. I do. You're here for the same reason I am, Hiccup. You're here…to hunt dragons", he said, his eyes and smile wide with insanity.

Hiccup said nothing for a moment, her eyes wide, but with fear. Then, she just laughed it off. "Okay. You got me. That's…what I am here for. ALL BY MYSELF!"

"So, whatever happened to that Night Fury, Hiccup", Dagur asked getting very close, and Hiccup stumbling backwards to keep some personal space.

"Oh, yeah… Well, bad news…uh… Got away."

"That's _great_ news!" he grabbed her shoulders, causing her to go on her tip toes, and shook her.

"It is?"

"Yes! New plan." Dagur once again put her down, but only to wrap his arm around her and hold her to his side. "You and I are gonna hunt the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. We are going to _take down_ that Night Fury once and for all."

"Uh…" Hiccup expressed as Dagur let go and moved away to the fire. "…okay that―ugh", she grunted being yanked down by her shoulder to her knees in front of the fire. She rubbed her pained shoulder with discomfort as Dagur howled like a wolf.

"Come on, howl with me. It feels good", Dagur sorta whispered to her before doing so again.

Hiccup tried to join him, but it came out weak from being_ so_ uncomfortable.

"Oh, come on, Hiccup, I know you can do better than _that_."

_'Ohhh…'_, she thought. But, just to please Dagur, she stood up and released a _real_ howl. Not a wolf's howl, but a howl. She sure hoped Toothless didn't think anything of it.

"Hahahaha! Now _that _was a howl! OOOWWWHOO-HOO-HOO…!"

"Heh-heh-heh…" Hiccup laughed uncomfortably. _'Oh boy.'_

**000**

"Scratch… Scratch… Who stole my golden hook? Scratch… Scraaatch…! Then, he turned around and he says, 'YOU DID'!" Tuffnut pointed to Meatlug finishing up his not so scary ghost story.

**"Was that supposed to be scary?" "That was terrible." "Is he done now?" "Can we just go to sleep?" **several of the dragons spoke amongst each other.

It'd been like this for Toothless didn't know how long, but as Tuffnut wore himself out trying to scare the other dragons with his horrible stories, Toothless lightly napped. Once he let his guard down, Toothless would pounce. When Tuffnut finished his third story, it grew quiet, until Toothless perked awake with the sound of a Night Fury's howl. Hiccup. Did something happen to her? What if she was hurt? Technically the howl didn't say anything, but why would Hiccup roar or howl if there was nothing wrong?

More determined, he stood up and began to sneak out again. He looked back for a split second to make sure Tuffnut didn't notice, but when he was just about to step outside, he found the teen somehow in his way.

**"What the―?!" **

"Hey, going somewhere?!" Tuffnut rhetorically questioned.

Toothless rumbled with annoyance, but turned back around foiled again.

"Look, I get it. You're worried about your other half. I feel your pain. Well, not really. I kind of like it when Ruffnut's in emanate danger. One time she was on fire and I just watched for a while", he said with amusement. "Anyway. You can beat me with your tail. You can barbecue me with a plasma blast."

**"He does realize Toothless might actually try that, right?" **Shadowstar commented.

"You can lightly massage my shoulders and neck. You really could; I need it."

By this point Toothless had gotten tired of Tuffnut's ramblings and decided he'd just have to wait a little while longer before he could make sure Hiccup was okay. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he was thinking. Once again, now hanging from a stalactite like a bat, Toothless closed his eyes for another very light sleep.

"But, I will not shirk my responsibility to― Sleeping? You're all sleeping. Huh. Not a bad idea."

_**'Just a little longer…'**_

000

After the howling was done with, Dagur had them sit on a large log in the campsite. They sat in silence for a bit, Dagur fiddling with his sword before he spoke.

"You know, Hiccup. Ever since I left Berk, I haven't been able to stop… thinking about you."

"Oh, well that's…uh…" she subtly scooted away from Dagur. "Well, I'm flattered."

"Not_ you_ personally."

_'Oh, what a relief.'_

"You and that _Night Fury_."

_'Less of a relief.'_

"It's like you―you _knew_ that dragon", he said swinging his sword to her nearly coming to chopping her head. "You were inside its head, _rattling_ its cage. And _that_, my scaly friend", he called her as he sheathed his sword, a small smile unconsciously lifted on Hiccup's face. "_That's _when I decided I needed to_ know_ about dragons too. So I came here. And I learned about them _one_ by _one_." Reaching behind the log, Dagur brought out a Nadder's bur. "The Deadly Nadder? Got _this_ in the leg. It was _awesome_", he said in a sing song voice.

"You do realize those things are poisonous?"

"I know! That's what made it all the more great. The Monstrous Nightmare?" he pointed to a skull hanging in a tree. "Look at it. Not so monstrous now, is it." Hiccup couldn't help but give a side ways glare. "And don't even get me started on the Gronckle", he continued bringing out a leg of meat.

"Uh, i-i-is that…?"

"No. It's…yak", he shrugged. "Anyway, those big boys are quicker than you'd think―"

A call was then heard, thankfully not Toothless', and Dagur responded to the loud roar by jumping up and aiming his crossbow to the forest looking left and right.

"Whoa!" Hiccup expressed trying to ease tension. "Nice crossbow", she decided to comment.

"My hunting weapon of choice. You carry a―hmm…just a..._shield_?" he asked suspiciously seeing it lying beside her.

"Yeah, yeah, just a shield…" she lied while fiddling with it. "Just a…plain old shield."

"Very ornate. My sister had one like that."

That comment surprised Hiccup. Dagur _never _talked about his sister. Not since the family lost her years ago. No one ever talked about her. Hiccup had never met her, didn't even know what her name was, but she knew she had existed purely from slip ups and mistaken comments.

"I, myself", Dagur continued, "have never felt the need to hide in combat. AAAHAHAAAA…!" Dagur screamed out like a mad man's cry, Hiccup rearing back in great discomfort with a face of confusion as to what in the name of Thor was wrong with him, when he suddenly just stopped, aiming his crossbow again at the ready.

"Yeah… So…just how long have you been out here, Dagur?" Hiccup had to ask, 'cause it seemed like Dagur was ten times worse than when she had seen him last time. How could someone become even crazier in just the span of a few months?

"Couple of days…" he turned around, speaking dramatically. "…weeks, maybe. Hard to tell. Its all a blur when you're on the hunt", he said walking around the campsite like he knew something was out there watching them. Hiccup, though, knew that roar was nothing more than a dragon's call and he could've put the bow down ages ago.

"Gotta keep focus…" Dagur continued, before shouting in her face as he grabbed the back of her head. "EYES FRONT, LITTLE MAN!"

"Ah. Dagur", Hiccup grunted, Dagur's hold on her hair actually hurting. "You know what, maybe you should take a little break. Take some of the edge off?"

"_Not_ till I take out that Night Fury", he told her, still in her face, but at least he let go of her hair. Hiccup rubbed the spot to soothe it. "I know its on this island, Hiccup", he said standing up, turning his back to her, and staring out.

"How?" Hiccup questioned. "It could literally be anywhere?"

"Because! I feel it. Right. Here", he said placing his hand over his heart. He grew quiet then, before turning back to her and grabbing her hand. "You feel it too, don't you Hiccup", he told her placing her hand over his heart and then her own.

"Uh…no… Just really,_ really_… awkward", Hiccup said unable to make eye contact. Dagur had always been very touchy-feely; it was like the concept of personal space was foreign to him, especially with her, but this was all a bit much.

Dagur's serious expression turned into a strange adoring smile, quickly transforming into a laugh that only became more crazed by the moment. He shoved her down, whether on purpose or accident she'd never know, and turned his back to her again clutching his stomach in hysterical laughter. "Oh! Oh, you bring the funny, Hiccup! I'll give you that", he said steadily calming down. "I'm gonna grab my gear. Then, we're gonna get us that Night Fury. Sister."

"Sister?" Hiccup asked with a voice of confusion.

"That's right. You and me", Dagur simply responded before heading off to do as he said.

"_And_…the awkwardness continues", Hiccup dryly said rolling her eyes.

As soon as Dagur was ready, Hiccup grabbed her shield and a lantern and went out with Dagur on a hunt for a dragon Hiccup hoped he'd never find.

As they moved stealthily between two cliff sides, Hiccup following Dagur, large foot steps were heard alerting him.

"Shh. That could be him", he whispered.

"No, that sounds too big", Hiccup told him, when a roar echoed out and Dagur pulled her down into the bushes with him. A Monstrous Nightmare's head then popped out from over the cliff shooting fire out, agitated for some reason, and flying out burning the ground below him.

Seeing no real threat anymore, Dagur stood up, and holding an arm in front of her backed them both up. "You're right", he whispered. "I'm taking it down anyway. Just for fun", he said all too giddy. He was just about to shoot, ready and aimed, and not knowing what else to do, Hiccup shoved him preventing the fire part. "How _dare_ you!" he got in her face understandably angry with her.

"I-I had to", Hiccup tried to defend. "The-the Night Fury…would have…_smelled _it."

"They―you can do that?" Dagur stepped back. Hiccup had no idea how, but somehow Dagur actually bought that. Well, there was really only one thing to do. Role with it.

"Yep. Definitely. _Excellent_ sense of smell. It would have sensed danger, and fled."

"Look at us!" Dagur suddenly burst out. "You, this little runt of a― uh― well, you know what you are. And me. Dagur the Deranged. Who would have thought we'd make such a formidable team?!" he again exclaimed grabbing and shaking her shoulders again. At this point Hiccup was wondering if Dagur had some thing about shaking her, because it was seriously starting to become ridiculous.

"Eh, not me. That's for sure", she responded anyway, once again unable to make eye contact. His entire face tonight just creeped her out, with that creepy smile and his wildly crazed eyes.

"Lets move out", Dagur said pulling her along again, and Hiccup just wished he would stay at least five feet away from her for more than only two seconds.

**000**

A light sleep soon turned into an actual sleep. Who knew worrying over someone could actually exhaust you? Toothless was woken up, however, when a roar echoed out. His eyes snapped open, and from his view on the stalactite, Toothless watched the outside of the cave. That's when a fiery Nightmare passed by and Toothless leaped down into action with a roar alerting everyone else.

**"I knew it!"** he roared.

**"What! Knew what?! What is it?!"** Shadowstar roared out having been startled awake.

**"Huh?"** Hookfang grunted waking up.

**"We have to find our riders, now. I just saw a Nightmare on a rampage"**, Toothless quickly explained to them.

**"Toothless, the rule was that we stay out of it. We have to trust that they can take care of themselves"**, Meatlug reasoned.

**"I normally don't agree with pipsqueak, but she's got a point. The kids are tough. Well, most of them"**, Hookfang agreed.

**"But what if they're in trouble right now, and they need us!"** Toothless argued back.

**"And what if they're not?"** Stormfly but in.

**"Do you really want to take that chance?"**

There was silence as the dragons all looked to one another with worried glances.

**"Well I'm not. Follow me or don't. Either way, I'm finding my sister."**

With that Toothless ran out, and not a moment later the others followed.

000

Tuffnut was having this great dream about his sister being a cat and chasing his mousy self with a bludgeon. It was awesome as he thwarted every attempt to hurt him with her getting far more anguish instead. His dream was interrupted, however, when a rock broke off from the ceiling of the cave.

"Wa!" he startled awake before sighing. "What a great drea―"

That's when he noticed the dragons were gone.

"Oh. Really?" he spoke getting up. "That's how you're gonna do me? I don't think so…"

With haste Tuffnut lit a lantern and ran outside to get those backstabbing dragons back.

000

The hunt was so far ineffective, which was effective for Hiccup. As long as this kept going, just aimlessly walking around until she could find a window to bail out, everything would be fine. Her ears then picked up foot steps and light rustling. She supposed Dagur heard it too, cause pretty soon he was yanking her behind a rock by her tail.

"Ow", Hiccup quietly yelped.

"Shh, listen. Smaller this time. Could be the Night Fury", Dagur whispered as her head popped up to look over the rock too.

"Eh, that sounds more like a wild yak to me", Hiccup said, and that wasn't necessarily a lie. It was smaller, but too small. It could have been a yak, or a boar, or― a Snotlout stumbling through the bushes. "Eh, close enough."

Lowering his cross bow, an annoyed Dagur walked out from their hiding place with an unenthusiastic Hiccup doing the same.

"Hiccup!" Snotlout exclaimed. "Oh, am I glad to see you. You would not _believe_ what I've been through. This place is_ crawling _with wild dragons!"

"Yep. It's called Dragon Island, Snotlout", Hiccup replied trying to discreetly motion at Dagur's presence with her wing.

"Dagur!" Thankfully, it worked. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Dagur rolled his eyes at Snotlout's question seeming less than happy with his presence. In fact he looked both board and annoyed at the same time. At least it was a change of pace from the wild and happy Dagur Hiccup was being super exposed to before.

"Snot-hat, is it?" Dagur sorta responded.

"Snot-lout. Snotlout", Snotlout corrected.

"Whatever. I thought you said you were here alone", Dagur murmured to Hiccup.

"I-I thought I was!" Hiccup saved. "Snotlout! I thought I told you to wait at base camp!" she approached him.

"Why?" Snotlout asked.

"While I am hunting dragons here in the forest?" she tried.

"You're doing what in the where?"

_'Thor help me.'_

"Not the sharpest arrow in the quiver is he", Dagur commented as he went on ahead.

"Not even close", Hiccup answered. As soon as he was ahead enough, Hiccup spoke to Snotlout again, but this time in a whisper. "Play along. We cannot let Dagur know about our dragons. He'll try to take them home and mount 'em on his wall."

"Wait. You mean…"

"Yes. Now come on. We don't want him getting suspicious."

000

Tuffnut walked and searched through the forest for the dragons he lost. How dare they trick him and disobey him like that. He said he was the boss. And as the boss, they had to listen to him.

Looking at the dirt, he spotted some dragon tracks. "Zippleback tracks", he said aloud. Following them, Tuffnut could see just ahead a curled up Zippleback. He smiled.

"Aha! Gotcha!" he yelled as he kicked the dragon's side. "Now, back to cave―What?"

Turns out that wasn't Barf and Belch. It was a wild green and blue Zippleback. But hey, it was dark. Could you really blame him?

"Hey… I thought, uh, I thought you were someone else. So… see ya!" He ran, and the apparently cranky Zippleback chased him. It fired at him, Tuffnut dodging it by doing a flip over some bushes. "Whoa! It was a _simple_ misunderstanding. WOAOWW!" he screamed as it fired again practically barbecuing his backside.

That's when he saw la one tree in the middle of his path. Perfect. At the very last second, just as he was about to run into it, Tuffnut swerved right and the Zippleback was left hitting the tree between their necks.

"Heh-heh-heh. Dragon trainer, one. Wild Zippleback, zero. WHAA!" he startled and ran when the Zippleback spewed its gas at him.

**000**

Toothless led the charge to find their riders. Hiccup's scent was especially unique being mostly human with a hint of Night Fury. On top of that, she was also covered by his own scent. All he had to do was find that and he'd find her. For a little bit Toothless just ran blindly trying to pick it up.

**"Do you even know where we're going?" **Hookfang questioned when Toothless stopped.

**"Give him a minute. Tracking a scent is hard"**, Stormfly defended.

Toothless sniffed the air in all directions, and that's when he found it. A faint scent that reminded him of his own, but had the same smell of metal and sweat all humans did.

**"This way!"** Toothless told them, before once again racing forward.

000

"AHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!

"AHHHHHH!"

"_Fishlegs_…." Hiccup interrupted with a trying but failing joyful tone, the screaming in terror of both Snotlout and Fishlegs when they had scared each other by mistakingly bumping into one another finished. "Why would you look at that? It's Dagur! Who-who is also out hunting dragons, just like us."

"Yes!" Snotlout exclaimed slamming his arms around Hiccup and Fishlegs. "We are dragon hunters. Out hunting dragons", Snotlout continued with extremely poor acting and the subtly of a rushing waterfall. If Hiccup could have face palmed, she would have.

"Hiccup", Dagur voiced gaining their attention, "You're definition of alone and mine are very different. But perhaps, this one can help us―"

"Hunt dragons", Snotlout loudly interrupted slamming his arms around Hiccup and Fishlegs again. "Cause that's that we are doing. Hunting."

"Dragons", Hiccup dryly finished rolling her eyes.

"Okay. Got it", Fishlegs whispered, thank gods. Any more of that and Hiccup was sure Dagur was gonna catch on. He wasn't_ that _stupid. Was he?

**000**

Coming to a cliff, Toothless suddenly stopped.

**"Why are we stopping?"** Shadowstar asked.

**"I lost the trail. Hold on"**, Toothless replied.

He sniffed the air again, but that's when he caught the pungent smell of dragon blood and human. He growled at it with distaste and hatred, the scent reminding him of when that Dagur teen came to Berk. That scent was most definitely not Hiccup.

"Hoho… Forward…" a voice then carried to his ears. But that most definitely was. She didn't sound sincere or happy, though. What if it was the bad scent!

**"Come on! I think Hiccup's in trouble!" **Toothless roared jumping down.

Hookfang sniffed the air for a moment, wrinkling his nose afterwards. **"He's right! Its that kid who we scared off of Berk!"**

**"Ugh"**, Stormfly shook her head in distaste. **"I'd know that smell anywhere. Hiccup had it clinging to her for days."**

**"Well then what are we waiting for? Toothless, wait up!" **Shadowstar roared out as the dragons flew out.

000

"You know, we're a lot alike, Hiccup", Dagur suddenly started up.

"Really. How's that?" Hiccup couldn't help but bite.

"Well, we're both leaders."

"Oh yeah, he's right about that", Fishlegs cut in.

"Heirs of chiefs", Dagur continued.

"Yeah, that's true", Hiccup stated with a shrug.

"Who had to be _eliminated_, so we could gain control."

"Yes… Wait what?!" Hiccup's eyes widened with horror. "No. NO!" she stopped the trek turning to him. "My dad hasn't been _eliminated_ from anything!"

"But he could! Easily. Just say the word and Ngh!" He fired an arrow in Fishlegs direction catching on his lantern and sticking it in a tree.

"Yeah…" Hiccup drawled a little horrified. "That's…something to think about."

Something rustled in the bushes behind her, and Dagur knelt down holding his fist up for quiet and steadiness, Hiccup doing the same.

000

"Aric?" Astrid asked as she came across him knelt behind some bushes.

"Shh…", Aric shushed her, before pointing to what was going on beyond the bushes. Sitting next to her brother she saw Hiccup, Dagur, Snotlout, and Fishlegs all kneeling down with a single fist up. Why Fishlegs and Snotlout were giving that signal when to their knowledge there was no one behind them was a mystery to her, but Astrid didn't fail to notice it looked like Dagur was aiming to shoot whatever was about to come out from that bush in front of them.

"I've been following them since they found Fishlegs. Dagur's dragging them along on some kind of dragon hunt", Aric began explaining.

"And Hiccup can't stop him because of the whole keeping the peace", Astrid surmised.

"Right."

"Okay. So what do we do?"

000

It was only a few seconds, but felt like forever of his fist being held up like that. That's when Snotlout felt a hand on his fist, and when he turned around found it to be Astrid holding a finger to her lips.

"Wow", he voiced placing his other hand on top of hers, of which ended up in a punch to the face. After that Astrid just ran off flipping over the bushes in utter silence.

000

"I'm pretty sure I said warn, not punch", Aric lightly reprimanded when Astrid returned.

"Oh please, you would've done the same", Astrid defended. "Now, come on. I think I know a dragon that can help."

"Really?" Aric asked as he rose.

"Well... If I can find him, that is."

Aric sighed. "Of course."

Nevertheless, he followed Astrid anyway.

000

Hiccup knelt with her shield covering most of her form, the wait of just what was beyond those bushes killing her.

Dagur sighed, however, probably getting board. "Which one of your 'friends' is it going to be this time?" he drawled.

"It's hard to say", she answered honestly.

That's when Toothless' call rang out. It was meant to send out a sense of relief and safety, but it only managed to strike Hiccup with fear. A plasma blast was shot hitting at Dagur's feet of which he jumped away from. Hiccup stood up with horror at the sight of Toothless behind the burnt hole he had made at the top of the bushes.

"The Night Fury!" Dagur exclaimed. "Hiccup, my sister", he continued grabbing onto her shoulder once again and shaking her, but it barely registered in her frozen terror. "You've done it! You've led me _right_ to it!" And that only made Hiccup's mind whirl more.

Toothless growled at Dagur with hatred and challenge looking ready to face off Dagur right there and then thinking he'd be protecting her.

"Arrow, meet dragon."

Not this time though.

"Dragon, meet―"

"No, no, no, Dagur, wait!" Hiccup exclaimed interrupting Dagur's murmuring and aim.

This time she needed to protect him.

"I-I would…like to do it", she told him as he turned to her looking very annoyed.

"I saw it FIRST!" he yelled like he were still a child.

Hiccup yanked the crossbow out from his hands anyway. "But I led you to it."

"But I brought the crossbow!" he yelled yanking it back. "All you brought was that useless ornate shield! Now stand aside!" he then pushed her back.

He walked up again aiming his arrow right at Toothless' exposed head, when three Terrible Terrors, one orange one with a cast, suddenly came out of nowhere attacking Dagur. He misfired hitting the tree next to Toothless, and while Dagur was distracted with the small purple, blue, and orange Terrors, Hiccup waved her right hand a little to the right telling Toothless to go. Thankfully he listened and fled the scene.

"What's wrong with you?!" Astrid acted out, she and her brother both walking in and acting angry.

"We almost had those Terrible Terrors! They were right in our grasp!" Aric followed.

"Terrors shmerrors", Dagur turned around to them. "We're hunting a Night Fury here! Did you leave _anyone _back on Berk?" he then complained to Hiccup.

"Heh-heh. Ah… Very funny, Dagur."

As Dagur went to get his arrow, Hiccup stepped up to the two Hoffersons who just saved her butt.

"Did he say…hunting a _Night Fury_?" Aric whispered to her in a worried tone.

"Yep, that's exactly what he said."

"But _Toothless_ is―"

"I know", Hiccup interrupted Astrid. "And if he's loose, then so are the other dragons. You guys need to find Ruff and Tuff, grab your dragons, and get out of here."

Her friends all looked to each other in worry.

"Hiccup, we're not just gonna leave you here with that…that―", Astrid told her lost on what to label Dagur as.

"Maniac?" Hiccup guessed. "Don't worry. Trust me, Dagur won't hurt me. I'm his sister―oof."

Dagur just suddenly slammed into her wrapping his arm around her. "Come Hiccup! While the trail is still fresh!"

"I-I can't hunt with an entourage. Go back to Berk, leave us to our business!" Hiccup ordered them as Dagur led her away with her forced close to his side. That would keep them from following. They'd never risk blowing her cover.

000

_'Sister?'_ Aric questioned in his head. That was new. As far as he knew Dagur and Hiccup were anything but friends. And now she says Dagur wouldn't hurt her?

"That's just great!" Snotlout interrupted his thoughts behind him. "How are we supposed to find our dragons?!"

Aric smirked.

"Actually", Fishlegs beat him to it. "It shouldn't be that hard."

Hookfang ruffled Snotlout's hair with a huff through his nose, and Snotlout turned to find all their dragons, spare Barf and Belch, right there before them.

000

Like the smart dragon that he was, Toothless continued to run away from her and Dagur as he chased him, and she chased Dagur.

"I don't get it!" Dagur voiced. "Why doesn't it fly away?!"

"Maybe it wants us to follow", Hiccup gave as an answer.

"You mean a trap?"

"Ex…actly. Yes. Maybe we should turn back."

"Ohhh sister, don't you know that a trapper's trap can trap the trapper?"

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know!" he exclaimed before laughing out wildly and jumping down from the small cliff.

000

"Heh-heh-heh-heh", Tuffnut silently laughed when he found another Zippleback, this one wearing two saddles. "The Tuffnut sneaks up on the Zippleback to teach him a lesson…"

His hands out in front of him ready to spook the dragon, he was suddenly interrupted by a foot kicking his butt. "Ow!" he yelled.

"What are you _doing_ out here?" Ruffnut questioned.

"Uh… I'm looking for _you_. I thought you were lost, so I came to _save _you."

"Ugh, no. And what are Barf and Belch doing here?"

Said dragon woke up, and now stood behind Tuffnut who tried to come up with another excuse.

"Um… They uh… They were both hungry. For…out-door food… The dragons ran away, you happy?!"

"No, I'm not happy. And what, did you tell them your _stupid scary stories_?"

"No", he denied. "Maybe… Not… Yes", he admitted with defeat.

"Come on! Lets find the others!"

"Uh, we're right here", Aric whispered, the rest of the team right behind him. "Could you guys argue any louder?"

"SURE, YEAH! BUT WHY WOULD―" Aric slammed his hand over Tuffnut's mouth.

"Shh."

"HE DIDN'T LEARN ANY―" He did the same for Ruffnut, rolling his eyes.

000

The chase continued, Dagur firing aimlessly when they stopped for a brief moment, Hiccup exhausted and panting.

"You're not gonna hit anything like that", she told him.

"_I_ know_ that_. I'm just trying to keep him running in that direction", he responded before lighting one of his arrows on fire and shooting up into the sky.

"What was that?"

"To be honest, _Hiccup_, I didn't exactly come here alone either."

About four or five arrows came firing back.

"Dagur, Night Furies are very lethal. A few more men won't make a difference", she tried to deter.

"_Really_. You think so? Lucky for us, I brought the armada along and like a bazillion armed Berserkers!"

Just as he said that, thousands of arrows were fired into the sky, some landing near them where Hiccup had to shield herself from the few stragglers.

"Yeah, that might actually make a difference", Hiccup conceded.

"Oh, yeah. We're gonna drive that beast right to them, and _they_ can finish him off."

"Not exactly sporting."

"I don't care about sporting! I care about killing that Night Fury and wearing its skull as a helmet!"

With that one statement it was as if Dagur had struck her with one of his arrows, a spike of fear going right through her heart. Behind the rocks in front of them, she could hear Toothless roar for help. He was trapped!

Her eyes narrowed, and fist closed. War or not, this had gone on long enough.

"Okay, that's it! I am not going to let you kill that dragon!" she declared.

"Ugh. This again?_ Fine…_ You saw it first. You can take home a wing or something…"

"No, I'm pretty much gonna take the whole thing." Hiccup then let out her call, Dagur turning back to her with confusion.

000

Just as Dagur was gonna fire again, he heard a roar/howl and turning around he saw it to be Hiccup. What exactly was she doing?!

Turning back he saw the Night Fury up on the rock roaring down at him, the beast then jumping over to stand in between him and Hiccup hissing.

His eyes widened. Hiccup had called the Night Fury _to_ them. Why hadn't she just done that before? That's when his eyes traveled to what was on its back.

"Is that a―?"

"Saddle?" Hiccup interrupted. "Yes, Dagur, that's exactly what it is", she answered getting in front of the Night Fury.

He couldn't believe his eyes. This whole time… "So I was―"

"Right?" she interrupted again, that little brat mounting the dragon. "All along. We do _not_ hunt dragons on Berk." Something clicked and the dragon turned to him with a snarl. Two pairs of black wings were furled out. "We ride them."

"You're father lied to― YOU LIED TO ME!" Dagur screamed at her, but Hiccup looked unfazed speaking calmly.

"He was trying to keep the peace between our tribes. So was I."

"BY MAKING A _FOOL_?! OUT OF _ME_?!"

"You don't really need a lot of help with that, Dagur", she shot back.

That especially made him angry. She was _insulting_ him. She _never_ did that! It was like...she was this whole new person. He went for his sword to teach the runt a lesson, when her dragon stopped him with his snarl.

"Your move", Hiccup challenged confidently.

Something snapped at her sudden hostility with the dragon towards him. The notion was clear. "You could've been my _sister_, Hiccup! Now, you're my_ enemy_", he said darkly.

"Have it your way. But remember, we have dragons. And we're not afraid to use them", Hiccup firmly responded. No hesitation. No stutter. His face twist with hurt and anger. Did she even _care_?! "Let's get out of here, bud", she then said, and as he heard that something else snapped.

As she and her dragon began to fly away, he took out his bola.

000

**"You know, that actually felt **_**really**_** good"**, Hiccup said when she and Toothless hit the open air.

**"So, you're not mad?"** Toothless asked.

**"Honestly, I'm just glad this whole night's―"**

Hiccup and Toothless both roared in distress as a bola wrapped around the Night Fury bringing them both down crashing to the ground, Hiccup tossed off Toothless and across the ground upon impact.

Toothless roared out again with a hint of anger at their attacker. With a mad cry, Dagur threw another bola silencing him. As Hiccup began to rise shaking her head, Dagur unsheathed his sword and ran at the dragon's head with the sword raised above his own.

With speed nearly matching Toothless' own, Hiccup raced to Toothless' aid, and just as Dagur swung his sword down, he was met with Hiccup's Gronckle Iron shield and a very angry pupils slit Hiccup. If Dagur thought he could try taking away her world again, he had another thing coming.

The brute pushed harder trying to break through her defense, but when that didn't work he suddenly withdrew his sword and kicked her directly causing Hiccup to be flung away. She lied on the ground face down for only a few moments, though, unwilling to let Dagur win this battle.

Just as Dagur was about to strike her brother's head again, Hiccup threw her shield with a precise spin to it. The shield hit the sword as planned, flinging it out of Dagur's hand, and when the angered Beserker looked at her, the shield came back with her catching it.

That's when he thrust daggers at her, the daggers bouncing off the metal of her shield she'd instantly raised in front of her. Quickly, out of innate curiosity, she looked at the state of the shield. Not one dent.

_'Thank you Gronckle Iron'_, she thought. But then the heard the swoosh of daggers flying through the air again, and lifted her shield again to protect herself. She tried moving away, but the daggers just followed. Dagur laughed as they came one after the other in a non-ending onslaught, until Toothless used his tail to hit Dagur causing the boy to fall flat on his face. Right next to his crossbow.

_'Oh great.'_

In on swift move, Dagur took his crossbow and rolled to a standing position. "Your move, _Hiccup_", he said tauntingly as he armed his bow and then fired hitting the tree she quickly spun behind.

Looking to Toothless, he struggled in the bolas' ropes growling and thrashing. She had to get to him, and in a impulse move she tried, only to bend backwards to stay where she was when another one of Dagur's arrow whizzed by. As long as he was firing that crossbow, she'd never get to Toothless. Two more hit the tree, followed by him firing three at Toothless who rolled away.

**"Hiccup!"**

Hiccup's eyes narrowed, pupils slit, with a determined growl to top it all off. Her back to normal eyes turned, and she looked to the arrows stuck in her tree.

"You can't hide forever", Dagur taunted again.

In one swift move, Hiccup took an arrow and jumped out into a hover with her shield in hand.

"I don't plan to", she said in response, and her shield unfolded into a bow with her loading the in one motion. When she fired the arrow, Dagur jumped out of the way to behind some bushes.

"Nice try, _sister_."

"Oh, and by the way", Hiccup started as her feet touched back to the ground. "I'm _not_ your sister." Her shield back in it's original state, she aimed the cap towards the branch above Dagur and released the lasso inside wrapping around the branch.

"Ha-ha-ha! You missed!"

"Did I?" Mustering all her strength, Hiccup snappily pulled, and the massive branch broke off landing on top of Dagur.

"Augh, I have_ got_ to get me one of those ornate shields", she could hear Dagur state as she used the opportunity to quickly cut Toothless' ropes. As she sawed them with her knife, however, wishing she had claws, Dagur pushed the branch off of himself and ran at her. Seeing him coming, she took her shield, but didn't have time to move before he slammed into her tackling her to the ground.

On top of her, Hiccup tried to push him off, but Dagur used the shield in between them as his advantage as well pushing it down on her trying to crush her with it.

In the background she could hear Toothless roaring and shrieking for her, until she heard the sound of a plasma blast being fired. The blast hit Dagur throwing him off of Hiccup, and she raced as fast as she could. Toothless lifted his tail for her to cut the remaining ropes around him, and with one good tug they were cut. By the time Dagur got back to his feet and grabbed his sword, Hiccup was already on a freed and angry Toothless. The dragon took to the air, lunging at him, and fired with Dagur now running away scared. He was pushed off the rocks falling down to the beach, and then ran for his ships not to far away.

"DRAGON ATTACK!" he yelled.

"We better go now", Hiccup said with haste to her friends that were behind her. She should have known they wouldn't leave. "His men are on the way."

"_Come on. _We can _take_ them!" Snotlout countered, but Hiccup shook her head.

"Not today. Dagur will be back. And when he is, we'll be ready."

000

Hiccup having gotten away, Dagur had his men set a course for home. And as they sailed away from Dragon Island, Dagur glared at the retched place where Hiccup had betrayed him.

"So, Berk _does_ train dragons", one of his soldiers started causing Dagur to turn around. "Heh, I should_ kill_ that freak for_ lying_."

"NO!" Dager snapped pushing that man to the mast and holding him there. "_No one_…hurts Hiccup. NO ONE! Except me…" he let the man go. "And _not_ until _after_ I have her Night Fury. And I_ will_ have it", he smiled.

Oh, yes, Hiccup would get her punishment. But first, he had to get that Night Fury. And once he had it, Hiccup would regret _ever_ thinking to side with those beasts in the first place.

000

Meanwhile, Hiccup looked back to Dragon Island with a glare. Never would she ever be able to return to that place the same, tainted now with the memory of her night spent with the one person she hated. When Dagur came back, she'd be ready. And there was no way in Hel she'd ever let him come close to killing Toothless again. He wasn't going to break her world. Not again.

* * *

**I'd just like to say, while I do like the Dagcup ship as a kinda guilty pleasure, Dagur and Hiccup's relationship will always be purely platonic. If you want to, you can view Dagur's actions as a romantic interest like many have done with the actual show; I didn't stop that. I just don't want anyone getting their hopes up. **

**Nowhere in this series will Hiccup and Dagur's relationship become romantic, or remotely of that nature. Sorry.**


	5. Tunnel Vision

_**Tunnel Vision:**_

"Cut him off! Make sure he doesn't escape!" Stoick ordered out to the teens.

"I didn't think he could move that fast", Hiccup panted atop of Toothless, before chasing the target through town again. "Astrid! He's coming your way!" she called up to the girl and Nadder above.

"On it!" Astrid replied, and waited until their target was just under them. "Stormfly, spine shot!" she ordered, and Stormfly shot her spines in front of the target, stopping the man.

"I won't do it Stoick! And you can't make me!" Gobber yelled. Hiccup and Toothless, and Astrid and Stormfly landed, each on each side of Stoick closing in on the one handed, one legged man. "None of you can make me!"

"Keep him surrounded!" Stoick said.

"A Viking is _supposed_ to smell this way! Its a badge of honor!" Gobber cried with his ax in hand and not afraid to use it.

"Hurry", Fishlegs pressed to Aric as he was pulling the bucket from the well, Aric carrying a bucket of his own with the soap and scrubbing supplies. "We've gotta get that tub filled so we can give Gobber his bath."

"It's for your own good, Gobber", Stoick pressed.

"Actually, its for the good of the town", Hiccup corrected. Toothless warbled in agreement.

"_Get _in the _tub_", Stoick told him firmly.

Gobber wouldn't budge.

"Hookfang, toss him in the tub", Snotlout said behind Gobber. The Nightmare, instead, tossed Snotlout in the tub. The boy growled. "Every. Single. TIME! Doesn't this get old for you?"

**"Of course not"**, Hookfang responded with a roll of his eyes.

Getting off Toothless, Hiccup pointed for him sneak behind Gobber, and the dragon nodded doing the deed. Hiccup then looked over to Astrid and they both looked to each other knowingly.

"I won't do it, Stoick", Gobber said with his ax raised.

"Now, Astrid!" Hiccup called, and when Gobber looked up to the Nadder, Toothless used his head to toss Gobber up and flip him into the tub.

"Boys, soap and water!" Stoick called to Fishlegs and Aric as he held a struggling Gobber down.

They flew in, but when time came to dump the water on him, Gobber only got a small puddle of water splashed on him.

"You're gonna have to do better than that", Stoick said.

"I-I can't, sir", Fishlegs cried.

"We both tried several times, but… Sir, the well's run dry", Aric told him.

Stoick looked up at them in disbelief, and Hiccup went to the well after her father to go see as well. When Stoick brought up the bucket and found it to be empty, there was no doubt about it. Somehow, the water was gone.

"I don't understand it. We just dug that well two summers ago", Stoick said.

"Water doesn't just _disappear_. There's gotta to be reason for this", Hiccup pondered.

Stoick just sighed. "We'll have to dig a new well. And until its done we'll have to ration water. Which means…"

"_No_ more baths", Gobber said happily wrapping an arm around Hiccup's shoulders leaving Hiccup's nose victim to his stench. The smell was revolting. And especially at this proximity, Hiccup couldn't take it. She coughed and gagged trying not to throw up into the well. The lack of fresh air was nearly suffocating. "Always a silver lining", he continued letting go of her, and placing his hands on his hips. Hiccup still fell to the ground, though, having comically passed out.

000

Once Toothless had 'helped' wake Hiccup up, she called a meeting for the academy, and it wasn't too long before everyone came.

"Okay. We need to find a way to keep Berk supplied with water until a new well can be dug", Hiccup paced. She then stopped having a plan. "Ruff and Tuff, strap on the wash tub and head to Lars Lake to fill it."

"Okay, but that thing's pretty big. I mean, its bigger than Ruff's butt", Tuffnut laughed. "It could take awhile. Like a week or two."

Ruffnut punched him into the ground.

"Well, I was assuming you would use Barf and Belch?" Hiccup said obviously.

"Why would you think that?" Tuffnut questioned as he got up.

"Because―" Hiccup gave up trying sighing and slamming her head into her hand. "Aric", Hiccup pleaded.

"I'll go with them", he agreed, and Hiccup continued.

"Okay, Astrid, Snotlout, head to the mountain streams and fill as many canteens as you can."

"Mountain streams…" Snotlout mumbled. "Romantic", he then sang in a sing song voice putting his arm around Astrid. She then took his arm, twisted it, and kicked him away. "Ow!"

"Don't even think about it", Astrid told him harshly.

"Fishlegs, Meatlug, you're coming with me to find out what happened inside that well", Hiccup told them next.

"Um…" Fishlegs whined backing up. "You may not know this, but Meatlug and I don't do well in tight spaces."

Hiccup looked to him in disbelief.

000

Down at the cove, Astrid and Snotlout were collecting water. It was actually kind of peaceful Astrid supposed. That is until Snotlout decided to open his big mouth.

"You know Astrid, I've been thinking", he started.

"We've talked about you thinking, Snotlout. It's not good", Astrid replied filling another bottle. "For anyone."

"Who says we have to _give _this water away?" Snotlout continued anyway putting another canteen into his basket.

"What are you talking about?" Astrid questioned slowly as she stood up.

"It's simple supply and demand. Follow me here; the people of Berk are parched, _desperate_ for fresh water. And who's got all the water, Astrid?_ Snotlout_, that's who", he laughed. "I'm gonna make a _fortune_."

"You're gonna charge people for water", Astrid relayed. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Is it?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Heh. Do what you want, Astrid. Just don't ask me to cut you in later."

000

Hiccup extended one wing, and then her other measuring out her wingspan to the width of the well. She then bent them as much as she could if in flight. Even that was too big.

"Fishlegs, you know as well as I do I'm not gonna fit in there", Hiccup said.

"Oh, well. We tried", Fishlegs tried to flake.

"_At least_", Hiccup halted him, "Not in flight."

Fishlegs turned back to her with a worried expression.

"Got any rope?" she asked.

"Oh… Not again…" Fishlegs whined, but went to get some rope anyway.

When Fishlegs came back, they tied it around Meatlug making sure it was secure. Then, once everything was said and done, Hiccup was sent down into the well with Meatlug carefully hovering above.

"That's it girl", Fishlegs encouraged Meatlug as Toothless whined and warbled his anxiety of Hiccup being down there. "Just keep it steady."

"Lower!" Hiccup called up. "Keep going, just a little more…and stop! Okay that's good. Hold it right there!"

Through the darkness Hiccup inspected the stones. It wasn't that dark this far in, so she didn't need a lantern due to her better vision. "The water level was way up here", she said to herself perplexed. The stones just above her head were lighter than the ones below marking where the water level had been. "And its still wet", she said surprised as she felt the darker stones. Taking one loose stone from the wall, she threw it down. Waiting a few seconds, she heard it land, but there was no splash. Not even a little one. The well couldn't have just dried up; it just wasn't possible. No. The water must have been…_moved_…somewhere.

"Fishlegs! Get me all the way down!" she called up.

"Are you sure?! It looks awfully dark and scary down there!"

"Fishlegs…!"

"Okay! Okay! Take her down, girl!"

**"Slowly"**, Toothless moaned looking down to Hiccup.

Lower and lower Meatlug descended her, but of course a moment going right couldn't last long. Suddenly the rope began to sway swinging Hiccup with it. "Whoa…" Hiccup expressed as she held on for dear life. "AH… Fishlegs, wait!" Looking up, she saw Meatlug was no longer above the well like she was supposed to. What was going on?! Where was Meatlug?!

"Steady, Meatlug", Fishlegs placated.

Looking at the rope she saw it was stuck on a sharp rock. If something didn't change soon, it'd be cut.

**"Meatlug! For once forget about the rocks!" **Toothless roared, but it was too late as the rope broke and Hiccup fell with a scream down the well.

000

"Hiccup! Oh no", Fishlegs worried, before Toothless seemed to take matters into his own claws and recklessly jumped into the well following her.

**"I'M COMING!"** he roared out as he did.

"TOOTHLESS! HICCUP!" Fishlegs called out to them, but all he saw was darkness and then another roar from Toothless. "Oh no, oh no, oh no…"

Fishlegs' mind was racing. Meatlug had been attracted to a wheel barrow full of rocks forgetting her duty, and because of that now Hiccup was falling to her doom along with Toothless.

"I-I know, I'll just get Stoick! He'd know what to do, right?" He raced to where Meatlug was on the wheelbarrow. "Come on, Meatlug", he exclaimed getting on her as fast as possible. "We have to hurry!"

000

"AHHHHHHHHH―Augh!" Hiccup grunted when her scream was cut off by the impact of the soft and damp ground. Despite falling from who knows how high, Hiccup wasn't injured very much. Sore? Yes. Broken bones? No. After she got up, Hiccup heard Toothless roar for her, followed by the Night Fury himself nearly falling on top of her. She jumped out of the way, but when Toothless hit the ground she quickly rushed back to him. **"Toothless. Are you okay?"** she crooned lifting his head.

**"I'm fine. You?"**

**"Yeah. I'm good."**

Toothless licked her in response.

"HICCUP!" her dad's voice echoed down from above, and the two looked up from where they fell. "HICCUP!"

"WE'RE OKAY, DAD!" Hiccup shouted up.

"CAN YOU FLY BACK UP?!"

"NO! IT'S TOO NARROW!"

"Someone grab a rope! I'M COMING DOWN AFTER YOU, HUN!"

"DAD, DON'T! THEN ALL THREE OF US WILL BE STUCK DOWN HERE!"

"Well, THEN JUST STAY RIGHT THERE UNTIL I CAN THINK OF A WAY TO BRING YOU BOTH UP!"

"WE'RE FINE! THE WATER HAD TO GO SOMEWHERE! BESIDES, I HAVE TOOTHLESS WITH ME. WE CAN FIND ANOTHER WAY OUT!"

"She's right, sir." Hiccup playfully rolled her eyes as she could hear Fishlegs start when she and Toothless began walking off. "The Night Fury has the uncanny ability to navigate through dark caves and caverns! Even if she were alone, she could theoretically― _And_ this is clearly none of my business…"

"WAIT!" Hiccup shouted up, seeing something strange in what was supposed to be an enclosed space. "IT LOOKS LIKE―LIKE A TUNNEL! THE WATER MUST HAVE GONE DOWN HERE WHEN THIS OPENED UP!"

"Well…Just be careful down there, hun! We'll be standing by if you need us!"

**"Okay, Toothless. What do you say we find out where this leads?"**

**"I say this is the perfect time to practice your echolocation skills"**, Toothless warbled in response.

**"Do you really think this is the best time?"** Hiccup asked as they continued forward.

**"Of course. You're underground and need to find your way out. What better time? You wanted to learn it, right?"**

**"Yes. But, bud, I can't even figure out how to make a sonar yet."**

**"Then this is the perfect time to try. And I would hurry. Its getting darker the further in we go, and there's no telling how many tunnels, twists, and turns there could be down here."**

Hiccup stopped in her tracks and sighed. **"Okay, okay. **Here goes nothing", she muttered. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup readied herself. Then, she roared out. It still wasn't right, though, and did nothing but make noise. It was supposed to be more like a high pitched screech than a roar or a howl, and for some reason, Hiccup just wasn't getting it. **"I don't understand what I'm doing wrong?"**

Toothless stepped up, and showed her for about the hundredth time. **"Like that. Try again. You should feel a slight vibration in your side frills when you do it."**

**"But I don't have frills?"**

**"Then your ears. Now come on, try again."**

Again, Hiccup tried to make the sound, and _finally_ a high pitch screech like Toothless' came out mapping out the tunnel in front of them.

**"I did it. I actually did it!" **Hiccup chirped excitedly. It might have taken her weeks to get it right, but she finally did it.

**"Good! Now use it, and lead us out of here"**, Toothless instructed.

She did it again, and this time Hiccup followed it, listening carefully, her brain mapping out the area. "Uh…**This way"**, she pointed to the left and they continued through another tunnel.

**"You know, bud"**, she said as they walked on, **"I don't know about you, but I'm getting the distinct feeling we're not alone down here."**

**"We hardly ever are."**

They seemed to have been walking forever, when Hiccup began to loose the map. She let out another wave, and they continued on straight to a large cavern with a high ceiling. **"These caverns run right under the town"**, she crooned with amazement as they passed through it.

Then, something crunched under her boot. **"Toothless?"** she moaned as she crouched down.

Through the inky blackness she couldn't see much, but from what she could, she could tell it was some type of broken shell. Taking a piece from the ground Hiccup sniffed it to get it's scent. While impossible for her to distinguish individual scents, the differences between species was simple, and this definitely smelled like a dragon.

**"A dragon egg?" **she crooned questioningly, cocking her head to the side.

What type of dragon it was from, though, stumped her. It wasn't anything she recognized. At least not to her recollection.

**"A Whispering Death egg"**, Toothless growled in answer baring his teeth.

Hiccup stood up looking around the pitch black room. There something odd about this place.

**"Toothless, give me some light."**

Realizing the situation, Toothless obliged, and shot a plasma blast at a rock giving them a soft light.

It took a moment for Hiccup's eyes to adjust, but when they did, she saw the cavern was _full _of scattered egg shells.

**"Look at all these…"** she said, before seeing a crate sitting on the ground as well. "That's the Outcast crest", Hiccup realized slipping back to Norse.

**"Toothless, light up the cave down that way"**, she pointed ahead, and Toothless did so.

More eggs. They were everywhere. And there were dozens of tunnels too lining the walls.

**"You were right, bud. Whispering Death tunnels."**

Toothless growled hatred again.

**"Yeah, not my favorite dragon either. **And I don't even want to _know _who made_ that_" she stated with a bit of fright when she had turned to look at the other wall seeing the sight of a gigantic tunnel larger than any of the others.

**"I don't recognize the scent"**, Toothless said perplexed after sniffing.

**"That doesn't make any sense?"** Hiccup sniffed for herself, and Toothless was right. Why she questioned him in the first place baffled her, but nevertheless, the scent was…_different_. The same, but different. And that's what was puzzling. **"Well, whatever it is, we better keep moving."**

000

"That's it! Keep the line moving; one bucket each!" Gobber announced as he gave each Viking one bucket of water from the wash tub Aric and the twins filled.

"Water, water, water, water, get your Snotlout's fresh mountain water here!"

Meanwhile, Snotlout the salesman was at work, and Astrid watched with her hands on her hips and a disapproving glare as a woman gave him a chicken in exchange for a canteen.

"Hah! This is too easy", Snotlout bragged when the woman left. "Who's dumb now, Astrid? The guy with a big cart full of loot, or the girl with a big mouth full of hot air?"

"You're taking advantage of innocent people", Astrid reprimanded.

"Correction. Innocent_ thirsty _people?"

"We're supposed to be _helping_ them. Not forcing them to pay us just to get a _drink_?"

"Yeah? Well while you 'help' people for_ free_, I'm going to continue getting myself rich."

Astrid almost laughed. "You think so, huh?" she said before grabbing an arms full of bottles and tossing them to three men who were now no longer paying customers.

"Hey!" he yelled. "You're cutting into my prophets!"

Astrid simply crossed her arms with a smug smile.

000

**"Oh, great"**, Hiccup grumbled when they came to a dead end. **"You couldn't have told me we were going the wrong way?"** she asked as they turned around to backtrack.

**"If I did that, you'd never learn."**

**"You know, you're a really annoying teacher."**

**"And you're a really ungrateful student"** Toothless shot right back.

There was a growl of anger just then. Not from one of them, though.

**"Toothless, light"**, Hiccup shortly screeched almost afraid of what they'd find behind them as she turned around.

Toothless lit up the cavern, and right in front of them stood a Whispering Death youngling angrily roaring at them.

"AH!" Hiccup yelped frozen for a moment, Toothless having her back and shooting at the dragon. Then Hiccup ran for Toothless' back. "Lesson's over. We need to go! Now!"

And they were off through the tunnels with the Whispering Death chasing them. Toothless corkscrewed around another that whizzed passed them from the front, only noticed by Hiccup when the Whispering Death had done so. Toothless stopped as one popped out from the ground in front of them screeching.

**"That's one"**, Hiccup counted.

**"Two", **Toothless joined when another popped up behind them.

**"Three…" **another showed, and then they attacked at once, Toothless narrowly escaping them all. "Oh, come_ on_!" Hiccup complained as now three Whispering Deaths chased them down.

But then, the screeching stopped. They turned around and Toothless let out his sonar. Nothing.

**"That's weird"**, Hiccup said motioning for Toothless to move forward. **"Where did they go?"**

Rubble fell on top of them, Toothless letting out a startled whine, and they both looked up.

**"Eels!" **Toothless roared.

**"We have to stop them!" **Hiccup cried. Without another word, Toothless rushed up into the tunnel.

000

"Astrid, cut it out!" Snotlout complained, holding her arm trying to stop her from giving a woman a free canteen. "This_ nice_ woman has to_ pay_."

"I'm not letting you _scam_ people like this!" Astrid roared back. "Ma'am, just take it", she tried reaching to her.

"Are you kidding me? No way, she has to pay up!" Snotlout pulled back.

"Would you stop it!"

"Why can't you just let me do what I want?!"

"Why can't _you_ stop being a jerk?!"

Back and forth the two went bickering and fighting with the canteen of water. At this point the woman wasn't sure if she should stay to see where this went, or if she should just come back later.

Everything froze, however, when the ground rumbled and shook.

The woman looked back to her son, Gustav, who had been looking into a bucket, when the ground beneath his feet began to crumble. He stumbled back, falling flat on his back when a Whispering Death came up from the ground looking down at the twelve year old boy.*

"Stand back!" Gobber yelled, and just as the dragon was going to roast the boy alive, Gobber leaped in front of him blocking the Whispering Death's blast with his shield. He pushed the flames back, stepping forward until he reached the wagon in front of him, and kicked the wagon at the dragons snake like body. Then, Gobber punched the dragon twice, one on the side, and once on top, with his hammer hand until the dragon retreated back underground where it burrowed underneath to the baskets of water canteens causing them to be tossed away.

"Hey! You break it you bought it!" Snotlout yelled in response angrily, until the Whispering Death burrowed back in his direction. "Okay, store's closed", he quickly stumbled up and ran.

Stoick was quick to grab the horn that hadn't been used in almost a year now, the blasts of it heard to the far reaches of the village.

"Hold this", he then thrust it upon a man running his way.

"What do I do with it?!

"Keep blowing!" he ordered running off to join in defending his island as Whispering Deaths began swarming the village. "Quick! Everyone form a defensive line in the middle of town!" At Stoick's order, they all did as he said rushing to the middle of town.

"HOOKFANG!" Snotlout screamed as the Whispering Death still burrowing underground chased him. "HELP! HURRY!"

Hookfang swooped in and grabbed Snotlout off the ground with his claws, but the Whispering Death was relentless in its chase. It thrust out from the ground with its shrieking roar continuing to chase after Snotlout in the air.

"Stormfly, spines!" Astrid cut in, and the Whispering Death fled from Stomrfly's shooting.

"Astrid!" Fishlegs yelled shooting another away from her as it had come up behind her. "Nice shot, girl!" he then praised Meatlug.

Meanwhile, Stoick had Whispering Deaths of his own to deal with. He took a thick log post and swung it at each one, one after the other as they came, until one caught him from behind knocking the chief off his feet with a swipe of its tail. Stoick rolled side to side on the ground avoiding each move the dragon made to chomp down at him again and again. But then, he saw a piece from the broken wagon. It was flat and round like a round table top, and it was the perfect size for the dragon's wide circular mouth.

"Want something to chew on, do ya?", Stoick said before grabbing the stick attached to it. "Well, Dinner! Is! Served!" And with that, Stoick shoved the round table top like wagon piece into the Whispering Death's mouth causing the dragon to screech. It reared its head back taking Stoick with it and threw him away right into Gobber fighting another Whispering Death. "Odin's _beard_", Stoick said as he and Gobber got back up. "Gobber, take care of the village. I'm gonna see how our new friend matches up to Thornado."

"Where did all these Whispering Deaths come from?!" Astrid exclaimed beside Fishlegs and Meatlug as they both hovered in the air. "And why are they so much smaller?"

"They must be hatchlings!" Fishlegs answered.

**"Younglings"**, Meatlug corrected.

"Right. Younglings. Sorry."

"What's the difference?" Astrid asked.

"Youngling is that stage where they're still technically newborns, but they've grown into almost full grown dragons. The problem is these guys probably just entered that stage."

"Why? Shouldn't that be good?"

"_Actually_, the opposite. Newly hatched Whispering Deaths can be more deadly than adults. _Especially_ during the youngling stage. They don't have control of their jaw muscles or their spines. They're kind of like out of control saw blades."

"Sounds about right", Astrid stated.

**000**

**"Yeah, that's it, bud! Keep going!"** Hiccup encouraged Toothless as they flew through the twisty tunnel, the dragon letting out his sonar over and over making sure they were going the right way as they flew as fast as possible. **"Will these guys ever make a straight tunnel?"**

Finally, they made it out, exiting into the sky to witness the carnage already taking place. They were too late.

**"We have to get in there, bud"**, Hiccup said with haste, and Toothless dived in for them to join the fight.

They landed outside the forge, and Hiccup dismounted and ran inside as quick as possible.

**"Toothless, cover me!"** she said as she left him out to guard, but it wasn't even a second more before he spotted a Whispering Death slithering towards him. He pounced, when the Whispering Death lunged and flipped Toothless to his stomach where she tried tearing his underbelly. Toothless kept her back though by pushing at the bases of her teeth with his paws. Eventually, through all the roaring and struggling she had him completely pinned on his back now only able to squirm away from her serrated teeth, but then Hiccup came to his rescue when a light suddenly shined on the Whispering Death. The youngling reared back with a screech of pain.

**"Oh, you don't like that, do ya?" **Hiccup rhetorically commented as she used her shield to reflect what little light they had on this cloudy day onto the dragon, before the youngling retreated flying away. **"Rule number one, never forget a dragon's weakness"**, she then said to him. **"Come on, Toothless!"**

000

With that, Hiccup got back on to Toothless with her shield in hand. Toothless then got back into the air to chase after the Whispering Deaths plaguing their home when they also ran into Aric and Shadowstar.

"The Whispering Deaths' tunnels drained our water supply!" Hiccup told him.

"Yeah! Kinda figured that one out!" Aric responded. "We need to keep them in the sun light!"

"And that is why I have this", Hiccup stated referring to her shield, and they chased one Whispering Death after another away with the sun light's reflection.

"It's working!" Aric exclaimed in joy.

A fire ball then came to drive the dragons away, followed by a magnesium, and then lava blast.

"That's right! You better run!" Snotlout shouted as they were followed by the other riders, until the Whispering Death younglings flew off and away from the island.

"Haha! We did it!" Astrid exclaimed.

"I'm gonna miss those guys. They were dangerous, but cool at the same time. Kinda like me", Tuffnut said.

"I don't think this is over yet. Not by a long shot", Hiccup said foreboding. That strange scent. That huge hole. It all still stuck in her mind.

"Stop being so negative!" Snotlout complained. "Enjoy the moment, Hiccup. Buy some water."

But that scent lingered. Even now she could smell it. A faint scent getting stronger as time passed. Her mind halted and eyes widened. That scent was just a little _too _real. And how could a memory get stronger as if getting closer bit by bit?

An earthquake seemed to shake the earth, vibrations carrying into the air they hovered in. Her questions were about to be answered it seemed.

"What…is…that…?" Fishlegs warily asked.

Their answer was given in the form of a giant white scaled, red eyed Whispering Death like dragon at least five times larger than any of the others.

"Uhh… _That_ is what I was afraid of", Hiccup announced. "Suggestions anyone?"

The dragon lunged at the group, and they all scattered out of the way watching as the dragon headed for their village.

"What is that thing?!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Uh, Fishlegs, is that in the book of dragons?" Hiccup asked, only for a frazzled Fishlegs to answer with nonsensical blathering. "FISHLEGS! Is that thing in the book of dragons?!"

"Uh, definitely not", he said.

"Are you _sure_?"

"Hiccup, I_ think _I would have remembered an all white boulder class titan wing Whispering Death with bright red eyes that bore a hole right through your very soul."

**"Well, it looks like we know what that scent was now"**, Toothless commented.

"Yeah. Now, lets stop him! Toothless, plasma blast!" Hiccup stated.

The plasma blast hit the dragon straight on his side. It caused the dragon to only halt though, turn around, and then do something no other dragon had been known to do. It let out a piercing scream that made every being with dragon ears feel like their brains would explode. As the humans put their hands over their ears from the scream, the dragons wavered in their flight, Toothless and Hiccup flattening their ears as much as they could, as Toothless too fought to keep himself in the air, and Hiccup fought to keep herself holding on in the saddle.

"It's affecting our dragons!" Aric exclaimed.

"I know!" Hiccup struggled from the horrible noise. "That scream! It's― It's disorienting!"

At last, the scream stopped, and after only a few moments the dragons and Hiccup got their barrings back.

"Screaming Death! I LOVE IT!" Tuffnut shouted right before he ducked from the three Whispering Deaths who returned and swept passed him."Okay, maybe love's too strong a word", he amended.

"Hiccup, what are we gonna do?" Aric asked as Hiccup thought.

"You guys focus on the Whispering Deaths! I'll try to keep the Screaming Death busy!" she announced in response.

"Okay have fun! See ya!" Snotlout called over.

"Remember your flight club training!" Hiccup then shouted out as she and Toothless moved for the Screaming Death.

"I knew we should've gone that day", Tuffnut griped.

"Toothless, now!" Hiccup said, Toothless shooting a blast at the Screaming Death turning his attention from a fallen woman to her and Toothless. They turned back around for another shot at the dragon, and then another, but the dragon swerved out of the way and they couldn't dodge the tail swinging in their direction. They were hit and tossed across the village, Hiccup falling from the saddle during the crash.

Hiccup got up, but the Screaming Death hovered right in front of her, and before she could do anything he used his terrible scream.

"AHH!" she yelped trying to cover her ears and block it out. She couldn't hear, or even see, anything. There was just that scream hammering in her brain. It _hurt_.

The scream then suddenly stop, however, and looking up she saw her father on Thornado flying in. The Screaming Death retreated, and Hiccup went back to Toothless.

"Thanks dad!" she called up.

"I don't even want to know what that thing is. But we need to get it out of here", her dad said, as she grabbed her shield and mounted onto Toothless once again.

"Way ahead of you! I'll try to lead him away from the village!" Hiccup said before she and Toothless zoomed off.

000

Aric and Astrid led one of the Whispering Deaths over the forest, but now that they had it chasing their tails, they had to figure a way to get it off their tails.

"I have an idea!" Aric called over to Astrid.

"All ears!" Astrid responded, awaiting.

"Let's split up! It can't follow us both!"

"That's it?! Not much of a plan!" Astrid's face then lit. "Oh wait! Haha! Get a load of this Stormfly!" she exclaimed steering Stormfly right. "This is gonna be fun!"

"Shadowstar, evasive maneuvers!" Aric told Shadowstar once Astrid was away and getting set. The duo swerved through the trees, when he finally saw Astrid up ahead with Stormfly's claws bending an upcoming tree. They passed the two girls, and Astrid gave the signal.

"Now, Stormfly!" she shouted, and Stormfly let go letting the tree fly right into the Whispering Death's unsuspecting face. An old, and slightly modified, trick, but a good one.

"Oops. Hate it when that happens", Aric quipped.

The Whispering Death shook its head hissing to itself, but left nonetheless, the siblings having briefly won.

" "Yeah!" " the two high fived.

000

"Slower Meatlug", Fishlegs said as they led the second Whispering Death. "Wait for it, wait for it… Just a little closer, and…" Meatlug let one out gassing the Whispering Death behind her and causing it to screech.

It shook its head, and regained its focus and anger once again about to lunge forward for them, when Snotlout came barging in with a well aimed blast of Hookfang's fire.

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" he chanted in victory as the Whispering Death fell from the sky and to the ocean below.

000

Hiccup and her dad both fought with the Screaming Death firing sonic roars and plasma blasts after each other, but it was doing very little in even weakening the dragon.

"Okay", Hiccup started. "Let's see how he likes this", she said lifting her shield up and reflecting the sunlight from the clouds. When it hit the Screaming Death, just like all of siblings, he roared in discomfort and fled. "Just what I thought."

It didn't last long, though, as even though the light still shone, the Screaming Death came out flying straight through the sunlight all the way to them.

"Look out!" Hiccup shouted, their dragons swerving out of the way of the raging white dragon.

"Apparently, it doesn't mind", her dad said.

"His kind must not have that weakness", Hiccup concluded.

"Well we better figure out what it does have and quick."

The Screaming Death let out his piercing scream again, affecting Hiccup, Toothless, and now Thornado.

"Wh-What's happening!" her dad shouted over the roar as Thornado was likely wavering in his flight.

"It's the scream!" Hiccup managed. "It―Augh! Affects the dragons… Focus!"

Toothless shot at the Screaming Death, stopping his scream. But that only proved to make the dragon angry as he growled and flew straight for them. Toothless dodged away, but the dragon followed now solely focused on them.

000

Stoick tried to follow his daughter and the white beast, but a Whispering Death cut his path.

"Sonic blast!" he said, and Thornado hit the dragon with it distracting it for a little bit, but not long as it just shook its head and flew ahead. The dragon was then, however, interrupted by the twins sparking gas right in its face.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut cheered.

"I've got this. You go help Hiccup", Stoick told them. He didn't need them accidentally destroying the village instead.

"Where is she?" Tuffnut asked.

"Look for a giant white red eyed beast. That'll be your first clue."

"Okay. What's the second clue?"

"GO!"

The Zippleback flew off, and Stoick resumed in protecting his people. Those two would probably be of more help to his daughter than he could anyway. Even if it was the twins.

000

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless flew away from the Screaming Death chasing them, dodging his spine projectiles along the way.

Hiccup tried the sunlight trick again, and when she shone the light onto the dragon he roared, but it wasn't a roar of pain or discomfort. It was more of a roar of frustration like when Toothless wanted something that Hiccup wouldn't give. That's when it dawned on her.

"It's actually attracted_ to_ the light."

**"That would explain why he's chasing us so relentlessly"**, Toothless added in.

"Maybe that can be a weakness too. To the sea stacks, bud!"

With a roar of determination, Toothless beat his wings faster to the sea stacks. They raced and led the Screaming Death there making sure he was following, but that he wouldn't catch up.

"Need a little help?" Aric's voice rang, and looking beside her she saw Aric and Shadowstar racing alongside them.

"More than a little", Hiccup answered. "It doesn't have the Whispering Death's weakness. It goes_ after_ the sun light."

"So, how do we beat it?"

"By giving him what he wants!" she answered determinedly. "I'm gonna keep him following me. You guys get behind, and hit him with everything you have!"

Aric nodded about to depart, when Hiccup stopped him for a second.

"Just…uh, don't hurt him?! He is just a kid! she amended.

"Don't worry, Hiccup! We got this!" Aric told her, and then fell back.

The Screaming Death then fired, and Hiccup tried swerving Toothless out of the way, but they were going too fast and ended up hitting the sea stack beside them. The two ricocheted off the rock, crashing onto another, of which Hiccup flew off of Toothless face planting onto the ground.

The two both shook their heads from the fall, that crash probably one of their worsts, but before either could even attempt getting up, the Screaming Death appeared in front of them screaming at them to keep them a bay once again. Hiccup turned away, one hand place over an ear while the other was busy keeping her up, when the roar was cut off by a blast. Turning back around, she saw Barf and Belch and the twins.

"Barf, let him have it!" Ruff said, and Barf spewed out his gas. It was then sparked by Belch, which then hit the Screaming Death's face, followed by another blast from Hookfang on the other side.

"Not so tough after all, are ya?!" Snotlout boasted.

That only proved to make the youngling mad as he shot his spines towards him and Fishlegs.

"Ah!" Fishlegs yelped. "H-he didn't mean that, sir. I-I mean ma'am. Whatever you are."

"You were right the first time, Fishlegs!" Hiccup called up finally standing up again.

"Thank you!"

In his ever growing frustration, the youngling then shot out several shots of fireballs at once. Fishlegs and Snotlout screamed in surprise flying and dodging away from the assault.

Back on Toothless and ready to join the battle again, Hiccup took up her shield and angled the light onto the Screaming Death gaining back his attention from the others.

**"Let's see if we can use his size against him"**, Hiccup said.

**"I like the way you think"**, Toothless responded, and then leaped up into the air and into the clouds.

**"Go, Toothless! Climb! Climb!" **Hiccup roared over the youngling's screeches encouraging Toothless to push. They couldn't let themselves be chomped on. It'd all be over then.

Once up high enough Hiccup stopped him. "Hold… Hold… Almost…" She heard the youngling's hisses, the sound of him opening his giant mouth, and― **"NOW!"**

And Toothless dived escaping the Death's chomp. The youngling followed trying to close his mouth on Toothless' tail over and over. He didn't even care about the sea stacks in his way as they swerved this way and that. Like the Red Death, he simply smashed his way through them.

Then, they suddenly turned, obscuring the youngling's view of them for a single moment. It was enough though. In that moment the duo stopped in front of a large sea stack, Hiccup's shield out and reflecting light. The Screaming Death charged, but just as he was about to ram into them, Toothless flew up and out of the way leaving the Screaming Death to crash into the rock head first.

The youngling fell to the ground, boulders and rocks falling in an avalanche and onto the dragon's wing causing the child to scream out in agony. The sight broke Hiccup's heart. After all, he was just a child; an impulsive child, but a child nonetheless. The Screaming Death rammed his head into the boulders on his wing breaking them apart, but when he tried to fly another pain filled cry echoed out and he fell back to the ground.

"His wings are hurt", Hiccup said aloud, feeling bad. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, but it was necessary to keeping her village safe. Now, he couldn't hurt them. The fight was over.

The Screaming Death's siblings then came to answer their brother's cries, and they lifted him up with their bodies, carrying him under his wings and tail away from Berk.

"Whoa, look at that", Fishlegs expressed amazed.

Toothless growled in determination and anger, still battle ready as he pulled to go forward, but Hiccup pulled back in response. "Whoa, bud. Whoa… He's hurt. Let them go."

Toothless let it known he was unsure through a small warble, but didn't proceed trusting her as usual. Still, though, Hiccup looked out watching them just a little bit longer until they were passed the horizon.

000

When they got back to the village, work was already being done in fixing the village. It was work the people were used to, and everyone fell into their usual jobs.

"Dad", Hiccup approached with Toothless beside when she found him helping to clear out debris, like fallen watch towers off the roads. "Can I have a word with you for a moment?"

"Of course, dear. What is it?" he asked as he worked.

"While Toothless and I were underground", she gestured to them both, "we found a cavern filled with Whispering Death eggs and an _Outcast _crate." Her dad walked down the road, and she followed. "I think Alvin planted those eggs knowing they would hatch and tear Berk apart. He may not be riding dragons yet, dad, but he _is_ using them."

"We'll deal with Alvin and his wild dragons later", her dad said. "Right now we have to fix our water problem."

"You guys, look!" Fishlegs happily voiced, gaining both Hiccup and Stoick's attention to the well. "The well is filling back up."

The two Haddocks went to go see for themselves, and indeed water had filled the well.

"The Whispering Deaths' digging must have created a new channel for the water, and redirected it back to our well", Hiccup concluded with amazement.

"Right", Gobber then said across the way. "Well, I'll be…going now", he tried weaseling his way out, only to be stopped by Stoick's hand.

"_Not _so fast, Gobber", he grabbed his shoulder.

Before he even knew it, he was forced into the tub and scrubbed down by the twins, struggling like it was the worst torture they could have given him. As funny as it was, though, especially when her father mentioned his ears and how he was sure he saw a bird flew out of there, Hiccup couldn't get a certain thought from her mind. As such, she decided to take Toothless, and go to think on the cliffs away from the noise.

000

After Gobber's forced bath, Aric had decided to go for a little flight by himself; just him and Shadowstar. During the flight, however, he noticed Hiccup and Toothless sitting on a cliff by themselves. She'd disappeared a little after the twins had started scrubbing Gobber down, and hadn't seen her since.

"Hey", Aric greeted as Shadowstar went to land next to Toothless. "We missed you at the scrub down. You should have seen what came out from between his toes."

"I'm more concerned about what came out from under Berk", Hiccup responded seriously.

"What are you talking about?", he asked not seeing the issue. "That thing's long gone", he chuckled.

"I'm not so sure", she shook her head. "Whispering Death hatchlings are known to return to their birth place, and claim it as their _own_. It's why Night Furies and Whispering Deaths were always natural enemies.", Hiccup informed petting Toothless.

"So, what exactly are you saying?" he asked becoming serious himself.

"I'm saying I don't think we've seen the last of the Screaming Death."

That wasn't good. And if Hiccup felt the Screaming Death would be back, chances are she was probably right.

"First Outcasts, then Dagur, and now this Screaming Death", Aric summed up. "Something tells me we're going to be in for_ quite_ the ride."

* * *

***I know he looks younger, but according to Hiccup in Race to the Edge he's 16 by that time, so he has to either be twelve or thirteen here. Also, please disregard those dates I spoke of in the Animal House scenes short I did. I failed to account for not only Hiccup's birthday, but also when the Snoggletog reference was (if we're to assume the holiday is in December). I thought it was in Tunnel Vision, but apparently its all the way in Smoke Gets in Your Eyes. If I were to redo them I'd say probably almost all, if not all, of Riders/Defenders of Berk happens within one year, that year being approximately 1011.**

**Also, just to get you guys up to speed with the timeline, a full year hasn't passed just yet since the events of the first movie. That's why I keep saying nearly. A time of reference will be coming after Flight of Passage in the form of a short I thought of, so keep a look out for that. **

**Hint: By that time, it'll be the end of summer (within the series. not in real life). Approximately, August.**


	6. Race to Fireworm Island

_**Race To Fireworm Island:**_

Another day, another day of training. And today they were headed to do an exercise with the academy. If only Hookfang would hurry up.

"Come on, Hookfang. Is that all you got?" Snotlout reprimanded. "If I wanted a slow lazy dragon, I'd take Meatlug from Fishlegs."

Hookfang roared out and then sped up, Snotlout whooping in glee. Now that was more like it. They'd be there in no time.

000

Everyone sat on their dragons on the beach ready to start. The only person they were waiting for was Snotlout. Where he was, was anyone's guess.

"WHOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!" Snotlout's voice rang, and as Hiccup turned around she saw Snotlout and Hookfang swooping in. Everyone ducked as he swooped down and up passed them shouting the usual Jorgenson chant.

Hiccup looked up with a perplexed look on her face. "What is with him?" she asked.

"I heard ever since Alvin and the Whispering Deaths attacked, he's been training nonstop", Aric said.

"I heard he's been flying all night for the passed _week_", Fishlegs added in.

"Oh, yeah?" Tuffnut jumped in. "Well I heard Gothi can debone a yak just by looking at it."

"Well I heard if you sit on a Terrible Terror you can make flames come out of your―"

"Whoa", Astrid interrupted Ruffnut. "What does that have to do with Snotlout?"

"Oh", Tuffnut said. "I thought we were playing the I Heard game. And by the way, Terrible Terror thing? Totally true. I tried."

"That's right!" Snotlout bragged having finally decided to land on the ground. "You just saw what you just saw."

Then he proceeded to kiss his biceps, but Hiccup paid no heed too distracted by Hookfangs state. He laid panting and heaving for a breath, his tongue out and eyes drooped. He looked awful.

"Snotlout, Hookfang looks pretty tired. I think you might be pushing him too hard", she said.

"You say pushing, I day _challenging_", he denied. "Hookfang doesn't need rest. He's a warrior. And we warriors live for the thrill of battle. It's like my dad always says—"

"Take a bath, Snotlout", Astrid guessed.

"Rip your tongue out, Snotlout", Aric followed.

"Stick your head up a yaks―"

"No!" Snotlout interrupted Astrid. "No, none of those. He says, 'rest is for the weak'."

Silent stares followed.

"And let's thank Snotlout for that inspirational speech", Hiccup sarcastically broke the silence.

"Your welcome", Snotlout responded. "Now! Let's get on with this exercise. Unless, you guys are _too tired_", he then mocked before flying ahead chanting, "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi, oi, oi!"

"I can name one thing I'm tired of", Aric stated, Astrid's arms crossed in agreement.

Nevertheless, the exercise was still on, and everyone got into the air.

"Okay guys, Alvin wants Berk for himself", Hiccup started. "And now, he has dragons. If he can train them to fight, we'll have to fight dragon riding Outcast soldiers up here."

"Up where?" Tuffnut asked.

"Here? In the sky? On-on your dragon?"

"Well I say, bring it on Alvin!" Snotlout said confidently.

"Okay. For this exercise, Aric, you and Shadowstar will act as our bad dragon", Hiccup continued.

"Shadowstar, battle ready", Aric said, and Shadowstar went up above them.

"The rest of you, make sure you don't get caught", Hiccup continued. "He touches you, you're out." And with that they scattered out, the exercise started.

000

Fishlegs and Meatlug chose the forest to hide in. It was the most logical choice given their coloration and maneuverability. In and out and in and out they expertly weaved through the trees, and once they made it through into a small clearing, Fishlegs couldn't contain himself.

"Now _that _is how a highly maneuverable, boulder class, Gronckle does it", he praised.

**"Yeah! Let's see Shadowstar beat that"**, Meatlug lightly boasted.

**"** "Ah!" **" **they both exclaimed, Meatlug coming to a sudden halt in front of the Nadder burs that could have nearly skewered them hadn't she stopped.

"Yeah. Looked _great_ from up here", Aric said above them.

'_Darn it.'_

"You're both out", he continued, Shadowstar swooping down, and Aric tagging him as they passed by and left.

"Don't let 'em get you down, Meatlug", Fishlegs whispered to his now saddened dragon. "You still have the biggest heart out here."

Meatlug smiled.

000

Aric stared at the Zippleback so obviously trying to hide behind a tree. Of course the twins would think that would work, despite the fact that practically the entire body of Barf and Belch was in plain sight.

He pat Shadowstar's back signaling her to move forward, and then tagged Barf's neck. "Out, and out", he said.

"Who's he talking to?" he then heard Tuff ask.

"Can't be us", Ruffnut replied.

Aric only rolled his eyes. Typical twins.

000

Astrid was up in the sky above the clouds. Her brother would never find them up there. He'd never even think to look. So, as such, she had let her mind wander off a bit. She was laying back on Stormfly and observing and thinking things she hadn't noticed before; she was always too busy training to let herself.

"You ever wonder what makes wings so… flighty?" she wondered. It was a good question; something she might ask Fishlegs, or maybe Hiccup, about later. Just what was it about wings that gave creatures flight?

Her thoughts were halted, however, when Stormfly squawked in alarm. "Stormfly?" Astrid asked sitting right up. She looked down to see Aric and Shadowstar coming straight for them. "Oh, great. Well that's what I get for getting cocky", she berated herself, before zooming off from her gaining brother.

"You can't out fly me, sis!" Aric called out.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Astrid responded boasting a little of how she was keeping ahead.

"Losing", Aric exclaimed tagging the top of her head as he had flipped upside down for a moment above her.

"Ugh!" Astrid grunted frustrated.

"You're out. Next time, I suggest _not_ getting distracted and talking to yourself", her brother told her before flying off for his next victim.

000

Hiccup let Toothless leisurely fly over the ocean, speed being their main plan against Aric. Out of the corner of her eye, Hiccup saw him coming up and settling behind Toothless. It stayed like that for a little bit, before he spoke.

"You might as well give up now", he said to her.

"Wow", Hiccup drawled sarcastically. "You sound_ just_ like Alvin." Looking forward, that's when she saw a cave in the side of a mountain. Perfect. **"Come on, bud. Let's see how he does when the lights go out."**

**"This is gonna be good"**, Toothless laughed. Then with one strong wing beat, he pushed forward into the cave ahead.

000

It was three down, two to go, and now Aric found Hiccup who was presently rushing into a cave. Aric chuckled.

"Hiccup; so predictable", he said before flying in after her.

He heard the telltale screech of a Night Fury, Toothless or Hiccup using their echo location of which Shadowstar was unfortunately incapable of. A bad luck of the draw in her gene pool he supposed, but that definitely made it harder to keep up in a dark cave. Luckily, Shadowstar was a smart girl. She opened her mouth and ignited her purple flame, but kept it inside her mouth using it like a lantern.

"Good girl, Shadowstar", he praised and then they rushed on catching up with Hiccup.

"Aric; so predictable", he could hear her say by the echo of the cave. He could just imagine her rolling her eyes with that dry tone of hers.

Hiccup and Toothless turned a corner, and Aric followed not seeing them anymore, but figuring they must have just went out the exit. Where else could they have gone? As such, they rushed out to catch up again, but when they got back into open air there was no sign of a black scaled dragon and his hybrid rider anywhere.

"Huh?" he wondered confused.

000

**"All clear"**, Toothless silently warbled after peaking out from their winged cocoon on a rock at the side of the cave.

His wings opened up, and Hiccup looked up to Toothless from where she was seated. "He's not going to be too pleased with this, is he?" she drawled knowingly.

000

"No…"

He'd lost her. He didn't know how, but Hiccup bested him again. If there was one thing he couldn't beat, it was her craftiness.

A Nightmare passed by.

Lucky for him, there was still one person left who had the craftiness of a confused yak.

000

It seemed that Aric had finally found them, the other teen flying up behind them. Snotlout bet he just wanted to save the real challenge for last.

"Okay, Hookfang", Snotlout said. "Let's show 'em who's the_ true_ king of the sky. Flame!"

A burst of heat, but no flame.

"Uh, Hookfang, I said, flame!"

One burst of heat again, but still no flame.

'_What in the name of Thor?'_

"And out", Aric tagged his helmet frustrating Snotlout further.

"Come on! Stop being stubborn!" he yelled. As usual, Hookfang was just trying to make a fool out of him. "Flame up!"

Nothing.

"FLAME UP!"

000

When they all landed back on the beach and dismounted their dragons, Hiccup couldn't help but look at Hookfang's worn form. And the fact that he couldn't flame up before, was really concerning her. But as usual, Snotlout denied everything.

"What?" he asked defensively as they all looked with concern. "What's the matter with everyone? Never seen a stubborn dragon before?" he tried to laugh off.

"Snotlout, that wasn't stubbornness", Hiccup interjected. "There's…something _wrong_ with Hookfang. He couldn't flame up."

"No, Hookfang didn't _want_ to flame up", Snotlout denied. "There's a difference. He's board with your dumb exercise and he can flame up whenever he wants!"

"Okay, how 'bout now?" Tuffnut asked.

Snotlout turned back to Hookfang, but he just laid there tiredly.

"Nah. He doesn't feel like it now", he tried saying lightly, but no one could deny the slight tone of worry and doubt creeping up in Snotlout's voice.

"Snotlout, we really need to check Hookfang. And we should probably do it now", Hiccup said with as much care as she could.

"Fine", he conceded. "Be my guest. But there's _nothing_ wrong with my dragon."

Hiccup hoped there wasn't, but with each second that passed as they headed to the academy to check Hookfang properly Hookfang seemed to be getting worse and worse, his scales dulling in color to a sickly gray. When they got to the academy Fishlegs promptly got the Book of Dragons, and Hiccup went to Hookfang to examine him.

"Alright. No fire; check. Pale coloration; check. Flaking scales", she rubbed her hand over his side, pale scales flaking off, "Check."

"See? He's fine", Snotlout said. "Checks are good right?" he then knelt beside Hookfang with a worried tone.

"Totally", Tuffnut answered.

Hookfang then expressed his discomfort, before moving away from Snotlout into a different position. The poor dragon sounded worse than when he was poisoned by the Blue Oleander.

"Hiccup, any one of those symptoms would not be good", Fishlegs came up to her. "But together? _Really_ not good."

"So, what are you saying?" she asked.

"According to the Book of Dragons, a Monstrous Nightmare can lose its ability to generate flame."

"But, why?" Astrid inquired.

"Lots of reasons", Fishlegs answered. "Old age, injury, exhaustion―"

"Pushed too hard by his stubborn rider?" Aric interrupted.

"I heard that", Snotlout took offense. "And I always work him this hard. So he's a little low on flame? What's the cure?"

"That's the thing with Stoker class dragons", Fishlegs tried to explain. "Once they lose their flaming ability, they become completely…defenseless and…"

"What are you saying, Fishlegs?" Snotlout asked now sounding worried.

"I'm saying Hookfang is in trouble. And we need to do something, _now_."

000

Snotlout was scared. He'd never admit it; he barely admitted it to himself, but he was scared. He wasn't sure what to do. If Hookfang wasn't okay, if he didn't get better… Well, no matter. Right now all that mattered was that Hookfang got better, and that started with getting him a nice bowl of water as he just rested on the bottom floor of their house. He brought it over to the dragon, and set it down on the ground.

"Hookfang don't listen to those guys, they don't know what they're talking about", he said. Hookfang was a warrior. He'd be fine. Right?

"Is that really what you think, son?" his mom questioned as she came down the stairs with a blanket.

"Of course. Pfft. Hookfang's indestructible. Like me."

"Hmm…" she just hummed knowingly as she placed the blanket over Hookfang.

Looking back down, he noticed Hookfang hadn't moved his head to drink. As such, Snotlout scooped up some in his hand and placed it in Hookfang's mouth. He began drinking after that, and Snotlout found himself smile for it.

"Snotlout", the door then slammed open with his father.

Snotlout jumped up to his feet quick as lightning. "Oh, hey dad. Didn't expect you home so soon", he greeted hoping his dad wouldn't notice Hookfang.

"Eh, have you seen my spare bludgeon?" his dad asked looking around the house.

"If you put it back where it belongs, you wouldn't lose it", his mom responded.

"I could've sworn I left it here", Spitelout continued searching through the chest of weapons.

"You want to borrow mine?" Snotlout offered.

"Yeah. I have to get back to the port. We're having a contest to see whose skull is strongest."

"Heh, sounds fun."

Hookfang moaned shifting on the ground, and his mom knelt down to pet him in comfort. Unfortunately, his dad noticed.

"Trouble with the lizard, son?" he questioned as he grabbed the bludgeon from its place on the wall.

"Oh, who, him? He's fine. Just resting."

"You know what I say about rest."

" "Rest is for the weak." " Snotlout recited with his dad.

"And you know what I say?" his mom interjected. "Even the greatest soldier needs his_ rest_."

"Maybe. If you're a hiccup", his dad dejected nudging Snotlout with his joke.

"It's just a break", Snotlout tried to say lightly. "You know, from annihilating stuff all day. Isn't that right Hookfang?" Usually, Hookfang would huff or grumble, but now he just groaned moving his head away. "Haha, he's roaring on the inside…" he just tried laughing off as he turned back to his father. It all came out strained, though. He wasn't exactly sure why. All he knew was that he was scared. But he was also feeling this overwhelming sadness like he was going to cry. But that was ridiculous. He was a warrior. Not some emotional girl.

Outside they heard a Night Fury's roar, Hiccup and Toothless passing by on another one of their evening flights. Looking back to his father, he could see the scowl plain on his face.

"You know, boyo", his dad started strolling up to the door. "As Viking warriors, if our swords are not cutting properly, we sharpen them", he said taking out a sword from the basket. "But, if our sword can not be sharpened any longer…" he snapped the sword in half on his knee, Snotlout's eyes widening. "…we get a new sword." And with that he tossed the broken pieces away like trash and made his way to leave.

"Spitelout!" his mother yelled reprimandingly, and she followed him outside. The door shut and there was anger, and shouting could be heard through the door as murmurs.

"Oh, what is it now?!"

"How could you say that to him?!"

"It's just a dumb ol' lizard!"

"That dragon is more than that to him, and you know it!"

It all didn't matter, though, as Snotlout looked down at Hookfang. He could never… He would never… Why would his dad say that…?

Snotlout seated himself beside Hookfang placing a gentle hand on his best friend's snout feeling like he was gonna cry again. Hookfang just had to get better. He had to.

000

The next day, Snotlout brought Hookfang back to the academy, and as they waited for Fishlegs' report on anything, Hookfang laid on his side so tired and his scales nearly all gray. Hiccup and Snotlout sat with him to offer comfort to him, but it did nothing to calm Snotlout's strange and raging emotions.

"Don't worry, Snotlout. We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise", Hiccup said to him.

"I'm not worried", he only said. Then, not even a moment later, when he turned his face back to Hookfang, something took over him, and a little tear began to escape his eye as he began to sniffle. Why was this happening?

"Whoa", Tuffnut then voiced. "Are you crying?" he asked. "What's that like?"

"Crying?!" Snotlout burst out punching Tuffnut away. "Ha! That's ridiculous", he strained to say. "There's dust in my eyes. Can't you see how dusty it is in here, guys? Right?" his voice cracked, and that's when the flood gates opened. He could no longer hold it in. He began to sob, tearing right in front of everyone, and he tried with all his might to stop it, but couldn't. This was embarrassing. He never cried. Ever! It was weak. It was disgraceful; unbecoming.

Astrid, however, didn't seemed fazed by it. Instead, she did something odd. She was nice to him, coming up with a soft expression. "Snotlout, there's nothing wrong with being upset. It just means you care", she said softly, even placing a hand on his shoulder.

Snotlout moved away from the touch, unfamiliar with it. "Alright. Um, let's just pretend for a minute that I did, well, _care_. How would I know? I mean, how would you know?"

"Well, you might feel a tightness in your chest... you might get a little shaky… You're eyes might get watery."

Check, check, and check. Was that all this was? This overwhelming fear and sadness? Was it all just caring?

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go with dust", he said wiping his eyes. "For now."

000

As Snotlout went through a strange emotional episode she'd never seen from him before, Hiccup continued to croon and warble to Hookfang trying to offer as much care and comfort as she could. It was the very least she could do, and she wished she could do more for the dragon, but until Fishlegs came with some kind of information, there was nothing they could do.

"Hiccup!" she then heard Fishlegs call as he ran in. "Here's something from the Bork papers regarding reigniting a Stoker class dragon flame." He showed her the paper in his hand. It was a drawing.

"Fireworm dragons", she said taking the paper.

"Or as Bork liked to call them, the Flame Eaters."

"Flame Eaters", Tuffnut reiterated. "We should be flame eaters."

"Cool!" Ruffnut exclaimed before punching her brother's back.

"OW!"

"Fireworms are Stoker class dragon too", Hiccup thought aloud. "There must be something in them that can help reignite the Monstrous Nightmare! Okay. Hoffersons, twins, we're rounding up as many Fireworms as we can find. Fishlegs, keep reading."

"What about me?!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"You, stay with your dragon. He needs you", she responded.

"It's part of caring", Aric added.

It didn't take long to gather a bunch of Fireworms up. And once the riders had gathered back up in the academy, Hiccup told the Fireworms to circle around Hookfang. They did it with no questions asked. It seemed Fireworms were very simple hive minded types. All Hiccup had to do was tell them to please stand around Hookfang and they did it. But, when they surrounded Hookfang nothing happened.

"Huh. Nothing", Hiccup said, and Snotlout gave her a lost worried look. "Well, that might not have worked", she placated."_But―_

"Maybe he can drink _this_", Tuffnut presented a bowl.

"Wha―what is that?"

"Fireworm milk", Ruffnut answered.

"Fireworm milk?" Aric questioned.

"Uh, Tuffnut, I hate to break it to ya, but I don't think you can actually _milk_ a Fireworm", Astrid said.

"Oh great, thanks. Where were you three hours ago?!" he asked showing his bandaged hand.

"Maybe we have to put the Fireworms _on_ Hookfang", Hiccup decided. "So he can absorb their heat directly."

"Yeah. Yeah! Good idea Hiccup", Snotlout brightened up grabbing her arms and shaking her. "Direct heat. That makes sense." Why obnoxious brutes liked to shake her she had no clue, but then Snotlout stopped, his face turning into a glare. "Well, what are you waiting for?!" he shouted and Hiccup just smiled.

**"Well, you heard the man! On the Nightmare, guys"**, she told the Fireworms, and they all climbed onto Hookfang standing all over from his head to his tail.

Hookfang began to flame, and spirits rose, but then the fire extinguished as fast as it had come, and Snotlout freaked out.

"We need more Fireworms now!" he yelled racing and turning everything over trying to find even a single Fireworm. "You here me?! More! Fireworms!"

"Snotlout, I think we've rounded up all the Fireworms on Berk", Astrid said solemnly, and Snotlout instantly deflated dropping the bucket in his hands.

It was a disaster. Hookfang was running out of time, and without him she began to fear Snotlout might fall apart.

"Come on!" She then heard, and turned to the twins at Ruffnut's voice. "You said you wanted to be a flame eater", she said with a Fireworm in a clamp looking like she was trying to burn her brother's face. They were playing with them, each having a Fireworm in a clamp tool and shoving them at each other.

As Hiccup watched, she couldn't help but notice the glow that brightened whenever the two Fireworms got near each other.

"Um, Hiccup, do you really think now is the perfect time to be focusing on the twins?" Astrid questioned her.

"It's actually the perfect time", Hiccup said back before walking up to the twins. "I-I don't say this often", she started, the twins pausing their game. "But, you two are geniuses."

"Pfft. Like we don't know that", Tuffnut said in response.

Quickly, Hiccup got a spear and a lantern and had two Fireworms kindly file inside for her.

"What are you doing, Hiccup? Shouldn't you be figuring out how to SAVE MY DRAGON!" Snotlout yelled hostilely.

"I am", Hiccup just stated before going over to three Fireworms near the group. "As Ruffnut and Tuffnut so astutely discovered, Fireworms glow brighter the closer they are to one another", she showed by pulling the lantern nearer and then further away from the Fireworms.

" "Whoa…" " the twins chorused. "We discovered that?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yes. Yes you did. And if I'm right, the closer we get to more Fireworms then… Come on… Come on, Tuff, lead us home!"

"... We'll…all burst into flames! Yes!"

"Geniuses!" Ruffnut exclaimed after him. Then they hit their helmets together.

"No, actually, the closer we get the brighter the Fireworms will glow!" Hiccup said excited. "Inside this", she lift the spear with the lantern up.

"Oh… Much less fun than bursting into flames", Tuffnut groaned.

"Wait a minute! I thought you said there were no more Fireworms on the island?" Snotlout pointed out.

"There aren't", Fishlegs confirmed. "On this island. But there are plenty on Fireworm Island."

"Fireworm Island?"

"_That's_ where these little guys are going to lead us―"

Hookfang's groans of pain and weakness grew in volume, the pale dragon pleading for help. There was no way he'd be able to fly to the island, let alone get up from the ground. But, Snotlout still went over to Hookfang and encouraged the dragon to push through it.

"Come on, Hookfang, you gotta dig deep. I know there's still some fight left in you", he said, going under his wing to help lift his dragon up.

Hookfang made a short grumble for him to stop. He was far too weak, but Snotlout wouldn't give up. He kept pushing both verbally and physically, and somehow, by sheer will of power, Hookfang stood.

000

They were on their way after that, and while Hiccup didn't think it was the best idea to fly Hookfang to the island, Snotlout insisted otherwise. There was no telling how much time his dragon had left, and there was no way they could bring hundreds of Fireworms to Berk. Hookfang had to be brought to the Fireworms. It was the only way, and Hiccup knew he was right. Now, they were lagging behind the group, Hookfang doing his best to fly with everyone else to the island.

"Hang in there, Hookfang. We'll find more Fireworms. I promise", Snotlout told him, placing a hand to his head.

"Getting anything?" Aric asked Hiccup who was leading the way with her Fireworm lantern on a spear. Normally he'd be griping about how she always had to be the leader, but right now he couldn't care less. Just as long as they got to Fireworm Island.

"No. Nothing yet", she answered, but Snotlout didn't lose hope. He couldn't. Not even when Hookfang dropped a few more feet in altitude.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs called to Hiccup rushing up to beside Toothless. "Hookfang is getting weaker without his flame. I-I'm afraid he won't be able to fly much longer."

"I know. We don't have much time", Hiccup responded, and then Hookfang lost more altitude, his flying becoming ragged as he panted and tried to stay in the air.

"Hold on, Hookfang. We're almost there, just hold on", Snotlout practically pleaded.

"Hookfang is losing_ too_ much strength", Fishlegs said, everyone turning back to look at him and Hookfang. "We're going to have to head back."

"No! We have to keep going!" Snotlout shouted at them. Even though Hookfang was losing more altitude by the minute, they couldn't just give up. They could make it.

"Fishlegs is right, Snotlout!" Hiccup said. "It's _not_ safe."

Hookfang kept going down, but there was no way he would let his dragon give up. "Come on, boy! Keep fighting!"

"We should turn back!" Aric agreed too as the riders all fell back to where he and Hookfang had dropped down to for the time being.

Although he really didn't want to, Snotlout relented, and they all began to turn back. But, as they turned left, the lantern began to glow brighter.

"Guys look!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Ye-ye-yes, I see it!" Hiccup exclaimed in response. The clouds broke, and in front of them stood an island. "That must be it. Fireworm Island."

They flew close to the island letting the lantern lead them to the Fireworms' nest, when they found a cave and the glow got even brighter. "They must be inside here", Hiccup said, and they landed on the cliff beside it, Hookfang just barely making it. Snotlout got off, and he watched despairingly as his weary dragon collapsed on the ground.

"Snotlout, I think that you need to stay behind with Hookfang. Aric and I will bring the Fireworms back", Hiccup said, but he couldn't. He wanted to stay with Hookfang, but he couldn't just stand back and do nothing. No.

"No. I did this, Hiccup. I did this to Hookfang… And I have to fix it", he decided running into the cave.

"Wait. Snotlout!"

000

"Wait. Snotlout!" Hiccup shouted after Snotlout, but he didn't stop, and after Hiccup quickly let the Fireworms go from the lantern, Toothless ran after him.

"We'll take care of Hookfang!" Aric called as she raced.

"And hurry!" Fishlegs shouted after.

Hiccup had quickly caught up to Snotlout; it wasn't hard given she was riding a Night Fury. "Come on!" she said, and Snotlout jumped on Toothless, the dragon then taking them both further into the cave.

Toothless stopped, however, when they came to a bright cavern filled with Fireworms and some kind of honey comb looking stuff on the walls.

"What is that?" Snotlout asked.

"I think its the nest", Hiccup answered, and looking closer at the Fireworms she noticed that they were eating the gel inside the combs. The combs, or, the gel, had the same glow they did. "Flame Eaters", Hiccup realized. "That's what Bork meant. Those…_fire_ combs are filled with the gel. Eating it gives Fireworms their heat. Whatever you do, please don't tell the twins about this", she then murmured. "Now we have to be careful not to disturb their nest. Whatever you do, don't touch―"

She heard a cracking sound to the right of her, and looking over she saw Snotlout grasping at a firecomb trying to tear it off from the rest.

"Snotlout, no!" When did he even get off of Toothless?

"This is gonna save Hookfang!" he argued as he pulled eventually succeeding in his heist. "I got it!"

**"Slimy eels"**, Hiccup then heard someone growl and hiss. **"You think you can invade my nest and take what is mine?!"**

"What was that?" Snotlout nervously asked hearing the roar.

The owner of the voice crawled through the nest's entrance, Toothless defensively turning right around to face the large dragon now standing before them.

"Uh, that would be the mother. The Fireworm Queen", Hiccup nervously answered.

**"LEAVE!"** the Queen roared again.

**"I'm sorry your highness"**, she tried with a submissive tone. **"We didn't mean any harm. It's just a friend of ours is in trouble and―"**

**"SILENCE! I don't know what you are or how you speak the dragon language, but I don't want to hear another word of it. If you're human friend doesn't release my firecomb this instant I will not hesitate to burn every single one of you into nothing but ash!"**

**"I'd like to see you try"**, Toothless growled right back.

**"Toothless, no. She's just protecting her nest. We're the intruders here"**, Hiccup placated.

**"Wise creature"**, the Queen hissed with an edge of fascination. **"Now order your human to put my comb back"**, she growled threateningly.

000

Snotlout was completely lost as to what was happening. This apparently Queen showed up, and now Hiccup was having some sort of conversation with it, the Queen not seeming to be calming down guessing by the way she kept growling and hissing in response to Hiccup's croons, warbles, and moans. It was always weird when Hiccup talked to dragons. Not only did he always feel like a fish out of water when she basically just forgot he was there, but the sounds she made didn't sound like she should be, and it was like she had a separate set of vocal chords just for her dragon side. It was just strange to hear come from a human mouth, especially when even Fishlegs couldn't replicate it. And he'd heard him try.

It always sounded like he was gargling rocks or chocking on something, and Snotlout would always laugh. Then Hiccup would glare at him and tell him to leave and stop interrupting Fishlegs lessons. He of course didn't listen though. It was way too much fun to make fun of the chicken boy.

Finally, it seemed the conversation ended, and Hiccup turned to him.

"Uh, Snotlout, about that comb? Yeah, I've been ordered to tell you to put it back. So…if you wouldn't mind…?" she told him.

"No!" Snotlout protested. "This is the only way to save Hookfang, and I'm _not_ giving it up." How could Hiccup ask him to put back the only thing that could save his dragon just because some dragon Queen said so? If it was Toothless she'd do everything in her power to get it to him. And for Hookfang, he'd do the same.

"But―"

He ran for it, the dragon shrieking after him as he escaped out of the cavern.

"Snotlout!"

He ran through the cave, the Fireworm chasing him down, when he heard the sound of a Night Fury and paws wrapped around him. Next thing Snotlout knew, he was on Toothless' back behind Hiccup and flying for their lives.

"I told you to put it back!" Hiccup scolded him.

"And I told you no!" he shouted right back.

The dragon shrieked crawling the walls and gaining on them fast.

"Bud, get us out of here!" Hiccup exclaimed to Toothless, and the dragon sped up racing through the tunnel.

The cave's ceiling started crumbling with the Queens fury, when suddenly, the shrieks stopped, and when Snotlout looked behind he found the Fireworm Queen to be nowhere in sight.

"Wait, where'd she go?" he said.

"There's no time to worry about that now", Hiccup responded. "She's gone, and the exit is up ahead." But as they approached the exit of the cave, the Fireworm Queen showed up to block their exit. "_And_, she took a short cut."

"There's no way out!" Snotlout freaked, but then a blast of magnesium fire hit the Queen causing her to fly away from the assault, thus leaving the cave's entrance.

"Astrid! Stormfly!" Hiccup yelled out, and when they emerged from the cave they saw both Hoffersons fighting and keeping the Fireworm Queen busy.

"We'll handle that Queen. You get to Hookfang", Aric said, and Toothless dived for Hookfang.

"I got it, Hookfang!" Snotlout exclaimed jumping off. "I got it. You need to eat this right away", he hastily told Hookfang placing the firecomb in front of him as Hiccup left to join the others. Hookfang looked at it with interest, a little steam coming from his nostrils, and it gave Snotlout hope. But as the fight with the Queen raged on behind him, his dragon wasn't even attempting the lick the gel. "What are you waiting for Hookfang? Eat it. Eat it!" he practically begged.

There was another screech behind him and he saw the Fireworm coming towards them with anger and fury. Snotlout looked from Hookfang, and then to the Queen. Determined, he fully turned to her stepping up challengingly.

"If you want to get to my dragon, you have to go through _me_", he told her defiantly.

It was all for not, though, when Hookfang then suddenly took the firecomb into his mouth and threw it away towards the Queen.

"No!" Snotlout shouted. "What are doing, Hookfang?! You need to eat that!"

"Snotlout, he's protecting you", Hiccup explained. "He's doing for you what you were willing to do for him."

It didn't make him feel any better though. Hookfang was giving his own life for his, and he didn't want that. He just wanted Hookfang back.

The Fireworm Queen took the firecomb into her claw looking pleased to have it returned. She then roared something, but instead of leaving like he thought she would, she instead wrapped her tail around Hookfang's neck bringing him to her face to face.

"HOOKFANG!" Snotlout shouted in fear.

The Queen opened her mouth, stuck her weird possibly poisonous tongue out, and then struck Hookfang in one swift move.

"NO!" Snotout screamed, and he ran for Hookfang, but the Queen swatted him away with her wing.

"Hiccup!" Aric yelled, and she roared something to the Queen causing her to look at her. Then as Snotlout walked back up, the Fireworm Queen had placed Hookfang down and began to step back.

"Hookfang", Snotlout said with a broken voice. He just laid there still; breathing, but who knew for how long.

"Oh no", he head Astrid cry too.

Hookfang's eyes barely opened to look at him as Snotlout knelt down beside him and pet his snout. He was crying, Snotout knew, but he didn't care.

"I'm_ right _here with you. You're not just another sword, Hookfang." It hurt so much. This was all his fault. If he had just paid attention to Hookfang more, if he had just acknowledged Hookfang's needs sooner, none of this would have happened.

The scales beneath his hand was a dull gray; ruff, but smooth, and… warm?

"Huh, that's weird. He's really hot", Snotlout muttered. And then, right before his very eyes, Hookfang's scales returned to their natural color. Hookfang stood up, and he flamed up in a grand display before Snotlout who stood there speechless but over joyed. "Hookfang! You're back!" he exclaimed when he found his voice.

"Feel his skin", Fishlegs muttered. "The gel; it's regenerating."

"Her venom must have started it up again. She saved him", Hiccup then said with sounded to both be surprise and gratitude.

Snotlout didn't care for the explanation though. He was just glad his dragon was back.

000

Hiccup was kind of proud of Snotlout. Despite his insistence on treating Hookfang as a mere pet rather than a friend, he really did care for Hookfang. This day proved it. He was even tearing up with joy.

She was also amazed by the Queen's actions. Just by returning her firecomb Hookfang had gained enough gratitude from the Queen to save his life. It was the biggest thanks she could have ever given him, and it was what Hiccup found she loved about dragons most. Through one small kind act, they could forgive; no matter what species.

**"Thank you, Queen of the Fireworms"**, Hookfang thanked the Queen.

**"You are welcome"**, she responded cheerfully.** "You're human has much to learn about respecting others and their property. I hope one day he does."**

**"Don't worry. I'll give him plenty of lessons"**, Hookfang smirked.

**"Farewell. Let us hope we do not meet again"**, the Queen said, and then retreated into her nest.

000

"Where is he?" Astrid complained.

"Why are we always waiting for him?" Aric griped.

"There he his", Hiccup said.

The riders were all up top a sea stack waiting for Snotlout the following day, and the rider and dragon had just arrived landing in front of Hiccup.

"Okay, good", she said. "We're all here. Snotlout, you and Hookfang are the evil dragon this time."

"Actually, I thought we'd sit this one out", Snotlout surprisingly said continuing to pet Hookfang. "Maybe go on a nice flight, take in the sights… I just want to make sure that he's well rested."

"_I _thought your dad says rest is for the weak?" Aric knowingly stated.

"Turns out, my dad knows absolutely nothing about dragons."

Hiccup and Aric both shared a look to that response, but smiled nonetheless.

"I just want to take it easy. _Until _Hookfang is back to his old self." To that Hookfang smirked and tossed Snotlout into the air. "AH! Hookfang, no!" Then he flew up and caught him on his flaming back. "Stupid dragon!"

"Okay good; back to his old self", Hiccup joked, and with that they all leaped up into the air.


	7. Fright of Passage

**Sorry it took me so long to post this. These last few weeks have been really busy and hectic for me.**

**Below is a RANT ABOUT RESCUE RIDERS I wrote when news of it first came out and I was first writing this episode: (you can skip if you want)**

**So, promotion for the new upcoming show, Dragons: Rescue Riders, had recently come out as of when I started writing this (so a couple weeks ago). Well, actually, let me rephrase. The show isn't Dragons: Rescue Riders. No, it's just Rescue Riders. Yeah, the Dragons part shouldn't really be there. It's just to have association with the HTTYD franchise when really this is just another show aimed for pre-schoolers, but with dragons (which by the way barely resemble HTTYD). My sister had it right saying it reminded her of Dragon Tales from when we were little and watching PBS Kids. **

**Why they decided to take a franchise that's always been targeted for kids ages 7 and up and dumb it down for kids 2-6 is beyond me. I mean, The Lion Guard (spin off of the Lion King), okay I get it, Disney's movies are technically targeted for that age group so that never surprised me when it came out. But Dreamworks, in my opinion, mostly does 7, maybe 6, and up movies (Madagascar, Trolls, Home, and Boss Baby being examples of them targeting a younger demographic of 2 to… I guess you could stretch it to 8). But, you know, HTTYD, Rise of the Guardians, Kung Fu Panda, Shrek, Monsters vs Aliens, Prince of Egypt… they've always been movies that I've thought to be for the ages of 7 and up (although Prince of Egypt can be seen as an exception for all ages). I'm not mentioning Anastasia cause that was actually a Don Bluth movie (I had thought it was a Disney movie for years growing up though). Back on track, Dragons even premiered on Cartoon Network, a network that targets 6 to 11 yr olds. And Race to the Edge? That was targeted for 8-15 yr olds. Why you would all of a sudden aim for kids much lower than these age groups boggles my mind. It's so out of the blue. **

**As for the concept of the show itself, it's fine. It reminds me of a bunch of fanfictions I've seen floating around, but there's nothing particularly wrong with it. Its fine for a junior show. The animation though is a huge down grade from even what we had in 2012 with Riders of Berk. This is probably due to the younger demographic (bright saturated colors, simple designs), plus a vastly lower given budget for whatever reason. **

**Needless to say, I'm a bit disappointed, and its clear they just tagged this as a HTTYD spin off just to rake in fans of the original franchise who will most likely probably only give the first episode a watch and then forget it exists. Because, and again this is why this makes no sense. Most, if not all fans (and I'm including newer fans too meaning kids) are above the demographic. It's also been confirmed as non cannon to HTTYD and all associated, so again the Dragons tag is irrelevant. **

**I just feel like there were so many missed opportunities, like giving us a continuation of Race to the Edge similar to how RttE was a continuation of Defenders of Berk, but it's between the third and second movies letting us see more of Valka, allowing her character to expand… letting us see the beginnings of this "Dragon Utopia" Hiccup's already built at the start of the third movie… Let us get more characterization of these new War Lords that took Drago's place similar to how Krogan, or I guess Johann maybe, took over the Dragon Hunters after Viggo basically went into hiding and lost everything at the end of season 4/beginning of season 5. We only got to see glimpses of these guys in the 3****rd**** movie, so there's so much more room to expand. It's not like we really know who these guys are; they were only the catalyst for Grimmel to come into the picture. So what if they were the main antagonists? Again, we'd get more characterization. We'd get to know more of who these guys are. It's clear at the start of the film the Dragon Riders have been battling against them for some time, rescuing/stealing dragons from them; let us see that. The third movie left so many things a show taking place before it could have expanded upon, and the end of the second movie for that matter too. Like Hiccup and Valka's grieving of Stoick, Hiccup's struggles of being thrust into being chief without his father there to guide and help him, Hiccup and Astrid's progression on their relationship; why did they decide not to get married? …Snotlout's sudden infatuation with Hiccup's mom… I swear this boy goes from girl to girl just like that. Astrid, to Heather, to Mala, to Mindin, to Ruffnut, and then Valka (not to mention Bone Crusher). If you think I'm not playing with this character trait of his in this series at least a little bit you're sorely mistaken. **

**Anyway, there was so much that could have been given to us, but they just decided not to for this little kids show. Will they decide to in the future? My bets are not, but who knows? With how Dreamworks like to milk its franchises anything's really on the table.**

**And you know what, hey, maybe this Rescue Riders won't be so bad on its own. I'd be lying if I said I didn't watch Disney Junior shows from time to time. Sofia the First/Elena of Avalor (both have the same creator (at least one of them) + are in the same universe. And are also the best 2-6 yr old shows with great plots and character progression, plus fantastic songs. I swear Elena needs her own official Disney Princess movie), The Lion Guard (On occasion. I just got back into it with season 3. Season 2 lost me), and there's this new one called Fancy Nancy that's pretty cute in a 'I would enjoy watching this with my child' kinda way.**

**OKAY WOW! That turned out way longer than it was supposed to be. On to this week's episode. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Fright of Passage:**_

_Previously―_

_**I am Not a Curse: **_..._Aric and Astrid. They're… well, they're Hoffersons. They're each focused, strong, and pretty much train every waking moment; I hardly see them do anything else. _

_**Portrait of Hiccup: **__Aric knew that mindset; he dealt with it on a daily basis with his sister. But while he knew the limits of Astrid, he had no idea with Hiccup__._

_**Race to Fireworm Island: **__She was laying back on Stormfly and observing and thinking things she hadn't noticed before; she was always too busy training to let herself._

_**Heather Report Part 1:**__Her little brother who, even only a year and close to two years younger than her, she'd sworn to protect was falling right into the chocolate scented trap of a Snaptrapper and he wouldn't let her save him__._

_Heather was now holding Astrid in a head lock, and Astrid was struggling to get her off. She pushed and shoved back, hitting her and prying her off as she said with fury, "Don't you ___ever ___come near ___my family ____again__!"

000

_(10 years ago)_

_Colorful light shined in the night sky, but what should have been a beautiful sight was instead a deadly omen. Panic struck the town, men shouting all throughout._

_"Aurvandil's Fire! All Berkians to the safety of your homes!"_

_"It's too late! The Flightmare is here! The Flightmare is here!"_

_"Save yourselves! The Flightmare is upon us!"_

_The Flightmare. It was a bright beast that's light blue glow could be seen for miles. Every ten years it had come to plague Berk, and while her little brother was safe inside, Astrid had snuck out to face the creature along with her brave uncle Finn. With her mother's ax she 'borrowed', Astrid marched forward with confidence on her little face. _

_"Oh, no you don't, Astrid", her uncle Finn blocked her path. _

_"But I can do it. I can face that dragon and be brave just like you", Astrid argued._

_"No, lass. This is not a battle for you", he said cupping her little cheek, Astrid's big blue eyes pleading that she go with him, but her head nodding in understanding. "Not yet, anyway." And with that, Fearless Finn Hofferson left to face the ferocious Flightmare._

_But those were the last words he ever spoke to her._

000

(Present)

Three daggers struck the barrel target , followed by a sword slicing through the air to the next.

"You want some of _this_! Agh!" Astrid angrily shouted as she sliced the other barrel in half. "That's right, who's next?!"

Hiccup's eyes were a little wide as she witnessed Astrid's rage. She had only just walked in, and Astrid was acting very much... not like Astrid. At least, not the Astrid she was used to seeing.

"I-I'm pretty sure that you― Yep. I-I think you got them. _All _of them", Hiccup spoke making her presence known.

"Astrid's been killing inanimate objects all day", Fishlegs informed her as she walked up and Astrid resumed her 'killing' spree.

"She must be really wound up about the Flightmare", Hiccup supposed.

"Ha", Snotlout interjected. "Too bad she's wasting her time. When the Flightmare comes, the Hoffersons _freeze_. Right, Astrid? I mean you are a―" Daggers flew his way, his reflexes telling him to duck. "—Hofferson…" he warily finished, slightly afraid of the seething girl now.

"Okay, okay, let's take a deep breath", Hiccup placated walking between Snotlout and Astrid, her wings unfurling to block sight of him. "Just because Aurvandil's Fire is coming doesn't mean the Flightmare is too."

"Sure it does", Fishlegs of course corrected bringing all attention to him. "Every ten years the sky lights up with Aurvandil's Fire, and when it does, the Flightmare appears! It's spectral glow and banshee like scream are unmistakable."

"You were saying?" Astrid harshly questioned Hiccup.

"Thank you, Fishlegs", Hiccup grumbled. "Your extensive knowledge of the Flightmare is _timely_, if nothing else."

"I do fancy myself to be Berk's leading authority on the subject; here's a few more fun facts."

"Oh. No. Fishlegs, I don't think―"

"Legend has it…"

"_And_ you're going anyway…"

"...the Flightmare is_ so_ terrifying it actually freezes its pray in their _tracks_."

"Yeah", Snotlout but in again, however no longer having Hiccup's protection. "Just ask Frozen Finn Hofferson. Right, Astrid?" Snotlout laughed.

Astrid wasn't laughing, though. "AHHHHH!" she attacked, grabbing Snotlout by his shirt and shoving him into the ground planting her foot to his face so it was smushed between it and the dirt. "You think it's funny, Snotlout?! You think it's a joke that my family name was ruined by that _dragon_?!" she pointed her sword at him.

"Well I used to just a couple of minutes ago, but _now_ I can see how it may be upsetting you", Snotlout said from under Astrid's boot.

Tuffnut then came in with a wheel barrow full of apples, Ruffnut following with her arms full of fish. "Hey, have you guys heard? The _Flightmare_ is coming", Tuffnut mentioned.

"Uh, guys, we're really trying not to talk about that", Hiccup moved in between the two dimwits and the girl with a sharp sword.

"Hate to break it to you, but that's the only thing anyone's talking about", Ruffnut said.

"Well, that and Frozen Finn", Tuffnut added.

"Hey! A little sensitivity here!" Snotlout yelled in defense. "Can I get up now?" he then asked.

"Ugh, whatever", Astrid grunted, before removing her foot and running to Stormfly to take off.

Hiccup stared off after her with a sigh, before turning back to everyone else. "So thanks a lot, guys", Hiccup sarcastically told them.

"No problem", Tuffnut answered. "If you don't need us anymore, we gotta go get ready for the end of the world. See ya!" And the two ran into the largest of the old dragon cages.

000

A little later that day, Hiccup went over to the Hofferson household to find Aric. She hadn't seen him all day, and was starting to get worried. If Astrid was a raging mess, she could only imagine what he was like.

However, what she actually found was surprisingly the opposite. When she walked into his room, she found Aric sitting on the bed with an opened up chest beside him. He was holding a little toy sword seeming to be deep in thought. As usual for children's toy swords, the blade was carved from wood and looked to have been left brown. The hilt was painted, though; the grip being red with blue stripes, and the cross guard and pommel painted a lime green. The paint job didn't look old; it wasn't worn or chipped. In fact, it almost looked new.

"Hey", she tentatively said making his head rise noticing her.

"Hey", he just said back.

"How you doing?" she walked further in.

"Could be better", he looked down again with a small shrug.

Quietly, Hiccup sat down on the bed next to him. "Is that from…_him_?" she asked gesturing to the toy in his hand.

"Yeah", he said solemnly, but a smile lifting on his face. "You know, I don't remember much of him, but I still remember that one Snoggletog morning when he gave this little thing to me. I was probably one of the happiest kids in the world swinging it back and forth…pretending _everything_ was a dragon", he playfully demonstrated, Hiccup smiling as he told the small tale. "How's Astrid?" he then sort of changed the subject after he'd slowly stopped.

"Angry. She flew off from the academy in a fit just a little while ago. An-and it's weird too. She's almost acting like you were when we were all in dragon training."

"That's probably what she flew off to go do", Aric stated fiddling with his toy.

"Train? For what? Alvin?"

"To kill the Flightmare", Aric said turning to her seriously. "Ever since our uncle was taken by that dragon, she's been_ obsessed_ with it."

"Why?" Hiccup wondered.

"Revenge. And she thinks it'll restore our family's name. I thought if one of us could win dragon training then our family's honor would be restored and she'd stop the suicide mission… But then you and Toothless came along…and, well…"

"I ruined it", Hiccup finished. Well that explained a few things.

"So. Are we doing this or what?" Aric then suddenly asked putting his old toy into the chest and standing up.

"What?" Hiccup looked to him confused.

Aric just looked down at her like it was obvious.

000

Evening had hit, and both Aric and Hiccup flew over town still trying to find Astrid. They finally spotted her on the outskirts of the forge tightening Stormfly's saddle.

"I don't want to hear it, Aric", Astrid automatically accused when they landed behind her. "I've waited my entire life for this day, and you're _not_ gonna stop me."

"But Astrid, it's a suicide mission", Aric argued hopping off Shadowstar.

"I don't care." She turned facing him. "I'm going after that thing and clearing our family's name once and for all!" Then she turned back around walking off with Stormfly.

Aric was flabbergasted on what to say, when Hiccup decided to intervene.

"Astrid", Hiccup ran to cut her off, "Look, you know no one loves a new and terrifying dragon more than I do."

"Oh yeah, that's helpful", Aric muttered in the background.

"_But_", Hiccup stressed briefly looking at him. "I need you here to help protect Berk. If that thing does show up, it's going to take all of us to fight it off."

"Not if it never gets here", Astrid rebutted. Hiccup didn't look swayed. "Oh, come on, Hiccup, don't tell me you haven't been dreaming of the Flightmare. Going after it, learning about it, _training_ it…"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Aric decided to but in. "You can't bribe her!"

"You know, guys, dragons isn't the _only _thing I think about", Hiccup tried saying in her own defense, but the two siblings just looked at her with deadpanned expressions.

"Are you actually saying that to us with a straight face?" Aric voiced.

Hiccup opened her mouth to try and answer that question, but she was then interrupted by Fishlegs.

"Hiccup! I-I did the research you asked for", he ran up.

_'Research?'_ Aric thought accusingly.

"Uh, not now, Fishlegs", Hiccup quietly tried shooing him away, glancing back to him and Astrid every so often.

"But I have the path of the Flightmare right on this map."

Aric crossed his arms._ 'Just whose side is she on?!' _

"For generations it's gone through the Northern Swamp on the way to the village", Fishlegs continued, Hiccup doing nothing to stop him. "Same route every time. If I could only figure out why, we might be able to stop it."

"Fishlegs, Astrid doesn't want to talk about the _Flightmare_", Aric harshly voiced hoping he'd get the hint. Fishlegs had a tendency to be oblivious though.

"What are you saying, of course she does", he responded.

"Sure I do", Astrid affirmed.

"See?"

"Ugh", Aric frustratingly grunted.

"So, as I was saying", Fishlegs continued. "If you want to get close to it, you're going to have to be stealthy; virtually invisible in the dark."

"Huh. Kind of like a… Night Fury?" Astrid suggested looking back at Toothless.

"_Exactly_ like a Night Fury", Fishlegs confirmed oblivious to it.

And with that Astrid hopped onto Toothless. "So, when do we leave?" she asked.

"You're not seriously planning on taking her?" Aric questioned Hiccup. Just a moment ago she was trying to _stop_ Astrid from going.

"... Well…" Hiccup drawled off, her hands fidgeting.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. I thought you were on my side with this?"

"I am", Hiccup defended. "But… If we can figure out a way to stop it from even getting to Berk, then we'll never have to worry about it again. Ten years from now, we could all just _enjoy_ Aurvandil's Fire instead of being afraid of it", she said, but Aric still wasn't swayed in going after that thing.

"Aric", Astrid made him turn back to her. "This is our chance to stop that thing before it can take anyone else from this island. Any more of our family… our friends…? Are you actually willing to pass that up just in an attempt to protect me?" Astrid questioned, and that made Aric pause.

He sighed. "Okay. But we're _not _engaging it."

"Wouldn't dream of it", Astrid responded, but both Aric and Hiccup knew very well she wasn't telling the truth.

000

Night had approached, and as soon as Aurvandil's Fire came into view the horns blasted.

"Aurvandil's Fire is here! Everyone, get to your homes and stay inside!" Gobber shouted out over the panicked shouts of people from the watch tower he was posted on. "Snotlout", he spotted below walking with Hookfang, "did you not hear what I just said? Get that dragon into its cage, and you into yours!"

"No way", Snotlout protested. "If the Flightmare obliterates us all, then the last face I want to see, besides my own of course, is this one", he held Hookfang's face, snuggling, but it seemed Hookfang wasn't too keen on the action as he then reared back and snapped at Snotlout.

"Hurry up, before the emergency bunker's full", Dagwood said to Hadwin, as they then passed by.

"Are you sure we can get in? I hear it's very exclusive."

"Don't worry, I know people."

"Hey, what was that all about?" Snotlout asked Gobber who had just come down from the watch tower.

"Oh, I'm surprised you didn't know", Gobber responded. "Ruffnut and Tuffnut built an emergency bunker in the academy."

"Emergency bunker… What do you say we check it out?" Snotlout suggested to Hookfang.

"Ah, I wouldn't waste your time. It's been booked up for months."

"Hah. We'll see about that", Snorlout stated, and he walked with Hookfang to the academy.

When he arrived he found Ruffnut punching Tuffnut's jaw, Tuffnut asking if whatever they were talking about was too complicated, but when Snotlout was about to walk passed, Tuff actually had the nerve to block his path.

"Hey, hey, hey! Mister", Tuffnut said authoritatively with crossed arms. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, into the emergency bunker. Duh", Snotlout responded obviously.

"Are you on the list?" Tuff stopped him again, this time with his hand in a stop motion, when he tried approaching.

Snotlout scoffed. "List?"

"Uh, lets see here…" Ruffnut muttered behind the twin blocking his path. "Uh…Snothat…Snotman, Snotnose… Nope. Not on the list", she concluded.

"Sorry", Tuffnut said. "Unless you're friends with Snotman."

"What do you mean _sorry_?"

"This is an extremely exclusive bunker, my friend", Tuffnut replied all professional like. "We can't just let _anyone_ in. Oh, hey, Gustav", he then greeted casually as the kid walked passed.

"GUSTAV?!" Snotlout exclaimed in disbelief. They were letting that pesky kid who liked to copy him in, but not him?

"Bunker time… hahaha", the kid cheered before high-fiving Ruffnut and walking inside the bunker.

"You're either in or you're out, pal, but you can't stand there", she then told Snotlout sternly before their Zippleback growled and pushed him back.

"Listen, you seem like a nice kid", Tuffnut then said to him. "I'll tell you what I'll do for you. If you want to get into the bunker, maybe you can find us one of these", he brought out a sheet of parchment.

"Ugh", Snotlout groaned in annoyance at what was written on the paper. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

The twins only snickered to one another. Clearly they were serious.

"Ugh, fine", Snotlout begrudgingly agreed. "Come on, Hookfang." But, just as he was about to walk out, expecting Hookfang to follow, Hookfang instead moved forward into the bunker.

_'Why? How? When?!'_

"He's on the list", Ruffnut only said in explanation.

"Ugh", Snotlout turned away. "Last time I hold his face", he grumbled as he walked out. He had a stupid chicken to find.

000

Atop Toothless was where Astrid and Aric sat, Aric controlling Toothless' tail fin, while Hiccup flew on her own beside them.

"Okay, we are going to_ observe _the Flightmare, Astrid", Hiccup wanted to make perfectly clear to her. "We are going to see what we can learn about it; try to redirect it. If we can't, we fall back to town. Understand?"

"Sure", Astrid said with a shrug.

"_Say_ the words, _I understand Hiccup_", Aric stressed.

"Fine… I understand Hiccup", she said, although dryly and with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh. Well that just instills me with confidence", Hiccup sarcastically commented.

"There's the northern swamp", Aric said as they came towards it, before a roar in a new dialect Hiccup had never heard before sounded.

**"Who's there?!"** it said. **"Leave! This is _my_ territory!"**

"Eh, sounds like we're getting close", Hiccup warned.

"Good. I can't wait to see this thing", Astrid stated sounding all too eager.

"Uh, you won't have to wait for long", Hiccup said as a blinding blue glow began to rise into view a little worried of what they were up against. Maybe the dragon could be reasoned with? However, then again, her track record at reasoning with new species she knew very little about wasn't the greatest.

"Remember, observe only!" Aric ordered.

The blue glow rose above the mountain, and in its full glory the Flightmare revealed itself blinding everyone with its glow and causing both Hiccup and Toothless to rear back in their flight.

**"** "AHH!" **" **the two exclaimed, Hiccup covering her eyes with her hand while Toothless dived away from the blinding light. " "Whoa!" " Aric and Astrid exclaimed too from the dragon's sudden reaction.

Hiccup soon joined them when she opened her eyes again; away from the light and below where Toothless had flown. "Okay", Hiccup drawled. "Well, it certainly lives up to the hype."

"You can say that again", Aric agreed before Astrid jumped off Toothless' back. "Astrid!" he shouted in fear. "What are you doing?!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Astrid yelled back up from the ground. "Defending our family's honor! We'll see whose a coward."

"We need to get down there. Now", Aric hurriedly said.

Hiccup agreed. "Come on, bud!" she exclaimed rushing forward, and Aric and Toothless followed.

000

Meanwhile Astrid was running to the Flightmare with her sword raised and ready. This was the moment she'd trained her whole life for. Everything she did, everything she was, for this one moment right now. Finally, no more shame towards her family, no more dishonor to her uncle who had done so much for their tribe, and no more of this accursed dragon haunting her dreams. All of that ended tonight, for tonight her uncle would finally be avenged. Justice would be given at last.

"Leave Berk now and never come back!" she shouted up at the beast gaining it's attention.

_Here I am ungodly beast! _"Here I am, ungodly beast!"

_Fearless Finn Hofferson! _"Fearless Astrid Hofferson!"

_Come and get me if you dare! _"Come and get me if you dare!"

Instead of attack as expected, though, the dragon blasted a stream of some kind of blue mist at her. Astrid decided to swing her sword at it, but as the mist surrounded her it seemed to seep into her skin. She grew cold. So, so very cold. And she soon found that she could no longer move, frozen in place.

000

" "ASTRID!" " both Aric and Hiccup shouted out of fear, and they both rushed in, Toothless roaring at the Flightmare only for it to glow at him as Hiccup continued down to Astrid tackling her still body to the ground just as the Flightmare attempted to strike at her.

Aric and Toothless landed behind the girls, and Aric jumped off for his sister. She was completely frozen; unmoving, and unblinking. It scared him.

They turned back to the Flightmare, and saw it roar about to strike again.

"Okay, gotta go, gotta go!" Hiccup panickly chanted as Aric helped her get Astrid up and onto to Toothless. Then they jumped and flew up into the clouds to hide. They hovered silently for a bit almost afraid to even breathe. Pretty soon the Flightmare's sounds died away, and Hiccup decided to go check. "I think we lost her", Hiccup said as she looked around, and then proceeded to land followed by Aric and Toothless.

After they landed, Aric turned to Astrid still paralyzed behind him. He knew this was a bad idea. He knew that this would happen and he went along with it anyway. Of course Astrid wouldn't listen, and now she was all limp behind him, eyes stuck wide open with fear.

"Astrid… Astrid", he said worriedly shaking her back and forth trying to rouse her back to normal.

Astrid then began to move of her own accord again shaking her head and he internally sighed with relief. "Ugh. What happened?" she asked sounding a little disoriented.

"The Flightmare", Hiccup answered. "It sprayed you with some kind of mist. It _paralyzed _you."

"It… froze me", Astrid realized.

"I guess the good news is it's only temporary."

"Just long enough for it to strike", Aric added.

"I knew it", Astrid then muttered. "I told you he wasn't afraid of that dragon; he was paralyzed by it!"

At that, Astrid was right. And if that dragon got to Berk it could paralyze someone again. It could all happen again. And Aric knew they couldn't let that happen. Not when they had the chance to stop it.

"Toothless, sky", Aric ordered, and Toothless did so followed by Hiccup.

"Let me guess", Astrid said. "We're falling back to town?"

"Ye―"

"No", Aric interrupted Hiccup.

" "No?" " the girls questioned surprised.

"No. We're following the Flightmare. We are the only ones between that dragon and Berk", he told them.

Hiccup looked surprised, but didn't disapprove. "Alright then", she said instead. "Lead the way."

And with that they raced forward for the Flightmare, following it to a glowing blue river that had them completely stop in their tracks.

"What in the name of Thor?"

000

Within Fishlegs' home, he was standing over a table with maps surrounding him trying to figure out the Flightmare's patterns.

"Why does the Flightmare always take the same route into Berk?" he asked himself having been trying to answer the question for hours. Maybe if he could figure that out, then it'd give them some information on the dragon itself. "It always follows the stream from the northern swamp down into the village", he followed the path of the river. "But why does it follow the water? What is it about that stream…? How can you eat at a time like this?" Fishlegs said to Meatlug who was munching on some rocks.

**"What? I got hungry."**

That's when it struck him. "Wait. That's it! Meatlug you're a genius!"

**"Really? All I did was eat these rocks in the corner"**, Meatlug pointed out.

"Exactly!" Fishlegs exclaimed happily. "The Flightmare isn't just following the stream. It's following―"

000

"Glowing algae", Hiccup said amazed as they swept passed and over it. She'd heard about it, but never actually seen it before. They landed at the side of the river, Astrid and Aric hopping off Toothless, and they all got a closer look.

Hiccup knelt down sticking her hand in the blue glowing water, finding her hand shimmering blue like Astrid had when paralyzed by the Flightmare's mist. "The glow must be some sort of reaction to Aurvandil's Fire", she concluded looking up at the sky filled with dancing light. "This must be what the Flightmare is following. That's why it always takes the same path down to the village."

"Mm… Not getting it", Astrid said.

"Yeah, what exactly are you saying?" Aric added.

"You ever try to get between Snotlout and a bowl of mutton?" Hiccup answered in a way for them.

"Yeah", Astrid replied.

"That's something you only do once", Aric stated.

"Think of it like that", Hiccup told them.

Hiccup's ears twitched with the sound of something coming, and glancing over her eyes widened at the sight of the Flightmare.

"Get down", she whispered shoving the siblings behind a rock.

The three peaked out, Astrid gasping at the sight of the dragon as she ate the algae from the river.

"I get it", Aric said. "The Flightmare thinks we want its food."

"It attacks because it sees us as a threat to its very survival", Hiccup explained further.

"That doesn't excuse it for what it's done", Astrid still growled turning away.

"Astrid, you don't even know if she's the one who took your uncle", Hiccup pointed out to her.

"Uh, guys?" Aric voiced.

"What now?" Astrid asked irritably.

"Look!"

The girls looked over the rock again, and saw the Flightmare hover over them glowing brightly, before she roared at them angrily.

**"THIEVES!"** she accused them.

"Quick!" Hiccup exclaimed jumping into the air hovering just above the two Hoffersons. "We need to get up in the air so we can hide!"

"Uh…yeah, don't think that's gonna happen", Aric said pointing behind Hiccup to where they left Toothless, and Hiccup turned to see Toothless eating the Flightmare's algae.

"Ah…Toothless…" Hiccup complained. No wonder the Flightmare suddenly set off.

**"What the―Hiccup, what's happening?!"** Toothless suddenly roared as he suddenly began to glow a dark violet.

The Flightmare screamed furiously in response to this and dived for Toothless, but before she could get to him, Aric and Astrid mounted him, and got him into the air following Hiccup into the night sky. The Flightmare still chased after them relentlessly.

"Uh, Hiccup, she's right behind us!" Aric called.

"I know! **Toothless, to the clouds!**" Hiccup responded and raced to the clouds, Toothless following with the help of Aric.

Once they were in the clouds, the Flightmare stopped, her light blue glow stationary on the other side.

**"Hey, Hiccup. I'm glowing"**, Toothless said warbled quietly.

**"Yes, I know Toothless. But **shh…" Hiccup told him.

"You think we lost her?" Astrid asked, only to be answered when the Flightmare appeared beside them.

"Nope", Aric said, and the four attempted to fly away only to be cut off and blinded by the Flightmare's glow attack. It was so bright, and came with no warning. They had looked straight at it, unable to shield themselves in time before their eyes became assaulted, and Hiccup and Toothless faltered in their flight each falling from the sky.

Toothless crashed first being heavier, Astrid and Aric thrown off, and Hiccup fell unable to right herself too distracted and panicked by her inability to see as air rushed passed her at rapid speed.

"Toothless!" she instinctively screamed.

000

Aric looked up seeing Hiccup falling fast, and he quickly stood up racing towards her. He knew running wouldn't be fast enough though, so he jumped for it and―"Got ya!" he exclaimed―caught her in just the nick of time. They landed on the ground, Aric's knees skidding across the grass, Hiccup held close to his chest with her eyes closed the whole time.

"Aric?" she asked, her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried opening them.

He saw the Flightmare coming at them and Aric dodged out of the way looking back to see it about to fire at Toothless.

"Toothless, roll!" he told him, and the Night Fury did so dodging the blast of mist shot at him.

**000**

Toothless still couldn't see, his vision filled with spots and blurs, but that didn't stop him from defending Hiccup and her friends. He shot out his plasma one after the other, the Flightmare dodging all his attacks.

The Flightmare roared at him trying to will him into submission, but Toothless roared back unwilling to back down. She wanted him to submit, to plead for her forgiveness, but there was absolutely no way he would ever bow before her.

000

Toothless was in a defensive rage almost out of shots, Aric was protecting Hiccup, and Hiccup was down for the count. That just left Astrid. She knew she had to do something before that Flightmare made another attack. While the Flightmare was busy roaring at Toothless, Astrid made a dash for a large nearby log, and threw it at the Flightmare's head.

It turned to her enraged and leaped into the air after her. Astrid gasped, but quickly rolled out of the way completely dodging the Flightmare.

"Astrid!" Aric called, and Astrid turned seeing him just outside a cave. She ran, but not straight for it. Instead she tumbled, rolling, flipping, and swinging through trees and bushes trying to distract and confuse the Flightmare from her path until she reached the cave of which the Flightmare unknowingly passed right by. Astrid panted as she too breathed a sigh of relief. They lost it.

000

"Is everyone okay?" Hiccup asked. Aric had led her to the cave calling Toothless in before Astrid, and during the attack Hiccup couldn't see a thing. All she heard was roars from Toothless and the Fightmare among Aric and Astrid's voices.

"Yeah", Aric answered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Hiccup answered rubbing and blinking her eyes. "I'll be okay." Her vision had started clearing a little while ago, but her eyes still hurt and blurred from Toothless' glow. Even if it was dim.

"That's good. But why we're we okay, while you and Toothless weren't?" Astrid asked.

"Night Furies have better night vision than humans and most dragons. Bright light is not exactly a friend", Hiccup explained.

"But your fine in the day? And fire light doesn't bother you and Toothless at all", Astrid countered.

"Well, yeah, but… if I accidentally looked into the sun vs if you did, we'd both have the same reaction to look away and close our eyes, but while your eyes can adjust faster ours just… can't", she shrugged.*

**"Hey… No don't go"**, Toothless suddenly grumbled and whined as his violet glow faded away.

"Well, good news is the glow wares off", Aric said, although Toothless seemed to disagree.

Hiccup looked out the cave, and seeing no sign of the Flightmare nearby, gestured back to everyone. "We better get moving", she said, and Aric and Astrid got back onto Toothless. "Let's go!"

"Toothless, sky!" Aric said having him follow Hiccup back into the air. "Okay, so how do we stop the Flightmare before she reaches the village?" he then asked directing the question to Hiccup.

"I thought you had a plan?" Hiccup asked in response, Aric being the one who wanted to stay to stop it.

"You're the one who makes up the good plans?" Aric shrugged.

"He's got a point", Astrid backed him up. "If anyone's got a plan, its you."

Hiccup thought for a moment before seeing something out of the corner of her eye, and essentially doing a double take before turning her head fully. "Fishlegs", she said surprised.

"Fishlegs?" Astrid asked. "How's he gonna help?"

"By bringing you some reinforcements", a voice answered and the siblings turned to see Fishlegs and Meatlug with both Stormfly and Shadowstar.

"Stormfly!" Astrid exclaimed joyfully, before hopping off Toothless' back and onto hers.

"Hey there, girl", Aric said happy to see his dragon too. Then he moved onto Shadowstar letting Hiccup get onto Toothless, and everyone was back with who they belonged.

"Fishlegs, the academy's supposed to be on lockdown", Hiccup chastised.

"I know, but I was following the stream because I think I figured out a way to stop the Flightmare from reaching town", Fishlegs defended in response pointing to the ocean near the forest where the river curved.

"We cut a new channel for the river", Hiccup began to understand.

"And divert the flow of glowing algae out to the sea."

"Exactly. Girls", Hiccup called to the dragons spare Toothless, "I think it's time we do some emergency landscaping."

000

It was ridiculous. Completely idiotic, and something only the twins would make him do. Snotlout had gotten their stupid rainbow colored chicken―scratch that―chickens, but that wasn't enough. As he smelled that delicious yak butter parfait inside, just out of reach, Hookfang feasting on his fish all the while, Tuffnut came out with an entire list of things he had to now get in order to get into their stupid bunker. It took him forever to gather all the items, but finally he'd done the task and now stood as Tuffnut checked to make sure he got everything. Why couldn't they just let him in already?

"...Yak head; check. Yak body; check. Sheep dip; check. Bread for the sheep dip—gotta have that; check. Lingonberry smoothie, shaken, not stirred; check...Hold on. Nobody move", Tuffnut suddenly stopped.

"I don't see it", Ruffnut said thoughtfully.

"Me neither", Tuffnut agreed crossing his arms casually and leaning against the large wagon Snotlout rolled in.

"What? _See what_?" Snotlout whined on the verge of begging.

" "A sturgeon dressed like Stoick." "

_'You have got to be kidding me!'_ Snotlout's mind practically shouted.

While the twins weren't looking he snuck a sturgeon from the wagon and quickly dressed it with a little helmet and belt.

"AAAHHHAAA!" he shouted jumping around to show them. "That's everything. Now let me in!"

"Yeah, we would love to, Snotlout, really, we would", Tuff started, and Snotlout felt his blood boil. "But you forgot the most important thing on the list."

" "Singing Terrible Terror" ", the twins sung.

"WHAT?! Give me that!" Snotlout yanked the list from Ruffnut's grip. "You just wrote this in!" he yelled.

"No we did not", Tuffnut denied.

"Yes you di―! It's in a different colored ink!" Snotlout pointed out, as the item was written in green rather than black.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Ruffnut denied as well.

"Arguing with bunker management could result in permanent banishment", Tuffnut said. "And that's a lot of big words."

Snotlout scowled, but if he wanted to get in that bunker he supposed he had to do it. "Singing Terrible Terror", he grumbled turning away. "I'll give you singing Terrible Terror… Just wanted yak butter parfait…!"

000

Flying over the river, the four dragon riders caught up with the Flightmare allowing Fishlegs to see it for the very first time.

"A live Flightmare!" he exclaimed excited and amazed. "It's―It's―It's―"

"It's mine", Astrid growled and had Stormfly race to cut the Flightmare off shooting her magnesium fire first before the Flightmare could glow.

"Alright, guys", Hiccup called to everyone else. "Time for us to do what we came here for!"

Toothless and Shadowstar dived with Hiccup and Aric to the edge of the river where it curved creating the nearest proximity to the ocean.

"Toothless!" "Shadowstar!"

" "Plasma blast!" " the two riders gave the order, and the two Furies fired creating a new channel.

While they worked on that firing one after the other to clear the grass, dirt, and rock away, Fishlegs and Meatlug began work at cutting off the old channel, Meatlug letting out her lava to do so. But just as she finished, the Flightmare saw them messing with her river and dived away from Astrid to Fishlegs and Meatlug.

Fishlegs screamed, and the Flightmare shot her mist paralyzing him atop Meatlug. He fell off of her, and Meatlug stood her ground against the Flightmare to protect him.

"Hiccup! Aric! The Flightmare got Fishlegs!" Astrid called to them gaining their attention and Hiccup and Toothless flew back to help.

Stormfly landed in front of the Flightmare, cutting her off from attacking Meatlug, and blasted her magnesium fire. Meanwhile, Toothless grabbed Fishlegs with his claws and flew up with Meatlug placing the boy on her when they were a good distance away. By this time Fishlegs was already coming to.

"Augh… What just happened to me?" he asked.

"The Flightmare. It's mist temporarily paralyzes you", Hiccup answered.

They rejoined with Aric in creating the new channel to the ocean, and Astrid continued to battle it out with the Flightmare. Stormfly was about to shoot her spines, her tail raised and ready, but the Flightmare cut her off when she swung her tail at them flinging Astrid off. Astrid caught herself, using what she knew to land safely, when the Flightmare then went after her. She ran through the trees and rocks, soon finding everyone else.

"Look out!" she shouted to them, and with a hop onto Toothless, they were all up in the air quickly joined by Stormfly.

"Guys we need to keep cutting that channel!" Hiccup said.

"How? The Flightmare's guarding it!" Aric pointed out.

"I think I have a way to distract her", Astrid said jumping down to Stormfly. "The algae! Let's give the Flightmare a taste of her own medicine!"

"Astrid, lead the way", Hiccup said, and Astrid led them to the stream.

"Time for a little midnight snack", Astrid said as Stormfly took a big gulp of the algae in the river.

"Chow down, guys!" Hiccup followed, and Toothless, followed by Shadowstar and Meatlug all drank the water eating the algae. Not too long after, the dragons all began to glow different colors. Stormfly was a yellow-green, Shadowstar a light blue darker than the Flightmare, Toothless was violet again, and Meatlug a lime green.

"I always knew that was her color!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "We're gonna knit you a matching blanket when we get home, Meatlug."

**"Can it have our picture on it too?" **she asked excitedly.

**"Hey, Hiccup, can we bring some home?"** Toothless asked. **"I want to glow like this forever!"**

Hiccup shook her head with amusement. **"No, bud. Besides, you sure your not gonna miss being king of the night sky?"**

"Okay", Astrid said ready as ever. "It's time to see who the real coward is."

"Couldn't agree more, sis!" Aric shouted over, and Astrid smiled at that.

They flew down to face the Flightmare again, but this time the Flightmare wasn't the one who glowed. Moving closer together, their combined glows caused a similar attack of the Flightmare's that temporarily blinded her.

She roared in pain and turned away, but at every turn she took the Flightmare was met with another rider and their dragon. Each time she would be blinded from the glows that came when they opened their mouths as if about to shoot their flames, and eventually the Flightmare lost control of her flight falling to the earth.

"Alright, let's finish off that channel", Hiccup said, and while the Flightmare was busy, Toothless dive bombed down the stream. With one precise blast, the last of the rocks and dirt were blown away, and a waterfall of fresh water and algae flowed down into the ocean bringing the algae down over the horizon.

**000**

**"Those thieving brats. This isn't worth it"**, the Flightmare decided. She was off this island. Frantically, she searched for the way her source of sustenance led, and when she found it, she flew as fast as possible. Luckily, her algae went into the ocean again and away from the island. She couldn't have been happier. The farther from those thieving dragons and humans the better.

000

"Hahaha! We did it!" Astrid cheered atop Stormfly as they watched the Flightmare flee.

"Yeah. Now let's get back before anyone notices we're gone", Hiccup responded.

000

Stoick went to check on Gobber, and found his friend had fallen asleep at his post. He supposed he couldn't really blame him; usually the Flightmare came within the first hour of Aurvandil's Fire. But, so far the night had been quiet.

Looking up into the night sky, Stoick then spotted a large glow. That could only mean one thing.

"Gobber!" he exclaimed unsheathing his sword.

"...oh, that yak butter melts in my mouth…" he murmured in his sleep.

"Wake up!"

Very suddenly Gobber jolted awake, the catapult his was supposed to be manning accidentally throwing a boulder into a nearby farm.

"Sorry, Stoick", Gobber said. "I had this dream. You and me―"

"Not another word", Stoick interrupted. There wasn't anytime to loose. "Sound the alarm. The Flightmare is coming."

Promptly, as Stoick ran up to defend his island, Gobber took out a horn and blew it for everyone to hear. Wandering villagers ran into their homes and locked their windows and doors.

"Thor's hammer", Stoick then startled as the glow, or, glows got closer. "There's more than one of 'em!" He adjusted his stance with his sword.

'_Where's Hiccup and her riders?'_ the thought just occurred to him. She should have been there by now wanting to help, relaying a plan to just run them off. And yet she was no where in sight.

"Wait, Stoick!" Gobber said with realization. "Those aren't Flightmares!"

With a second look, the dragons now closer, Stoick saw he was right. It was only Hiccup and her friends. The dragons landed, and both he and Gobber couldn't help but wonder just what in the name of Thor they missed.

"Hiccup", Gobber voiced first. "Slap me in the face. Your dragons are glowing. I must still be dreaming."

"Gobber you're wide awake", his daughter laughed dismounting Toothless. "And…they are glowing. Long story", she said walking up to him. "The good news is, we drove the Flightmare away!" she then exclaimed joyfully.

"You did?" Stoick asked. "Well done, Hiccup", he then praised his daughter, overjoyed, grasping her shoulder. "Well done!"

Hiccup just smiled up at him in response.

"Everyone!" he turned to the town. "You can come out of your homes! The Flightmare is gone for good!"

000

People began to come out from their homes, some happy, some confused, and some just hoping it wasn't too good to be true. Astrid just looked on fondly as she watched the fear erase from everyone's faces, her own family looking to her and Aric with pride. She smiled back.

She then felt an arm around her and turned to see it was Aric giving her the side hug. "What I'm about to say is probably something your only gonna hear once, but, you were right, Astrid. This is much better."

"Eh, excuse me, I have an announcement to make!" Hiccup then announced getting everyone's attention. "We learned a lot about the Flightmare tonight, and I'll explain it all to you! But the most important thing we learned, was that Fearless Finn Hofferson was indeed fearless! Just like all the Hoffersons", she turned back to them.

"Sounds like you did your uncle proud, lass", Gobber said knowing her past obsession.

"Now maybe we can just enjoy Aurvandil's Fire", Stoick said as well, and everyone cheered to that.

Aric let go of her and went to join their family. Astrid just stayed where she was.

They all watched the dancing lights with joy and comfort that the Flightmare was gone and would never terrorize their village again, but as Astrid looked on, her smile began to slowly wane. New thoughts now plagued her mind, and they didn't seem to want to let go.

000

Landing in the square, the twins saw the four glowing dragons and began to get jealous.

"I want a glowing dragon", Tuffnut said.

"Me too!" Ruffnut agreed.

"Put that on Snotlout's list", Tuffnut whispered the two snickering to each other.

000

Finally, Snotlout had gotten the twins' stupid singing Terrible Terror. He entered the academy hoping to just hand them the dragon and go inside, but when he stepped into the academy it was oddly quiet, and there was no light from underneath the door, nor were the twins anywhere in sight. He decided to open the door to the bunker.

"Hello?" he called in. "Hello…! I have your singing Terrible Terror!" he stepped inside showing the dragon, but as he took a look around now, he saw the place had been abandoned. He missed it! No one was there, and absolutely nothing was left. "What? Oh, COME ON!"

All the while the dragon in his arms wouldn't stop singing and making noise. It was seriously getting on his last nerve. "Will you SHUT UP!" he screamed at it. His anger didn't stay though. "I just really wanted that yak butter parfait", he whined.

000

Later that night, Astrid lied in her bed awake. She just couldn't sleep. Ever since the high of defeating the Flightmare ebbed away, she felt… empty. A fire was gone that had fueled her for so long. Fighting no longer had the same edge it once did. Looking back, she realized it only really felt like a game to her. The only reason she took it seriously was because of her lust for vengeance. But _now_ that was all gone. Her job was done. The purpose she created finished. So what was her purpose now? She didn't know. She wasn't even sure what she liked. Fighting was fun and all, but she knew she wasn't a soldier. Not like Aric. As she thought about it, she began to realize she didn't really have an identity. Just who was she? Hiccup had her dragons, Fishlegs had his books, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were just stupid troublemakers, and Snotlout… well she wasn't sure about him, but still, what did _she_ like?

Astrid thought about it for she didn't know how long, but she just couldn't come up with anything good. Nothing that really defined her. Astrid felt lost. For so long her life had been centered on avenging her family and getting their honor back, that she forgot about after. And now, she didn't know.

"Now what?" she whispered to the air hoping someone would answer; that maybe some god would hear her and give her a sign.

No one did.

* * *

***Think of it like if you put on night vision goggles and someone suddenly turns on the lights, or in Toothless' case, you're thrown outside into daylight; clear blue skies and all. You'd likely be temporarily 'blinded' (I use the term loosely) and it'd take at least few minutes for your vision to go back to normal. **

**LITTLE NOTE: I think this series is gonna go on hiatus until the rewrite of I am Not a Curse is done. Then a short episode I came up with for this series, and then Worst in Show. Yeah, I think I'll do that. We'll see. I may change my mind.**


	8. The Anniversary

**Okay, yes, I know its been awhile and I may have skipped a week or two, but the end of the quarter was busy. But, I've got 3 weeks, well 2 now though of break, and I'll try to get the schedule back on track. Today is just a short, a little one shot that I wanted to get out before Worst in Show as it takes place before, but I'm planning on trying to get Worst in Show posted this weekend. No promises, but that's the plan. Defiantly no later than Monday or Tuesday.**

* * *

_**The Anniversary:**_

Toothless had it all planned out. Every night for the past week since he learned what an anniversary was, he worked it in his head. The plan was simple; first they'd go fishing in the river near where they first met, then eat their breakfast on that spot. He could already see Hiccup leaning up against the boulder where he first discovered her scales, right after she freed him from his bonds; something so unviking like at the time. After that they would go flying, something they had both longed for, but only achieved through each other. He planned to fly her over the island, passed the hill they practiced on, through the sea stack maze, and towards Dragon Island where they'd spend lunch and the rest of the afternoon. It was the place he turned from his nest for Hiccup, the push he needed to see his queen was no queen, but a tyrant who tricked him into following her. Finally, when the day neared it's end, Toothless would take Hiccup to the most important place of all for their friendship; the place it all truly started. The Cove; once Hiccup's cove, but now their cove.

It was perfect. So, as Toothless curled up that night, the night before the big day, he purred happily knowing the girl sleeping just across from him was in for the best day of her life.

000

Cool late summer air blew into the room, Hiccup Haddock still asleep in her bed. She stirred a bit, her eyes fluttering open to greet the new day, surprised she wasn't woken sooner, when she found big green eyes and a black scaly nose in her face.

**"Happy Anniversary!" **Toothless rumbled.

After a moment, Hiccup cheerfully laughed. "Happy anniversary to you too, bud."

About a week ago Astrid had mentioned excitedly that it was nearly a full year since Toothless and Hiccup met. She had called it their anniversary. It had spurred a lot of questions from Toothless, but after an extensive explanation, answering every question the Night Fury had, including what day exactly their 'anniversary' was, he seemed satisfied. Looks as if, however, those questions spurred from more excitement than he originally let on.

"You sure are excited, eh?" she giggled at the bouncing dragon.

**"Of course! A day. Just about us!"** he bound around the room.

"I guess it is pretty exciting", Hiccup said as she sat up and brought her legs around to the side of the bed. "To think, a year ago today we became friends", she told him before standing up.

**"I've got the whole day planned out!" **he suddenly stopped in front of her.

"Really? Then I guess we better get started", Hiccup said happily.

"Hiccup!" her dad suddenly called.

"Or not", she muttered. "Yes, dad?"

"Ah, thought I heard ya up here", he said as he came up. "The Haltlen family have a dragon problem, hun. Its your job as academy leader to fix it."

"So I guess this is the part where you tell me to get moving, huh", Hiccup said.

"I'll be nearby with the Eskildsens", her father simply continued as he moved along heading downstairs. Translation: Yes. So, Hiccup got up to go.

"Looks like our anniversary's gonna have to wait, bud", she pet Toothless' head. "Duty calls." She got into the saddle, and then the two flew out the window into town.

**000**

Problem this, errand that, Toothless felt as if they couldn't catch a break. Today had to be the worst day to have an anniversary. Hiccup was being pulled all over the village. And then, just as he thought they were done, apparently Hiccup had planned to go over rescue skills with the riders today of all days. Toothless just wanted to tear her away. They were so far behind schedule; not one thing on his list crossed off.

After Dragon Training, the sky turning orange, Toothless jumped at the words spoken to him.

"All you and me now, bud; I promise", Hiccup said as she walked up to him from her friends.

Toothless' stance drooped down.

Her voice was tired, her eyes drooped. She yawned, stretching widely, and unfortunately, Toothless knew where Hiccup would be going next that day.

When Toothless took off, there was no real guidance or resistance from Hiccup; either she was too tired to care, or just trusted him to take her where she needed to be. His first thought was to take her home and call it a day; maybe next year. But then he remembered something they did last year, just before it started getting too cold, and his brain lit up. He veered their course, leisurely flying, and keeping it nice and relaxed for Hiccup.

When they landed, they were in the cove, and when Hiccup got off, she looked around with a smile. "Toothless... this was your plan?" She crouched down to his face, taking it into her hands. "Thank you, bud."

**"You're welcome, Hiccup"**, Toothless crooned, and then nudged his sister beneath his wing as he laid down.

000

Hiccup leaned against her brother's side, his wing her one and only blanket, but it was enough. Hiccup felt bad she was ruining Toothless' evening by falling asleep, but she was too tired to stop herself, and Toothless wasn't helping in being so warm and cozy.

She supposed, however, that this was perfect anyway. Just the two of them resting within the place that meant so much to them both. This cove held so many memories for Hiccup; it was her escape. But after Toothless crashed in, everything about the cove changed. It became so much more, and became a place of happiness, warmth, and love. It was where their bond formed, where they laughed, played, and took flight. It was where Aric first kissed her, and where Toothless found the strength to escape in order to save her life. It was in this place where their life began, and Hiccup wouldn't trade it for the world.

As the sky turned from orange to black, Hiccup curled up against Toothless, her brother doing the same around her. She closed her eyes, let her mind be swept away into dreams, and the two Furies slept thinking next year, they'd escape to Dragon Island at first light.


	9. Worst in Show

**Well, I may have been wrong on my original date assumption, but at least I'm still keeping up with my normal schedule. Still though, sorry about that. This one was…harder to write up than I initially thought. Plus the holidays and stuff ate up time, so.**

**Anyway, back to your regularly scheduled program! ;)**

* * *

_**Worst in Show:**_

As Alvin walked through Berkian caverns, he sneered at the broken shells left on the ground. Behind him, Savage and Mildew trailed, the latter shaking in his boots. This was his idea; his brilliant, fool proof plan, and yet after months Berk still stood. Stepping on one, the egg shell crunching under his boot, Alvin growled under his breath and picked it up.

"Anyone want to tell me what this looks like?!" he looked back to the two buffoons behind him.

"A waste of perfectly good Whispering Death eggs", Savage smartly said.

"This was your plan, Mildew", Alvin sneered at the old man. "Oh, plant the eggs under Berk, ye said", he mocked as he drew nearer, the old coward quickly backing into a stalagmite. "They'll hatch and destroy the village, Alvin. There'll be no one left to get in your way, Alvin."

"Well I don't remember saying all that", Mildew muttered.

"Eh, doesn't really matter now does it", Alvin towered over Mildew, drawing his sword in one fast move.

"Wait! Waitwaitwaitwait!" the old man practically pleaded.

"Why should I?" Alvin questioned, his sword hovering in wait.

After some nonsensical whimpering, Alvin wondering why he was letting the whelp live one more second, Mildew finally spoke words. "Look at the positives, Alvin", he tried to bargain.

"That's not really me strong suit, now is it?"

"Think about it. Uh, when life gives ya fish eggs, what do you do?"

"I take it out on people like you", Alvin raised his sword higher.

"Well yes, that to. Butbutbutbut!" the former Berkian freaked when he advanced to thrust his sword down on him. "You can also make a delicious _chowder_."

Alvin's sword swung down, Mildew's eyes closing shut, but Alvin purposefully missed, the blunt of his blade hitting the whimpering old man's shoulder. "Eh, I like chowder", he mused.

"Well these tunnels are your chowder", Mildew moved away from his sword. "They'll lead you right into the Berk Dragon Training Academy."

"And what would I do when I get there?"

"Why the better question is, what wouldn't you do. What couldn't you do! Spying, uh…kidnapping, dragon killing?"

"Or…all of the above… Hahaha! I like it!" Alvin laughed. "You're in luck, Mildew! I'm not gonna kill you right now!"

000

Alvin turned and walked on ahead, Mildew breathing a sigh of relief.

"I hate it when he says that", he said.

"Trust me. It's better than when he doesn't say it", Savage countered, before following after Alvin.

Mildew went along too, but that statement from Savage didn't make him feel any better.

000

Snotlout and Hookfang dove to a boat, Snotlout snatching the Viking dummy inside easily.

"Yes Hookfang! Victory loop!" the boy shouted, his victim in his arm.

Hiccup sighed, proven wrong for once. "You know, I hate to admit it, but Snotlout actually looks like he worked on his rescue training." She sat on Toothless beside Aric and Shadowstar atop a sea stack where everyone sat on their dragons as well. Everyone, one by one, was to display their rescue skills they had practiced for the past week, and Hiccup hated to admit it, but it actually seemed as if her mutton head of a cousin actually practiced.

That is until Hookfang decided to take a detour in their victory lap and dive headfirst into the ocean, though.

"HOOKFANG!" Snotlout yelled, his screams cut off when they went under water.

"Uh, lets not get ahead of ourselves", Aric commented.

"AHHHH!" Snotlout could be heard once again as Hookfang sprung from the ocean depths. He landed back to the sea stack, both he and Snotlout soaking wet.

"Another victim, saved", Snotlout still boasted, however, his dummy in one piece. That is until its head tore off, though, landing with a plop onto the ground. "Ah!" he threw the rest of the body down.

"Yeah, you've got the victim part right", Fishlegs sarcastically commented.

Hiccup smirked. She liked this new Fishlegs snarking back at Snotlout. Even he finally had enough of Snotlout pushing him around.

"Shut up, Fishlegs!" Snotlout shot back. "Big deal, so his head fell off. It's not like he's on fire or anything."

That got Hookfang's attention and suddenly he was shooting at the dummy, setting it on fire. Then he hopped onto it, stomping the fire out. Dragons and humans alike stared dumbfounded.

**"Idiot"**, Toothless rumbled rolling his eyes.

**"What?"** Hookfang asked when he turned back.

**"That was your victim!"** Stormfly pointed out.

**"So? He said fire."**

**"Actually, if you paid attention to what he said for once, he wanted the opposite"**, Meatlug corrected.

**"Shut up, Meatlug."**

"Shut up, Fishlegs", Snotlout said similarly when Fishlegs opened his mouth to speak, a smug look on his face.

"Okay", Hiccup intervened. "Good try, Snotlout. But make sure the victim is completely safe, before doing anything else. Might reduce, eh…" Hiccup stalled looking at the charred decapitated mess of what once was a dummy. "…accidents… So, who wants to go next?"

"I'll go", Aric said, and he and Shadowstar flew off the sea stack. "Alright Shadowstar, you ready? Spines!" Shadowstar shot a row of burrs into the face of the sea stack, and Aric jumped grabbing onto two beside each other. For every couple burrs he climbed, Shadowstar shot a couple more ahead of him. It wasn't long before he reached the top.

"Great work, Aric!" Hiccup praised.

"Great work?" Snotlout interrupted. "Pfft, try lame work. Hello? Flying dragon? Might be a little quicker to get to the top of the sea stack."

"What if your victim is trapped on the side of a cliff, and your dragon can't get you close enough? You ever think of that?" Aric countered as Shadowstar landed behind him.

"Yes! No. Shut up, Aric", Snotlout grumbled.

"Okaaayy…" Hiccup tried to steer back the focus. "So, uh… Astrid, how about you show us your skill?" she decided to call.

Astrid stood beside Stormfly looking meek and nervous. "Um, well, the thing is Hiccup", she started. "I don't really have anything to show. I'm sorry. I…haven't really felt like myself lately", she rubbed her right arm up and down.

"That's okay. You can just show us when your ready", Hiccup told her, and she saw Astrid smile, if only a little. Ever since Aurvandil's Fire weeks ago, Astrid had been acting weird. She was unsure about pretty much everything, and didn't even want to do dare devil stunts anymore; not even with Hiccup. Once when she asked, Astrid declined saying she needed to find something first. Something she never really had. Hiccup didn't exactly know what that meant, and Aric was just as confused. It was worrying for everyone, but especially him. No one had any idea of how to help her; not even her parents. So, for now they just tried to act normal and hope something would change.

"Fishlegs, looks like you're up", Hiccup turned to Fishlegs, and Meatlug rose up high into the air.

"I call this the stop", Fishlegs started, Meatlug stopping in her ascent. "Drop." Meatlug tucked her wings in, dropping like a stone above Snotlout and Hookfang.

**"Hey!"** Hookfang screeched. He abruptly ran out of the way accidentally bucking Snotlout off.

"Oh no", the boy said laying on the ground and seeing the belly of a Gronckle heading straight for him. "AHHH―"

Meatlug stopped her decent, hovering just over Snotlout's face.

"And hover!" Fishlegs finished.

"I like it, Fishlegs!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Oh. Come on!" Snotlout butt in from the ground. "That's not rescuing. That's falling."

"Actually, this is falling", Fishlegs responded, and Meatlug stopped her wings plopping flat on Snotlout.

"UGH!" he grunted, the sound muffled. "Hookfang. Rescue", he strained.

**"Nope"**, Hookfang simply stated, and flew off.

"Thank you", the crushed boy said sarcastically.

Next up was the twins, but as the teens waited for the two to fly off, or, do anything, they just sat there on their dragon completely still. Meanwhile, Snotlout pulled himself from Meatlug, a confused look on his face at the twins.

"So…you gonna show us, or…?" Hiccup asked just as confused.

"Uh, we are", Tuffnut said.

"Pretty cool, huh", Ruffnut followed.

"Our rescue skill is not falling off the sea stack. That way, no actual rescue is necessary", Tuff explained.

"Ta-da!" Ruff spread her arms out, but accidentally hit Tuffnut, tumbling him into the ocean. "We're still working out the kinks", she shrugged.

Lastly, it was Hiccup's turn, and for their skill they laid out 'bad Viking' targets on three rocks adjacent to one another. When ready, the two flew in, and on Hiccup's mark, Toothless followed.

"Barrel roll! Multiple blasts!"

The two tucked their wings tight and Toothless rolled as he shot three plasma blasts, each hitting its target. They rounded back, landed, and Hiccup hopped off as everyone awed. Much to Snotlout's annoyance.

"Stop 'ooing'! he yelled. "That's not even a rescue skill!"

"Of course it is", Fishlegs countered. "You always need cover fire during a rescue; everyone knows _that_. Very impressive, Hiccup" he then praised.

"Hey, Fishlegs. You need some help getting your nose out of Hiccup's―"

"Snotlout!" Hiccup immediately stopped him.

"It's okay, Hiccup. He's just mad because he was dead last in the rescue competition", Fishlegs coolly said. "But, what else new?"

"Uh, guys, this isn't a competition", Hiccup responded, not even realizing they thought it was.

"Uh, yes it is", Tuffnut stated back.

"You know, they say competition is the very essence of life itself", Ruffnut said.

It was quiet after that; no one really sure how to respond, until Astrid spoke up.

"It's true", she said with a voice of astonishment. "Weird that she said it like that, but it's true. It's always a competition."

"What? No", Hiccup shook her head. "We are a team", she turned to everyone. "Everyone has a role. No one person is better, or more important than another."

" " …" "

Fits of laughter ensued.

"You don't really buy that, do you?" Snotlout questioned when done laughing at her.

"I do, actually. Yes", Hiccup's ears twitched. "Do you all really feel the same way Snotlout does?"

"Uh, Hiccup, you ride Toothless. A Night Fury", Fishlegs pointed out. "And the Night Fury is at the top of the charts for intelligence, speed, accuracy, and, well... everything. …No offense, girl", he pet his dragon.

**"None taken"**, Meatlug said.

"Not to mention your part of that super species too", Aric pointed out. "Did you seriously think we wouldn't try to one up all that?"

"Well, you wanna know what I think?" Snotlout voiced.

**"** " "NO!" " **"**

"I think…" Snotlout went on anyway, "…we'll never know who the best dragon trainer is. Because, we don't have a level playing field."

**"Who even cares?"** Toothless crooned.

**"I don't know"**, Hiccup shrugged.

"Hang on a second", Fishlegs then said. "What if we did have a level playing field? What if we could prove once and for all who's got the skills, and who doesn't."

"Trust me, Fishlegs, you don't want that", Snotlout challenged, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, I think I do", Fishlegs accepted, his eyes narrowed as well, and as Hiccup and Toothless looked to each other, suddenly Hiccup wasn't so sure she liked snarky Fishlegs anymore.

000

For what felt to be the hundredth time, Savage climbed onto Mildew's shoulders to check another hole to the outside world. Mildew hated it; he wasn't strong enough to hold Savage's weight, each time struggling to keep standing, but he was forced to be a step stool anyway.

"Well, what do you see?" Alvin asked.

"It's quite dark", Savage reported. "And something keeps swinging into me face." After a moment they heard the sound of yaks. "Oh, well that explains it. Another yak farm."

"What is with you people and your yaks?!" Alvin questioned.

"Don't look at me. I'm a sheep person", Mildew said.

"Hang on", Savage suddenly said. "I-I see something. I think it's the academy."

"How can you be sure?" Alvin asked as Savage hopped down from Mildew's shoulders, finally.

"Well, it's got a sign, with a picture of a dragon on it. …Oh! And, there are kids in there training dragons, so."

Mildew gasped. Finally, his shoulders could rest. "That's it!" he exclaimed happily. "That's the academy!"

"Let's hold off on the victory dance, Mildew", Alvin told him. "_I_ don't celebrate until I make me first _kill_."

000

After dinner, everyone was supposed to gather in the academy for Fishlegs' plan for a competition. Hiccup was the second to show up, Fishlegs being the first one there of course.

"Hey, Fishlegs", she greeted him first.

"Hey, Hiccup", he replied in kind, standing beside a closed crate. It was filled with the dragons they were going to train. A highly docile species, but also a difficult one to work with. It would take real skill to train one of these dragons; there was no other dragon more perfect for the role of dragon trainee. "I've got this competition all figured out. Snotlout's not gonna have a chance."

As he predicted, Hiccup sighed. "It's not a competition, Fishlegs." Yep, she still couldn't accept that they were competing. He honestly didn't really understand it. Before the academy, they always had trick competitions? Then there was that speed competition going on awhile back between her, Astrid, and Aric? And all Hiccup wanted to do in this year's Thawfest was win. Maybe her loss made her lose her will to compete? He couldn't really remember if she participated in anything competitive after.

Hiccup walked up closer to him, rounding the crate a bit. "Listen, I of all people know how Snotlout has a way of getting under your skin. And I know what it's like to get so caught up in beating him that you lose yourself; forget what really matters. That's why I just want to make sure you're not losing perspective in all of this", she said.

"Don't worry, Hiccup. A little competition isn't gonna hurt anyone. We compete all the time?"

Hiccup didn't look convinced, but pretty soon everyone showed up. Snotlout made a point to stand front and center before the crate, and when Fishlegs opened it up out popped up Terrible Terror heads of all colors.

"Terrible Terrors?" Snotlout questioned with distaste. "_This_ is your level playing field?"

"As a matter of fact, yes", Fishlegs told him. "We'll all choose a Terrible Terror, and have a day to train it. And then we'll find out who's best."

"HAHAHAHAHA! …Oh man… I can't keep a straight face", Snotlout said out of breath, but Fishlegs didn't bat an eye at Snotlout's attempt at mockery.

"I fail to see the humor, Snotlout."

"No, y-you guys, the point of all this is―" Hiccup tried to intervene getting in between him and Snotlout, but Snotlout interrupted as if not hearing.

"You don't have a chance to win this, Fishface", he said. "And you wanna know why? Because there are readers, and there are doers. And while you've got your nose buried in the Book of Dragons, I'm out there kicking names, and taking butts!"

"...I think you meant that the other way around", Aric muttered.

"I mean… Shut up, Aric."

"Guys, come on", Hiccup still stood between them, her arms stretched out. It was like she thought they were going to get into a fist fight and was trying to keep them apart. But this time, Fishlegs didn't need to fight Snotlout physically to win.

"I'll tell you what, Snotlout. Since you're _so _confident in your dragon training superiority, why don't we make this interesting?"

"Pfft. All ears", Snotlout accepted.

"Losers clean the winner's stall… for a month."

"Done!"

"In", Aric joined.

"Double in", Astrid stated, her old self seeming to peer through.

The twins just snickered and headbutted each other, but that was conformation enough.

"Wait!" Snotlout then suddenly exclaimed. "On one condition."

"Name it", Fishlegs said.

"Hiccup can't participate", he pointed at her. "It's not exactly fair to rest of us, is it; didn't think of that did you, Fishface."

"Actually, I did" Fishlegs countered. "Hiccup, you'll be the judge. You can train a Terror if you want, but you won't be counted as a contestant."

"No one's a contestant", Hiccup stressed, her tail beginning to thrash. "Come on guys, we're not really doing this, are we?"

"You better strap on your helmets. 'Cause this guy right here, he's bringing the pain", Snotlout said, but just as he reached for a yellow Terror, the purple one latched onto his arm with his teeth. "Ah", Snotlout strained in pain. "…Guess I'll take this one. Bringing the pain…" he called back, high pitched, as he walked away.

000

Everyone else took a Terror with no trouble. Fishlegs took the orange-red one, the twins took the two yellow-orange ones, Astrid took the lavender-green one, and Aric took the light blue-purple one. That left Hiccup with the green-dark orange Terror, and she picked him up as everyone left with theirs.

"Remember! Not a competition!" she shouted after them all, but she doubted that even if they heard her, they would listen. She turned to the Terror in her hands. "This is really gonna go bad in a hurry."

The dragon just chirped wordlessly in response.

000

Fishlegs went home after taking his newest trainee. He already had a full schedule planned out. There was no way he could lose. No one was as well planned, nor as well educated on dragons as him.

"Well, trainee, I have quite the rigorous schedule planned for you", he told the Terrible Terror as he placed him on the table. "Step one, we need to name you." Fishlegs took a list of names he compiled, but just as he was about to start, Meatlug came in with a sheep.

**"Oh, Fishlegs! I just found the perfect sheep"**, she said before plopping the sheep onto the table.** "Come on, we haven't played all day"**, she grumbled as she nudged him.

Fishlegs internally sighed. "Sorry, girl. But can't play 'toss the sheep' right now." He picked up the sheep from his desk and dropped it on the floor. Meatlug looked down at it sad, but Fishlegs payed no attention as he got back to his list.

"Alright, I've got it narrowed down to Lars or Van. Maybe, Karsten. Or Slurg?" He gasped. "How 'bout Deathwing? Ooh…that's good; intimidating."

Behind him, Meatlug was insistent, throwing the sheep back and forth as if expecting him to suddenly join the game and catch it. He ignored it at first, but pretty soon the noise of the sheep and it hitting the floor became highly irritating.

**"You know you want to"**, Meatlug said, her tail wagging, when he turned around in his seat.

"No. Meatlug, I can't right now. I'm serious. I've got to work on humiliating Snotlout", he turned back to his Terrible Terror. He still needed to pick a name.

000

Astrid sat outside with Stormfly and Striker. She was supposed to be training Striker, but Astrid had no idea where to start. She gave her a name, but that was about as far as she could get. What to train her to do was the question.

Astrid had been very indecisive lately; she knew it was worrying her friends, but she couldn't help it. She had no sense of who she was anymore; no clue as to what she wanted, and it bled into her creativity of what skills to come up with to show the riders.

"Come on, Astrid, you've got this. Just think", she muttered to herself, Striker in her lap as Stormfly stood beside them.

Stormfly squawked nudging her, followed by Striker's chirps.

"I know, girl", she pet Stormfly's nose. Astrid looked across the street, seeing Fishlegs' door open. He was smart; maybe he could help her. Taking Striker off her lap and onto Stromfly, Astrid stood up and walked over to Fishlegs' house.

"No, Meatlug, stop it! I need to focus!" she heard Fishlegs' voice from inside. It wasn't like Fishlegs to say 'no' to Meatlug? Especially not like that. "I'm gonna crush him in the dragon training competition." And that didn't really sound like Fishlegs either. She knew he'd been acting on edge lately, but he was always so much more reserved; gentle.

"You okay, Fishlegs?" Astrid asked, as she stepped in the door.

"Astrid? Yeah, why?" he asked her almost defensively.

"Well, you just seem different", Astrid told him, stepping inside towards him.

"Please, Astrid. All I want is to give Snotlout what he deserves; if that means I've changed, I don't see it as a bad one. Actually, if anyone's been acting different lately, it's you", Fishlegs' voice changed to the soft gentle tone she was used to. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine", Astrid denied at first wanting to focus on him, but then remembered she did initially come to him for advice. "I just… I'm just a little lost right now, is all", she leaned on the desk. "I don't really know who I am, you know? I'm not really sure I ever knew, and it's making it really hard to come up with things to do."

"Oh. That's it? But, you have so much that makes you who you are", he told her. "You're smart, brave, crazy― in a good way", Fishlegs quickly added when he saw her eye brow raise, her eyes trained on him. "You're extremely skilled in combat, and you're a basically a master of stunts and acrobatics. Aric couldn't even do half the things you can."

"That's because he doesn't try", Astrid smirked. Aric always said she'd kill herself one day, trying the things she did. That's when it hit her, her eyes popping. She stood straight, and faced Fishlegs directly. "Thank you, Fishlegs! I think I know exactly how to train Striker now!"

"I'm glad I could help, but still, don't think you can beat me. Oh-ho, 'cause Deathwing and I?" he turned to his Terror. "We don't plan on losing", Fishlegs said, returning to his more competitive side and tone.

"Deathwing?" Astrid questioned, surprised by the name coming from Fishlegs.

"Or Iggy", he mused. "We're not sure yet. What do you think?"

Astrid lifted her head up higher, her worry for Fishlegs returning, but that's when she noticed Meatlug, the Gronckle laying glumly by the hearth with a sheep. Stormfly walked over to comfort the poor girl, nudging her cheek, but the dragon almost looked heartbroken, not responding to Stormfly's attempts of comfort at all. "Is Meatlug okay?" she decided to ask, but it got an answer she didn't expect.

"Of course she is; why wouldn't she be?" Fishlegs told her offhandedly, a defensive tone surfacing, almost annoyed by her question. It shocked Astrid a bit.

"O-okay… Well, thanks again", Astrid backed, heading for the door. Maybe he was just stressed from Snotlout today? "Come on, girl", she called on Stormfly, and the two left with Striker. She had her own stuff to work out. Figuring out what was wrong with Fishlegs? Maybe he just needed some space.

**000**

It was two days later when the dragon training competition was going to start, and Meatlug strolled into the academy with her sheep, hoping fifth time would be the charm. Just one game before the competition. Surly Fishlegs would say yes now; Iggy was all trained. She stepped in, Fishlegs right there ahead of her with this Terrible Terror trainee.

"Oh, Iggy, you can do this; you're the best, most... most well-trained dragon ever―Oog", she pushed Fishlegs forward with a nudge. "No, Meatlug. I can't right now", he told her with an annoyed and stern tone. Meatlug's ears drooped down, her growl one of disappointment. She walked off to the side, out of the way, and laid with a plop on the floor. Maybe he'd want to give her the light of day again once the stupid competition was over.

000

"Okay! Time to show off what we've trained our Terrible Terrors to do", Fishlegs announced, his Terrible Terror perched on a barrel. "Why don't you go first, Snotlout?"

"Why don't you go first", Snotlout fired back.

"Fine. I'll go first", Fishlegs shrugged.

"Oh, no you don't! I'll go first!"

"First, second, third? Doesn't matter. 'Cause in the end, you're gonna come in last."

"Whoa, what got into Fishlegs", Aric asked.

"Looks like he finally grew some―"

"Whoa!" Hiccup interrupted Tuffnut. "How 'bout _I_ go first", she stepped up.

"Hmph, fine. Not like you're in this race anyway", Snotlout said.

"Ready Toothless?!" Hiccup called across the academy, her Terror on her left arm.

**"Ready!"** Toothless bleated back, three wooden ducks, freshly carved by her father, laid out on his right wing.

**"You ready, Sharpshot?"** she turned to Sharpshot.

**"You kidding? More than ready"**, Sharpshot chirped excitedly.

**"Alright. **Toothless, now!"

Toothless threw up the three ducks.

"Sharpshot, fire!" Hiccup ordered pointing at the ducks, and Sharpshot jumped up into the air, fired at the three ducks blasting them all, and landed right back onto her arm where he started. "Good job", she praised scratching his chin.

"Not bad", Aric commented, giving a slow clap. "You're starting off the competition with a bang, Hiccup."

"It is _not_ a competition!"

"Not yet it isn't", Fishlegs muttered glaring at Snotlout, Snotlout glaring right back.

Aric stepped forward next, but his Terror was no where in sight. "Well, what to you think?" he said spreading his arms out.

"..." Everyone stared confused.

"What do we think of what?" Snotlout asked.

"My dragon's stealth skills", Aric answered.

"Right. His skill's so stupid, he didn't even show up."

"Or did he?" he crossed his arms.

Next thing anyone knew, Aric's Terror was sitting on Snotlout's helmet.

"Oh, he's good", Tuffnut said taken back when he looked at his sister.

"Yeah", Ruffnut laughed. "Who's good", she asked, before looking up, and seeing the Terror now on her head.

"Sneaky", Tuffnut said. "Then again, he can't do what Butt and Head can do."

"Let me guess", Aric said. "They're gonna run into each other?"

"Ehh! Wrong", Tuffnut exclaimed.

Butt and Head walked in separate directions, then jumped in the air and flew straight into each other.

"They _flew _into each other", Ruffnut said.

"Totally different."

"Well, as cool as ramming two dragons' heads together is, Striker is the true star here", Astrid voiced as she entered the academy confidently, everyone's attention steered towards her.

"Looks like someone's back to her old self", Aric mused.

"Yep. And this girl here is gonna prove it", Astrid directed to her Terror. She set up a short obstacle course, her trainee sitting at the start very patiently, tilting her head left and right.

000

Alvin, Savage, and Mildew arrived to the academy, overhearing the teens' chatter. They peered through the bars that separated the stands from the arena, ducking low as to not be seen.

"What are they up to", Alvin muttered.

Down below, the blond girl, Astrid, had set up some type of obstacle course, hoops set about in a wayward path throughout the academy. She walked up to a purple and green Terrible Terror.

"Okay, Striker", the Terror looked up at her. "Go!" the blond pointed, and the Terror flew through each hoop, corkscrewing through the last one before landing before the girl once more.

" "Whoa." "

"Oh please", Snotlout exclaimed. "So what? He flies through some hoops."

"You wanna give it a try?" Astrid threatened, Snotlout backing from Astrid's advance.

"Ah, ha…" Alvin mused, interested.

Next, that chubby boy walked up setting crates up, an object laid on each one.

000

"Achem", Fishlegs called attention to himself. Next to him sat a barrel with Iggy sitting on top like a pedestal. "Prepare to be amazed at the smartest little dragon in the archipelago!"

**"He used to call me that"**, Meatlug moaned.

Fishlegs gestured to the barrels behind the teens, everyone looking back and seeing all the different objects on each crate. He shuffled his papers, showing each of the objects drawn on them, then pulled one out with a picture of an apple.

"Iggy, bring me this", he said rather dramatically. Iggy inspected the paper, sniffing it a bit.

**"Oh, apple!" **He leaped from the barrel, flew for the apple, and gave it to Fishlegs. Just like they practiced.

"Good boy, Iggy! Oh, who's a good little guy", Fishlegs pet, praised, and coddled the Terrible Terror.

"Whatever", Snotlout scoffed storming up. "Lucky guess."

"Okay. You choose one", Fishlegs presented the drawings.

Snotlout snatched them, and after flipping through, chose the bucket. He showed the sheet, then showed it to Iggy.

Iggy looked at it, sniffed at it for a moment, then zoomed to the bucket, dropping it on Snotlout's head.

"Whoa…" Tuffnut awed. "I couldn't do that."

"Big deal!" Snotlout shouted throwing the bucket away. "So he plays fetch."

"Well, what does your Terrible Terror do?" Fishlegs questioned.

"This", Snotlout stated, before opening a crate, and his purple Terrible Terror popping out biting his ankle. "Agggh!" Snotlout groaned in pain as he walked with the little guy attached to him, presenting him before the teens.

"So― so let me get this straight. You trained him to bite you", Fishlegs couldn't stop himself from laughing as he spoke.

"Try and pry him loose. I dare you. Took Gobber all day yesterday to get him off this leg", Snotlout pointed to his bandaged up left leg.

"You're ridiculous", Fishlegs stated. "Just tell them I won, Hiccup."

Hiccup, unsure of what to say, just smiled awkwardly hoping it didn't look like she was cringing. She hadn't even been thinking about who the winner would be.

"You won? Ha!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Wasn't even close", Fishlegs defended his statement.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a minute. My Terror's stealthiness is pretty awesome too", Aric said.

"And what about my Terror's trick? Not just anyone can train a Terror to do_ that_ in a day", Astrid jumped in as well.

"Astrid, please, teaching one Terror to fly through hoops should have at most taken an hour or two", Fishlegs told Astrid to her astonishment and fury.

"You're the one who gave me the idea!" Astrid yelled.

"And there's no brains involved in teaching a Terror to hide", Fishlegs continued.

Aric scowled.

"Hey! Our trainees ran their heads together at high speed. That takes brains", Ruffnut joined the argument.

"Yeah, really hard rock like brains", Tuffnut backed her up.

"Oh, come on", Fishlegs groaned, and pretty soon everyone started arguing over one another.

**000**

Meanwhile, as Meatlug sat to the side moping, she suddenly smelled something off; a new scent in the area that wasn't there before. She stood, none of the teens, not even Fishlegs, noticing in their bickering.

"It's like a bear trap", Snotlout said in defense of his Terror's trick.

"It's so obvious I won it!" Fishlegs continued in his rant.

"You're just jealous of my dragon's superior strength!"

"Your dragon didn't do anything?! He bit you!"

Meatlug focused on the scent, however, needing to find out what it was. She followed it out the academy, and up into the stands.

000

Alvin was starting to get annoyed by the kids' insistent bickering, Mildew could see it. It was annoying him too, to be honest. Brats; all of them. That's when he noticed the fat dragon was getting up and sniffing around, making its way towards them.

"Shh, we can't let that dragon see us", he whispered, and he, Savage, and Alvin hid behind a pile of boulders. The plan didn't work for long when they heard the dragon's loud growl and it blast the rocks away. The dragon snarled at them.

"This would be a good time to retreat into the tunnel", Mildew advised.

"Alvin the Treacherous doesn't retreat!" Alvin exclaimed angrily.

"Well then, Alvin the Treacherous is gonna have to explain to Stoick the Vast what he's doing on Berk", Mildew told him, and him and Savage retreated ahead, the dragon letting out a roar.

000

"Guys! Just―" Hiccup was shouting over everyone trying to stop the fighting, but they were all interrupted by a Gronckle's roar. And it wasn't just any Gronckle, or any roar.

"Meatlug?" Fishlegs asked looking around, but she wasn't in the academy. "Meatlug!" he exclaimed worriedly, before he ran for the exit, Toothless leading the way and Hiccup following with the two. They heard shots being fired, Hiccup hearing someone dodging from them. She heard the voice before she saw him.

"This is crazy!" Alvin the Trecherous' voice rang.

Hiccup and Toothless ran faster.

When their eyes caught sight of the scene, Meatlug so close yet so far, she was punched in the nose by Alvin the Treacherous and being muzzled and pushed, being taken away. The three ran as fast as they could, but they were too late.

The Outcasts, Mildew included, jumped into a hole with Meatlug in their clutches. Toothless tried shooting at them to stop them, but it was too late and only served to close up the hole with the boulders that surrounded it.

"Hiccup, they took my Meatlug!" Fishlegs exclaimed trying to pry the rocks away.

"I know Fishlegs, it's alright", Hiccup tried to calm him down. She saw the others running up, their dragons all in tow. Spreading her wings she flew over to them. "Quick", she hovered in front of the dragons. "I need you to blast those rocks away, now!" she said urgently, and the dragons rushed to the hole, landing just a few feet away from it. Hiccup landed before them, the teens catching up, and she gave the signal to fire. At that moment all the dragons fired as much as they could, dust rising from their blasts, but the rocks weren't budging. They were just pushing them in further.

"We're only making it worse!" Fishlegs said over the blasts.

"He's right", Hiccup agreed. "Hold your fire!" she shouted, but they still persisted, not hearing her. **"Hold your fire!" **Hiccup roared this time, and that got their attention, their dragons stopping.

"Ohhh, what are we gonna do, Hiccup?!" Fishlegs exclaimed in a frightened panic. "Those tunnels go all over the island! H-h-he could be going anywhere!"

"They don't really go _all_ over the island", Tuffnut corrected. "Like, six yak farms…"

"Couple of sheep pens", Ruffnut continued the list.

"Mildew's cabbage field."

" "Gobber's outhouse... Eugh!" "

"And...you know this how?" Hiccup wondered.

"What? We spend a lot of time in those tunnels", Tuffnut said. "It's a tunnel of fun, haha."

"Okay then", Hiccup decided. "We'll have to split up; cover all those places."

She started walking to Toothless, prepared to assign everyone an area, when Tuffnut suddenly said, "Great! Dibs on the beach!" It stopped her, her face one of disbelief. Under her breath, she growled.

"Uh, what beach?" she asked after turning around, presenting a calm expression.

"The tunnel that leads to the secluded beach on the far side of the island. Can't believe you haven't been there! It's white sand; so soft on your little toes."

"Okay?" Hiccup drawled.

"What are we waiting for?!" Fishlegs quickly jumped in. "We know where they're going; lets go! My Meatlug is out there!"

"He's right", Aric agreed. "To your dragons! Now!"

Mounting their dragons, they raced for the beach, Fishlegs riding with Hiccup, and their Terrible Terrors flying beside them. There was nothing there though. Nothing but footprints and a very big drag mark.

"They must have already set sail", Hiccup said aloud, before leading the charge out to sea.

"Oh, if anything happens to my Meatlug I'll never forgive myself!" Fishlegs worried.

"It's not your fault, Fishlegs!" Astrid comforted.

"Sure it is", Tuffnut ruined it, though.

"Tuffnut!" Aric reprimanded.

"What?! It's not my fault! Is it your fault?!" he asked Ruffnut.

"Nope. Not my fault", she replied.

"Yeah, definitely Fishlegs' fault!" Tuffnut concluded. "Sorry!"

"Guys, not helping!" Hiccup called out.

"No, no, no, they're right, Hiccup!" Fishlegs protested. "I ignored the most important thing in my life, because I got so caught up in beating Snotlout!"

"See?! Bad things happen when you try to beat the Snotman!" Snotlout said much to everyone's distaste. "What?! Sometimes the truth is hard to swallow!"

"You tried to warn me, Hiccup. But I didn't listen."

"Fishlegs, we will get her back", Hiccup assured him. "I promise." _'Even if we have to chase that ship all the way to Outcast Island.'_

"Hey!" Tuffnut sounded. "If you two girls are done doing each others' hair, there's an Outcast ship we might want to attack!"

Looking to the sea, the ship below them, they dove with Hookfang taking the first shot.

Outcasts took aim, but never got the chance to fire as the twins came in with an attack from Barf and Belch. Gas, spark, out.

"Like shooting yaks in a barrel!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Haha! That was fun", Ruffnut reminisced.

Next, Stormfly and Shadowstar came in with their spines, scattering the Outcasts, then finally it was Toothless' turn. He aimed to fire, but Alvin still had one trick up his sleeve.

"Back off! Or I'll run the Gronckle through!" he shouted up at them, his sword pointed at Meatlug, tied down to the ship.

"Hiccup wait! Don't fire!" Fishlegs screamed, and Hiccup signaled Toothless to cease fire. He stopped his blast's charge, and closed his mouth.

"Riders, hold your fire! Fall back", Hiccup ordered. As told, the riders fell back, regrouping, but Fishlegs again protested.

"No! W-we can't just leave her!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Fishlegs", Hiccup assured. "We're not going to."

000

"Where are they?" Alvin growled. It had been a few minutes now, and there was no sight of the Dragon Riders.

"I don't see them? Maybe they aren't coming", Savage suggested.

"Oh, they'll come", Mildew assured.

"He's right", Alvin agreed. "Their sentiment is their weakness", Alvin laughed. "Isn't it, Gronckle?" Oh yes, they would come. And when they do―

BANG!

Alvin was suddenly hit on his head.

000

Savage stood there with his sword in shock. There was a Terrible Terror. Blue. On Alvin's head. Surely he'd understand, right? How the dragon got there in the first place he had no clue. It was just there. Like it just appeared out of nowhere.

Alvin rose with a growl, and Savage panicked.

"Uh, n-now let me explain, Alvin. There was a-a little dragon on your―"

Alvin rose his sword up, but then it was suddenly snatched by another Terror; this time orange. What in Odin's name was going on?! They followed where the orange dragon flew and saw the riders, the pudgy one holding a parchment up.

000

"Yes!" Fishlegs cheered holding Savage's sword.

"I wish I was as smart as that dragon!" Tuffnut said.

"I wish you were as smart as that dragon too", Ruffnut agreed, much to Tuffnut's annoyance.

"Now it's up to Sharpshot!" Hiccup announced. Extending out her arm in the direction of the ship, she signaled Sharpshot to go. He dove onto the ship and fired at the ropes holding Meatlug down, before pulling up and returning to the group. Meatlug freed, she hopped into the air.

"No, you don't!" Mildew shouted rushing forward to bring her back down.

And he very well could, as Sharpshot forgot one rope keeping her from flying away. She was stuck.

"Striker, now!" Astrid sent her Terror, and to stall for time, Striker tripped up the Outcasts, flying through their legs, ending with Mildew who was then knocked out when Butt and Head rammed their heads against his on both sides. The twins laughed, but it was no laughing matter when Meatlug shook the last restraint off, only to be caught again, a rope lassoed around her tail in her second attempt to flee.

"Not so fast", Alvin growled out.

Meatlug pulled, but then Savage joined Alvin in pulling her in, and she was beginning to lose the tug of war.

"Oh, she's not gonna make it!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"Oh yes she is!" Snotlout proclaimed, sweeping in. Stuck on his neck was his Terror and after cringing at the fact he had to pull him off of himself―that had to hurt―Snotlout launched his Terrible Terror like an arrow to the ship. He flew straight through the rope, chomping through, and Meatlug was freed. She rushed to Fishlegs nuzzling and licking, telling him how much she missed him and almost thought he forgot her.

"Oh, I missed you too!" Fishlegs laughed and cooed.

"Oh yeah! Who's the best dragon trainer now?! AGH!" Snotlout yelled in pain when his Terror attached himself back onto his neck. "Pain…"

Meanwhile, Fishlegs jumped off Toothless and onto Meatlug, hugging and petting her.

"Just one more loose end to tie up", Hiccup muttered. Sharpshot was about to take that as a cue for him to go in again, but Hiccup held her arm in front of Sharpshot telling him to stay back. Instead, she and Toothless dove in. They flew low, just over the sea, closing in on the ship.

"Wait for it…" Hiccup muttered. "Wait for it", she said a little louder, Toothless growling his readiness. "And…" Just a little closer…and…There!

"Now Toothless! Barrel roll! Multiple Blasts!" Hiccup yelled, and with their wings fanned out this time, Toothless barrel rolled firing a barrage of plasma blasts. They spun faster, Toothless' blasts shot quicker, and it caused massive destruction on the ship. Outcasts jumped over board almost instantly, not only from the explosion and fire, but from the ship capsizing as well.

A job well done, Hiccup rejoined the group, and they all headed home, Fishlegs more than overjoyed.

"Oh, baby, we got you back! Oh, Meatlug", he hugged her in his joy.

"We all did", Hiccup emphasized. "Together."

"Guess that competition was worth something", Tuffnut blurted out, however.

"Oh, for the last time, it wasn't a competition!" Hiccup screamed.

Everyone else laughed.

000

Left floating on the remnants of their ship, Alvin scowled. Defeated by Hiccup and her riders again. This pattern was beginning to get old; quickly.

"Ah! Fungus!" Mildew shouted for his stupid sheep; the useless old man finally woke up. Not that he expected him to be any help anyway. "Wha…what happened?"

"Well, I'll give you a hint…" Alvin started. "Your chowder turned back into fish eggs!"

"Shame", Savage commented. "I do love chowder."

"Well, lets look at the positives", Mildew tried to start again, but Alvin knocked the old man out again with a good hit to the face. He wasn't gonna take one more piece of advice from him. Lousy Berkian. Ever since their one success all those months ago, it's been failure after failure; why he still kept him alive was starting become a mystery.

000

Finding Fishlegs at the Academy, Astrid zipped by with a spin or two.

"Hey, Fishlegs", she called down, the boy in question stopping his game of 'toss the sheep' with Meatlug. "Hiccup wants us to do some more training with the Terrors; you coming with?"

"Tell Hiccup 'no can do', Astrid. Meatlug and I have a lot of catching up to do", he said, placing an arm around Meatlug, and as Fishlegs chased his escaped sheep, Astrid smiled. Meatlug was happy, Fishlegs was himself, and Astrid felt like she was finally finding herself too. As she rode off into the sunset, the future was looking bright.


	10. Appetite For Destruction

_**Appetite For Destruction:**_

_Previously―_

**_Tunnel Vision: _**_**"A Whispering Death egg"**, Toothless growled in answer baring his teeth._

_... ... ..._

_[There was] a crate sitting on the ground as well. "That's the Outcast crest", Hiccup realized slipping back to Norse._

_... ... ..._

_**Fright of Passage:**__ …__The purpose she created finished. So what was her purpose now? She didn't know. She wasn't even sure what she liked. Fighting was fun and all, but she knew she wasn't a soldier. Not like Aric. As she thought about it, she began to realize she didn't really have an identity. Just who was she? Hiccup had her dragons, Fishlegs had his books, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were just stupid troublemakers, and Snotlout… well she wasn't sure about him, but still, what did ___she___ like?_

_... ... ..._

_**Worst in Show: **__"I'm fine", Astrid denied at first wanting to focus on him, but then remembered she did initially come to him for advice. "I just… I'm just a little lost right now, is all", she leaned on the desk. "I don't really know who I am, you know? I'm not really sure I ever knew..."_

_"...But, you have so much that makes you who you are", [Fishlegs] told her. "You're smart, brave, crazy― in a good way", Fishlegs quickly added when he saw her eye brow raise, her eyes trained on him. "You're extremely skilled in combat, and you're a basically a master of stunts and acrobatics..._

_Astrid smirked...That's when it hit her, her eyes popping._

_... ... ..._

_"Well, as cool as ramming two dragons' heads together is, Striker is the true star here", Astrid voiced as she entered the academy confidently, everyone's attention steered towards her._

_"Looks like someone's back to her old self", Aric mused._

_"Yep.__"_

_... ... ..._

_**Tunnel Vision: **An earthquake seemed to shake the earth, vibrations carrying into the air they hovered in. [Hiccup's] questions were about to be answered it seemed._

_"What…is…that…?" Fishlegs warily asked._

_Their answer was given in the form of a giant white scaled, red eyed Whispering Death like dragon at least five times larger than any of the others._

_... ... ..._

_"Whispering Death hatchlings are known to return to their birth place, and claim it as their ___own___..."_

_"So, what exactly are you saying?" __[Aric]__ asked becoming serious himself._

_"I'm saying I don't think we've seen the last of the Screaming Death."_

* * *

At last, Hiccup and Aric made it to Sorrow Island, an island teeming with wild Nadders. Tossing a bag, Hiccup tagged a Deadly Nadder's back with yellow paint, spooking it off.

"Okay, these Nadders get tagged yellow. That's how we know they belong on Sorrow Island", she reminded to Aric. She still thought Sorrow Island should be blue, but this was Fishlegs' plan, and he had been very insistent on his color choices.

"Like this?!" Aric exclaimed, before throwing two at once, hitting two Nadders flying by in the back. Two more Nadders then came across his and Shadowstar's path, and one after the other he again hit his targets.

"Feel free to join in anytime", Aric teased. Another Nadder caught his sights, but this time when he threw the paint bag, the Nadder swerved away at the last moment.

"Okay", Hiccup decided, and Toothless jumped from the sea stack they'd been perched on.

"Ugh", Aric grunted when the two swerved right over him.

"How 'bout now?!" Hiccup shouted back as she and Toothless flew on ahead, chasing the Nadder Aric had missed.

The Nadder weaved through sea stacks away from them, but he couldn't evade them forever. Unstrapping her shield from Toothless, they sped passed him, catching the dragon by surprise when he suddenly saw them in front of him.

**"I just preened my scales!" **he squawked, but before the Nadder could stop or turn, Hiccup's shield shifted into it's crossbow function and the paint bag hit him square in the chest.

**"It's for a good cause!"** Hiccup roared in consolance as the Nadder flew away upset.

"Alright", Aric said in defeat as Shadowstar caught up to them. "I have to admit, the shield is pretty cool."

"Why thank you, I quite like it too", Hiccup replied dramatically with a bow. "Can you take the rest from here? I'm gonna go check on the twins", she then said seriously, hooking her shield onto Toothless. "They're supposed to be marking the Crescent Island dragons."

"I'm sure that's going really well", Aric stated dryly, just before Hiccup and Toothless sped off.

000

**"What do you think, bud? On a scale of one to ten how far did the twins get?" **Hiccup asked as she and Toothless made their way. Crescent Island wasn't too far from Sorrow Island, but it was at least a good half hour by dragon back.

**"What are those numbers called that go below zero again?"**

**"Negative numbers."**

**"Yeah. One of those."**

Hiccup shook her head. While the twins might have been two knuckleheads they knew how to follow directions. Well, sometimes. When they arrived, however, it didn't really surprise either Hiccup or Toothless that the twins decided to mark each other instead of the dragons. They landed, and Hiccup found herself spectating a paint dodging match.

"Guys!" she exclaimed, the two throwing purple paint at her, and Hiccup effectively dodging to the right, two purple tags now marking a rock. "You're supposed to be tagging the dragons. Not each other."

"You know, if you think it through, Hiccup, this is pretty much your fault", Tuffnut accused covered in purple paint.

"How do you figure that?" Hiccup coolly said crossing her arms.

"Uh, hello? You armed us with paint; where'd you think that was gonna go?" Ruffnut said as if obvious, just as much covered in paint as her brother. "And we're the stupid ones."

"How many of these do we have to do anyway?" Tuffnut asked.

"As many as we can", Hiccup said. "The more dragons we tag the better we can keep track of where they belong and where they may migrate to. We went over all this at the meeting."

"Yeah. That was… uh…" Ruffnut started.

"Fascinating?" Hiccup filled in.

"What's the opposite of fascinating." Tuffnut asked.

"Hiccup!" Astrid's voice suddenly rang, her and Stormfly flying in. "Just so you know, if I'm paired with Snotlout one more time, he might not make it back", she threatened as she landed atop the rock the twins previously tagged purple.

"Noted", Hiccup stated looking up at her.

"Hey, isn't it supposed to be one dragon color per island?" Astrid suddenly asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I see two colors down there", she pointed, a green marked Gronckle eating beside a purple marked Gronckle. "Did someone use the wrong one?"

"I don't think so? I'm sure I gave one color to each group. Unless", Hiccup turned accusingly at the twins.

"Hey, don't look at us", Tuffnut defended. "If we had green paint, you know where it would be."

**"He has a point"**, Toothless rumbled.

"Well, I better ask Fishlegs; this was his idea", Hiccup said.

"You're gonna fly all the way back to Berk." Astrid questioned.

"Nope. I don't have to", Hiccup answered. She reached into her satchel attached to Toothless' saddle bag, and took out charcoal and paper.

"What's she talking about?" Ruffnut asked as Hiccup began writing.

"She must have some of that magic paper we've been looking for", Tuffnut accused.

"She always gets the good stuff", Ruffnut crossed her arms.

"It's not magic paper", Hiccup chuckled. "Fishlegs and I have been working on something new." Finishing her letter, she bent back down into another bag attached to Toothless. "We call it…" She picked up her green Terrible Terror, Sharpshot. "…Air Mail."

**"Finally!"**, Sharpshot chirped excitedly. He'd been waiting all day to put the idea into practice.

"Stupid name", Tuffnut commented.

"Right?" Ruffnut agreed.

"Do you really think that Terrible Terror's gonna fly all the way to Berk?" Astrid asked, still clearly unconvinced.

"Yep", Hiccup answered as she tried to tie her letter to her fidgety Terror. "And right to the academy.

**"How's it feel?"** Toothless asked.

**"Not moving!"** Sharpshot happily reported shaking his leg.

Hiccup giggled at his excitement. "Terrors are especially territorial", she rubbed his chin, "so its a natural instinct for them to return to their home from where ever they get released." Climbing across her arm, to her shoulder, and onto her head, Sharpshot then leaped into the air starting on his way.

"And how will we know if he made it?" Astrid asked.

"When Fishlegs and Snotlout meet us at Dragon Island", Hiccup confidently answered, mounting Toothless.

"Heh, if that happens, I'll kiss Snotlout on the lips", Astrid bet, but she soon would regret those words, for when they arrived to Dragon Island with Aric, both Fishlegs and Snotlout were there, Sharpshot in Fishlegs' care.

"Why, would you look at that", Hiccup exaggerated. "Fishlegs,_ and_ Snotlout. Both right here on Dragon Island."

"Astrid was just talking about you", Aric chimed in, filled in on the bet.

"Hmhm, of course she was", Snotlout chuckled.

Hiccup then looked up at Astrid, teasing her further with a kissy face, much to Astrid's annoyance. They each dismounted their dragons, and Astrid gave them both a death glare.

"Say it, and those will be the last words either one of you speak", she warned.

They decided not to test it.

"Hiccup", Fishlegs interrupted the moment. "I got your message. I knew Air Mail would work!"

**"I'm a star!"** Sharpshot chimed in, hopping from Fishlegs' shoulder to his arm.

"So what's the emergency?" Fishlegs continued.

"We've been seeing dragons painted green on Crescent Island", Hiccup reported.

"That's your emergency", Snotlout stated in disbelief. "I was in the middle of something very important."

"You were sound asleep", Fishlegs called him out.

"Beauty rest. You think this just happens?"

Hiccup, Astrid, Aric, and Fishlegs all just stared at him deadpanned.

"Especially after all that work I did tagging dragons", he continued.

"You mean the work I did?" Astrid scowled.

"You did, I did, what's the difference? We tagged those dragons together babe."

"Ugh!" Astrid lunged forward.

"Whoa", Aric swiftly caught before she even took a step. "Why don't you go over there, and… practice", he suggested, and Astrid complied stepping aside into handstand push-ups.

As she did that, Hiccup returned to the task at hand. "Fishlegs, does it make any sense that those dragons would be there?"

"No, they shouldn't be", Fishlegs said before walking to a map that laid on a flat rock. "Crescent Island is clearly marked as purple."

"That's what I thought."

"So what were the green dragons doing there?" Aric asked.

"First of all, it's not green; it's pistachio. They belong on Tall Tree Island", Fishlegs directed. "That's where I tagged them."

"Yeah. Well, your pistachio dragons aren't where they're supposed to be."

"Huh, that's weird…" Fishlegs' eyes then traveled upwards. "Uh, what's Astrid doing?"

Aric and Hiccup both turned back to see Astrid doing front and back walkovers.

"Her new hobby", Aric answered, his voice anything but amused. "She figured being an _entertainer _was her new 'calling'. More like a distraction", he finished in a mutter.

"Okay, we need to check this out", Hiccup said. "The…dragon situation", she clarified; they could deal with Astrid and…whatever it was she was going through later. "Let's check out Tall Tree Island."

"Hup!" Astrid voiced getting to her feet. "Sounds like a plan", she said, hands on her hips, looking much calmer.

"Yeah", Snotlout joined. "I was wondering what I was gonna do the rest of my day."

No one asked him to come, but they all shrugged it off. The more the merrier. It wasn't like they could stop him anyway.

They mounted their dragons and all set on their way, but not even a minute later Snotlout shouted, "See you back on Berk, suckers!" and left.

Hiccup shook her head.

000

"I don't understand", Hiccup wondered confused. "We should be there by now." It was hours later, dusk creeping up, but there was still only ocean, and more ocean, ahead of them.

"Maybe we're off course", Astrid guessed.

"I don't do off course, Astrid", Fishlegs countered. "According to my map it should be right…uh…" he faltered looking up from his map and seeing no land in sight.

"You were saying?" Aric smirked.

"Even if we were off course, we'd still be able to see it from here", Hiccup reasoned.

"Well an island can't just disappear", Aric said.

"Earthquake maybe?" Fishlegs guessed.

"Volcano?" Hiccup wondered.

"Wrath of Thor? Wrath of Odin?" Astrid called out as well, but her answer had everyone looking at her odd. "What? It's possible", she defended.

"Did you fall on your head again?" Aric asked her.

"Wha―?! No", Astrid answered offended.

"Look out!" Hiccup suddenly exclaimed, three Monstrous Nightmares flying straight at them in a panic. Everyone swerved and ducked away, looking back confused to the dragons.

"Orange?!" Aric questioned.

"Burnt apricot actually", Fishlegs corrected.

"What island are they from?" Aric asked.

"Sunstone Island", Astrid answered. "That's the island Snotlout and I tagged this morning."

"Ahh… Sunstone Island", Fishlegs sighed. "Pristine beaches; avertable smorgasbord of fine mineral deposits for Meatlug…"

"Sunstone Island it is", Hiccup said.

000

They arrived to the island the next day, but Fishlegs couldn't help but notice the island wasn't how he remembered it.

"Huh. I thought it was bigger", he said, the island only big enough for Meatlug to stand on, Toothless, Shadowstar, and Stormfly all left to hang off the sides.

"It was", Astrid said not understanding how it shrunk.

"I-I have to say, the beaches are a bit of a disappointment", Hiccup chimed, Toothless nearly losing his grip on the rock.

"One island is missing, and one island has been sunk…" Fishlegs thought aloud.

"I guess an entire island can disappear", Aric said.

"Well if― if the islands are gone, where do the dragons go?" Fishlegs asked.

"Good question", Hiccup said. "Dragons live in specific places for specific reasons."

"The food they eat, where they nest…"

"If they lose their homes, it could endanger their whole species", Astrid realized.

"We need to figure out what's going on. Now", Hiccup said urgently. "Lets head back to Dragon Island."

"If it's still there", Aric said.

000

On Dragon Island's beach, dragons were absolutely everywhere. It was as if they were coming in droves.

"Look at them all", Hiccup awed.

"Check their colors", Astrid advised.

"I-I-I see pistachio, b-burnt apricot…" Fishlegs listed.

"Look!" Aric exclaimed. "A new color; red."

"Technically, that's vermilion."

"Ugh", Aric glared back at him, becoming increasingly annoyed with his corrections.

"What?! It is!" Fishlegs defended.

"Dragons from three separate islands somehow here", Hiccup thought aloud directing at the color coded map. "Look", she took out her pencil. "This forms a line, which means there's more islands in danger; Boarhead Island, Thor Rock Island…" she connected the islands into a line that went north. "Toothless, we're going back out."

"I'm coming with you", Aric ran after Hiccup to Shadowstar. "This could get dangerous."

"What makes you think that?" Hiccup asked mounting Toothless.

"Oh, I don't know? Islands disappearing mysteriously, dragons fleeing in terror… Call it a hunch."

"Fine", Hiccup conceded. "Fishlegs, Astrid, you guys stay here in case anymore dragons show up."

"Got it", Fishlegs said confidently. "New dragons."

"We're on the case", Astrid stated.

With that, Hiccup and Aric flew to Boarhead Island. Or, attempted to. When they got there, it was just ocean.

"Boarhead should be down there", Hiccup wondered searching.

"It's gone too", Aric concluded in disbelief. "Now what?"

Hiccup didn't answer; instead she flew ahead. When they arrived to Thor rock, it was the same as Sunstone Island. Jagged rocks still surfaced, but the island was sunk.

"Whoa... Look at what's left of Thor Rock", Aric looked on, a bit of fear in his eyes. "You know, maybe Astrid's wrath of gods theory isn't so crazy after all."

Hiccup didn't look convinced. "Let's get a closer look, bud", she told Toothless, and they dove closer to the mostly sunken island. Aric and Shadowstar followed, coming upon huge holes in the ground that were almost everywhere. "These markings look…familiar, but…different somehow", Hiccup noted looking at the several holes that coated the earth.

"Different how?" Aric asked having a bad feeling.

"Different…bigger."

The earth then suddenly shook. Were massive earthquakes destroying the islands? No. It wasn't an earthquake; earthquakes didn't make sounds.

"That sounds like―" Aric started, but never finished as the massive white dragon suddenly dug out from under the earth, towering over them with its blood red gaze.

"THE SCREAMING DEATH!" Hiccup finished for him.

000

**"GO AWAAAAYYY!" **the dragon screamed at them, anxiety and anger in his tone. The two riders' eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Ha-ha…Someone's been eating their vegetables", Hiccup commented at the very obviously growing youngling.

"And everything else in sight!" Aric added.

The Screaming Death then burrowed back underground. It gave them a reprieve, but they both knew it wouldn't be for long.

"The Screaming Death has been destroying all the islands", Hiccup said. "It must be tunneling underneath and causing them to collapse in on themselves."

"But why would it do that?" Aric questioned.

"I don't know", Hiccup confessed. "Lets get a closer look", she said, when Aric gave her that stare whenever she suggested something crazy.

"You wanted dangerous", she shrugged.

They began to fly in closer, when the Screaming Death flew out from the ground behind them, Shadowstar swerving out of the way, but Hiccup still in it's line of sight.

"Hiccup!" Aric yelled, and Hiccup and Toothless turned around face to face with the giant dragon.

"Easy, bud", Hiccup placated Toothless. "Maybe he wants to be friends?"

The dragon growled** 'anger'**, a look of death in his eyes.

"Or maybe not", Hiccup's ears pinned down.

Hiccup tugged on the reigns, Toothless turning around as fast as possible, when the Screaming Death fired behind them. Swerving around a stone pillar, the blast missed them and destroyed it, but the Screaming Death was chasing them, gaining on their tail.

"Hey!" Aric shouted, before suddenly throwing a bag of green paint at the Screaming Death, distracting the dragon as Hiccup and Toothless escaped. He threw an onslaught at the dragon, hitting his eyes as he screamed in pain from it. "Hope you like pistachio!" he exclaimed, and with the dragon blinded, they flew away and escaped.

As they flew back to Dragon Island Aric turned to Hiccup. "How's that for accuracy?" he boasted, and Hiccup gave him a smirk.

When they returned to Dragon Island, there were even more dragons than before, and Fishlegs was freaking out, running straight up to them as she and Aric landed.

"Periwinkle blue! There are now periwinkle blue marked dragons here!"

"I know", she told him. "Boarhead Island."

"Hiccup!" Astrid ran up. "We spotted two colors. Blue―

"Periwinkle blue", Fishlegs corrected.

Astrid gave him a look. "And white―"

"Eggshell white", Fishlegs corrected again.

"Come on, Astrid. Get it right", Aric teased her.

"_Eggshell_ white..." Astrid gave a sideways glare. "...just arrived."

"From Thor Rock Island", Hiccup said.

"What happened to them?!" Fishlegs asked.

"The same thing that happened to all the other islands", Hiccup told him unrolling the map onto a flat rock. "The Screaming Death", she said crossing off the islands that were destroyed.

Astrid and Fishlegs gasped.

"The Screaming Death is back?" Fishlegs asked worriedly.

"I don't think it ever really left", Hiccup told them.

"Yeah. And it just got bigger, and nastier", Aric elaborated.

"Uh… How much bigger?" Fishlegs squeaked.

"Chomp, chomp, there goes your island big", Aric said, dirt and pebbles crumbling out from his hand as visual representation.

Fishlegs gulped.

"Its just as I thought", Hiccup steered the conversation. She began circling islands. "The Screaming Death is following an imaginary line destroying anything in his path", she drew a line through the islands, the arrow leading to Dragon Island.

"It's coming right at us", Astrid said.

"That's not even the worst part", Hiccup said, before drawing the rest of the line to Berk.

"It's headed straight to Berk", Aric said with wide eyes.

"We have to get back to Berk a-and warn Stoick", Fishlegs panicked.

"No", Hiccup said firmly. "We head it off; we make our stand here. There's no other land between here and Berk."

"What?! No way! Hiccup, did you see the size of that thing?!" Aric protested.

"Look, I'm all about danger", Astrid chimed in. "But if that thing is big enough to destroy an entire island, let alone freak out my brother―"

Aric punched her shoulder.

"Ow!" Astrid shouted. "Who am I? Hiccup?" she asked sarcastically before turning back to Hiccup. "All I'm saying is, how are we gonna stop that thing?"

"It's not gonna be just us", Hiccup said, motioning Toothless towards her. "We're sending for reinforcements." Taking out a piece of paper, she started writing.

"Snotlout and the Twins?" Aric questioned. "Yeah, I feel so much better", he sarcastically stated.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get", Hiccup told him. Then, tying the letter to Sharpshot's leg, she sent him off.

**000**

With another mission for him, Sharpshot was let go again, another letter for Berk, but this one urgent.

**"Hurry Sharpshot!"** Hiccup called out to him.

**"I won't fail you!" **he chirped out, so excited that he was an emergency messenger now.

He flew to Berk as fast as possible, immediately going to the academy first. No one was there though; no Snotlout, or twins. He decided to look somewhere else for them, and after flying over the human nests, he spotted the twins on a tower roughhousing like two hatchlings. Landing on the tower he watched as the two rolled and stopped right in front of him. That's when they noticed his presence.

**"Hi"**, he chirped. His eye felt dry and itchy, so then he flicked his tongue up to lick it. He stood there, waiting for when they'd take the note, but they didn't. They just stared back at him.

"Why is that Terrible Terror staring us down?" the boy twin asked slowly.

"Right? I thought it was just me", the girl twin said next.

**"Come on; take the note!"** Sharpshot squeaked at them.

"It's totally eyeballing us", the boy spoke again.

"What does it want?" the girl asked slowly.

**"To give Hiccup's urgent note"**, Sharpshot stepped forward.

"Whatever its selling I'm not buying", the boy said, and then the two rolled and ran away.

**"Hey wait!"** he chased them. He would not fail his mission.

000

Hiccup searched through her spyglass for the twins and Snotlout, but she didn't see any sight of them.

'_That's odd. They should have been here ages ago'_, she thought. Sharpshot couldn't have gotten distracted? No, his instincts would tell him to go straight to the academy. But then again, what if they weren't there. Could he have gotten distracted looking for them? Hiccup grew worried help wouldn't be coming.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs called urgently, Astrid and Aric walking up beside him. "The yellow marked dragons from Sorrow Island just started showing up.

"Which means the Screaming Death is only one island away." Aric continued.

"Looks like help's not coming", Hiccup decided. "Alright", she looked down at the map before them. "We'll have to set up a defense here on Dragon Island with what we have."

"Maybe we should fall back and head for home", Astrid suggested. "At least there we have back up."

"We can't", Hiccup stressed. "If the Screaming Death destroys Dragon Island, all these dragons will overwhelm Berk."

"And… The Screaming Death won't be far behind", Fishlegs warned.

"Exactly."

"How soon 'till it gets here?" Astrid asked, when the Screaming Death's roar echoed the sky.

"Not long", Aric said.

Quick as lightning, Hiccup ran, took her shield, and stopped at Toothless' side. "Toothless and I will try and buy us some time", she said. "You guys join me up there when Snotlout and the twins get here."

"I'm going with you", Aric told her firmly.

"No, I need you here as a safety net in case the Screaming Death gets passed me. If he does you, Astrid, and Fishlegs are our last stand."

"We should be splitting in pairs of two", he argued.

"She clearly thinks having two capable riders here is more important than out there", Astrid defended Hiccup's stand.

"Hello? Man on a dragon, right here", Fishlegs voiced behind the two siblings.

"You know what I meant, Fishlegs", Astrid turned to him.

"I do", Fishlegs said hurt. "And I'd like to go on record in saying we don't appreciate it; do we girl."

**"Not one bit"**, Meatlug agreed.

Aric sighed. "The point is, you can't face that thing on your own."

"I'm not on my own, Aric", Hiccup said, mounting Toothless. "I have Toothless." Then before he could argue with her any further, Hiccup and Toothless rushed off.

"I hate it when she does that."

000

As Snotlout strolled through town, his eyes caught sight of the strangest of sights. Well, maybe not that weird. There, up on a platform, the twins stood on top of one another, Ruffnut sitting on top of Tuffnut, still as a statue. Ruffnut sat with her arms out, while Tuffnut stood with a shield and dagger.

"What are you two mutton heads doing?" Snotlout asked as he stopped before them.

They glanced to the side towards him. "We're not mutton heads", Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, we're statues", Ruffnut said.

"I guess we could be mutton head statues?" Tuffnut suggested. The two followed by changing their facial expressions, extending their jaws down with a dumb look on their faces.

Snotlout face palmed. "No, I mean why are you―"

"Shh", Tuffnut interrupted. "It's right behind you", he whispered sounding scared, before returning to being a statue.

"Pretend we're not here", Ruffnut whispered, following suit.

Confused, Snotlout turned around, but what he found was about as scary as a puppy. A little green Terrible Terror was at his feet chirping up at him, and there was a rolled up parchment attached to his leg.

"Oh, cool. Air mail. Didn't think that would catch on", Snotlout mused, before bending down for the dragon.

"Air mail?" Tuffnut asked.

"Pfft, stupid name", Ruffnut said.

"Pfft, mutton heads", Snotlout muttered.

"Statues of mutton heads", Tuffnut corrected, before the two returned to playing statue.

Snotlout rolled his eyes, shaking his head, before reading the letter.

000

Toothless' plasma blast hit the face of the Screaming Death, the dragon roaring in intense anger. Their objective? To intercept and distract. At least long enough for Snotlout and the twins to finally get there.

"Well, we clearly got his attention, bud", Hiccup said. "Now lets play a little follow the leader, and see if he'll go for the shiny shield trick again."

**"Right"**, Toothless exclaimed and turned around heading straight for the dragon head on.

Hiccup raised her shield in front of her, using the sun's reflection like she did last time, catching the dragon's eye. The Screaming Death readied to fire, but as soon as he did, balls of fire shooting out at them, Toothless swerved away. Now they had the Screaming Death following them, flying him away from Dragon Island.

"Huh, that was easy", Hiccup noted. Her eyes looked back, and out of the corner of her vision she noticed something off. The Screaming Death wordlessly roared and Hiccup did a double take, before seeing that the youngling had turned back around for Dragon Island. "Guess I…spoke too soon."

**"As usual"**, Toothless teased as they sharply turned around.

"Hey!"

They chased for the Screaming Death once more, Hiccup bringing her shield up. "Toothless, get me in close." Steadily, they flew closer to the youngling, gliding right beside him. **"Come on, big guy; you love shiny things!" **Hiccup tried coaxing, reflecting light right into the Screaming Death's eye. It only resulted in a growl and the youngling flying away from her and Toothless. "Or, at least you used to?"

**"Look out!"** Toothless roared, but Hiccup reacted too slow, the Screaming Death's tail whacking them down. They shook it off, regaining their balance.

"Okay, so he's getting bigger, _and_ smarter. Not the greatest combination", Hiccup worried.

000

Aric looked through a spyglass, searching left and right for signs of riders, but there was nothing but empty skies.

"Ugh!" he threw his hand with the spyglass down. "That's it. They're not coming."

"I knew we couldn't rely on that Terrible Terror mail", Astrid said leaping through some pillars of rocks, before finishing with 2 flips in the air, and landing. Aric glared in her direction, just about had it with this nonsense. "What are you doing?"

"Practicing my act? What's it look like?" Astrid said doing a one handed hand stand.

"Ergh, would you just quit it?!" he irritably shouted, Astrid falling on her butt. She glared up at him. "What is your problem?!"

"What's your problem?! Ever since we defeated the Flightmare, you've been acting weird, but now this?!"

"And what's so wrong about 'this'?!"

"You're not an entertainer, Astrid", Aric told her, putting air quotes over entertainer. "You're just a kid fooling around."

"Well I'm not a soldier either! I never was, Aric! Don't you get it? That isn't _me_."

"Well this isn't you either", Aric said sternly, but calmer. "Look, none of us know what's gonna happen in the future. But, you shouldn't have to worry about it", he pressed. "Let's just focus on the present, and take it one step at a time, okay? You don't have to figure out your "purpose in life" today."

000

Astrid's face softened, realizing that maybe she was being a little silly. After all, not even Hiccup was training to be chief yet, and she was the only one among them who really had a future set and clear. She thought back to why she started feeling lost in the first place. She thought she had no identity. But, maybe all along… she did. Hiccup had her dragons, Fishlegs had his books, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were still mutton headed troublemakers, Snotlout had...his muscles? And she had her tricks and stunts.

"Okay", she muttered in answer.

"Good", Aric nodded. "Cause right now, there's a giant white dragon coming straight for us, we have no back up, and I need you to focus", Aric said getting right back to business.

"You know, I bet that dragon probably doesn't even know which way Berk is", Astrid shook her head.

"Actually, that's where you're wrong", Fishlegs spoke, strolling up to them. "Like all dragons, Terrible Terrors have an excellent sense of direction, as well are they extremely―"

"Territorial", Astrid interrupted. "I know."

"Wait", Fishlegs suddenly sparked. "That's it! Astrid, you're a genius! I-I-I could kiss you on the lips right now!" he exclaimed grabbing and shaking her shoulders.

Aric snickered.

"Ugh!" Astrid growled, roughly shoving Fishlegs off. "No one is kissing me on the lips! Ever!"

The Screaming Death's roar echoed through the air, causing everyone to jump and look back seeing Hiccup and Toothless trying to slow it down with plasma blasts with very little avail.

"I've got an idea", Fishlegs said. "But I'm gonna need some time."

"Alright", Aric responded, before Fishlegs went off. "Astrid, I'm going to go out there and cover Hiccup's back", he said rushing over to Shadowstar and mounting her. "You go help Fishlegs with whatever idea he's got up in his head."

"Alright", Astrid told him, before the two separated into their pairs.

000

Plasma blast after plasma blast after plasma blast, Toothless shot, but it barely made a dent. They retreated for a small bit for Toothless to recharge, but then the Screaming Death screamed, evidently right behind them, disorienting them and their flight. Hiccup couldn't even attempt to get Toothless' flight straight, she was so out of focus.

Out of nowhere, however, a plasma blast shot at the Screaming Death saving Hiccup and Toothless before they were another snack to the dragon. Hiccup watched as Aric and Shadowstar battled with the Screaming Death before flying in the opposite direction of the island and taunting him, the dragon far too close to the island for comfort.

"Turn around, you over grown earthworm!" Aric shouted, and the Screaming Death grew furious, roaring out his anger before firing a barrage of fire balls that Shadowstar dodged.

That's when Hiccup noticed Fishlegs and Meatlug, and Astrid and Stormfly, beside her and Toothless charging for the Screaming Death.

"Guys! What are you doing?! I told you to wait for back up!" Hiccup shouted.

"Oh, we've got backup", Fishlegs said, and that's when Hiccup saw the swarms of Gronckles and Deadly Nadders all charging for the Screaming Death. "Meatlug, spew!"

"Stormfly, spine shot!" Astrid followed suit, and the swarms of dragons all let loose their lava blasts and spines. Gronckles then beat the Screaming Death with their tough bodies and bludgeon like tails one after the other, as Nadders fired their magnesium blasts. The Screaming Death was overwhelmed and roared out a ferocious warning to the dragons that wouldn't be heeded.

"An army of dragons was his plan?" Aric said coming to a hover beside Hiccup. "How'd did they even do that?" he wondered.

"Gronckles and Nadders are territorial too", Hiccup answered in awe. "They will defend their home at any cost. Great idea, Fishlegs!"

"I know, right?!" Fishlegs boasted. "Who's the safety net now?!"

"Hey, I helped too!" Astrid called for recognition, before sending a barrage of spines at the Screaming Death, Fishlegs and Meatlug then charging for a tail bludgeon hit to the face, two more Gronckles following suit. Having enough, the Screaming Death dived down, digging into the earth of Dragon Island.

"You see that? He ran away", Fishlegs said, but the earth now rumbled and shook with the Screaming Death's digging.

"Uh, not quite, Fishlegs", Hiccup said.

At any moment the Screaming Death would pop out again, but when he didn't, it turned wheels in Hiccup's head. Instead of sounding closer, it sounded like he was getting further away.

"Okay, riders", she turned to her friends, "Get as many wild dragons together as you can. Toothless and I will try to force the Screaming Death back to the surface."

With that, Hiccup and Toothless dove into the tunnel, the tunnels and caverns crumbling around them. Hiccup grew especially worried when she noticed water rising in one of the caverns, the walls and ceiling growing more and more unstable by the second.

"He's trying to sink the island from within", Hiccup realized.

**"Why would he―?"** Toothless started to ask, but just then the Screaming Death found them, flying into the cavern right ahead of their path.

**"Toothless, look out!"** Hiccup shrieked as the Screaming Death fired.

**"I see!"** Toothless roared as they sharply turned around, avoiding impact. The Screaming Death chased them through the tunnels, Toothless using his echolocation to navigate, but suddenly they came to a dead end, Toothless stopping just before they hit the pile of rocks blocking their path.

Hiccup looked up and thinking she saw a hole roared up her own echolocation shriek. "This way!" she said, and they flew up straight into the sky, leaving the Screaming Death to crash into the blockade.

"Hey", Tuffnut's voice rang. "We got your message", he said, Hiccup turning her head around to see Snotlout and the twins. It was about time.

"Well, one of us did", Snotlout said, and that pretty much summed up what happened. "Whoa!" Snotlout exclaimed in shock when the Screaming Death caught up in their chase. "Did that think get bigger?!" he asked.

"YEAH! And awesomer!" Tuffnut shouted in delight, before he and his sister went in with a fire ball of their own, sweeping in and out of the Screaming Death's chomping range.

**"LEAVE ME ALLLOOOONNNE!" **the dragon roared firing a barrage in retaliation.

That's when the cavalry joined.

"Alright, dragons!" Aric said, swarms of Deadly Nadders, Gronckles, and even Monstrous Nightmares behind him, Astrid, and Fishlegs. "Let's get territorial!" he exclaimed, and they charged. Blast after blast, shot after shot, they poured on attack after attack. The Screaming Death coiled, unable to escape the onslaught of angry dragons defending their homes. Pretty soon, he gave up, and at last retreated.

"I don't think the Screaming Death is gonna mess with Dragon Island anymore", Astrid said confidently.

Suddenly then, however, the earth shook with instability, hills and cliffs sinking.

"Yeah, but it's still sinking!" Hiccup exclaimed.

000

Astrid hoped someone would come up with something quick. A solution; a way to stop this. But nothing. Not even Fishlegs. Her eyes catching sight of him and Meatlug, then his group of Gronckles beside him, her eyes lit up.

"Fishlegs, lava blast!" Astrid yelled, and Fishlegs' eyes widened.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, and led his Gronckles to sealing up the cracks and sink holes of the ground with lava. As the lava cooled and hardened, the plan was clearly working, but the island was still unstably shaking.

"Something's wrong!" Hiccup called.

"I don't understand! I was sure to fill every hole! The island should be stable", Fishlegs exclaimed.

That's when Astrid saw one hole Fishlegs missed; a rather big one too, and the island was cracking apart. With no more time to waste, Astrid acted.

"Astrid, what—?" Aric started but never finished as Astrid vaulted off of Stormfly for a wild Gronckle that was closest to the missed hole. She somersaulted, jumped, and leaped over and through Nadders to get to the dragon; anything to get to it in the least amount of time. Faster than Stormfly could have maneuvered, Astrid was riding the wild Gronckle, and she hastily pulled it straight to the hole.

"Fire!" she yelled pointing down. The Gronckle understood and without hesitation fired out lava blasts into the hole, more Gronckles coming to help, until it was filled. The lava cooled, and finally, Dragon Island was stable once more. Dragons cheered at their new homes being saved, and flew back to their newfound territories, Dragon Island thankfully having everything any dragon would need for a proper habitat.

"I think it's over", Hiccup sighed. "Astrid, Fishlegs, you two were the heroes today", she told them thankfully.

"Oh, come on, you're making us blush", Fishlegs said.

"You're just saying that", Astrid said almost at the same time.

000

As soon as they got back to Berk, Hiccup decided to take a look through Bork's papers to see if she could find anything about the Screaming Death that could help them. As she did that, the riders waited for her report, following her as she walked and read, walking outside the academy to a cliff past the bridge.

"What?" Astrid asked, unnerved by Aric's smile at her.

"I'm just happy to have my older sister back. Completely back, right?" he checked.

"Yes. I promise. From here on out, I will stick to the present and live life as it is."

"Good. 'Cause I wasn't sure how many more opening speech practices I could take."

Astrid gave him a smirk, before Snotlout decided to push his way through the two siblings."Out of the way; fearsome Viking warrior coming through!" he boasted arrogantly.

"Fearsome?" Aric questioned crossed his arms.

"Warrior?" Astrid sassed placed her hands on her hips, eyebrows quirked up.

"Oh haha, joke all you want. But everybody saw how that Screaming Death turned tail and ran as soon as Hookfang and I showed up."

"Uh-huh, and all those wild dragons had nothing to do with it", Aric sarcastically said.

"Cor-rect", Snotlout answered.

"As long as we never have to see the Screaming Death again", Fishlegs chimed in. "It's giving Meatlug gas."

"Sure it's Meatlug having the gas?" Astrid sarcastically muttered to her brother. Not wanting to be part of this conversation anymore, however, Aric walked up to Hiccup who had stopped at the cliff's edge with her parchment.

"Hey. Did you find anything else on the Screaming Death?" he asked her.

"The good news is they only hatch one every hundred years or so", Hiccup told them.

"That's the good news?" he asked.

"What's the bad news?" Snotlout asked shoving Fishlegs over.

"Let me guess!" Tuffnut said. "What's it gonna be, huh? The end of the world?"

"Close", Hiccup said.

"Uh…I was kidding."

"The bad news is, it's still out there. And someday, he will come back to Berk."

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh… Dramatic music…**

**Also, if you think Astrid's self discovery is finished, it isn't. It'll just be more in the background now, as she's completely back to her normal self. **


	11. Zippleback Down

**Alright, so Twins episode. This one was hard. Mostly since there's not a whole lot I could go off from and I had to get real creative and think hard on what I could add. What is there that I didn't see even on my 20****th**** watch? That's the question I had to keep asking throughout writing this. It wasn't easy, but I finally finished it. ****YAY!**

**So, without further ado, please enjoy during this time of quarantine.**

* * *

_**Zippleback Down:**_

Late in the afternoon, Hiccup and Toothless were out for a flight over the island. Hiccup was enjoying the feel of the wind blowing through her wild hair, Toothless simply gliding over the forest.

"Ah, Toothless", Hiccup sighed. "I could stay up here forever", she said, her eyes closed in bliss. But then a dragon cry for help was heard, and Hiccup and Toothless hovered at high alert.

**"Down there"**, Toothless spotted below, just behind them.

"It looks like he's stuck in a dragon trap", Hiccup realized seeing the Deadly Nadder's leg trapped in a snapper, a bear-like trap, only much bigger. How could they have forgotten about those, Hiccup's mind berated itself. To make matter's worse, it was a Berkian dragon too; one of their own.

Toothless rushed down, landing before the dragon, and Hiccup dismounting with a jump as soon as Toothless was remotely close to the ground.

**"Sharpclaw, don't worry. I'm gonna get you out of there."**, Hiccup crooned calmly.

**"Just hurry, Hiccup, it hurts"**, he squawked and whined.

**"I know. I know"**, she said rounding the trap. She then reached up and grabbed onto one end of the trap, practically hanging with it's height. **"Toothless, grab hold of the other side."**

Toothless did so rounding to the other side of the trap and grabbing hold with his paws.

**"On the count of three, we pull the trap open"**, she said.** "Ready... one, two, three!"** On three, Hiccup used her wings, as well as gravity, to pull herself and her end of the trap down as Toothless did the same pushing it open with his paws. With enough force, the two snapped the trap open freeing Sharpclaw's leg. "Toothless, plasma blast", she then said, and Toothless shot at the trap, triggering it to disarm and close shut.

Sharpclaw still squawked in pain though, his leg badly injured, and Hiccup knew she had to take him to Gothi.

"Toothless, run as fast as you can to the village and get Gobber", she told him. "I'll stay here with Sharpclaw."

Without hesitation, Toothless rushed off for the village.

000

At Gothi's, Sharpclaw's family stood by with their dragon as Gothi worked. Their six year old daughter was petting his non-injured leg, telling him he was being a really good boy as Gothi dressed his wound.

"How did this even happen?" Gobber asked Hiccup, he, Hiccup, and Toothless all waiting outside.

Hiccup sighed. "Sharpclaw was out flying, when he thought he smelled something. He landed, and not seeing the trap, his foot stepped onto it. Why weren't those dismantled?" she asked.

"Well, when you get to be my age, you… forget a thing or two", Gobber chuckled with his excuse. "Traps laid out a year of two ago, well…"

"Well we have to get rid of them before something like this happens again. Sharpclaw was lucky. Some other innocent dragon? They might not be."

Hiccup thought a moment, figuring out an exact plan to get the traps disarmed and cleared out in the fastest amount of time, when a thought came to mind. "Hey, Gobber, do you think your free tomorrow morning?"

Gobber, intrigued, asked what she meant.

000

"AHH! The pain! The horror!" Gobber screamed after stepping on the trigger of a snapper. The only thing the teens could see sticking out from the trap was his hook hand. The teens cringed at the sight, until Gobber opened the trap back up, revealing it all to be a joke as he laughed unharmed.

"Don't worry your skivvies; I was just playing around", he roughly eased. "But these dragon traps are made to withstand even the toughest of well…dragons. They're nothing to play around with", he said, actually starting their little lesson. Per Hiccup's request, they were going to go over how to disarm dragon traps; just before fanning out into the forest. Gobber had an old map with where all the traps were roughly located, and the teens were all going to individually disarm a section. Hiccup was not gonna let another dragon get hurt by one of them. Truthfully, it was common knowledge how to set and unset dragon traps; however, a certain few riders refused to pay attention to such things.

"Uh, I beg to differ", Tuffnut interjected. "That one with all the teeth got's Tuffnut written all over it."

"Exactly what I was thinking", Ruffnut laughed, rubbing her hands together.

"You two can feel free to experiment on your own time", Gobber said. "Now, who can tell me what this trap is called?" he asked.

"Ruffnut-be-gone?" Tuffnut guessed, only to be flicked on the ear by his sister. "Ow! Oh, my lobe."

"It's called a snapper", Fishlegs raised his hand, answering matter of factly.

"Potato, Patato", Tuffnut dismissed.

"You guys, this is really important, okay?" Hiccup told the twins. "Eyes forward."

"No problemo", Ruffnut said, but the two turned their eyes on each other staring intensely.

"Other traps include ropers, grabbers, and netters", Fishlegs simply continued stepping forward.

"Ah…well done, Fishlegs", Gobber praised. "But! Remembering how to unset them. That's what separates the men from the maimed."

Fishlegs stepped further, heading for a trap, but frightened for him, Meatlug flew in to stop him, growling pleadingly from behind. She didn't dare get any nearer to the traps.

"Oh, it's alright, girl", he soothed. "Daddy will be fine", he assured her, before giving a little smooch on her cheek.

"For the roper", Fishlegs got behind it, Astrid coming up as well, stopping beside it. It was a canon-like structure made of wood with a bola inside. "―press your foot against the activation line."

"Then remove the latch key, which takes tension off the trigger", Astrid continued. "Then, you can cut the rope", she finished the demonstration.

"Someone's been paying attention", Gobber noted on their extensive knowledge. "And, what about the notorious netter trap?" he prompted.

Hiccup began to step up, but Snotlout decided he'd be better suited for the job.

"Ah, ah, ah. I got this one", he stopped her.

"Please, be my guest", Hiccup invited with a knowing smile.

"Is it wrong to route for the trap?" Aric whispered.

"Eh, let's just call it a…teaching moment", she replied.

"Okay… It's pretty simple actually", Snotlout started. "Haha. You just detach the ropey chain-looking thing, pull the pointy part back, then―Aah!" Snotlout yelped as he was netted, hanging in the air in his self induced trap. "Hookfang, uh, ya gonna get me out of here?"

Hookfang thought a moment as he watched his rider spin in the net. **"Nope"**, he growled, and walked out.

"Any time", Snotlout muttered.

"Hiccup? You want to release the beast?" Gobber invited.

"That's not absolutely necessary, is it?" Astrid asked.

Taking flight, Hiccup reached the top of the net where the mechanism holding it in place hung.

"Okay. Engage the safety pin", Hiccup twisted the nob on the right. "Dislodge the trigger strut…" she pulled the lever… And down came Snotlout from the net.

"Teachers pet", Snotlout muttered begrudgingly as Hiccup planted her feet on the ground.

"And Aric. Care to finish us off with the snapper?" Gobber offered.

"With pleasure", Aric replied. "Shadowstar, spine shot", he called, and Shadowstar fired her spines on the trigger of the trap, making it snap and unset.

"Right", Gobber reset the trap. "Now, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, show me how to unset this trap", he called.

"Can't. Staring contest", Tuffnut said, never taking his eyes off Ruffnut.

"Now!"

"Fine! You don't have to get so testy", Ruffnut said. The two walked sideways with each other, their eyes not once leaving one another. Not looking where they were going, however, they stepped on the large trigger for the trap snapping it on themselves.

" "AH!" " the two screamed, their helmets flying off and Barf and Belch catching them.

"Ah! You almost cut off my head!" Tuffnut shouted at Ruffnut.

"Now _that_ would have been stare worthy", she replied. "Ah, next time", she sighed.

"Alright, listen here", Gobber interjected. He walked to a map of the forest coated in dozens of red 'x' marks. "You all have your assignments. There are dozens of dragon traps left over from…well, when we killed them", Gobber finished in a whisper. "But, since we don't, well, kill them anymore…" he whispered again.

**"He knows we can still hear him, right?"** Stormfly asked to Shadowstar.

"...We thought it'd be a good idea to clear them before another one of Berk's own dragons get caught. So, get going!"

Dismissed, the riders cleared out to their quadrants, but Hiccup stayed behind approaching the twins.

"You guys know what you're doing, right?" she asked concerned.

"What kind of question is that?!" Tuffnut asked offended.

"A necessary one", Aric bud in having overheard.

"You have absolutely no idea, do you", Hiccup said.

"Absolutely…" Tuffnut said.

"No idea", Ruffnut followed.

"Guys, we're clearing dragon traps", Hiccup told them as Barf and Belch gave the two back their helmets. "It's very dangerous. For you and for your dragon."

A blank stare was all they gave in return. Why did she even bother in the first place?

"You know what, forget it", Hiccup decided. "You guys stay here where you can't get into trouble."

"Actually, we can get into trouble pretty much anywhere", Tuffnut corrected her. "Hey", he nudged Ruffnut, "Remember that empty room?"

"He's got a point", Aric agreed.

"Look, I-I just don't know if I can trust you guys out there right now. This is serious", Hiccup said, and it took the twins back.

"Wow", Tuffnut said, noticeably hurt. "That was…harsh."

"Yeah…Ouch", Ruffnut hurtfully said too.

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that, it's just―" Hiccup tried to peddle back, but there was really nothing to say.

"No, we get it!" Tuffnut exclaimed. "You think we're useless."

Motioning for Barf and Belch, the two mounted their dragon.

"I didn't say that..." Hiccup tried, her ears pinned down to show she was sorry.

"But you were thinking it", Aric lowly sung.

"That's not helping me at all", she side glared Aric.

"We'll be fine, Hiccup", Ruffnut told her. "It's not like we never pay attention."

"Just rarely", Tuffnut clarified.

"Right?" Ruffnut chuckled.

When the two left, Aric looked out at them, his arms crossed with a light smile. "You know, I'm actually gonna miss them when they don't come back."

Hiccup gave him the look to stop it.

000

Barf and Belch landed in the forest, the twins getting off. They couldn't believe the lack of faith Hiccup had. Sure, they fooled around a bit and rarely ever paid attention―where's the fun in that? But it wasn't like they were completely incompetent.

"I don't know about you, but I don't really appreciate Hiccup's negativity when it comes to our Thor-given dragon abilities", Tuffnut griped as they walked.

"Right? I mean, she doesn't know us", Ruffnut agreed.

"Yeah. Wait." Tuffnut, followed by Ruffnut, stopped. "What are we doing again?"

"We're supposed to look for the hidden traps", Ruffnut answered.

"Hidden traps. Check." They began to look around, looking to the ground and up in the trees. "Okay, where do you think they'd hide?" Tuffnut wondered. "Here, trappy. Here, little snappy trap."

000

Ruffnut turned around the opposite direction Tuffnut was looking.

_'Now where would hidden traps hide...'_ she mulled over looking this way and that. She barely even looked away for a second, however, before she suddenly heard a yelp from her brother. She turned back around, and nearly laughed out loud at seeing Tuffnut all of a sudden spinning and hanging in a net in a tree. Actually, looked kinda fun.

"Little help, sis?" her brother asked, struggling to get out.

"Nah, you're doing fine", Ruffnut drawled. She could watch him hang there all day. But then Tuffnut began to whine, the noise getting irritating fast. "Okay, okay", Ruffnut gave, turning around. "Ugh, quit your whining."

"Where are you going?" Tuffnut asked as she walked towards Barf and Belch.

"You said you wanted help. I'm going back to the village to get Hiccup, duh…" Ruffnut told her dummy of a brother.

"Fine. But don't tell her I got stuck in the trap. We'll never hear the end of it."

"Yeah, you're right… I'll tell her the trap got caught in you."

"Huh, I like the way your head's at."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait", Ruffnut suddenly stopped before their dragon. "We need two riders. How am I gonna fly Barf and Belch without you?"

"Uh, duh, hand signals?"

"Oh! Cool, great idea."

**000**

Ruffnut got onto Barf, and Belch looked expectantly to Tuffnut.

"K, Belch. Fly", Tuffnut told him, his hand giving the signal, and Belch nodded.

It seemed to start off well, the two of them taking flight, but then Belch heard Tuffnut's call of distress.

"Yes! Save your father from the snapping trap!" he yelled out, and the dragon just knew he had to double back. They spun out of control and hit the ground right where they started, Ruffnut bucked off.

**"Idiot"**, Barf growled.

**"Look who's talking"**, Belch growled right back.

"Barf, Belch, keep an eye on Tuffnut", Ruffnut interrupted them, brushing dirt off of herself. "I'll walk."

**"Sure you can follow that?" **Barf teased Belch.

**"Are you?"** Belch said right back.

"Great idea!" Tuffnut enthusiastically agreed, taking their focus. "I'll wait here", he said as Ruffnut walked away, then he looked down at them. "I'm not helpless", he exclaimed, then kicked out, causing him to spin in the net trap.

**"Cool"**, Barf awed at the trick.

**"We'll never be as smart as him"**, Belch praised.

**"But my rider's smarter"**, Belch, however, boasted quickly, and once again, Belch growled.

000

**"I hate that fish. It's taunting me"**, Toothless whined and grumbled longing for the fish that was laying on the snapper trap, just waiting for a dragon to come and snatch it.

"We'll get something to eat later", Hiccup chuckled. "Now blast it, bud!" she pointed, and Toothless shot the trap. A gust of wind then suddenly blew towards them, Hiccup shielding her face with a hand. "Whoa, you feel that, bud?"

**"Feel what?"** Toothless wondered, his ears perked.

Spotting the small fire Toothless' blast started in the grass, Hiccup quickly raced forward, stomping it out.

Hiccup raised her hand in the air, feeling the air current. "There's a dry hot wind coming in from the North. And it hasn't rained for two months."

**"And this all means…?"**

"It means fire weather", she walked back to Toothless, mounting him. "We need to get back to the village and find my dad."

000

Ruffnut wandered down the path figuring she'd just go back in the direction they came. She could already hear the 'I told you so's and the 'why do we trust you with anything's from the Hiccup and the others.

"You guys know what you're doing, right.? This is serious." Ruffnut mocked what Hiccup said. "As if we _can't_ be serious", she griped.

Ruffnut hated how everyone thought she and Tuffnut were just some useless dimwits who liked to get into trouble. Sure, they liked trouble, and Tuffnut wasn't the sharpest sword, but they weren't useless. She just wished there was some way to prove it.

She stopped her tracks, suddenly coming to a fork in the road.

'_Which path to choose?'_ she wondered, when the perfect solution came to her. With one hand, Ruffnut covered her eyes, and with the other, she pointed at the paths.

"Yes, no, yes, no…" she pointed back and forth between the two. "Yes… no…" she slowed down, peaking just a little, when she decided. "Yes", she said with finality, going down the path to her left. She'd be back to the village in no time.

"Heh, who's dumb now, Aric", Ruffnut gloated.

000

"You know, Barf, I just realized something. We never talk!" Tuffnut said as he still hung from the netter trap, Belch taking a nap, as Barf's attention was on Tuffnut. "And, well that makes me sad", he continued. "I mean, I get it, I ride the other head, but it doesn't mean we can't have lunch or something? Ya know, get to know each other on a more personal level."

Eyes half lidded, Barf turned his head away, resting his head next to Belch to take a nap as well.

"Hey, uh, do any of you remember how to undo this?" he then asked, getting tired of hanging there. Just what was taking his sister so long? Then it hit him. "Wait a minute; what am I doing? I'm a professional dragon trainer! Barf! Belch!"

The dragon looked up at him.

"Untrap me!"

**000**

Barf and Belch looked to each other a moment, wondering how to do what Tuffnut told them.

**"Maybe if we push him hard enough, the net will give out and let go"**, Belch suggested.

**"Good idea"**, Barf agreed, and they started pushing him causing him to swing back and forth. Tuffnut protested, but they kept going anyway intent on freeing him.

**"This isn't working"**, Barf pointed out, then looked at the tree Tuffnut was stuck in. **"Lets try using the tree."**

**"Good idea"**, Belch agreed.

Tuffnut still protesting, they pushed him together away from the tree, and let him swing back face first, his scream cut off from the impact.

Nothing happened. Except, Tuffnut was laughing.

"Okay, one more time", he said, and encouraged, Barf and Belch did it again. It still did nothing, but they kept trying anyway, this time pushing him back and forth between each other. Tuffnut's shouts of protest came again, but they ignored them. He'd thank them later.

000

Spotting her dad near the docks, Hiccup landed and hopped off of Toothless.

"Uh dad, I need to talk to you", she approached behind him.

"No time to talk, dear; fire weather", he surprisingly said raising a hand to her, and taking a look at what he was delegating, Hiccup noticed Vikings gathering and carrying buckets of water.

"Wha― How'd you know that?" she asked flabbergasted.

"Gobber? Show her", her dad stated, and suddenly Hiccup's hand was taken and placed on Gobber's chin, Hiccup, one, wondering where he came from, and two, recoiling in uncomfortable ability.

"Feel that?" Gobber said.

"Uh…yes?" Hiccup took her hand back.

"It's usually supple. Tender, like a new born baby. When it's fire weather, dry as a fifty year old yak", Gobber explained.

"Which brings us to you", her father steered the conversation.

"It does?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes. One error dragon blast could burn Berk to the ground. So make sure the twins don't do anything stupid out there."

Hiccup tried not to cringe, as suddenly worried, she and Toothless glanced towards one another.

000

Ruffnut was sure she was lost. She forgot how big Berk really was, and how dense the woods could be. She'd been walking for what seemed to be hours.

"Ugh", Ruffnut groaned. "It'd be easier to get around these woods if there weren't so many trees!" she yelled out.

Then something suddenly whacked her in the head. Hard. By the looks of it, when she looked down, it was an apple. She picked it up, when another hit her head and she turned to where it was coming from. Two pesky Terrible Terrors were up in a tree laughing at her, and they both had an apple between their paws.

"Knock it off already!" Ruffnut yelled at them, before throwing the apple in her grasp back at them. It was retaliated with an onslaught of apples. She tried to throw another one, but was quickly interrupted with another apple hitting her straight on her nose.

000

"If I'm reading your silence correctly, you think my sister's so competitive because she's a woman in a man's world?" Tuffnut asked Barf, and Barf gave a roar that definitely sounded like a yes. "And that explains so much! Especially her inner rage. And her outer rage. And all that― all the rage in her fists. And her feet. And her navel. I totally get why she'd feel trapped. I mean _I_ feel trapped", he exclaimed.

"Arrg, come on, think!" Tuffnut slapped himself. "How'd Gobber undo this thing?" he looked to the contraption that held him. "Come on! Come on, you are not useless! You are not useless!"

Tuffnut thought long and hard; as hard as his brain could, but nothing came up. He slumped down. "Okay. I'm totally useless."

In the distance then, the trees began to sway as if being pushed away by something big. Very big. The trees rustled, the ground shook, and Barf and Belch were growling on high alert for whatever was coming towards them. That something came into view, and a huge, massive, Typhoomerang stood.

"I was wrong. I'm even more useless than I imagined. HELP!"

000

Ruffnut wasn't having much luck in her pursuit either, caught in an apple throwing fight with those two pesky Terrible Terrors. Finally, Ruffnut managed to hit one of them.

"Ha, ha!" she bragged, but then the two let out a sound, more Terrors flocking to their aid. "Oh no", she muttered, just before their attacks commenced.

**000**

Coming to the rescue, Barf and Belch flew in the Typhoomerang's way, circling him twice before staring him down. Barf then let out some gas, but before Belch could spark it, the Typhoomerang head budded them back, brushing them passed Tuffnut.

"Hey! I am not your playthiiiiiinnnng!" Tuffnut screamed stuck spinning around and around. "Whaaaaa!"

Barf and Belch crashed to the ground a few good feet away from the Typhoomerang and Tuffnut, who was still spinning fast.

"I'm gonna ba-aarf!" The net suddenly stopped, Tuff swaying a bit. "Waaay more dizzy than usual… I like it! Wait, why are we getting rid of these traps again? They're awesome."

**"What do we do now?"** Belch asked as Barf started to rise, prompting Belch to as well.

"Belch, come on! It's two against one!", Tuffnut said. "Get in there and show him who's boss!"

Barf and Belch stood, approaching the Typhoomerang once again, but their attempt at protection was foiled as they tripped another trap, tying themselves in rope. With no way to move and stop the unknown orange dragon, the two panicked and fired. The Typhoomerang blocked the attack with his wing, a few sparks scattering into the air. All they could do was watch and struggle in the ropes as the large dragon stopped in front of Belch's rider, staring him down.

000

Little did they know, bigger troubles were just around the corner, for one of those sparks that bounced was landing in some brush not too far away. Smoke rose as flames almost instantly sparked, dry northern winds blowing south towards Berk.

000

The Typhoomerang stopped in front of Tuffnut, just staring down at him. "First of all, you should know. I never lose a staring contest", he told the dragon, not one to be challenged. Closing his eyes one moment, Tuffnut opened them and stared intensely back. The dragon kept it's gaze, but Tuffnut laughed to himself knowing he couldn't be beat. Ruffnut came close, but even she could never win.

Finally, the Typhoomerang blinked, and Tuffnut cheered. "I win!" he exclaimed, which prompted the large dragon to look back at him, it's head bent to his level. That's when something clicked in Tuffnut's head. Which wasn't often. "Okay, this is gonna sound weird, but, have we met before?"

The Typhoomerang moved it's head closer, Tuffnut beginning to freak out. _'Oh no, oh no, oh no!'_ his mind screamed in panic. "Yo-you look so familiar", he stammered. "W-WAIT A MINUTE!"

The dragon stopped, not coming any closer.

"Uh, were you ever on Outcast Island? Nonono, that's not it. Uh, how about Breakneck Bog?"

The dragon grunted. No.

"Dragon Island?"

Another grunt.

"Dragon Bog. Breakneck Island?"

No, and no.

"Huh, playing it close to the wing are we?"

The dragon rose up, before roaring towards Barf and Belch.

"Whoa whoa whoa, they're cool", Tuffnut cooled him. "That's Barf and Belch", he introduced. "My completely awesome dragon. I share them with my completely not awesome sister. You can meet her, if she hasn't been eaten by a pack of angry boars. Torn limb from limb in a frenzy of wild animal rage―! Oh, sorry. I got lost in the rapacity of it all."

The Typhoomerang watched him for a bit before ducking his head lower and oddly roaring to him.

"Uh… Raar?" he responded.

The dragon studied him again, before roaring louder.

"Raaaaarrrrrr!" Tuffnut screamed back.

They did that some more, screaming back at each other with each getting louder and louder, until Tuffnut couldn't compete anymore.

"That was totally fun", he said a little out of breath. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

The Typhoomerang tilted its head in response.

000

It had been hours since the riders had set out that morning, and all except the twins had returned. Hiccup grew increasingly worried, but she let them have one more hour. She didn't want to make them feel useless again by showing up like she didn't believe in them. Problem was, she didn't. It was hard for her to sit still outside the Great Hall, waiting for a single Zippleback with two riders to show itself, and with each passing villager, Hiccup asked if they'd seen the twins, but the answer was always no. All the possible disasters that could have happened played in her head; especially those involving fire. And with it being fire weather, that worried her way more than it usually would.

Pretty soon, when no sign of even a green Zippleback came, Hiccup couldn't wait anymore; she had to get out there and find them.

"Uh, where are you going?" Aric called as he and Shadowstar landed, seeing Hiccup hurriedly mount Toothless.

"The twins haven't come back, and no one's seen them. Oh, I knew I shouldn't have sent them out there."

"To be fair, you did try to stop them", Aric pointed out.

"And look how great that turned out", Hiccup said dryly, before Toothless shot into the air.

000

"Wing raise", Tuffnut said slowly, wanting to teach the dragon another awesome trick, but the Typhoomerang just tilted its head and narrowed it's eyes. "Okay, okay. Watch me", he said pointing to his eyes with two fingers. "Wing… Raise", Tuffnut said again, but this time rose his arms up in example as he said it.

The dragon looked at him a moment, then suddenly copied him, raising its wings out.

"Whoa. It worked. Wait till Hiccup sees this", Tuffnut boasted. "Alright", he addressed the Typhoomerang again. "Spin", he said, twirling his finger.

The dragon put its wings down with a grumble, not getting it.

"No, no, you gotta watch me. Spin!" Tuffnut said again, this time spinning himself with the net like Barf and Belch tossed him into before.

Nodding, the Typhoomerang steadily spun in a circle.

"Yes! We're totally in sink!" Tuffnut cheered. "Are you sure we've never met before? Nah, you probably just have one of those faces."

000

"Owowowow, hey!" Ruffnut yelled, running away from the Terrible Terrors. Finally, she got away from them and their apples, when she looked up and noticed smoke in the distance.

"Fire; not good. Gotta get back to Tuffnut. But how…?" she wondered. "Oh! I know, I'll retrace my steps!" she decided, and one by one step backwards, she retraced.

000

Hiccup and Toothless flew over the forest, searching every which way.

"Keep your eyes open, Toothless", she said, looking down, when Toothless noticed something.

**"Smoke"**, he alerted, and Hiccup looked up to see the plume of smoke coming from the forest ahead of them.

"Like I said, fire weather; just great", Hiccup grumbled. "You know what they say", she continued to Toothless, "where there's fire, there's the twins."

000

Ruffnut continued to walk backwards, each step she took carefully calculated, when she passed Barf and Belch strangely tied up on the ground. Figuring she was back to Tuffnut, she turned around, and very quickly froze stiff at the huge Typhoomerang she saw standing right beside her completely stuck and defenseless brother.

"Tuffnut" she whispered over. "Do _not_ move. There is a massive, and I mean massive, Typhoomerang standing next to you."

"I know", Tuffnut said. "Why are you whispering?"

"Why aren't you whispering? This is serious", Ruffnut continued to whisper, her volume only slightly increasing.

"Here, watch this", Tuffnut then told her, before suddenly screaming, "Rooooaaaarrrr!"

The Typhoomerang followed suit, roaring in Ruffnut's face, it's spit splattering on her. She cringed at both the feeling and sound.

"Cool, huh?"

"Yeah, awesome", she responded wiping the dragon spit off her face. "Oh hey, this will bum you out. There's an out of control forest fire headed this way."

Tuffnut turned around to see the smoke and flames in the near distance, but then shrugged. "Heh, why would that bum me out. I mean I love out of control."

"Okay, see ya", Ruffnut simply stated turning around, and right on cue Tuffnut spoke again.

"I'm kidding", he quickly took back, Ruffnut stopping. "Get me out of here? Please?"

000

Flying through the flames that consumed the trees and brush of the forest, Hiccup and Toothless searched for signs of the twins when Hiccup spotted a clearing that the flames hadn't touched yet.

"Toothless there", she told him to head. "Come in low, bud, to avoid the fire and the massive―Typhoomerang?" Hiccup groaned. Could this day get any worse?

**"Hiccup!" **Toothless roared, a tree toppling onto them. Hiccup quickly switched positions on his tail fin, allowing them to maneuver out of the way, but when Hiccup turned back to check on his tail, she saw the fin had caught fire.

"The clearing, Toothless! We can make the clearing!" she exclaimed, Toothless beginning to freak out as he wavered. They crashed in the clearing, Hiccup catapulting off the saddle.

"Hiccup!" she heard Tuffnut yell. Hiccup raised herself from the ground, holding herself up from her hands, as she saw a massive Typhoomerang spread its wings as he advanced towards her. "Oh, this is bad", Hiccup muttered as she got onto her feet.

**"YOU!"** Toothless suddenly roared surprised and angry all at the same time behind her, jumping next to her.

"Huh?" Hiccup wondered, but when she looked back at the Typhoomerang, she gasped, her ears perking.

The Typhoomerang closed its wings around Hiccup and Toothless, Toothless cocooning her in a similar fashion.

"Ah, man. Your new dragon just ate Hiccup", Ruffnut complained to Tuffnut, the sound muffled behind two pairs of thick wings.

"Bad Typhoomerang! Now you Barf out Hiccup right now!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

The Typhoomerang grumbled.

In two quick motions he and Toothless each extended their wings out to let Hiccup out, and she ran back to look at the Typhoomerang again, her eyes narrowing in recognition, but uncertainty.

"I know you…" she muttered, and raised her hand up. She was so sure of it, but could it really be?

Recognition shined in the Typhoomerang's eyes, and he bent down to connect his snout with her palm. His closed eyes opened, connecting with hers, and as her palm retracted, he tilted his head with one word said.

**"Hic-cup"** he said, and suddenly everything clicked.

_000_

_**"****_H_ic-!"**__ Torch adorably tried to say, Hiccup's helmet atop his cute little head._

_Hiccup looked down from her desk at him with a smile, the thought of drawing the Typhoomerang behind her for the time being._

_**"_Hic_-cup"**__, she repeated slowly trying to get him to say it._

_**"_Hic_―cup!"**__ Torch enthusiastically chirped._

000

"Th-th-this―this isn't just any Typhoomerang!" Hiccup exclaimed to the twins. "Ruff, Tuff, don't you recognize him?"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at her blankly.

"Look at him!" Hiccup said all giddy. "It's Torch!"

"What? No way", Ruffnut said.

"Hiccup, Torch is like this big", Tuffnut showed bringing his hands together to about the size Torch used to be. "Puh", Tuff scoffed. "And she calls herself the Dragon Conqueror."

"Uh, no, I don't call myself that", Hiccup retorted. "And this_ is_ Torch! He just grew. A lot. That's what happens when you, well, grow up."

"Uh, nope. I'm drawing a blank here. Don't know anything about that."

"Yep. Got nothing", Ruffnut agreed with her brother.

Torch then whacked Toothless with his tail, his loud roar gaining Hiccup's attention.

**"And that's for all the stuff you did to me!"** Torch said.

**"You mean return you to your mom?! What about what you did to me?!" **Toothless roared loudly back.

**"Like what?!" **Torch's volume rose.

**"Steal my food for one!"**

**"I was a HATCHLING!"**

**"YOU STILL ARE ONE!" **Toothless insulted the now youngling, and Hiccup knew she needed to step in before things really got out of hand between the two.

**"Okay, guys, break it up!"** she got in between them."Break it up. We're not starting this again got it?"

**"Fine"**, Torch huffed.

**"Whatever"**, Toothless grumbled, standing down as well.

"Good. Cause right now we've got a fire baring down on us!"

**"Bite size"**, Torch snuck in as Hiccup turned back to the twins; she could see it took all Toothless' will power not to react.

"Ruffnut, get Tuffnut out of that trap!" she said, before then rushing to Barf and Belch.

"Yeah…about that", Ruffnut said, making her pause. "We've been trying."

"But someone, and I won't mention any names, didn't give very clear instructions", Tuffnut followed.

"Ugh!" Hiccup groaned. "Never mind", she told them, and then flew up to the top of the netter trap. "Toothless, free Barf and Belch!"

"Just― Just leave me", Tuffnut said, coughing from the smoke of the flames rushing towards them, as well as being dramatic as Hiccup planted her foot on his head, working at the contraption.

"You heard him! Let's get out of here!" Ruffnut followed his instruction, making a run for it.

"Again! Kidding!" Tuff yelled, and Ruff stopped.

"Yeah, me too. Ha…"

"Argh!" Hiccup growled at the stuck mechanism. The little bar was supposed to move up, to the side, and then down, but for some reason the bar wouldn't go all the way down. She couldn't force it any further no matter how hard she pulled at it, and looking at the fire, they were running out of time. She draconically growled at it with another strong pull. "It's stuck tight!" she tugged at it a few more times, before dropping down. "We need to get out here. That fire isn't only consuming this forest; its headed for Berk. Torch?" she looked up. "You give us a lift?"

**"Anything!"** Torch said happily and laid his body down for everyone to climb up his wing and get on his back. He then rose into the air, grabbed Tuffnut out of the tree with his claws, and flew them all above the forest fire towards Berk as Tuffnut screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH! THIS IS AWESOME AND SCARY! AHHHHH!"

"The fire's headed for that logging path", Hiccup said aloud, increasingly worried as she watched the fire inch closer and closer. "If it jumps over, it'll burn through Berk before we can do anything. Okay, Torch, set us down on that path", she pointed towards.

**"Okay. Going down!"** he called out.

"Hey guys?" Tuffnut then called. "As awesome as this fire is up close, I think my back hair just went up in flames. And, you know how much I love my back hair. And how much of it there is."

"It's true; he does", Ruffnut affirmed. "Almost as much as I like mine."

"Just hang on!" Hiccup told them. "We're going in for a landing!"

000

"W-w-wait a minute! Ahh-ah!" Tuffnut shouted, his entire backside burning from the flames he was subjected to. He was then dropped into yet another tree, as Torch landed with everyone else.

Everyone ran off his wing, following Hiccup before she stopped before the blazing fire consuming the trees before them. "Ah, it's too late!" Hiccup exclaimed in lament.

"Hey, Torch can help!" Tuffnut informed. "Torch!" he called as he circled his finger in the air.

Torch began to spin, but then Hiccup suddenly freaked out for some reason.

"Torch, no! Don't do that!" Hiccup overruled his command, and Torch stopped."Tuff, we don't need anymore fire; especially from a Typhoomerang. We need to get water", she faultily explained.

"First of all, you don't fight fire with water", Tuffnut corrected her.

"At least we don't", Ruffnut clarified.

"We fight it with fire!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"... That's it!" Hiccup suddenly exclaimed happily. "If we clear the brush ahead of the fire, there won't be anything left that it can burn! Ruff, Tuff, that's…brilliant!"

"Duh…! Hello…?!" Ruffnut drawled obviously.

"Pfft, we knew that", Tuffnut remarked. "We knew that we were brilliant..." Okay, so he had had some second thoughts up in that net a bit ago, but they were only that. Thoughts. Too much of hassle if you asked him.

"Okay guys, here's the plan", Hiccup faced the blaze. "When I give the signal, tell Barf and Belch to start blasting. Toothless and me are gonna do the same."

"Fight fire with fire!" Ruffnut shouted. "We should make that our catch phrase."

"Yeah! That, or, a yak's gotta do what a yak's gotta do", Tuffnut added, but it was just met with blank stares from all around. "What, it's catchy. Oh don't tell me you won't be using that."

000

Subtly shaking that comment off with her head, Hiccup turned back to the fire. "Ready…" she drawled slowly. **"FIRE!"**

With that order, all the dragons started blasting with everything they had. They destroyed every tree, every bush, every blade of grass until the fire couldn't move any further, nothing left for it to burn.

"We've gotta keep it moving that way!" Hiccup decided, knowing they hadn't destroyed all the fire's options of blazing passed it's perimeter and into the village. In such a short amount of time, there was just no way. "Toothless, wind!" Hiccup said, and Toothless jumped up flapping his wings towards the blaze. "I'll help ya, bud!" she continued, jumping up just after Toothless.

"Barf, Belch, wings!" Tuffnut called as well, Barf and Belch then helping too.

Together they helped keep the fire at bay, countering the northern wind, but it wasn't enough to stop it.

"Do your thing, Torch!" Tuffnut then shouted, and suddenly there was a powerful wind caused from Torch's wings, the fire steadily going out. Once the fire was pushed back enough to Hiccup's liking, she landed and turned back to Torch, then spinning her pointer finger around her head. "Torch, now!" she yelled, and Torch swooped in, encapsulated the fire in his tornado, and finally, snuffed the fire out. "Nice going, Torch! You too bud", she praised Toothless as well.

Toothless very much appreciated it, crooning pleasingly as she pet his head.

"And still, no love for the trapped Viking", Tuffnut crossed his arms in complaint, but he was quickly proven wrong when Torch nudged his side.

**"There you go"**, Torch innocently said pressing against him, and Tuffnut smiled.

"Finally!" he exclaimed happily.

000

A loud roar was hear throughout the village, and as people came out from their homes, a massive Typhoomerang was soaring into town. The teens ran after the dragon, stopping just ahead of where it was landing, and that's when they noticed Tuffnut hanging in a net, quickly dropped off to hang off a house, as well as Hiccup and Ruffnut, with their dragons, on the back of the Typhoomerang.

"Guys", Hiccup started after walking off the back and wing of the Typhoomerang along with Toothless, Barf and Belch, and Ruffnut. "I'd like you to reintroduce you, to Torch."

"No way!" Astrid exclaimed with a grin.

"Please tell me he didn't bring the family", Snotlout muttered.

"This is incredible!" Fishlegs gushed.

"The little guy sure grew up fast", Aric commented.

"I found him in the woods", Tuffnut said. "And _I_ trained him."

"He actually did", Hiccup affirmed. "It was pretty awesome."

"No way", Snotlout denied. "Tuffnut couldn't even get himself out of that trap."

"Oh yeah? Watch this", Tuffnut countered. "Hey Torch, wings!"

With the command, Torch raised and spread out his wings, consequently hitting Snotlout and tossing him into a wheelbarrow that rolled down the ramp it had sat on, straight into the ocean.

**000**

Torch wanted to laugh at the incident, but a distant call then echoed out; a call for home. He looked out towards the direction of the call; he didn't want to go, but unfortunately, Torch knew he had to. But not without saying goodbye first. He bent down to Tuffnut―the first human for him to ever bond with―and nuzzled as much as he could the tiny species.

"Ow", Tuffnut laughed. Torch might have been a bit too forceful. "What is he doing?" Tuffnut asked.

**"I'm saying goodbye, silly"**, Torch answered.

Hic-cup chuckled. "He's saying goodbye, Tuff", she translated for him. He'd never understand how she could speak both languages, but it was certainly helpful.

"Oh…" he said a little sadly. "I'm gonna miss you, Torch", he then hugged him the best he could.

**"I'm gonna miss you too."**

"You're the only one who ever listened to me."

Torch drew away, then bent towards Hiccup.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Hic―cup. You're the reason I'm not afraid to make human friends", he told her.

**"I'm gonna miss you too, Torch. And by the way, it's just Hiccup"**, Hic-cup, or, Hiccup, said.

**"Hiccup"**, Torch repeated testing the word. He'd always thought everyone else was saying her name wrong. Or just really fast. **"Thank you, Hiccup. I'll never forget you. And tell Tuffnut, I'll never forget him either."**

**"You're not coming back?"**

**"Maybe someday? Once I don't have an overprotective mom to worry about."**

**"I** **understand"**, Hiccup said with a tone of happiness. **"****And I'll tell Tuffnut too"**, she hugged him.

Torch nuzzled into her, decidedly ignoring Toothless who too decided to ignore him, then he rose up. He turned back to Tuffnut, the human looking up at him.

"Rooooooaaaaarrr!" he screamed, and Torch replied in kind, another wordless roar to respond his.

Hearing his mom call him again, Torch knew he had to get going, lest his mother go on another rampage to get to him. Spreading his wings, Torch took off, and left one home for another.

000

Tuffnut watched as one of the only people who ever really listened to him flew off; it was poetic in a way. But then a more pressing matter crossed his mind. He was tired of hanging in a net.

"Okay…could you guys let me out of this trap now, or…? he asked.

"Well, I suppose..." Hiccup started, but then Gobber stopped her.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Gobber extended his right arm in front of her, stopping Hiccup in her tracks. "Not so fast, Hiccup. You got yourself into that. You need to get yourself out", he told Tuffnut, and even he knew he was in for one Hel of a night.

000

That night Ruffnut tried to help him out, but just as she'd thought she unlocked the mechanism, the net only lowered for a moment to then catch Ruffnut in it as well. Tuffnut scowled.

"Yeah, you got it alright", Tuffnut sassed to his sister.

**"This is embarrassing"**, Barf commented.

**"Even for us"**, Belch agreed, and the dragon, ever so steadily, walked away.

"Hey!" Tuffnut called after them, Barf and Belch only ignoring him. "Hey, where you guy's going?! Barf?! Belch?! Anybody?! I thought we made some good progress out there?!"

"Ugh, this is worse than the womb", Ruffnut stated, hating how crammed in she was with her brother.

"Oh yeah, you really got it, didn't you? Yeah, you got us right next to each other!" Tuffnut berated.

"Ach, god, you're back hair stinks", Ruffnut continued to comment and gripe.

"Oh, my back hair smells? Oh that's real original. Well you're the weird one smelling people's back hair!"

"Ugh, get your foot outta my face! That's your foot right?"

* * *

**Be smart, be safe, and be kind.**

**(What can I say, I needed a third 'be')**


	12. A View to a Skrill Part 1

**Ooh boy, you have no idea how excited I am for this 2 parter. Time to give you tidbits of information I have no intention of following up on until much later. HAHAHAHA! I love being the writer.**

**Okay, but seriously, let's do this.**

**PART 1 GO!**

* * *

_**A View to a Skrill Part 1:**_

Flying North always meant even colder weather, and this time their rescue mission called for them not to fly South, but towards the frozen tundra of the North beneath dark clouds. Aric and Snotlout were the riders chosen to join Hiccup for this mission, the rest of the team back home.

"We're getting pretty far North", Aric remarked as they had flown in the same direction for the past two hours, no boat in sight.

"Bucket and Mulch are two days overdo", Hiccup stressed the situation. "We need to keep searching."

"You don't really think they're up here, though, do you?" Aric asked rubbing his bare arms for warmth. It was in times like these where he envied Hiccup for her long sleeves.

"Can't take the cold, huh, Aric", Snotlout teased.

"No", Aric growled, the boy seriously getting on his nerves these passed couple of hours. "I just don't have a heated seat. Like you do."

"That's right! You don't", Snotlout boasted, Hookfang rubbing it in when he heated up just a bit. "Ah", Snotlout sighed. "Toasty."

"Why did you pick him for this mission again?" Aric asked Hiccup, when she heard voices. There was a glacier up ahead, and from what she could make out, there wasn't just one boat, but two.

"Looks like they're in trouble", she remarked. "Come on, bud!"

Toothless dived down, followed by the others. As they got closer, the danger became clearer as they saw Berserkers board Mulch and Bucket's ship, the two without weapons besides Bucket's bucket and an eel in Mulch's hand. The two seemed to be holding the Berserkers off, but for how much longer? The three especially knew the two were in trouble when Berserkers with crossbows came into the scene. Quickly, Aric decided to take the initiative and swoop in.

"Shadowstar, spine shot!" he ordered, and Shadowstar sent out a sweep of burrs at the cross bow armed Berserkers before they could shoot, the men all ducking away.

"Nice shooting, Aric!" Hiccup praised. "Snotlout, light em up!" she directed.

Snotlout swept in, burning away the plank bridging the Berkian and Berserker ships. Now, it was time to really scare them away.

"Okay, bud. It's our turn", Hiccup muttered, before Toothless dove between the ships and shot a plasma blast that rocked the two apart from one another. That didn't seem to deter the Berserkers though, as they looked up with angry scowls.

"Need a round two?" Aric threatened, Shadowstar opening her mouth to reveal a purple glow, the blast charging with a plasma blast. Toothless followed, and that seemed to do the trick, as the captain yelled, "Retreat! Retreat!" the men scrambling to get the ship moving.

Once the Berserkers had retreated, Hiccup, Aric, and Snotlout all landed, the three on Bucket and Mulch's boat while Hookfang and Shadowstar stayed on the glacier, Toothless watching from the bow of the ship.

"Oh, kids. Great you showed up when ya did", Mulch said gratefully.

"What happened here?" Hiccup asked.

"Well we thought the Berserkers had hit an ice burg, a-and so we came in to help. A-a― They attacked us. Because we saw… It."

Aric and Hiccup looked to each other in confusion and curiosity.

" "It?" " they both asked.

Mulch led them to the glacier to a certain block that looked to have something inside, ice picks and axes strewn about in front of it. Hiccup squinted at the block; the creature looked familiar. She walked close to it, "That looks like―", rubbed off some of the frost, and saw, "―a dragon", Hiccup breathed unbelievably. She stepped back to where Aric and Snotlout stood before the frozen creature.

"Why would Berserkers be trying to dig it out?" Aric asked.

"No idea", Hiccup said, before picking up an ice pick left at her feet. "But I'm gonna find out."

"Ah, great!" Snotlout griped. "Now we have to dig it out?"

"Actually, I have a much better idea", Hiccup responded, looking to Toothless rolling around in the ice and snow.

000

Together, Toothless, Shadowstar, and Hookfang carried the ice block containing the dragon all the way back to Berk and into the academy. Mulch and Bucket were close behind on their ship, and had went to Stoick on the matter of the Berserkers.

"Alright. You brought home a frozen dragon", Astrid stated. "Now what?"

"I say we smash it", Snotlout said.

"I say we blast it", Tuffnut said, he and Ruff climbing on top of the ice block.

"I say we blast it, then smash it", Ruffnut said.

" "Then blast it aga―"

"Again!" Tuffnut yelled over Ruff. "Stop saying what I'm saying, Now!" Tuffnut yelled at her.

"Yeah… That's certainly one approach", Hiccup commented, before approaching the block herself.

"Achem, M'lady, I believe it is actually three approaches", Tuffnut corrected, the twins hopping off the ice.

"Let's just get a better look at this thing. Fishlegs?" Hiccup turned back. "Give me a slow burn."

"With pleasure", Fishlegs said. "Meatlug, lava blast", he requested, and getting up groggily from her nap, Meatlug lumbered over to the ice block, and gave it one small blast. The ice block, now partially melted, gave the ice a clear view to what exactly was inside. Fishlegs and Hiccup came close, their hands on the ice as they looked through.

"Oh man", Fishlegs awed at the privileged sight.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hiccup asked, a tinge of worry in her tone.

"I think so, but I've only seen pictures", Fishlegs was unsure.

"Do you realize how huge this could be, Fishlegs?"

"The word epic comes to mind?"

"I hate it when they get like this", Aric commented, arms crossed.

"I know", Astrid agreed, hands on her hips.

"Don't you just―" Snotlout started, leaning over and placing his elbow on Astrid's shoulder. She quickly shoved him off, roughly pushing him away.

"I should check the book of dragons to be sure of this", Fishlegs continued with Hiccup, the two starting towards the exit.

"Yeah, good idea. If we're right, this could be big trouble", Hiccup agreed, the two practically out the door.

"If someone doesn't start filling me in, I'm getting my ax!" Aric raced after them, leaving Astrid with Snotlout and the twins.

Snotlout opened his mouth, about to say something.

"Wait for me!" she cut him off, running as fast as she could.

000

When Bucket and Mulch had come to him with news of how the Berserkers attacked them, Stoick decided on calling a full council meeting. However, what started out as a civil discussion of what to do, quickly turned into a screaming match of how to retaliate.

"Alright, calm down", Stoick tried to quell.

"This is an act of war!" Mulch argued.

"Let's not jump to conclusions of what this attack means."

"I don't know, Stoick", Gobber said. "Seems pretty cut and dry to me. I mean if you think about it an attack is an attack! Am I right people?!" he added to the shouting, and the collision of voices continued once more much to Stoick's annoyance.

"And thank you, Gobber", he dryly stated.

"Always here to help", Gobber replied, ever oblivious.

The Great Hall's doors opened, and as Hiccup, Aric, and Toothless stepped in, the men quieted.

"I think I know why Dagur's men attacked Bucket and Mulch", Hiccup started as she and her friends walked up to them.

"Go on, dear", Stoick prompted. If his daughter had an answer then maybe he could finally end this dispute.

"We got a better look at the dragon that Bucket and Mulch found in the ice", she continued.

"We found a dragon?" Bucket asked. "Oh, can we keep it?! I've always wanted my own dragon, Mulch."

"Uh, it's a Skrill?" Hiccup rained on his parade, an uncomfortable expression marring her face; the kind she always got when she was worried or nervous.

"Oh. I don't want one of those", Bucket dejectedly commented, the rest of the council shocked and fearful of the revelation.

Taking it into account, Stoick chose his words carefully. "Are you sure about this, Hiccup?" She'd just gotten the men to quiet. He didn't need another fight on his hands.

"Oh we are sure!" Fishlegs exclaimed, he and Astrid suddenly barging in. "Haha!" he plowed into Hiccup and Aric from behind. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah, Fishlegs!" he shouted ecstatically, giggling in a sort of high.

"Fishlegs", Astrid muttered over, Book of Dragons in hand.

Fishlegs then seemed to notice where he was and who he was in the presence of, noticeably stalling.

"Eh-he", he chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Chief; that happens sometimes when we discover a new dragon, I-I get a little―"

"Look", Hiccup interrupted, Astrid handing the book to her, a page opened. "That is definitely a Skrill", she affirmed, before showing it to the council.

"And the Skrill is the symbol of the Berserker Tribe", Aric said, his voice one of realization.

000

"My brothers!" Dagur called to his troops. Captain Vorg had just gotten back from his voyage, and he'd come with some exciting, yet irritating news. It was time to let his people know. He stood on the ship Captain Vorg had sailed out on, Vorg at his side, and his Berserker soldiers' eyes on him. "This is a historic day for the Berserker tribe! After many years, and many searches, _Captain Vorg…_", he emphasized, a sound of annoyance in his tone, as he grabbed and held up Vorg's arm into the air "…has found a Skrill!"

As expected, his men cheered; he let them for a little bit before continuing on.

"It is such a great occasion, I'm _willing…_", Dagur bent the captain's hand back, a loud crack sounding out, "…to forgive his failure…", he pushed him to the ground, "…to bring it to me", then kicked him for good measure. "Get. Up", Dagur ordered the man. "For years, the Skrill has represented our strength! Our POWER! Our _ferocity. _As long as…_Hiccup_", he said with disdain, "And her little dragon club", he gave a roll of his eyes, "have our dragon, we will not rest! We will take the Skrill out of her frail little hands, and destroy that Night Fury together!" he shouted in victorious hope.

As his men cheered, Dagur grinned, thinking of all the horrible ways he could kill that retched Night Fury right in front of Hiccup. How she'd plead for him to wait, or stop. How she'd plead for mercy for the sake of her stupid pet. How tears would fall as he sliced the dragon's head clean off. And how she'd kneel before him in defeat, crushed by him, his little sister back down to where she belonged.

000

The council meeting dismissed, the dragon riders, Gobber, and Stoick all stood outside the Great Hall. The fact that Dagur's men had wanted the Skrill so bad was concerning for Hiccup; especially since their last encounter hadn't gone too well. It was all she could think about.

"Legend has it, its lightning comes from the Skrill's mouth, and thunder from it's― Well, you know", Gobber said, taking Hiccup out from her mullings.

"Remind me never to get behind one", Astrid commented leaning towards Aric.

"That's actually inaccurate", Fishlegs corrected. "According to the Book of Dragons, the Skrill drew lightning from the clouds and redirected it."

"It could use that lightning to hit several targets at once", Hiccup added on, momentarily taking the time to geek out with her friend. "Which is, why it was such a feared dragon."

"It could also store the lightning in it's body and use it later", Fishlegs followed up.

"I've heard enough", her dad stopped their momentary geek out. "We need to get rid of that Skrill. It's just the excuse Dagur needs to go to war."

"You all know I like a good fight as much as the next person, but why not just give it to them? It's just a frozen dragon carcass after all", Gobber asked, and Hiccup was reminded why she was so concerned.

"Actually", Fishlegs hesitantly said. "Because of their internal body temperature, Skrills can stay safely frozen for…decades…"

"And who's guarding it?" Stoick asked, a sense of urgency in his tone.

Hiccup could only stand there. "Uh…"

"Weren't you supposed to watch them?" Aric questioned Astrid.

"Oh, like I was gonna willingly be alone with Snotlout and the Twins", she argued.

Stoick then charged down the steps, a purpose in his stride, and everyone quickly ran to catch up.

"So let me be clear", he said with anger. "This dragon may still be alive, and you left Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlut to guard it?!"

"Okay, it sounds much worse when you say it like that, b-but it's frozen solid in a block of ice", Hiccup said brightly. "How much damage could it possibly do?" she tried to stay positive.

Fire exploded from the academy, shattering Hiccup's optimism.

Toothless roared panicked, running ahead.

000

The arena filled with smoke, and with the ice block completely destroyed, Snotlout and the Twins, each on their dragon, knew they were in for it this time.

"It's not that bad", Ruffnut tried to brush off.

"Yeah. Maybe Hiccup, won't even notice", Tuffnut added.

"No, she's definitely gonna notice", Snotlout said. After all, who was gonna miss the dangerous new wild dragon growling at them?

"Yeah, for sure. Definitely", Tuffnut switched sides.

Toothless then rushed in, and seeing the new dragon, he reared back a moment before lunging forward. All dragons together, they confronted and cornered the dragon. Backed into a corner with seven dragons and three riders against him, quick as lightning the dragon fled out of the academy and into storm filled clouds. Better, but still not so good.

"I've got a plan", Tuffnut said as they all still stared after the rouge dragon.

"Great!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"..."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Blame Snotlout."

"Ugh", Hiccup's annoyed groan announced her and their friends' appearance. Stoick and Gobber were with them too.

"Their fault!" Snotlout shouted and pointed at them.

"Hey. He stole our plan", Ruffnut complained.

"I thought I told you guys to leave it alone", Hiccup chastised.

"Actually, my dear forgetful friend", Tuffnut corrected hopping off of Belch. "You said no such think."

"So, actually, if you think about it, this is your fault", Ruffnut added.

000

"Oh, gods", Hiccup muttered. On the one hand, they were right. But on the other hand... Oh who was she kidding, there was no other hand. She left a highly dangerous dormant ice prisoned dragon with three mutton-heads.

Her dad then groaned as well, knelt down and holding a piece of rubble in his hand. Something was on his mind.

"What is it dad?" she prompted.

"When I was lad, my father's father used to sit me on his knee and tell me stories. I thought they were just tales", he said rising.

"Tales about what?" Hiccup asked as her father walked towards her.

"Berserker fleets attacking behind harnessed dragons that brought down lightning from the sky and destroyed everything in their path."

"Y-you don't think the Berserkers could actually control…a Skrill?" Hiccup wondered.

"I didn't anyone could be part dragon? We just can't take the chance", her dad said. And he was right. At this point, anything was possible. "If the Berserkers find that Skrill", he continued, "And know some way to control it―"

"We'll find it, dad", Hiccup interrupted. "I promise."

They set out almost immediately, Hiccup determined to search every inch of the island, granted it didn't fly out to sea.

000

"Any idea what we do after we find it?" Aric said after about three loops around the island.

"We catch it, we tame it, we train it; keep it away from Dagur so he doesn't use it against us."

"Oh yeah, that sounds easy enough", Aric sassed ever so subtly.

"Actually, the Skrill does have some weaknesses", Fishlegs informed. "According to the Book of Dragons, it can't redirect any lightning if its in the water."

"That's a start", Hiccup said, thankful.

"No!" Snotlout exclaimed. "A start would be having any clue where this stupid thing is! We've been circling the island for hours and I'm starving!"

Hiccup rolled her eyes half way, about to brush the complaint away, when the last thing he said made her thoughts light aflame.

"Snotlout, you just said something unintentionally brilliant!"

" "Again?!" " Aric and Astrid both exclaimed shocked.

"Of course I did", Snotlout boasted. "Uh, what was it again?"

"When you wake up in the morning, what's the very first thing you want to do?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, usually I have to―"

"No, after that."

"Oh! Eat."

"Exactly!" Hiccup cemented. "Fishlegs, what is the Skrill's food of choice?"

000

"...and then you fought off the Skrill. With your head", Astrid surmised Silent Sven's signs.

Silent Sven nodded at Astrid's translation.

Heading for the nearest sheep farm, the riders had landed at Silent Sven's; he was already outside when they'd arrived. Long ago, the man had taken a vow a silence, but no one was sure why. He never talked about it.

"Hey. This guy Silent Sven?" Snotlout muttered to Fishlegs. "Remind me not to rustle any more sheep from his farm", he said, suddenly scared by Sven's story. Then, out of nowhere, Sven lunged at him threateningly with his bident. "Hahaha", Snotlout chuckled nervously with his hands raised, leaned back from the pointy object too close to his head.

"Uhhhh, he's silent. Not deaf", Fishlegs said, subtly pushing the bident away from Snotlout. It was pulled away completely though when Aric, ever impatient with this, shoved Snotlout away putting himself in front of Sven.

"Any idea where the Skrill went?" he asked to the point.

Silent Sven shook his head, but then lightning struck out in the clouds, and where there was a storm, a Skrill was likely to be.

000

Taking off for the storm, searching relentlessly for the Skrill, Hiccup became lost in her own head again. Just the thought of Dagur made a flurry of emotions swarm through. Anger, fear, worry… There was no telling what Dagur would do if he got to the Skrill first. What he would do to her, to Toothless, to Berk, to the entire world? Were there limits to his insanity? She wondered if he'd gotten any crazier since Dragon Island. It seemed that every time they met he did.

Lightning flashed, and Hiccup swore she spotted a figure in the clouds.

"Hold up everybody!" she urgently halted everyone. The figure of the Skrill grew closer, it's shadow becoming physical.

"Okay, now what?" Aric prompted.

"Everybody stay back! If the Skrill sees us as just two dragons, maybe it won't attack?" Hiccup theorized, her plan hitching on the detail that the Skrill would view her as a fellow, non-hostile, dragon. Hiccup and Toothless flew ahead, meeting the Skrill halfway. They moved into a glide beside the Skrill, the dragon growling. Clearly he didn't want to show any fear, instead relying on threats to scare them off. Hiccup wasn't going to be scared off, though.

**"Hey, there"**, she started in the sweetest, nicest tone, of Dragonese. That was always a good way to start.

Instead of being surprised, confused, or backing in his hostility in anyway, however, the Skrill instead growled and sparked lightning around himself; a sign to leave while they still had the chance. Nevertheless, Hiccup raised her hand out.

**"So, I'm guessing you're pretty hungry. Cranky too**, Hiccup continued, her outstretched hand rearing back as more lightning sparked.

**"Get. That paw. Away. From me"**, the dragon growled pointedly.

**"Don't worry, I'm just here to help. My friends and I just want to take you back to where its safe. Trust me; if you come with us back to Berk, you'll be much safer than out here."**

The Skrill growled, seemingly insulted. **"I don't need **_**'help'**_** from the likes of you. You get one last warning. Go. Away."**

Instead of heeding the dragon's warning, however, Hiccup reached her hand to him again. That appeared to be a mistake, though, as before she could croon even a single word, the Skrill freaked out. His body sparked furiously, Hiccup's hand forced to retract, and the dragon rushed forward to appear right in front of her and Toothless.

**"I warned you, **_**Night Scales**_**!"**, the Skrill roared the species name with ferocity and venom.

"Night Scales?" Hiccup wondered aloud.

"HICCUP!" Aric yelled, the Skrill hovering before Hiccup as it collected lightning from the storm clouds. The duo bolted to the left, but the Skrill still fired, now consequently aimed for Aric and Shadowstar.

"ARIC!" Hiccup feared, but Shadowstar thankfully dodged in time protecting him from the attack. Next thing Hiccup knew, a lightning blast was shot at her and she and Toothless had to dodge. The Skrill continued attacking, expending all his fire power at the riders who scattered away.

"Meatlug, drop!" Fishlegs yelled, a blast narrowly missing his head.

Finally, with his his last shot spent, the Skrill retreated, and the air grew calm.

"Annnd stop!" Fishlegs ordered Meatlug, the Gronckle stopping her drop at Hookfang's altitude. "Wow. That was impressive", Fishlegs remarked out of breath.

"Sure. If by impressive you mean TERRIFYING!" Snotlout shouted.

**"Toothless, what do you think the Skrill meant by Night Scales? I thought dragons adopted the names Vikings gave them?"** Hiccup asked, confused on the name the Skrill called them. As far as she knew, everyone knew the title of the Night Fury.

**"Maybe where he was from, humans called Night Furies Night Scales?" **Toothless guessed, but Hiccup could tell he was just as perplexed. It was such an on the nose type name; something like a dragon would come up with. But dragons didn't have the concept for naming things? It was why they used the same names humans gave. They just heard what humans called things, and figured that's what it was. He must have just heard it from another people in some far away land; it was the only logical explanation.

Hiccup internally sighed. As much as she would've loved to just leave the Skrill alone, respect his wishes, she couldn't. Not with Dagur out there, and his possible knowledge of how to catch and control a Skrill. It was too much of a risk she wasn't willing to take. It seemed, though, that the Skrill wasn't gonna see to reason. It looked like they'd have to take him back by force. Hiccup didn't like it, but if that was the only way to keep the Skrill from Berserker hands, then so be it.

"Everyone, follow me!" Hiccup called out. "I've got an idea!" Toothless ducked through the clouds, leading the others to fly over the ocean's surface. "I'm gonna dive through the clouds from above, and drive the Skrill down to you guys, so we can all drive it into the water", she informed.

"Got it!" Tuffnut surprisingly said. "…No, I don't", he retracted. "Sorry. Could we go back to the first part about how you're in the cloud? Or is the cloud in you? It-it's all… It's sorta nebulous for me. Like a cloud!"

Hiccup pressed her hand to her temple, feeling a headache coming on. "Just, do what everyone else does", she told him.

"And how exactly are you gonna find the Skrill in that cloud?!" Aric brought up.

"Toothless and I don't _need_ to see to find something. Remember?" Hiccup answered.

"Does that work in clouds?!"

"There's only one way to find out!" Hiccup said, and she motioned Toothless to shoot up. Once high up into the clouds, Toothless then arched and dove. "Toothless now!" Hiccup signaled, and Toothless let out his sonar. The sound bounced back, indicating where the Skrill was, and Toothless fired a plasma blast, purposefully missing as to just herd the Skrill further down towards the sea. Toothless shot several more times, chasing the Skrill down, the Skrill roaring in annoyance and fury.

Hiccup and Toothless chased the Skrill to the others, and with their fire power, together they tried to knock the dragon into the ocean. The Skrill was a strike class dragon though, incredibly fast, dodging every single attack thrown at him.

**000**

The Lightning Sky Dragon couldn't seem to shake these dragons and humans off of his tail; they were relentless in taking him down, the Night Scale and his part Night Scale thing leading the assault. Why couldn't Night Scales just leave him alone for once?! First that pesky alpha; now this?! He just couldn't catch a break. And to make matters worse, those black dragons had a diverse pack helping them. There was a Spike Tail, a Flame Scale, a Two Head, a Rock Eater, and even another half breed, this one a mix of a Spike Tail and a Night Scale. That was just great. More pretentious, selfish, ignorant, Night Scales to deal with.

They thought they were so high and mighty. 'Help' the little half breed said; like he needed any help. He could take care of himself just fine. Whatever danger there was, it was nothing in the face of his power.

He escaped another blast from the Spike Tail and her human, getting dangerously close to the water.

000

"It's working!" Astrid exclaimed, the Skrill extremely close to the ocean's surface. If one of them could just land a hit, or at least close, the Skrill would definitely be pushed into the water. Astrid spoke too soon, however, when a boulder was suddenly thrown in her direction.

"Stormfly!" she yelled, and Stormfly dodged by looping over it.

"We're under attack!" Aric called, leading a retreat into the clouds.

Hiccup and Fishlegs then had arrows shot at them through the thicket of the clouds, the attacks coming dangerously close. And Snotlout, had to escape a gaining Skrill on Hookfang's tail. Unlike the other's attempts at dodging relentless attacks, however, Snotlout wasn't so successful, getting struck by the Skrill's lightning on his head.

When a null in attacks came, Hiccup flew to a break in the clouds to see who their new foe was. The ships she saw were the last ones she had wished to see. Alvin the Treacherous would have been better.

"Oh no", was all she could say.

"Surprise, surprise, Hiccup!" Dagur the Deranged announced, all too happy with the predicament as he derangedly laughed. "Now, get your _dainty_ little hands _off my_ Skrill!"

Three boulders catapulted towards them to knock them out of the sky, but Hiccup and Toothless turned abruptly around, shooting one before it could hit. Meatlug caught and ate another, the last missing the riders completely.

"Let's get out of range before they reload", Hiccup said, before Meatlug zipped right by.

"Already ahead of you!" Fishlegs called back.

"Let's go bud", Hiccup told Toothless, and with their team behind them, they flew off.

000

Dagur watched with a scowl as Hiccup and her little dragon riding group flew far out of range. What did she have planned?

His thoughts of Hiccup were then rudely interrupted by Captain Vorg, the bumbling idiot laughing. "Hahaha! They're running", Vorg exclaimed as if they'd won.

Dagur slowly turned to him, a deeper, annoyed, scowl on his face. "They're _regrouping_, you idiot", Dagur restrained himself from full out yelling. "That's it. You're relieved of duty", he then decided, before permanently relieving Vorg by pushing him off the boat.

Now, without all the distractions, Dagur was able to view the magnificence of his Skrill, his soon to be war machine flying in and out of storms clouds.

"My Skrill is glorious", he couldn't help but say out loud. "The legend doesn't do it justice. A dragon that could go head to head with Hiccup and her Night Fury. And, they will both, be mine…"

000

Landing on a lone sea stack, the team seemed to all be there and accounted for. Snotlout was the last to land, Hookfang looking out of breath, and Snotlout's helmet smoking.

"Hey, uh, Snotlout? Are― Are you okay?" Hiccup checked.

"Ha! He's better than okay!" Tuffnut exclaimed. "Did you see that lightning bolt to the head?!"

"Blathershna", Snotlout replied.

"Tuffnut's right. Better than okay", Aric tried to contain his laughter.

"Hogonulau."

"And making more sense than usual", Astrid added.

"Okay. He's out of it", Hiccup said. "So, the rest of us will―"

"Shmegee", Snotlout interrupted.

Hiccup looked at him, unsure of how to react to that. "Snotlout, we have no idea what you're saying!" she finally exclaimed.

"Sure we do", Tuffnut countered. "He said, 'I'm perfectly fine'."

"Shmegee!" Snotlout yelled.

"Said it again. I told them", Tuffnut said. At the lack of a response― Hiccup was beyond confusion at this point―Tuff continued. "What?! I speak post lightning Snotlout."

"How many times has this kid been hit by lightning?!" Hiccup asked.

"Often enough."

"Ehhh, gurgle", Snotlout said.

"Twelve, oh really? Twelve times."

"Lessle! Shrigmal! Freggal!"

"He said, 'Enough talk! Dagur is all mine. And, Tuffnut is the toughest of us all'."

"Ehshablez."

"He implied the last part."

"Ugh…" Hiccup palmed her face with both hands. "Well, you heard the man, Aric. Take Snotlout, Astrid, and Fishlegs and try to keep the Berserker ships occupied. The twins and I, will go after the Skrill. If Dagur gets his hands on it first, we won't stand a chance."

"Be careful", Aric jumped in. "The lightning is attracted to metal, and you two are wearing a lot more of it than the rest of us."

Splitting up, Aric led Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout to Dagur's three ships, distraction their objective.

"Alright girl, let's rock some boats", Aric told Shadowstar, and she cuffed in agreement, before sweeping down with a plasma blast onto the deck of one of the ships. Hookfang, Stormfly and Meatlug all sent fire, lava, burs, and magnesium blasts loose onto the boats.

"Stay on target!" Aric heard Dagur call out orders. "She's tricky, that… _Hiccup_." He frowned, before Shadowstar fired her burs to Dagur, hitting the mast he ducked behind. Dagur knew this was a trick; that...wasn't good. "Riders, hit them with everything you got", Aric ordered. If Dagur knew this was a distraction, then they'd just have to work harder at distracting him.

000

"Okay, I think I have a way to get the Skrill into the water, but it's super risky", Hiccup said as she and the twins flew between the clouds, coming to one large cloud Hiccup swore she saw the Skrill fly into. She even used her sonar to make sure.

"You, my friend, are speaking our language", Tuffnut said.

"And that's one of the reasons I chose you for this. The other reason…" Hiccup took a breath. This could either go very good, or very bad. "Basically, you're gonna fly blind through the cloud and have Barf let out as much gas as possible. Don't let Belch ignite it, until you get to the other side."

"Feel my heart", Tuffnut placed a hand to his chest. "Because it comes forth, and is bursting through my chest!"

"Hopefully the blast will drive the Skrill out of the cloud to Toothless and I, where we can knock it down with a plasma blast."

"That's a lot of gas. Do have any idea how big a blast that will be?"

"No?"

"Me neither!" Tuffnut said excitedly. "How awesome is this?!" he turned to Ruffnut, and then the two had Barf and Belch zip into the cloud.

Hiccup stopped Toothless, waiting for their cue.

**"Hold steady, bud. In just a few moments, that Skrill's gonna come straight out of that cloud, and it'll be up to us to stop it"**, she said.

**"Do you think the twins can do it?"** Toothless asked.

**"If I know those two, they'll do much more"**, Hiccup responded confidently.

000

Flying through the cloud, Ruffnut searched for the right place to start; it had to be somewhere closest to where the Skrill was, but not too close. Below, she spotted lightning flash.

"That's it. Let loose", Ruffnut whispered, and Barf let out a stream of gas from his mouth.

On instinct, Belch started to spark, but Tuffnut quickly pulled him back. "Not you, Belch. Not yet. Wait for it… Wait for it…" Tuffnut spoke, waiting for Barf to let out just a little more. Finally, once they reached the end of the cloud, Ruffnut pulled back. Barf's stream stopped, and when the two turned, it was Tuff's turn. "Now!" he exclaimed, and Belch lit the line of gas. It exploded before them in a show of fire and bright light. The twins watched in awe.

They stared in silence, looked to each other, then raised their arms in triumph. " "YEAH!" "

000

The sky lit up with an explosion, and just like she'd thought, the Skrill flew out of the cloud in the thought to save himself.

**"Now, bud! Let's go!" **Hiccup roared.

Toothless zipped after the dragon, the chase on again.

**"You again?!"** the Skrill complained having noticed them, but before Toothless could herd him to the ocean again, the Skrill flew up instead.

**"He's flying back up!"**

**"No kidding!"** Toothless sassed back, changing their course to follow after him. Gaining speed fast, they began to gain on him.

"Okay, bud. Not too much; just enough to bring him down", Hiccup said, and Toothless fired. The Skrill then turned, shot, and neutralized the plasma blast creating a ball of electricity from it that expanded and dispersed. "Okaaay, that's a new one. Did you know he could do that?"

**"No."**

"Neither did I. But let's see how he handles this."

Toothless dived for the Skrill, catching up to fly side by side. In succession he fired plasma bolts, and in return, the Skrill shot lightning bolts. Each attack neutralized the other, and they were left in another stale mate as the Skrill fled into the clouds.

Lightning crackled, the sky lit up in sparks, and the Skrill revealed himself coated in a veil of sparking electricity.

**"Your kind just doesn't know when to take a hint!" **he roared, lightning sparking off his body.

"This is bad", Hiccup muttered.

With a roar, and a stream of lightning that Hiccup and Toothless luckily dodged, the Skrill charged at them.

"This is worse!" Hiccup exclaimed, Toothless flying for their lives. Stream after stream after stream, the Skrill was relentless in his pursuit to shoot them out of the sky. "Clearly, this guy has issues with Night Furies!"

**"What gave you that idea?!"** Toothless stated, forced to keep Hiccup, and himself, from dying. Again.

**"Toothless"**, Hiccup growled. "Ahh!" she then yelped, a stream nearly hitting her right side. "You did that on purpose!"

000

Dagur wanted to scream. Hiccup's dragon riders were attacking his ships, causing fires on decks, threatening lives, but never sinking or killing any of them. It was infuriating. Especially because Hiccup's stupid plan was working. None of his men were focused on Hiccup and his Skrill anymore; just the decoy dragons and their riders in the need to save their own pathetic lives. What imbeciles!

He grabbed his trusty crossbow, intent on putting an end to this himself. He made his target on the stupid one with the Nightmare; the one shouting gibberish.

"Sir, look!" Vorg's voice caught his attention. He looked back, saw where he was pointing, and looked up. "Well, well, it doesn't look like Hiccup will catch my Skrill either", Dagur said cheerfully, watching as his Skrill attacked and chased Hiccup around like a cat on a mouse.

"Well perhaps we should withdraw. Come back for the Skrill another day", Vorg then requested, when Dagur noticed something. Wasn't he not here before?

"Um, didn't I throw you overboard?" he questioned.

"Well I am an excellent swimmer."

"Oh. Well then. T-tell me Vorg, do you like swimming?" Dagur stepped up to the captain.

"Well, I suppose it's a nice hobby", Vorg answered.

"Good. Good, good, good", Dagur stated, stepping closer, and then throwing Vorg in again. Dagur looked back, his men just standing there staring. "Press on!" he ordered.

000

"Ahh!" Hiccup yelped, ducking from the lightning shot at her head. "Ohhhh, that one made my hair stand up", she commented as she sat back up. "We need a plan, and fast."

Hiccup turned back to see the Skrill gaining up on them, when a fire ball suddenly came out of nowhere, shoving the Skrill away.

"Yoo-hoo! Remember us?!" Tuffnut called, him and Ruffnut flying in to the rescue. "Gas me, Ruff!"

"With pleasure."

Turning onto them, the Skrill in a fit of rage, he attacked and chased after the twins, the twins now flying away from the dragon. It gave Hiccup and Toothless a short reprieve, but now it was their turn to save them.

"Come on, Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed, and Toothless rushed after them.

Seeing the twins raise two swords into the air, shouting with excitement, Hiccup shook her head. Those two were gonna get themselves killed.

The Skrill charged up.

"Hurry bud!"

Just as the Skrill fired, a stream of lightning heading right for the twins' backs in which Barf and Belch couldn't possibly dodge, Toothless put himself in between the blast and its target. He shot a plasma blast, neutralized the attack, and saved the twins. The shock wave was so fierce, however, it knocked back all three dragons out of the sky.

000

Dagur watched in amazement as Hiccup and her Night Fury got in between the Skrill's lightening and the Zippleback, dispersing the attack with a plasma blast.

Then, he watched as a Night Fury fell towards his ship.

Quick as a Skrill, Dagur hit the deck, feeling the impact of a dragon crashing onto his ship. He opened his eyes, and came to meet the face of the dragon he despised. As well, as the girl who just wouldn't leave his mind at peace.

"Hiccup", he growled out.

The Night Fury hissed at him, teeth bared.

"Sorry about your deck", Hiccup only replied, and then she sped off. "Fall back!" she then ordered her riders.

Dagur watched as Hiccup and her dragon riders fled, Skrill no longer in his sight, and anger filling his veins.

"AHHHRRRRGGGG!" Dagur screamed. He wanted to kill someone. Spotting Vorg trying to climb back on board for a third time, he supposed he would do.

000

Joining with the team, Hiccup looked around. No Skrill, and no twins. "Did anyone see where the Skrill went?" she asked.

"No", Aric shook his head.

"Sorry", Astrid shrugged, no idea either.

Hiccup turned to Fishlegs and Snotlout.

"Nope", Fishlegs answered.

"Norfblort", Snotlout said too.

"Anyone see where the twins ended up?" Fishlegs then asked.

000

Crashing onto a sea stack, Barf and Belch rose with the twins on their back. They were twisted up and soot covered, when in the distance, under the rising sun, they spotted a ship. Barf and Belch unraveled and quickly ducked down.

"Aw, great", Tuffnut griped, watching as the men of the lone ship pulled a dragon from the water. "We do all the work, and the Berserkers get the Skrill anyway."

"And that, is why we don't work. It accomplishes nothing", Ruffnut said.

"Yeah. Hey, wait a minute", Tuffnut noticed the flag of the ship. "That's not the Berserkers! That's Alvin the Treacherous!"

The Outcasts lugged the Skrill onto the boat, tying him up for the journey.

"Why would Alvin want a Skrill?" Ruffnut wondered.

"Why wouldn't he?" Tuffnut answered. "Did you see that thing? He could take out Berk with it."

"Oh, yeah. So… We should do something, right?"

"Eh. ... Yes! Yes we should."

The two sat in thought, wondering their next move, when Tuffnut spoke up.

"Okay. I think we should follow them", he said.

"Okay. And then what?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, okay."

"Yeah. Good point", Ruffnut agreed, and taking off, the four followed Alvin's ship.

**= To be continued =**

* * *

**I wanted to do both parts in one chapter. I really did. But Part 1 had taken so long, I didn't want you guys to wait even longer because of part 2. More to come hopefully very soon.**


	13. A View to a Skrill Part 2

**You have no idea how long I've waited to do this episode. AHH! I think you guys are really gonna like this chapter.**

* * *

_**A View to A Skrill Part 2:**_

All day the riders searched for the twins, but with no luck. It was like they'd vanished after the battle with the Skrill and Berserkers. But Hiccup knew they were out there somewhere. Even as the others turned in for the night, they and their dragons far too tired to continue, she and Toothless pressed on. Hiccup just couldn't sleep knowing the twins were out there somewhere. She'd stopped into Berk just to get some previsions, strapped her shield to her back, and then set back out. It wasn't until dark clouds began to surround them that it hit her.

**"I still don't see them, Hiccup"**, Toothless rumbled, when lightning crackled. **"And with this storm, it's gonna be even harder! We need to set down!"**

**"You know what, maybe we've been looking at this whole thing the wrong way. Maybe the twins went after the Skrill—WOAH!"** Hiccup shrieked in fright as lightning shot at them, Toothless swerving away. **"Watch your tail bud!" **Another bolt shot at them, this time nearly hitting Hiccup's metal leg. **"And I'll watch my leg!** AHH! Okay, Gronckle Iron and lightning, not a terrific combo! **Get us out of here, bud!"**

**"Way ahead of you!" **Toothless roared and darted out of the thicket of storm clouds to find a place to land. Below was an island, but it wasn't a good one.

**"Outcast Island"**, Hiccup flatly stated.

**"If you tell me to land there…"**, Toothless growled.

**"I know, bud, but we don't have a choice. It's either we die flying in that storm, or wait it out on Outcast Island. Besides, maybe without Snotlout, this time we'll make it off without alerting the Outcasts."**

**"Fine"**, Toothless reluctantly said, and silently flew in for a landing.

Quietly, the duo snuck through the rocky terrain, until Hiccup was sure she heard voices just over the ledge above. "Shh", she directed to Toothless. She looked over the land, and Hiccup spotted the Outcasts' arena, strangely filled more Outcasts than she expected. Especially at this time.

"That's a lot of Outcasts", she noted the oddity aloud. "What are you up to, Alvin?"

"All I know is he's planning something big with that Skrill", Ruffnut said beside her.

"Alvin has the Skri—Wai—Ruff?! Your-you're alive!" Hiccup's ears perked up, her eyes bright. "I— I-I-I don't believe it! Where's Tuff?!" Hiccup looked back and around.

Ruffnut's expression turned solemn. "He didn't make it, Hiccup."

"What?!" Hiccup panicked.

"Kidding", Ruffnut smirked. "He's right behind you."

Hiccup spun around, expecting to see Tuffnut, but all she saw was a Loki tree.

"What's up, Hiccup?" Tuffnut's voice rang, but she couldn't see any sight of him. She squinted and moved her head over to see if he was behind it, but there was nothing but a single tree and a bunch of rocks. "Cool disguise, huh? It's kinda itchy."

"Uhhhh, yeah. Not bad", Hiccup replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Tuff hollowed out that tree, so he couldn't be seen", Ruffnut told her. "Problem is, he can't move."

"And, I have bark beetles in my pants", Tuff's voice added, Toothless sniffing up the bark.

Toothless sounded his disgust, sticking his tongue out.

"I'm starting to like them. Hey fellas, a little to the left; really scratch around down there", Tuffnut began speaking to the beetles. "See what you can find."

"That's an image I can do without", Hiccup muttered, then turned her attention to Ruffnut. "How did you guys get up here?"

"Alvin grabbed the Skrill out of the water, and we decided to follow it", she answered.

"Weird, right?" Tuffnut said.

"No. It was actually good that you followed it", Hiccup countered.

"We…knew that… That's… why we did it."

"Okay. Now, let's find out what Alvin plans on doing with that Skrill." Hiccup pulled out her spy glass and laid back on the ground to spy into the Outcast arena. There she spotted what the twins claimed to be true. The Outcasts dragged the Skrill out to Alvin by several chains, Alvin no doubt planning to use him to destroy Berk. "There he is", Hiccup muttered in confirmation.

"Yeah…" Tuffnut followed.

"This is really not good", Hiccup continued.

"No…"

"We are in serious trouble."

"With a capital 'T'— No, 'S'. Wait, would you capitalize serious, or trouble?" Tuffnut kept going, Hiccup slowly bringing her spyglass down. "Both?"

**"Tuff"**, Hiccup growled shortly.

"I'll shut up now."

Looking back into the arena, Hiccup spotted Mildew talking with Alvin and Savage.

"Mildew", Hiccup nearly shook her head. She never liked the man, but she did wish things could have been different. "Wait", she raised the spyglass a little up to the left, becoming perplexed. "Those are Berserker soldiers…? Dagur", she spotted. He strolled up to Alvin, before giving a firm handshake. "Dagur and Alvin together. With the Skrill? Really not good."

000

The Skrill held tight by Alvin's men, the Berserker chief stared at the dragon in awe. A little odd in Mildew's opinion, but of course the boy had always been.

"The Skrill; dragon of my people!" Dagur exclaimed. The dragon struggled, Outcasts keeping hold of the ropes. "So…beautiful, so…supple; furious."

"Bah", Mildew interrupted the mad man's ramblings. "The only thing a dragon understands, is a staff to the snout!" Mildew raised his staff, but Dagur blocked him with his ax.

"Touch him with that stick, and I'll make you eat it", he threatened.

"Wha?" Mildew was taken back.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with, do you?" Dagur continued, Alvin watching closely.

"Eh-we-well-I—"

"'Cause if you did, you'd have this dragon safely out of the storm."

"And why is that?" Mildew questioned.

"He draws his power from_ lightning_", the boy said as if it were obvious, just before taking a loud whiff. "Smelly old man", he finished.

"Aw, why that's just an old dragons tale", Mildew dismissed. In all his life he'd never seen a Skrill, but he certainly knew no beast could control Thor's lightning. That is until the beast drew lightning from the storm clouds and straight at him, throwing him across the arena.

000

"Man, I love it when I'm right", Dagur bragged, Mildew literally burnt out as he babbled more nonsensically than usual from the ground.

"Put that dragon back in it's cage!" Alvin ordered, the Berserker chief laughing like a mad man, true to his name.

The dragon locked back up, Dagur stepped up to the Skrill. "Not to worry, baby", he spoke to it. "When we get you all harnessed up, you'll be free to strike anyone you want. Or, more preciously, anyone_ I _want", Dagur giggled at the idea, Alvin's face contorting with annoyance.

"Eh, the Skrill isn't yours yet, Dagur", he stepped behind the boy. "You'll get your prize. But only_ after_ you fulfill the terms of our deal."

Dagur turned around, showing a clearly forced toothy smile, before frowning and walking off towards the exit, shoving his own soldiers in the process.

"Remind me again why we're dealing with this lunatic?" Savage asked.

"His knowledge of the Skrill, and the size of his fleet", Alvin answered plainly. "We need both to make sure we reclaim Berk. After we have, we'll dispose of 'em all."

000

After finally digging Tuff out from his tree prison, it was time to devise a plan. Hiccup looked through her spyglass again, and watched as Outcasts and Berserkers all filed out from the arena.

"We have to sneak into town and figure out what Dagur and Alvin are up to", Hiccup said, lowering her spyglass. "I can't go; they'd recognize me. Ruff?" she turned to her right.

"Outcast food gives me gas", Ruffnut quickly said.

"Yet another image I could live without. Okay, Tuff", Hiccup turned to her left. "Looks like your up. You need to go down there and get as much info as you can without being seen."

"Way ahead of you", Tuffnut said ecstatic. "I'll move like the wind. They won't even see me coming!"

Tuffnut got on his hands and knees, crawling over the hill, but it was too steep and he lost footing. He tumbled down the hill instead, then slid to a stop in front of an Outcast guard.

000

"Ah… That was great", Tuffnut said to himself, the fall fun.

"Halt! What are ye doing there!" a voice sounded.

Tuffnut looked up, and saw an Outcast.

"And who are ya?" the Outcast continued.

"Who am I?" Tuffnut asked. "I'm…uh…I'm Buffnut", Tuffnut said. He got up and placed his hands to his hips. "Yep. That's it. Berserker Buffnut. Ol' BB they call me. I was sent by Dagur to check your defenses. Yep! I gotta check 'em out. See if they're strong."

"Oh, yes. Yes, sir", the Outcast saluted. "I'm ready for anything."

"Okay, good", Tuff switched his position to one of a tall confident posture. "Now. Where's the big meeting? You know, the pow-wow."

"You mean Alvin and Dagur?"

At the question Tuffnut charged at the man.

"Did you seriously just ask me that soldier?!" he questioned in the man's face. "If you think I know the answer, you are sorely mistaken, mister. Did you just ask me that? I've forgotten", he crossed his arms.

"Uh…So, do you want to know?" the Outcast asked uncertainly.

"Don't sass me!" Tuff pointed up at his face. "I'm still talking about whether or not you did seriously just ask me that!"

"Eh, Alvin's throne room", the Outcast finally answered. "Ju-just opposite the harbor. They're celebrating the treaty, sir."

"Awesome. Ju-uh, just, stand there. At attention. Straight― Straight back. Healthy spine, is a happy spine, my fine fellow."

"Yes sir", the Outcast stood straighter.

Tuffnut pat his back, then strolled off in the direction the Outcast pointed.

000

Within the throne room, Alvin and Dagur sat at a circular table, Berserkers on one side with Outcasts on the other. The two chiefs stared the other down, mistrust in their eyes, their truce falling at the seams before it even truly began.

"Alright, Dagur", Alvin broke the silence. "Let's talk strategy."

"Ooh! Strategy, strategy, I _love_ strategy!" Dagur whooped. "You first", he smirked.

"Fine. My fleet will lead―"

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah…" Dagur interrupted, rising from his chair. "Let me stop you there, big boy. Try this on for size."

Alvin glared as the deranged boy talked, strolling along the Berserker side of the table.

"My fleet, led by the glorious Skrill, will lay siege to the dragon training arena, and _incapacitate_", he grabbed one of his men in a choke hold, "Hiccup and her _Night Fury…_", the Berserker soldier fell to the ground. "…while you and your little fleet of rejects blockade their harbor."

"I don't think so", Alvin slammed his cup. He stood and met Dagur face to face, the boy forced to look up. "First I get Berk. Then, and only then, do you get the Skrill."

"Really", Dagur said stale.

"Yeah, really", Alvin growled.

"Geez, Al, don't get your skivvies in a bunch. Fine, we'll do it your way", Dagur said, ending with a smile. Alvin turned around, and that smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Remind me why we're working with him again?" Vorg asked—Dagur had decided to keep the tenacious captain on.

"Because we want that Skrill", Dagur ground out. "Once we have it, we'll dispose of him. And I was thinking, there are some really, really, fun ways we could do that, see— Who is smacking their food?!" he suddenly yelled, someone loudly smacking somewhere in the room. "I HATE smacking. My _father _used to…_sssmack_."

000

From the back of the room, Tuffnut abruptly stopped chewing. Oops. "Sorry!" he brought attention to himself. "I hate it when my mouth does that. Haha, cut it out mouth. Shut up nose. They don't like each other."

Dagur rushed at him, stopping with his ax at Tuff's neck, cornered at the table of food behind him. Double oops. "_Who _are you?" Dagur questioned.

Tuffnut gulped. "Uh, me? I'm, uh, I'm Buffnut. You know, Buffnut the Berserker."

"You're one of mine? What were you doing back there?"

"Uh, well I was, uh, composing a poem in honor of your new deal with Alvin, and I got hungry, 'cause poetry is very exhausting. I mean, geez, you've got to have a little something every six lines."

"A poem, eh?" Dagur withdrew his ax, resting it on his shoulder. "Let me hear it. If I like it, I won't chop your legs off."

"Ah…"

"NOW!"

"Uh, okay, yeah. Definitely need those legs for the running and walking stuff... ah, There once was a village called Berk. Run by a…big Viking jerk. Blasting him…would be…thrilling. Then you'd go a-skrilling, and show us how to be… Berserk?"

Dagur looked at him perplexed, but then seemed to be pondering. "I…would go…a-skrilling…?" He tapped a finger on the hilt of his ax, Tuffnut praying for his legs, when Dagur smiled. "Ha! I like it! You can keep your legs! In fact yak ribs and burly cakes for my friend, Buffnut!" Dagur announced, before turning his ax on him again. "But _no_ smacking. I _hate_-HATE smacking!"

"Duly noted", Tuffnut said, when he heard something smash next to him. Looking over, Mildew was there. He was pointing at him, trying to rat him out as he just blabbered nonsensical noises. Kinda like Snotlout when he got hit by lightning.

"Oh, what is your village babbler going on about now?" Dagur complained.

Placing a hand to Mildew's head, Tuffnut quickly shoved the old man away. "SO, did I mention how much I hate Berk?! Haha. Hey, directions to Berk: North till ya smell it. West till ya step in it! Am I right, people, come on?" The Berserkers and Outcasts laughed at his joke, the mission once again saved. Mildew got on his back again, but Tuffnut just shoved him off again. "Great idea, babbler! A song! I should sing, a song! So, _Hooligan…tribe… _Tuff started jaggedly. _"__Won't you come out tonight? Come out tonight, come out tonight"_, he picked up the pace, starting to do a little dance with it too. _"Hooligan tribe won't you come out tonight, or die by the light of the moon. Oh, by the light of the moon, oh by the light of the moon. Remember to use your fork, your knife, and also use your spoon." _Ending on a funny face, the Outcasts and Berserkers bawled out in laughter. Mildew tried to gain their attention _again_, yelling 'Berk, Berk, Berk!', but Tuffnut knocked him out with an elbow to the head. "Nobody likes a heckler. Right?"

000

By morning, Tuffnut finally came back; Hiccup was starting to worry he'd been caught. After they regrouped, Hiccup asked what he found out. They were sitting on rocks in a triangle.

"Okay, so the plan is to smash those dirty Berkians to pieces with both fleets! It's gonna be awesome", Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, uh, you do realize we're the Berkians?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh. Right. Still gonna be awesome."

"Two fleets and a Skrill are gonna be pretty tough to beat", Hiccup stood to think.

"No", Tuff said. "Alvin's made it pretty clear. Dagur doesn't get the Skrill until after they destroy Berk. I think they have trust issues."

"Wait. What did you just say?" Hiccup asked, an idea sparking.

"I said, they have trust issues."

"No, you said, Dagur doesn't get the Skrill until after the attack. Think about it; no Skrill, no alliance. No alliance, no invasion! Tuff, I need you to get back into town and distract the arena guards. Toothless and I, are going to free that Skrill."

'_Yes! Everything is finally coming together'_, Hiccup thought.

"Ah, hang on a sec", Tuff killed her role. "I'm pretty sure Dagur threatened to cut my legs off."

"So?" Ruff asked.

"Just wanted to get that out there."

Ruffnut stared at Tuff blankly, as Hiccup gave him 'the look'.

"Ah, fine, I'm going", Tuffnut stood. "And my legs are on your head. I mean, not― You know what I'm saying. You'll be thinking about these legs, if I lose them." With that done, Tuffnut finally went to go do what Hiccup asked.

Hiccup and Toothless flew down to the area above the arena to wait, landing just before the domed cage. Stealthily, Hiccup crawled the rest of the way to look down inside. There, she saw guards knocked out.

"Good job, Tuff", she said surprised. "That was quick."

Making their way inside, Hiccup saw that the cage was opened, the rope that once held it cut. "It's gone."

**"How's that possible?" **Toothless asked.

"I'm not sure", Hiccup said, before they were startled by a clank from above. It was Tuffnut.

"Oh good", he panted. "I thought I was too late. Those Outcasts are just such great sports." He jumped down to them. "Nice job with those guards by the way."

"W-what are you talking about? Where were you? And where's the Skrill?!"

Tuff turned around to see the cage. "Uh-oh."

"Uh, yeah, uh-oh."

"Well, if you don't have the Skrill, and I don't have the Skrill, then who has the Skrill?"

Hiccup's ears twitched to the sound of people coming.

"Gotta go", Hiccup said, and they ran to hide in one of the cages as Outcasts rushed in.

"The Skrill is gone!" one of them shouted. "Sound the alarm!"

"Tuff", Hiccup said getting onto Toothless, "You go get Ruff. I'm gonna try and find that Skrill before Dagur does."

They took flight, and searched all around Outcast Island, trying to figure out where the Skrill could have gone.

**"Hiccup"**, Toothless stole her attention, bringing it to Dagur's ship leaving Outcast Island, and Alvin's intercepting it.

"Going somewhere, Dagur?" Alvin said smug.

"I go where I want, Alvin!" Dagur responded.

"Not with our Skrill, ya don't!"

"It's not yours! It was never yours! Hello? It's on my belt buckle, it's on my sail, my shields?!"

"We had a deal, Dagur!"

"Yeah, uh, about that deal… I've just changed the terms!" Dagur moved to his sail, and when he cut the rope, revealed the Skrill to be behind it.

"Oh no" Hiccup muttered.

000

Alvin wasn't too happy about that fact either. He screamed a thunderous battle cry, leaping from his ship to Dagurs. "I'll cut ya to pieces!" he yelled, swiping Dagur with his sword. Dagur fell back, but wasn't cut.

"You'll try", Dagur said, and the two lunged for one another.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless watched from behind a spiked rock.

Dagur's ax came down, but Alvin's sword blocked the attack and pushed the ax away. Dagur swung for the head next, Alvin ducking before taking a shot at Dagur. It hit, Dagur flying to his mast.

"Give me back my Skrill!" Alvin shouted, rushing at Dagur with his sword above his head to swing straight down on Dagur.

"It was never your Skrill, Alvin!" Dagur punched Alvin in the gut with his side, then kicked, and blocked the man's swing while simultaneously knocking him back. "It's_ ours. _It's always been ours!" Dagur ran to attack Alvin with his ax, but Alvin blocked with his sword, the two soon in a stale mate of pushing against each other. Dagur was about to be pushed down, when he used his head and headbutted Alvin three times. Alvin fell back, and Dagur took the opportunity to swing at his head, Alvin dodging, before Dagur followed with a jump-kick to his chest.

Space in between them again, the two lunged at each other, swinging, blocking, and dodging, until Alvin hit Dagur's ax out of his hands. Left weaponless, Dagur was left on the defensive; he kept himself moving. He ducked, then jumped, then swerved to the side. Alvin almost got him from that angle, Dagur leaning back just enough for the sword to be inches away from slicing his nose off. The sword hit the deck instead, embedded into it.

"You can't run forever, boy!" Alvin warned, frustrated as he tried to get the sword out.

Dagur simply smirked, jumped on Alvin's back, then to the ropes that held the Skrill. His men holding the two ropes gave them to him. "Oh? I think it's time you did some running!" Dagur pulled on the ropes, and by instinct the Skrill reacted. He shot at the first thing in his sights: Alvin.

With lightning shot at him, Alvin jumped out of the way, hitting the side of the boat. On the ground, Alvin was without his weapon; it was useless to him now anyway. Dagur had the Skrill shoot again, and Alvin jumped again.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" Dagur laughed, absolutely loving this. He threatened to pull again, and seeing no other option, Alvin jumped overboard.

"Tired of running?" Dagur taunted. "Wanna try swimming?" He hopped onto the edge of the boat, looking down at Alvin treading water. "That won't work either!"

Alvin dived, and Dagur yanked on the ropes a third time. The Skrill shot the water almost instantly.

"Well, that takes care of that", Dagur muttered.

Led by Savage, the Outcasts then invaded Dagur's ship, but Dagur did blink. Instead, he calmly jumped down and approached the Outcasts. "Savage! I have a one time offer for you and your men. You can join me. Or, you join Alvin. Your choice."

As fish rose to the surface, it was clear what Savage and his men would choose.

"That's not good", Hiccup muttered. "I need to come up with a new plan, bud. And fast."

000

Regrouping with the twins, Hiccup had come up with a new plan. Now, all she had to do was execute it. Half-baked? Yes. Easy? Sort of. Toothless flew them to the docks, and there she found Dagur and Savage. It looked like he was saluting him. Well that was just great; now Dagur had a whole Berserker fleet and Outcast fleet at his disposal. Good thing this plan didn't involve them.

"Excellent!" Dagur was saying in glee. "Now that this whole Alvin thing is behind us, we can lure Hiccup and her _Night Fury _into battle."

"Why wait!" Hiccup yelled down. Dagur turned around, seeing her and Toothless hovering over them. "I'm right here, Dagur! Me and my Night Fury!"

"_Hiccup…_" Dagur seethed, glaring up at her with an anger Hiccup had never quite seen before.

"I thought we could settle this like real Vikings", she continued on. "Just you and me." Trap set, she knew Dagur wouldn't resist her challenge. He was unraveling before her very eyes, seeming to try and fight his want to take her on alone, but clearly losing.

"Sir, don't let 'er bait you", Savage tried to advise. "We have the advantage in numbers." He didn't know Dagur though. Punching Savage out of the way, Dagur jumped on the boat with the Skrill.

"Me and my Skrill?" he said taking hold of the two ropes. "Against you and your Night Fury? I like those odds. Take that!" Dagur yanked the ropes and the Skrill fired at them. Toothless dodged, and they flew away, Dagur chasing them as he hopped from one hill to the next with the Skrill's help.

"Down there", Hiccup said, seeing a ledge with water puddles dotting it. They landed on the ledge across from it.

Dagur caught up, his boots nearly touching the water. "Want to see superior warriorness?! Just keep watching", Dagur sung.

"Really, Dagur?! I'm still here!", Hiccup retorted. "Fire Toothless, now!" Twice, Toothless fired, and each one was naturalized by the Skrill's defense.

"That's it? I was hoping for something more challenging!" Dagur laughed.

"So was I", Hiccup said. She saw Dagur take a step, his foot stepping in a puddle. The Skrill fired, and Toothless reacted, prompting Hiccup. He fired to neutralize the blast, then they jumped into the air to meet the others. As they landed back down, Hiccup saw Dagur place his other foot into the puddle.

"Any last words, Hiccup?" Dagur taunted.

"I've got nothing. How 'bout you, bud?"

**"How about, plasma blast!"** Toothless roared, leaped, and shot. The Skrill countered, and just as predicted, the electricity traveled down the ropes into Dagur. He was flown off the structure, before passing out on the ground.

"I really don't think he's going to be leading an invasion any time soon", Hiccup said, before lightning was struck towards them. "Wish I could say the same for this guy!" she screamed. Leading him away from the island, the Skrill chased them relentlessly, firing at every few seconds.

**"I can't keep this up forever"**, Toothless roared, dodging more lightning blasts from the Skrill.

"Can he hold a grudge or what? Whoa!" Toothless swerved to dodge another bolt. "Okay, we need to lose him." Only question was how? Hiccup hadn't really thought this far into the plan. She was hoping the Skrill would be thankful they freed him. What now?

That's when she spotted a glacier just to their right. "Actually, scratch that. We need him to follow us! To the glacier, bud!" Hiccup said, and they steered towards it.

**"Now what?" **Toothless asked as he headed straight for it.

"Now— Look out!"

The Skrill had hit a chunk of ice on the glacier with one of his blasts, and the chunk was going to come down straight on them. Instead of trying to stop, though, Toothless flew faster, the chunk just missing them. Hiccup was almost sure they were going to crash, when Toothless veered straight up, right in between the falling chunk and the solid wall of the glacier.

"Good job, bud", Hiccup exclaimed when they came to a stop.

Then the Skrill shot again, hitting them. They fell into a spinning nose dive, the two screaming, until Hiccup saw a hole.

"Keep going, Toothless! Into that cut in the glacier!"

Gaining back control, they angled themselves for the cut, and flew inside. The Skrill followed.

**000**

The Lightning Sky Dragon chased the two Night Scales into the ice. He chased them all throughout it, until the fools finally cornered themselves at a dead end. Finally! There was nowhere to run. Those two were going to pay for getting him captured. Racing forward, he planned to take them out with his own brute force, but just when he should have hit them, he met hard ice instead. Sleep met him in a matter of seconds.

000

**"Take that!" **Toothless exclaimed proudly.

"Nice work, bud", Hiccup praised, the idea to use their reflection his. They flew up and out a crevice above, and just when Toothless was going to seal the Skrill in, a blast nearly hit them again. This time, though, it wasn't a Skrill's.

"Hey!" Tuffnut cried, he and Ruffnut there on Barf and Belch. "Why do you get to have all the fun?"

"Yeah! This job was made for us!" Ruffnut said.

The two dove in, released Barf's gas into the entire length of the crevice, then had Belch spark it. The surrounding ice melted, filling the hole with water, and then almost instantly refroze.

"Wow. Good job", Hiccup praised. She seemed to be doing that a lot today. "Now let's go home."

"Thought you'd never ask", Ruffnut agreed.

"I am gonna miss some of those Outcast guys. They could really carry a tune", Tuffnut said.

"I know, right?"

_"Hooligan tribe won't you come out tonight, come out tonight, come out tonight…" _Tuffnut sung, the twins already flying off.

"Well I won't miss Dagur. That's for sure", Hiccup said, and Toothless nodded before following to catch up with the twins.

000

Back on Outcast Island, Dagur was in his chamber. There were papers and pictures hanging and scattered all over the stone walls, most of which consisted of the Night Fury. But Dagur was specifically staring at one picture, different from all the rest.

He heard his door open: Savage.

"The fleet has returned, Dagur", the man reported. "No sign of the Skrill, or the dragon riders."

Dagur's breathing increased, anger flaring. A dagger was in his hand. He looked to the picture on the wall, a drawing he'd kept all these years. A drawing of him and Hiccup, both only kids. He was holding her from behind in a hug, Hiccup smiling the happiest smile he hadn't seen in ages since. They were both so happy... His eyes narrowed, and in one strong move of his hand, Dagur stabbed it. Dagur walked away, Hiccup's little smiling face punctured through.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought of that ending :D**

**Also, I'll try to get back to regular updates again. I was just dealing with some personal stuff, and it didn't exactly put me in the biggest writing mood. But it's all over now, and I'm back. Yay!**


	14. The Flight Stuff

**Yay! I'm still sporadic! (she said sarcastically)**

* * *

_**The Flight Stuff:**_

The sun peaking in through the window, Hiccup was woken up. By this point, early morning rays were like a signal for her to wake up; she couldn't help it. As usual, Hiccup and Toothless set out for their morning flight, seeing Snotlout out with Hookfang as well. And as was the new usual, as they flew over the academy, they saw Gustav Larson inside. With straggly black hair, and a helmet like Snotlout's, he could've been mistaken for Snotlout's younger brother. In front of him was a fire, the thirteen year old panicking.

"Oh, not again", Hiccup muttered.

**"That's gotta be a new record"**, Toothless said.

"Don't tell the twins that."

Swooping down beside the arena, Hiccup swiftly grabbed a bucket of water. Then they swooped up over the academy, and Hiccup put out the fire.

"Gustav", Hiccup chastised as Toothless landed. "How many times have we told you, you can't play in here?"

"I'm not playing? I'm dragon training", the kid said confidently.

"Poor kid", Snotlout said, as Hookfang landed. "Ever since I let him into my inner circle, he wants to be just like his hero; me."

"Gross?" Astrid arrived.

"And annoying?" Aric arrived.

"No. A dragon rider", Gustav said, his fists on his hips.

"Look around, kid", Snotlout intervened. "All of the dragon riding positions are taken. So, unless one of us kicks the bucket, you're out of luck."

000

(One week later)

"I'M GONNA KICK THE BUCKET!" Snotlout shouted.

"Uh, Snotlout, do you mind? We're having a Dagur meeting", Hiccup said. Everyone besides Snotlout was in front of a wooden board with a map pinned to it. She really wished he'd pay attention instead of freaking out over nothing.

"Dagur's here?!" Tuffnut exclaimed, and Hiccup had to stop herself from groaning.

"In the last week, I've seen three of the five sign posts of Valhalla!" Snotlout exclaimed.

**"** " "WE KNOW!" " **"** Everyone shouted, dragons included.

"You know?! And you're just standing there taking about stupid Dagur?! One of your bravest, and most treasured warriors, is about to leave this world FOREVER!"

"Look on the bright side. At least you'll be in eternal paradise", Tuffnut said.

"So will we", Astrid said blissfully.

"Joke all you want about me", Snotlout said. "But what about Hookfang? The thought of him without me for the rest of his life… it's just—"

"Are you done?" Hiccup sternly interrupted, becoming annoyed.

"No. Not even close. Though devastated, and still in pre-mourning, Gustav has volunteered to carry on the Snotlout legacy", he said, Gustav entering the academy.

"It's an honor", Gustav said.

"Please tell me he's not gonna fly around saying, 'Oi, Oi, Oi'?" Aric bluntly asked.

"That's a good idea", Snotlout said instead. "Gustav, make a note of that."

"Snotlout, the five sign posts of Valhalla is nothing but an old wives tale", Hiccup tried to convince.

"Oh, yeah? Then why have I seen the flying fish, the weeping rock, and the singing tree?" Snotlout listed, Gustav parroting his movements.

"You probably saw a salmon spawning, wet rocks on the beach, and a gust of wind", Fishlegs relayed boardly.

"Besides, the five sign posts of Valhalla are only supposed to happen to_ great _warriors", Aric pointed out.

"Obviously. What's your point?" Snotlout said irritably.

"Even if it were true", Hiccup rolled her eyes, "Which it isn't. You can't just pick someone to replace you."

"Well you guys threw out my original plan!"

"To bury Hookfang alive beside you?" Astrid asked incredulously.

"He would gladly sacrifice himself for his beloved master."

**"What did he just say?" **Hookfang growled, raising his head from where it laid.

**"I think he just called himself your 'master'"**, Shadowstar said.

Hookfang moved himself beside Snotlout, then angrily hit the boy with his tail, throwing him across the academy. "Ow", his voice was muffled from the pavement.

"Okay, let's just say for argument's sake, you have seen the three of the five sign posts", Hiccup conceded. "It doesn't mean anything. There's still two left?"

Just then a dead chicken fell from the sky, landing right in front of Snotlout's face planted body.

"AHHH!" Snotlout screamed. He got to his feet as fast as possible. "Oh no! OH NO! The fourth sign post; the bird of death!"

"It's not the bird of death", Hiccup placated. "It's just a dead chicken. It's…not the same thing? Right guys?"

" "Sure it is. Bird of death" ", the twins said simultaneously.

"We're on the clock, little man", Snotlout tapped Gustav's helmet. "We start your training immediately."

"Oh, fine", Hiccup groaned as she and the riders all mounted their dragons. "But the rest of us have to keep an eye on Outcast Island. While we're gone, try not to take anyone else with you to eternal paradise?"

"I make no promises", Snotlout said, then Hiccup, Aric, Astrid, and the twins all left, Fishlegs staying behind on Berk.

000

"Does anyone else feel bad for Gustav?" Astrid asked the group as they flew to Outcast Island.

"Why?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, the kid's doing great for himself", Ruffnut added.

"Well, ever since Snotlout 'took him under his wing', he's become like a mini Snotlout. That doesn't disturb any of you?" Astrid explained.

"The only thing I'm concerned about is that he's gonna get himself hurt", Hiccup said.

"Outcast Island, dead ahead", Aric called out.

"Alright. Everyone remember, this is just a reconnaissance mission. Observe only", Hiccup said, and led the riders to a high platform far from where their enemies were. Hiccup took out her spy glass to get a look at what Dagur was planning, but when she looked through, there were too many Loki trees in the way. "Ugh, I can't get a good look."

With his own spy glass, Aric tried as well. "Well, they're definitely building something, and I'm guessing it's not good", he said.

"Alright. I say we blow it up", Ruffnut proposed.

"I say that's the best idea I've heard all week", Tuffnut agreed, before the two hit their heads together.

"Tuff, we've been over this", Hiccup said. "We don't shoot first and ask questions later."

"Of course", Tuffnut agreed. "We never ask questions."

"We'll keep an eye on it", she continued. "If it turns out to be something we have to worry about, then―"

"We blow it up?" Tuffnut asked.

"Oh, god…" Hiccup mumbled.

000

Back at the academy, Snotlout was about to teach his young replacement the ins and outs of being a dragon rider. Gustav stood at attention, eager to learn.

"Okay. Pay attention, Gustav", Snotlout started. "This is a Monstrous Nightmare", he directed to Hookfang standing in front of them. "The most lethal dragon in the known world. Not just anyone can handle one of these bad boys", he boasted.

"Whoa…" Gustav awed, his hand reaching out for Hookfang's snout.

Snotlout slapped it. "Ah! I'm sorry, I don't recall saying you could touch him? Did I say that?" Snotlout asked.

"Uh, n-no?" Gustav responded.

"The first thing we have to cover is the proper way to mount a dragon", Snotlout paced up to Hookfang's flank. "This has to be done in a way that lets the dragon know who exactly is the boss." Snotlout jumped onto Hookfang's saddle, Hookfang immediately taking off. They did a single loop around the academy, and then landed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", Gustav said cocky. "I've got this."

With a running start, Gustav went to jump on Hookfang the same way Snotlout did, but tripped over his own feet instead. Taking pity, Hookfang grabbed the back of the kid's tunic, and placed him on the saddle. Then they took off, Hookfang's tail hitting Snotlout in the back of the head.

"Okay, we'll work on that", he fixed his helmet as he stood back up.

000

When the riders got back from their scouting mission, they wanted to see how Snotlout and Gustav were doing. Heading to the academy, they took their seats on the lip of the arena where Fishlegs was viewing the action from above.

"Eyes front, recruit!" Snotlout shouted below. Gustav was on Hookfang as Snotlout instructed. "Now pay attention to everything I say!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Gustav responded.

"This should go well", Fishlegs commented.

"We're not too late, are we?" the twins arrived.

"Nope. Juuust about to get interesting", Astrid drawled.

"Oh, thank goodness. I hate missing violence", Tuffnut said.

"A Monstrous Nightmare, in the hands of a capable rider―a la me— is a weapon of unmatched fire power!" Snotlout continued.

"Yeah. On himself", Aric joked to the others.

"It must be treated with the utmost―"

Snotlout ducked, Gustav suddenly triggering Hookfang to shoot fire at him. Then at the riders, whom all ducked behind the lip they were sitting on. Snotlout stood up and brushed himself off, the riders all looking back over the lip.

"We'll work on that recruit! Was that fun for you?" Snotlout directed the question to Hookfang. The answer was more fire.

000

Next, the riders watched as Snotlout tried to teach Gustav how to feed Hookfang. It went about as well as the fire lesson.

"Feeding time is bonding time for a dragon and it's rider, Gustav. And this is how _we_ bond", Snotlout instructed. "Hookfang, eat!" he then exclaimed, throwing the cod in his hand. Hookfang caught it with no effort needed, then spit the bones out in Snotlout's face. A tradition for the two really. "You're up, kid. Bring the heat!"

"This outta be good", Astrid muttered over to Hiccup beside her, and Hiccup would agree. Every dragon and rider was different.

Snotlout moved up, supposedly expecting for Gustav to follow, but the eager beaver stayed where he was.

"Hookfang, eat!" he threw the cod in the same fashion as Snotlout, but instead of landing in Hookfang's mouth, it landed on Snotlout's helmet.

"Oh no", Hiccup face palmed.

As expected, Hookfang rushed up to Snotlout and took Snotlout's entire body into his mouth.

"Okay, that's enough of this", Hiccup decided. **"Hookfang, drop him!" **Hiccup told Hookfang, and Hookfang's maw opened, Snotlout landing on his back. "Gustav, class dismissed! It's been a long day!" she projected down.

"Uh, yeah", Snotlout wobbled a bit as he gained his barrings back, standing up. "That's it for today, recruit. You did good."

Gustav ran off with no complaint. The next morning, however, as Hiccup and Fishlegs were consulting over a map, Snotlout walked in with Gustav, unfortunately deciding it was time for a speech.

"I have an announcement to make!" he said.

Hiccup's ears pressed down in annoyance. She was just about tired of this.

"I know this is gonna be hard on you all when I'm no longer here" Snotlout started. "Especially you, Astrid."

Astrid rolled her eyes.

"But I don't want any tears", he continued. "I want you to remember me with joy in your hearts. So, think of the good times we all had together." Snotlout paused, scratching his butt.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"It is by the power vested in me", Snotlout continued, "That I now pass on the Hookfang horns to Gustav. Go with Thor, little man. For he will watch over you. With lightning bolts. And a giant hammer!"

Gustav ran forward and mounted on Hookfang, and that's when Hiccup really had enough.

"Okay, this has gone on long enough", she said, her hands to her hips. "First of all, YOU. ARE NOT. DYING!" she tried to get it through his thick skull.

Instead, Snotlout shushed her. "Hiccup, it's okay. Denial is part of the grieving process."

"Second of all, no one vested you with any power!" Hiccup continued.

"No one", Tuffnut backed her up from the box he was sitting on.

"And even if they did."

"Which they didn't", Tuffnut clarified.

"Gustav is in no way ready to be a member of this academy", Hiccup finished.

"That's right, Hiccup", Fishlegs supported. "There's way more to being a dragon rider than feeding it and getting on it's back."

"Neither of which he can do very well, anyway", Astrid added.

"None of us are perfect", Snotlout defended. "Except for me. Fishlegs is afraid of heights, the twins can't count pass nine, Astrid is in clear denial of her feelings for me―"

"Ugh", Astrid groaned.

"―Aric has obvious anger issues, and…"

Snotlout turned to Hiccup last, Hiccup wondering what exactly he was gonna say about her. He just looked her up and down. "Well, enough said."

"Ugh", Hiccup voiced, her head shaking.

Then Snotlout stepped towards Astrid, his hand reaching up for her cheek. "Oh, Astrid, what might have been―ack!" Snotlout squeaked in pain as Astrid twisted the hand backwards. "I won't feel pain in Valhalla", he strained, before Astrid finally let go.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup exclaimed. "For the last time, you are not going to Valhalla!" she yelled.

"RUN AWAY SHEEP!" Tuffnut shouted, and the teens turned to see a herd of sheep running into the academy. They ran towards Snotlout, surrounding him.

"The shepherds' curse", Fishlegs said. "That's…"

"The fifth sign post?!" Aric questioned.

"Oh, this cannot be happening", Hiccup put a hand to her head.

"AHHHH!" Snotlout screamed. "Avenge me! Have lamb for dinner!" Then he passed out.

"Is he dead?" Ruffnut asked, poking him.

"No, he's not dead", Hiccup stopped Ruffnut with her hand. "He just passed out."

The sheep had all disbursed, spare the one that was licking Snotlout, until he woke up just a few moments later.

"This is Valhalla?" he questioned as he sat up and looked around. "What a rip off!"

"Nope, still Berk", Hiccup bluntly stated. "You fainted."

"More proof that my warrior's body is failing me. I don't have much time."

"Oh, for the love of, Snotlout―"

"Hiccup, you have to let Gustav take my place."

"Gustav is not taking your place", Hiccup said, her decision final. "He's not ready."

"Well, train me anyway", Gustav spoke up from behind her, and Hiccup turned around to see him standing there with an angry look. "Isn't that what you do here? I thought this was a dragon training academy?"

"Well, Gustav", Hiccup started. "This academy was born out of timing, and necessity―"

"I though Stoick gave it to us", Tuffnut interrupted. "And said, 'it was just some training academy'."

"That's not helping", Hiccup grumbled. "Gustav, we learned to be dragon riders the only way we knew how. By doing. It was dangerous, fool hardy―"

"And awesome!" Ruffnut interrupted, this time stepping in front of Hiccup.

"Still not helping", Hiccup literally shoving her aside.

"I think what Hiccup's trying to say, Gustav", Aric jumped in, kneeling to the boy's level, "Is that you need experience."

"The rider needs experience, the dragon needs experience, and the rider and the dragon together need experience", Fishlegs added.

"I see", Gustav seemed to mull over, and then walked off and out the academy. Hopefully that was the end of that.

"Sorry, Hookfang", Snotlout then said. "I guess this means we're back to plan one. Ruff, Tuff, start digging", he ordered.

**"Hiccup"**, Hookfang voiced.

**"Yes?"** Hiccup responded.

**"Help him already"**, Hookfang huffed, his breath blown in her face.

**"I'm trying, believe me"**, Hiccup warbled.

000

"Experience, huh?" Gustav muttered as he walked down the bridge from the academy. He'd thought Snotlout dying would be his ticket in, but apparently not. He needed experience. "I guess that means I need my own dragon", he surmised. Maybe if he trained his own dragon, Hiccup would finally let him in?

A few hours later, Gustav was wandering the forest, a satchel across his shoulder with supplies he would need. As he searched, he came across Terrible Terrors―no; he couldn't ride those―and a Deadly Nadder―too spiky―but they weren't the dragon he was hoping to find. Suddenly, a plume of fire shot out to the sky from afar. Climbing over some boulders, Gustav saw it. The Monstrous Nightmare. Perfect. It was chasing a boar, distracted by it. Sneaking up to it, Gustav remembered the words Snotlout said.

_The most lethal dragon in the known world. Not just anyone can handle one of these bad boys_.

"And I'm not just anybody", Gustav whispered to himself. With the Monstrous Nightmare's back turned, he jumped on it's back, hanging from one of it's spinal fins. The dragon's head turned to Gustav, seeing him on his flank, and with one burst of ignited fire across it's body, Gustav was thrown off into a tree. When next Gustav looked up, the Nightmare was in his face roaring.

Then it stopped, and sniffed at his bag. Taking out the trout, Gustav held it up to the Nightmare. Stepping back, it looked like it was waiting.

"Okay, feeding time is bonding time", Gustav quoted what Snotlout said, although with a shaky voice. Tossing the fish from one hand to the other, he rared himself to do what Snotlout showed him. With the strongest throw he could muster, he yelled, "EAT!" but instead of catching the fish, it landed on the dragon's snout. The dragon snarled. "Uh-oh", Gustav worried, before he ran, the Nightmare chasing. He couldn't run forever though, as he was eventually stopped by a wall of dirt and stone, a steep cliff up above. Gustav turned to look at his attacker, when he noticed the Nightmare stopped. Upon closer inspection, the dragon was sniffing at a trout. It must have fallen out of his satchel. The Nightmare took it, and looked at him.

"Yes", Gustav congratulated himself.

000

"Okay", Hiccup said, standing in front of a map of Outcast Island. The riders were in the academy around her, the twins digging a hole behind the group. "We're gonna need a diversion to get a closer look at whatever Dagur's building." Whatever it was, they had to stop it, but without knowing what they were up against that was nearly impossible without someone getting seriously hurt or killed.

"The flaming funeral pyre on my flaming funeral pyre ship should do the trick", Snotlout offered, and Hiccup shook her head.

"Whoa, hold on, hold on, hold on!" Tuffnut exclaimed from the hole he and Ruff dug. "I thought we were burying you two alive?! Fine! I'll start gathering wood", he said begrudgingly, quite annoyed.

"Yeah, and I'll start gathering pyres", Ruffnut said equally annoyed.

**"Make way! Make way!" **a roar sounded then, and a purple and yellow Monstrous Nightmare came barreling into the academy, Gustav thrown from his neck and in front of the riders' feet.

"I, uh, I meant to do that", Gustav said as he bounced back up. The adolescent Monstrous Nightmare he brought sniffed and explored the area.

"Uh, is it me, or did a tiny mini Snotlout and Hookfang just fly in?" Tuffnut asked, just before the adolescent shoved both the twins back in their hole. Toothless roared a warning for the youngling to calm himself.

"Gustav, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked, her ears down in annoyance, tail twitching slightly, though Gustav couldn't read those things. She thought they finally got through to him?

"Well, you said you didn't have time to train me", the boy said, completely missing the point of what she'd said, "So I found my own dragon, and trained myself." Behind him, the Nightmare youngling was trying to lightly barbecue the twins. Toothless luckily ran in to reprimand him, grabbing and pulling at his tail.

"Gustav, I'm not so sure we have the same definition of trained", Hiccup told Gustav. That dragon had absolutely no clue what was going on.

"Look how he defies authority", Snotlout said proudly, much to Hiccup's frustration. "I taught him well. Now I can go in peace."

"Quit getting our hopes up", Astrid commented.

"Fellow dragon riders", Gustav turned in announcement, "I'd like you all to meet my dragon, Fanghook!"

Said Fanghook made his way up to Hookfang. **"You get it?! It's like your name, but flipped!"**

**"Keep walking"**, Hookfang roared irritably, making Fanghook shrink back and scurry off.

"Fanghook?" Snotlout asked. "Are you serious? Don't you have any respect for authority?"

**"Or originality"**, Hookfang huffed.

Hiccup decided to step in. "Gustav, we told you there's more to being a dragon rider than just riding a dragon." She kneeled down to his level, hoping for him to understand. "You have to form a bond; a friendship", she tried to explained to him.

"We have it! Test us; I'll prove it!" Gustav instead insisted, before running to Fanghook.

" "Test him! Test him! Test him, test him, test him!" " the twins chanted from their hole in the ground.

"Guys, really not helping", Hiccup stopped them as she stood.

Gustav grabbed onto Fanghook's leg, and the dragon youngling took off, zooming around the the inside of the academy, the riders needing to duck as he sweeped overhead.

"You know, it may not be the worst idea", Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup once they could stand straight again.

"No, I'm pretty sure it is", Hiccup turned. Neither Gustav, or Fanghook, were ready for any sort of test.

"Think about it. Look at Snotlout?" he directed to where their friend stood before Gustav and Fanghook, arms crossed and grouchy as he watched the two interact. "Maybe he needs to see how easily he can be replaced?" Fishlegs insisted.

"Enough said, I'm in", Astrid jumped in.

"It couldn't hurt", Aric agreed with a shrug.

"You know what… Gustav, you're absolutely right!" Hiccup announced, the boy swinging and hanging off of Fanghook's neck.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! He is?" Snotlout questioned.

"Yes, he is. Toothless?" Hiccup beckoned.

Toothless walked up to where she stood, and with a gesture to the ground he fired a small plasma blast leaving soot in it's wake. With her right foot, she drew an 'X'.

"Let's see you do a lap around the arena, and land on this mark", she said.

"Alright, Fanghook, fire it up!" Gustav cried, and Fanghook stepped back.

"Hmm, quite the stirring battle cry", Fishlegs mused.

"Eh, it's alright", Snotlout said.

Fanghook took off, hitting the walls of the arena left and right. Then, Gustav and Fanghook were heading for the 'X'. The riders had to run away as the boy and dragon overshot, heading straight for them instead. The two hit the cages, Fanghook a less than happy youngling as he laid on the ground.

"Dragon rider!" Gustav exclaimed, the boy okay as he popped out from behind the dragon's form.

"Woooow, that was pretty good..." Hiccup said, despite wanting to just rush over to Fanghook, make sure he was alright, and yank him away from Gustav's careless clutches.

"About as good as Snotlout", Aric put in.

"Maybe better", Astrid added.

"Maybe better?! Are you kidding me?!" Snotlout yelled. At least their Snotlout plan was working.

"Is anyone else tired of listening to Snotlout's ghost?" Tuffnut asked.

"Hey, I'm not dead yet", Snotlout countered.

"You're dead to us", Ruffnut countered back.

000

The next test for the kid was accuracy, and of course Hiccup had Toothless demonstrate, his cousin always showing off and bragging about the Night Furies' speed and accuracy. Where two Viking shaped targets stood, soon collapsed to the floor as Toothless shot them both with one plasma blast. Hiccup gestured for the kid's turn, and he picked the target up, the kid not strong enough to lift it all the way.

"Fanghook, fire it up!" Gustav cried that stupid battle cry Snotlout would never admit was actually kinda cool, and Fanghook―what a ridiculous name―fired, Astrid having to duck, and Gustav having to hit the deck too as his dragon completely missed.

"Weak-sauce. He didn't even hit anything", Snotlout said as Hiccup helped the kid up.

"Well, that's not quite true", Hiccup said, pointing out the sheep running around the academy, it's tail end on fire.

"Bravo! We're all set for the next sheep rebellion", he sarcastically corrected.

"But this time, we'll win", Tuffnut said.

"Okay, if you all are actually serious about him replacing me…" Snotlout started.

"We're just following the last wishes of a legendary warrior?" Aric interrupted him.

"Besides, no need to replace you", Tuff said, before shoving his face. "You're already gone" he laughed, until Snotlout punched him off. Then he went to Gustav, a challenge in his eyes.

"Let's just see how he does on one of our obstacle courses."

000

Snotlout followed Hiccup and Gustav as they flew to the forest, Gustav barely flying Fanghook. They were heading to an old obstacle course that was made when the academy only just started. If the kid couldn't even handle this, there was no way they were going to replace him with Gustav.

"Okay, on this course you start at those big pines, and then you―"

"Blah blah blah", Snotlout stopped Hiccup's explanation of the course. "If you think you're good kid, you'll keep up with me. FIRE IT UP!" he dove into the course.

"Hey! You stole my battle cry!" Gustav whined.

"Snotlout's school's in session, Gustav!" Snotlout yelled over the wind that roared as he and Hookfang zoomed through the course with ease. "And something tells me you're about to be expelled!" He looked behind, seeing Gustav keeping up, though barely, until he started bragging.

"Hey! Dead men talking! I'm on you like an eel on a three legged―Oof!"

Snotlout smirked as Gustav smashed into a tree branch, the kid left hanging there as Fanghook kept flying.

"Hahaha!" Snotlout had Hookfang land in front of Gustav, the kid struggling to even hang onto the branch. "You get a 'G'! As in fail!" he laughed.

"AHH!" Gustav then fell.

"Gustav!" Hiccup exclaimed, she and Toothless landing. She ran over to check on him, the kid having passed out. After getting him onto Toothless with her, they all flew back to the academy, Fanghook somehow finding and following them.

000

Gustav woke with a start, feeling wet and cold.

"Hey hey hey!" Ruffnut protested to Astrid who was holding a bucket above him. "Don't throw water on him! Tiny Snotlout will just shrink more! Duh."

Sitting up, Gustav rubbed the water out of his eyes. "How'd I do?" he asked, before standing up.

"Well, you lasted about two seconds", Snotlout said bluntly, scratching his butt.

"But hey, those two seconds, awesome", Hiccup praised.

"I gotta admit, you're gonna make a great replacement for Snotlout, Gustav", Astrid encouraged too, Ruffnut nodding beside her. He was so happy the riders were finally giving him a chance.

"Says who?!" Snotlout then exclaimed. Well, all except for one. For some reason Snotlout, the person who wanted him to replace him in the first place, was against him. It was kinda frustrating, and confusing. "Hey…wait a second…" Snotlout seemed to realize something. "You're trying to convince me I'm not dying! What kind of friends are you?" he accused, but that was ridiculous. Clearly, the riders just knew talent when they saw it. And thanks to his success in training Fanghook, they finally saw it. It wasn't all some trick? Right?

"Look, Snotlout, maybe you have seen the five sign posts of Valhalla?" Hiccup started, Snotlout really scratching at his butt as she talked. "And, maybe you are going to die someday? And, maybe you could stop scratching your butt while I'm talking to you?" she noticed.

"Sorry. It's just all this broad grass in my shorts", Snotlout said.

"And your shorts are full of broad grass why?" Hiccup asked.

"More importantly, why aren't yours? The twins told me it prevents saddle chafing?"

Hiccup's eyes narrowed, an accusatory look directed towards the twins. "Oh, they did, did they?"

Gustav was completely confused.

"They also let the sheep in, and sheep love broad grass?" The twins each had guilty smiles. She started stalking up to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the two backing up. "A-and I'm guessing you're also the ones who dropped the bird of death", Hiccup accused.

"We have no idea what you're talking about?" Ruffnut denied.

Then four chickens were dropped on them from the sky, their dragon up above dropping them.

"Oh, I get it. So this means… I give up. What does this mean?" Snotlout asked.

Gustav would have liked to know too. What just happened? What did this mean for him?

"It means the twins were messing with you", Aric answered.

"Right. Right…And…"

"YOU'RE. NOT. DYING!" Hiccup screamed, her wings barring out like an angry dragon. Wow, could Hiccup get annoyed.

"I'm alive?" Snotlout asked. "I'M ALIVE! OH-HO-HO!" he began kissing himself. Ew. "Oh, thank you, thank you, Thor! Snotlout's too beautiful to die anyway." All around him, the riders were rolling their eyes or shaking their heads.

"And…my lunch is in my throat", Astrid groaned.

"W-wait", Gustav just realized, the reality of the situation crashing down on him. "So, this means, I can't be in the academy?" Hiccup and Snotlout both turned around, looking down at him. Or, maybe on him. "I just wanted to be a dragon rider so bad!" he practically pleaded.

"On one hand, I sympathize with your ruthless devotion to your goal", Snotlout told him.

"And on the other hand?" Gustav asked.

Snotlout got a mean smirk on his face, before literally throwing him out. Gustav hit the ground hard.

"Snotlout!" he heard Hiccup reprimand, but nobody did anything. He was officially kicked out.

She probably just did that because she thought of him as a kid. Too young. Too small. _Not ready_. The Chief walked passed him, strolling into the academy as Snotlout furiously chased the twins out.

"Dear, we need to talk" Gustav overheard Stoick say, he and Fanghook hiding as they spied. "Trader Johann just got back from Outcast Island. He overheard Dagur saying he's getting ready to test fire some sort of new weapon."

"That must be what we saw him building" Aric said.

"I'll take a couple riders, and we'll get a closer look tonight", Hiccup said.

"Alright", the Chief agreed. "But don't engage the enemy. This is a scouting mission. Not a battle mission."

Gustav's eyes lit up. "They might not engage the enemy", he turned to Fanghook. "But we will. And then they'll have to let us in." Gustav didn't care if they didn't think he was ready. He knew he was. And tonight, he was going to prove it.

000

For this mission, Hiccup had decided to bring Aric and Snotlout. Hiccup looked through her spyglass from where they had landed. Just like before, she couldn't see much passed the large thicket of Loki trees, but she could see a lot of torches, and torches meant people.

"There are a lot of Berserkers down there", Hiccup reported. "What's our diversion?"

"Allow me", Aric said, then took off.

As he and Shadowstar flew, Aric spotted a sentry that had fallen asleep. Perfect.

"Hey", he said first, gaining the sentry's attention. "I seem to be lost. Mind helping me out?" he teased, and as expected, the sentry set off the alarm, soldiers chasing after him as he led them away.

000

The alarm sounded, Dagur ran to the commotion, seeing his soldiers running about.

"What is going on?!" he screamed for an explanation.

"A single dragon rider's been sighted. Heading west", Savage reported.

"Was it the Night Fury?!" Dagur became excited.

"No, sir. It was a boy. The soldier", Savage said, using the names Dagur made for all Hiccup's lackies, Dagur never bothering to learn their actual names. Nor would he.

Dagur giggled to himself with the news of the soldier boy being sighted and running away. That meant Hiccup was here. And if he knew Hiccup, that meant the boy was just a diversion. That tip off he gave Johann couldn't have worked better. That trader was so stupid. As if Dagur wouldn't think the man was listening and would tell Berk every word.

He order Savage to standby and listen for signs of more dragon riders, specifically for Hiccup's Night Fury. After only a few moments, the sound of a dragon could be heard, and Savage called.

"Dragon rider! Dead ahead!"

"Nobody move! This one is mine!" Dagur ordered, standing ready behind his weapon. "You're so predictable, Hiccup", he mused.

000

Hiccup and Snotlout flew low through the trees, trying not to draw any attention to themselves should there be any lingering soldiers. It was quiet, but Hiccup wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a very very bad thing. In fact, it was too quiet. The sound of a horn blared, and Hiccup decided very very bad as arrows, tips ablaze with fire, shot high into the air and arched towards them.

"It's a trap!" Hiccup exclaimed. She was about to call for a retreat, when out of nowhere Gustav and Fanghook flew overhead and into the flurry of arrows.

"Gustav?!" Snotlout questioned in shock.

"Oh, great", Hiccup dryly spoke.

Hiccup watched as Gustav and Fanghook dodged the arrows, likely by Fanghook's instincts more so Gustav's instruction. They seemed to be holding their own, up until they were trapped by a catapulted net.

"No! Save it for Hiccup! I want that Night Fury!" she could hear Dagur screaming.

"Okay, that solves the Gustav problem", Snotlout said, and Hiccup really couldn't believe him. "Interested in a lamb dinner on the way home?"

"Are you― Snotlout! We have to save him!" Hiccup decided. Trap, or no trap, no man, nor boy, was being left behind.

Hiccup urged Toothless foward, but her brother stalled.

"What the― Toothless?!" Hiccup became questioned.

**"You heard what Dagur said? That weapon is for you. By going in we're basically handing ourselves on a silver platter! Let Snotlout save him!"** her dragon argued, but this wasn't up for discussion. She'd go in herself if she had to. Hiccup gave him the look that told him that, and Toothless went with no further complaint.

"Ugh, fine!" she heard Snotlout comply too after Toothless had rushed forward.

"NOW!" Dagur yelled, and a net was fired. Toothless turned out of the way, the net now heading for Snotlout, but they circled back around and intercepted the net with a plasma blast. As Snotlout and Hookfang distracted the Berserkers, Hiccup and Toothless stopped to a hover above Gustav and Fanghook.

"Fire it up!" Hiccup called down.

"Hey! For the last time, that's my battle cry!"

"I know!" Hiccup smiled. "Now use it!"

"Fanghook, fire it up!" Gustav did so, and Fanghook's body burst into flames. The net burned away, and the two high tailed it out.

Hiccup smiled at the premature duo, but her smile was cut short when her and Toothless were suddenly shoved out of the sky by a net.

"GOTCHA!" Dagur screamed much too happy.

**"And as usual, Toothless was right"**, Toothless grumbled, Berserkers beginning to surround them.

000

"I'm on my way Hiccup!" Snotlout called down to Hiccup, his cousin and her dragon caught in one of those nets. He saw her look up, a slight smile saying she'd heard him. When Snotlout looked back up, he spotted Gustav trying to fly away from the scene. Not on his watch he wasn't.

"Come on, Gustav!" he stopped the kid. "We're going down there!" he ordered.

"No way! I'm getting out of here!" Gustav argued.

"You're not going anywhere! You wanted experience? This is how you get it!"

"I don't know, Snotlout?! I don't think I can do this!"

"Listen to me, kid. You're flying the Monstrous Nightmare! The most lethal dragon in the known world! You can do it, and you will do it!"

It took a moment for Gustav to gain his courage, the kid looking down at the damsel in distress they had to save, Berserkers surrounding her and Toothless with spears, but then Gustav looked back up with a new bravery in his eyes.

"You know what, I will do it", he said in determination, and the two got to work. And with not a moment to lose. Dagur was coming.

000

Berserkers had surrounded Hiccup and Toothless, the soldiers pointing their spears at them to keep them at bay as they struggled beneath the net. That's when Hiccup noticed Dagur approaching them, a sword in hand. He stopped before them, a devilish grin on his face. Dagur raised his sword, Hiccup closed her eyes, a hand instinctively raised. Dagur laughed maniacally, and just when Hiccup thought Snotlout was too late, Dagur was interrupted by a battle cry.

" "FIRE IT UP!" "

Hiccup opened her eyes, and when she looked back she saw Snotlout and Gustav. The two surrounded the Berserkers with fire and got the men on the run. With the diversion, Dagur in a state of not knowing what to do now with his plan shot, Hiccup got onto Toothless, and they were able to shake the net off and get into the air.

000

In his state of confusion, Hiccup escaped on her dragon, her and those two other riders then destroying his weapon with three consecutive blasts. Dagur watched as she then retreated with her riders. He was so close.

"My plan was perfect", Dagur whined. "I had Hiccup and her Night Fury right there in my clutches! Why didn't it work? Why? Why? Why?!" Dagur clutched his head, his mind spinning.

"Eh, sir, I think the problem may have been in the, um, execution", Savage tentatively said, and suddenly, Dagur's mind stopped spinning.

"Execution…" Dagur muttered. "Did somebody say, execution?" He turned around, his sword becoming unsheathed from his back, and his men cowered. "Now we're getting somewhere."

000

A scream cut through the air, no doubt Dagur taking his anger out on someone. Luckily, she, Snotlout, Aric, and Gustav were all safely off the island and on their way home.

"Thanks guys", Hiccup said to the two on Nightmares. "Nice shooting."

"By me", Snotlout clarified. "His eyes were closed", he nodded to Gustav.

"Hey, it was scary!" Gustav defended.

Hiccup and Snotlout both laughed.

When they got back home, Hiccup relayed what happened to her dad in the academy with Aric and Snotlout. Gustav was standing by a weapons rack to the side, his head down.

"So, there was no secret weapon being test fired?" her dad asked in clarification.

"No. It was all a trap. Dagur must have intentionally leaked the information out to Trader Johann."

"Ah, he's as crafty as he is crazy. Well, I'm glad you're all safe", her dad said, then left them.

"So, I guess I'm not in the dragon academy, huh", Gustav said to the three of them, their attention swerving to him. He stood defeated and sad, looking to the ground. Hiccup thought for a moment. With a look to Snotlout and Aric, it was a silent agreement.

"I'll tell ya what, Gustav", Hiccup said, and Gustav looked up, his eyes suddenly a little bit brighter. "How about we make you our very first Junior…Apprentice…Auxiliary, Reserve, Backup, Replacement Rider?"

"In training", Aric added.

"Fourth class!" Snotlout exclaimed, holding up three fingers.

Gustav's face lit up, awe and excitement shining. "YES!" he shouted.

"You realize, however, that means you have to study", Hiccup informed.

"Got it!" Gustav exclaimed with a hop.

"Clean out the dragon stalls", Astrid added, doing it herself at the moment.

"Check!"

"And no more unauthorized dragon flying", Hiccup said. "Neither of you are ready", she looked to Fanghook too.

The youngling whined in disappointment, but understanding.

"I understand", Gustav said sadly.

**"Me too"**, Fanghook said as well, the youngling nuzzling against Gustav.

"Time to say goodbye, guys", Aric said, and looked to Hiccup for her to take Fanghook from Gustav. Hiccup knew it was the right thing to do. Gustav wasn't ready for a dragon yet. But other kids in the village had dragons? Granted they didn't fly them, and there was the risk Gustav would try, but as she looked at the two, she just didn't have the heart to separate them.

"You two have really bonded, huh", Hiccup commented, and the both of them nodded.

"Well, the first step to being a dragon rider is bonding with a dragon?" Hiccup sighed once more, before conceding. "Okay, as long as you two follow the rules, I suppose Fanghook can stay with you, Gustav", Hiccup said. She looked to Fanghook, and the youngling letting out a happy sound.

"But that's gonna mean a lot more work", she turned back to Gustav. "You sure you're up to the challenge?" Hiccup asked.

**"** "I am!" **" **they both said, and Hiccup laughed.

They ran out playfully together as Hiccup smiled.

"You sure that was a good idea, keeping them together?" Aric asked.

"I am", Hiccup assured. "Besides, if he's gonna learn, he's gonna need a dragon?" she added.

000

Gustav and Fanghook ran out of the academy, not flying like Hiccup said. They reached the forests' edge out of sight of the riders, and Gustav smirked. "So, what do you want to practice first?" he asked.

Much like Hookfang, Fanghook picked Gustav up in his mouth, and they went to go break some rules.

* * *

**I never liked the original ending to this episode. I didn't understand why Hiccup couldn't let Fanghook stay. Especially if Gustav was going to be in training. And the writers knew Gustav wasn't going to listen to Hiccup anyway, so why have that whole sad scene? I don't know. It just seemed a bit out of character for Hiccup to disregard the bond that had formed between Gustav and Fanghook. So I changed it a bit, her softy heart unable to resist letting the two stay together. It just seemed less hypocritical and more in character.**


	15. Free Scauldy

**So, yeah, I got really excited for this one, which is likley the main reason for this weekly update. I'll try to keep it this way. Weekly updates are just the best on the reading end, which is why I'd like to try to keep a consistent weekly schedule. We'll see what life brings. **

**Anyway, YAY! Aric the co-star actually gets an episode for a change! You'll see.**

* * *

_**Free Scauldy:**_

" "Whoo-hoo!" " the twins whooped, flying Barf and Belch as if it were a fun outing. It wasn't.

"Guys, put a lid on it?" Aric told them. "We're looking for the Screaming Death, not on some field trip. Remember the meeting?"

"Yeah, but we had our own meeting", Tuffnut answered. "Ooh, dangerous pointy rocks", he pointed out, and the two dove down towards it. Aric shook his head.

"How did we get stuck with these two?" Fishlegs wondered.

"Well, it was either them or Snotlout", Aric answered.

"Mm, point taken", Fishlegs agreed.

The riders had split up into two patrol teams; while they were stuck with the twins, the girls were stuck with Snotlout. Aric absently wondered how they were handling that.

000

Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout circled Dragon Island as it was on their half of the map. As they were flying, Astrid noticed however, that Snotlout was staring at Hiccup more so than the island. It was a little unsettling. Snotlout was to Hiccup's left, as Astrid flew behind.

"Okay, nothing unusual on Dragon Island", Hiccup noted. "See anything guys?" she looked back to her, then to Snotlout. That's when he winked at Hiccup.

"Uh, Snotlout?" Hiccup said ever confused. "The island's down there."

"But your eyes are up here", he responded.

"W-what?" Hiccup stuttered, her ears flattening.

"Uh, yeah, what?" Astrid agreed, almost laughing at the absurdity.

"I just find it interesting that you chose me to come with you girls on the Screaming Death patrol, hmm?" Snotlout mused.

"I lost a bet and Aric got to pick― Snotlout are you feeling okay?" Hiccup interrupted herself, clearly as confused and weirded out as her, if not more so, by Snotlout's behaviour.

"I was just thinking, you see. I've realized my chances of being chief are basically over unless you somehow croak, so why not marry into it?" Snotlout nonchalantly explained, and Astrid's jaw dropped. He couldn't be serious.

"What?!" Hiccup exclaimed, just as shocked. "Snotlout, you're my cousin! Do you even realize?"

"It's not like it's uncommon?" Snotlout defended. "All the royals are doing it."

"You have got to be kidding me", Astrid voiced.

"Jealous, Astrid?" Snotlout looked back at her.

"Hardly", Astrid said, no hesitation needed.

"So, Hiccup", he turned back to Hiccup."What do you say?"

"I think, you've tumbled off the saddle one too many times", Hiccup said, before rushing ahead.

"She's digging me", Snotlout arrogantly stated.

"Right", Astrid sarcastically replied.

000

When the boys plus Ruffnut came to their next island, Fishlegs was not happy.

"Oh, great. Changewing Island", he groaned.

"Highly territorial, ill-tempered, and virtually invisible dragons", Aric surmised.

"So, we should buzz 'em!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Really rile them up!" Ruffnut followed suit.

"No, no one is riling anything up", Aric spoke sternly. "We're keeping our distance."

"I like the sound of that!" Fishlegs said happily, when a loud roar sounded alerting the dragons. "That, I don't like the sound of."

"Me neither", Aric agreed. Shadowstar seemed to be pulling towards it too. "Let's check it out", he decided.

"What happened to the keep our distance policy?!" Fishlegs yelled in protest, but followed anyway.

As they got closer, they caught sight of what made that roar, and Aric's eyes widened at the sight.

"That's a Scauldren", he voiced.

"What's it doing on land?" Fishlegs wondered, Scauldrens typically in the ocean.

"Catching some rays?" Tuffnut guessed.

"Taking some alone time?" Ruffnut followed.

"Lucky dragon", Tuffnut muttered.

"Hmm, or, maybe it's waiting for unsuspecting dragon riders to get too close, so it can blast them with it's scalding hot water?" Fishlegs put in. "Oh, just lovely."

Aric looked back to the Scauldren in thought. Scauldren's were typically in the water. They made their home there, they hunted there, why would the dragon be on the beach roaring out something that their dragons wanted to answer? Then that's when he saw it. There were boulders trapping it's wing.

"Actually, I think it might be hurt? We're landing. Now", Aric ordered. He led his team over the Scaldren, landing a good distance away from it on the beach. If Hiccup were here, she would have done the same.

"Whoa, he's huge", Tuffnut commented as they each dismounted.

"He could eat me in like, one bite", Ruffnut awed.

"Let's see!" Tuffnut exclaimed, before pushing his sister towards the tidal dragon, the Scauldren roaring. As Tuffnut laughed, Ruffnut kicked him in the gut, knocking him down to the sand. "Or maybe not."

"Aric, look!" Fishlegs called his attention. He pointed up to where it seemed there had been a rock slide. "There must have been an earthquake, and before he could get back to the water his wing got pinned", Fishlegs informed. Well that explained how the Scauldren got in this predicament, but how to get him out?

"We should go find Hiccup. She'll know what to do", Aric decided, turning around for Shadowstar.

"But, we don't know where they are?" Fishlegs pointed out, stopping him; their first randevu wasn't for another couple hours. "And a tidal class dragon can't stay out of the water for very long. If it's skin dries all the way out…well…" he trailed off.

Aric wanted to groan. This was just great. The one time he wasn't with Hiccup, and it was a dragon problem with a time limit.

"Can you tell how much time is left?" Aric asked.

"Mm… a couple hours? Maybe."

That wasn't a lot of time. And Fishlegs didn't even seem certain with that estimate; it could be more, or it could be less. There was no telling. But, Aric did know one thing. He wasn't about to leave this dragon high and dry. Besides, he was Aric Hofferson; he could handle one little dragon problem.

"Then we have to help it. Just us", he said.

"Just us", Fishegs repeated, but uncertainly. "Perhaps I need to remind you, Scauldren and boiling poisonous death that way", Fishlegs pointed to the Scauldren. "Changewings and acid spitting invisible death that way", he pointed to the forest. Branches and leaves shook, and Fishlegs ran behind Meatlug with a scream, when the twins popped out from the tree laughing.

"It's just the twins, Fishlegs. Come on out", Aric told him.

"How do you know we're not a Changewing?" Tuffnut asked.

"Guys, focus. Fishlegs, you said it yourself; the Scauldren doesn't have a lot of time, and I don't think Hiccup would appreciate it if we just left him here. If we're gonna figure out how to help him, we have to do it now. Everyone in?"

Everyone seemed to be on board.

"Good. Now what?" he asked, not really knowing where to go from here. This was usually when Hiccup would take the reins.

"Well, usually this would be the part where Hiccup would try talking to the dragon?" Fishlegs offered.

"Then, I guess that's what I'll do", Aric concluded. "Fishlegs, you'll be my translator." Fishlegs looked nervous by the job, but didn't run off. "Ruff, Tuff, look out for Changewings", he said, before he and Shadowstar started making their way to the Scauldren.

"Dibs on Shadowstar if you don't make it back!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

Shadowstar grumbled back at the twin as she walked with Aric. As the two approached the Scauldren, it's head reared up, the dragon growling with warning. Aric and Shadowstar didn't dare get closer.

"Hey", Aric started out. "Quite the situation your in, huh."

The Scauldren growled in answer. Aric looked back to Fishlegs for translation, and he quickly gave him the single to change the subject.

"Okay, uh, sorry, touchy subject. I get it", he tried to cool. "What's important, is that we get you out of here, right? What do you say?"

The Scauldren didn't seem to answer, no sound coming from it. Instead, his mouth filled with boiling water. "Run!" Aric yelled, and jumped behind a boulder, Fishlegs and the twins doing the same behind another as the dragon shot scalding water at them all.

"Okay. Not exactly the answer I was looking for", Aric commented, peaking out from behind his cover. He looked back to the group. "Any more ideas?"

"I have an idea!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Is it actually an idea?" Aric questioned.

"Of course. Wouldn't it be great if bread came already sliced? Then you could enjoy it a little bit at a time."

"Think of the sandwiches you could make!" Ruffnut amazed at the idea.

"Ideas on the Scauldren, guys", Aric said firmly.

"I say we just blast those boulders off his wing", Tuffnut suggested.

"That's too big a risk", Fishlegs declined. "We might hurt him more."

"Okay, then what if we just blast those boulders off his wing?" Ruffnut said. Aric and Fishlegs both looked at Ruffnut in amazement and confusion.

Aric was at a loss. '_What would Hiccup do?' _he asked himself. She'd asked for suggestions, but he'd already done that and gotten no result. Maybe he needed to be more specific.

"Fishlegs, what do we know about Scauldrens? Is there any way to calm them down?" Aric asked.

"Well, they like things that remind them of home", Fishlegs offered. "Maybe if we got him wet, it might calm him down."

"Then let's do it."

"Or", Tuffnut butt in, "We could bla―"

Aric slapped his hand over Tuff's mouth. "Don't. Say it."

Gathering sea water into buckets, they tried dumping the water onto the Scauldren, but just as they were almost over the dragon, he swatted at Barf and Belch, who hit Meatlug, who tumbled into Shadowstar. They all fell to the ground, the water following their lead.

"Ugh. Great", Aric groaned, all of them soaking. Shadowstar stood and licked him. "The idea was to get the dragon wet. Not us", he griped.

"On the upside, being wet's made me feel calmer", Fishlegs said, Meatlug coming to nudge him up.

"Just made me feel wetter", Tuffnut commented.

"So what next?" Fishlegs asked, walking over to where Aric stood.

"I don't know", Aric admitted. "Unless anyone has another idea, I've got nothing."

"Well…"

"That don't involve blasting boulders off of wings!" he interrupted Tuffnut.

"Nevermind."

"Fishlegs?"

"If it won't let us help it, what can we do?" Fishlegs asked. "Maybe…this is just one of those times where we have to let nature takes its course", he sighed in conclusion.

Aric sighed too, eyes downcast. This was a disaster! He was just a soldier. He wasn't some kind of dragon whisperer, nor was he any type of leader. For the first time in his entire life, Aric almost felt helpless.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I tried. I really tried", he mumbled to himself. He walked to his dragon, his head held down. "Let's go guys. There's nothing more we can do."

"But…we can't just leave it? Can we?" Ruffnut asked, suddenly showing real compassion for the dragon. "Can't you just figure something out? Hiccup always figures something out."

"Well, I'm not Hiccup, okay!" Aric practically blew up at her. Everyone was visibly taken back by it, Aric seeing the confusion, shock, and worry in their faces. He regained his composer. "Let's just leave before someone gets hurt. One dragon isn't worth our own lives." He prayed Hiccup never found out; that Fishlegs and the twins never told her about the Scauldren. To know that he'd failed this dragon was one thing, but to see her face at the knowledge that they left the dragon to die... And all because he was nothing without her. When did he become so incompetent?

One by one, they all got on their dragons, Ruffnut lingering for a small moment before mounting onto her dragon too.

"Let's go, Shadowstar", Aric said, but just as Shadowstar took off, the other's dragon's following, their dragons paused, starting to descend. "Whoa, what is it, girl?" Aric asked. The dragons all landed, no matter how much their riders pulled.

"What's wrong, girl?" Fishlegs asked Meatlug too. "Aric, I don't think the dragons want us to leave either."

"Just show them who the boss is! Watch and learn", Tuffnut said, but Barf and Belch threw them off instead, Ruffnut skidding to a stop right in front of the Scauldren.

000

Her brother riling Barf and Belch, their dragon threw them both off, Ruffnut landing right in front of the Scauldren. And way to close for comfort.

As she looked up, terror filled her. "Uh… hey", Ruffnut meekly said to it. She slowly stood up, the Scauldren glaring and hissing down at her.

"Ruffnut, do not move", Aric warned, a hint of fear edging his voice, and Ruffnut stopped still as she looked back to him.

"For the first time in my life, Aric, you have my full attention", she said through her teeth, absolutely terrified.

The dragon lunged down at her, Ruffnut fearing this was it, when it suddenly stopped to…sniff her hair? Barf and Belch didn't stop, however, roaring and growling somewhere behind her. The Scauldren fired, the water landing before them, stopping their race to protect her.

Shadowstar leaped in front of them, roaring at the two with tail barbs out. "Guys, stop!" Aric ordered in unison. "She's okay." Barch calmed down with his words, and the Scauldren went back to sniffing her.

"What's it doing?" Fishlegs hid behind Meatlug.

"I think its smelling her", Aric said.

"Haha, hey Ruffnut!" her brother laughed. "Looks like you finally got a date that's as ugly as you!"

Ruffnut tried to take her braid from the dragon, her hair getting sucked up by his nostril, only for him to follow it.

"Maybe now its gonna let us help", Aric said, but when her friend took a step forward, the Scauldren reared his head up and roared.

"Or not", Fishlegs worried.

Ruffnut looked back to see Aric getting ready for the Scauldren to fire, Fishlegs on the verge of panic behind him, and Tuffnut ready for the show, but the dragon didn't attack. Instead, he went back to sniffing her hair, and everyone behind her relaxed.

"What is it about her hair that the dragon likes so much?" she heard Aric ask Fishlegs. Ruffnut would have liked to know too. This was getting annoying.

"M-m-maybe its the color of it's mother's hair" Fishlegs stuttered, and while she may have come up with what the 'intellectuals' would call crazy theories in her past, even Ruffnut knew that theory was stupid. Everyone else seemed to agree as they looked at him funny.

"That doesn't make any sense, does it", Fishlegs seemed to realize. "Sorry! I-I'm still terrified from what just almost happened!"

"Why would anyone like her smelly old hair? It's full of fish oil?" Tuffnut said.

"Ruffnut", Aric called. "Do you put fish oil in your hair?!" he asked.

"Duh!" Ruffnut replied. "How else do you think I get this greasy unwashed look?"

"Okay, I'm not even gonna pretend to understand that."

"No, no, no, it makes sense", Fishlegs said. "Scauldrens are ocean dwelling dragons. Maybe the smell of fish reminds him of home?"

"Well, if the smell of Ruffnut's hair keeps that dragon calm, then I think we just found our way in", Aric said, sounding much more confident than he did before Ruffnut was thrown to this personal space breaking dragon. What changed?

000

"Huh, Aric's late for our randevue", Astrid wondered as she and Hiccup looked out from where they stood on the sea stack. "That isn't like him", she turned to Hiccup.

"Maybe something's wrong", Hiccup worried. It really wasn't like him to be late. Even if he was with the twins. "You don't see them, do you?" Hiccup asked, directing the question to Snotlout. When she turned around though, she wasn't expecting him to be right in her face. "Whoa!" she startled.

"All I see is that we're alone. Just you, me, and my jealous ex", Snotlout said, Hiccup backing up a few paces to gain space back.

"We never dated", Astrid pointed out from where she stood, arms crossed.

"Shh, Astrid, I'm wooing at the moment, if you couldn't tell."

"Snotlout, are you serious?" Hiccup had to ask.

"Oh yeah. Maybe a little _too_ serious", he spoke, still not giving it up. Hiccup moved passed him away from the ledge. "It had to happen eventually, babe."

"Oh my gods", Hiccup muttered. All day it was like this.

"Every week we face Berserkers, Outcasts, Screaming Deaths; the danger was bound to bring us together."

"You've been flying in the thin air again, haven't you", Astrid commented.

"Snotlout, I'm not gonna marry you, okay. So you can stop trying to woo me. Or, whatever this is", Hiccup tried, but of course no one ever listened to her. When Hiccup turned around to get to Toothless, Snotlout grabbed her hand, twisting Hiccup to face him again as he stood on one knee.

"Life, so fragile", Snotlout began, and Astrid twisted her hips from where she stood behind him. Hiccup got the message. "Like your fin―"

Twisting herself, her tail met Snotlout's face, the boy knocked to the ground. Hiccup wiped the hand he'd held on her dress.

"And so's your nose", Astrid jabbed with a smile. "Nice", she lightly nudged Hiccup.

"Come on", Hiccup wanted to move along. "We have to find Aric and the others. They could be in trouble", she said, her and Astrid heading for their dragons.

"Heh, I get it!" Snotlout voiced before the girls mounted, drawing their attention to the now standing boy. "You don't trust yourselves alone with Snotlout!"

Astrid picked up a rock. "Want to do the honors?" she asked, offering it to Hiccup.

Instead, Hiccup smirked as she picked her own up, and the two threw their stones together, two rocks hitting Snotlout's helmet and knocking him down. Then, honestly satisfied, Hiccup mounted on Toothless. "You know, that's actually kind of fun", she admitted, Astrid mounting Stormfly beside her.

"I know, right?" she replied.

"I'm coming!" Snotlout exclaimed from the ground.

000

Aric tried to get close, but every time he took one step forward toward the Scauldren, it hissed.

"Ugh. It's not gonna let us anywhere near it", he concluded. And it wasn't going to let Ruffnut go without getting mad. There was only one option now. "Ruffnut, you need to train the Scauldren", he called over.

"You want me to what?!" Ruffnut yelled back.

"Train the Scauldren!"

She looked back to the Scauldren standing before her, before calling back to them. "I can't do that!" she told him.

"Sure you can! You trained Barf?"

"That's _half_ a dragon!"

"And let's be honest, I did most of the work", Tuffnut added in, sitting on a large rock behind Aric and Fishlegs.

"What about all the classes at the academy?!" Aric asked incredulously. Did she seriously not know how to train a dragon?

"We have classes?" she asked, and Aric couldn't believe that she was being serious.

"Yeah. You know, when Hiccup's standing at the front, talking about dragons?"

"She was talking to us?" Tuffnut asked. Evidently she was.

"Alright, forget it. Ruffnut, I'll talk you through training the Scauldren, okay?!"

"Aric, we need to hurry. The Scauldren is really looking dry", Fishlegs told him, and taking a look at the Scauldren, he could see it. It's skin was starting to get way too pale. There was no time to lose; no time to even think. "Okay, step one of dragon training, establish a bond", Aric quickly instructed.

"With who?!" Ruffnut asked.

"How―? With the dragon!" Aric yelled.

"Right", Ruffnut drawled. "How? Exactly?"

"You guys don't ever pay attention, do you", Fishlegs noted.

"Nope", Tuffnut affirmed.

"Okay, uh, try… giving it a name", Aric decided. He was almost, pretty sure dragons liked that.

"Okay. How about, Please Don't Kill Me", Ruffnut cowered.

"That's not a name. Try something else."

"I got one!" Tuffnut offered.

_'This outta be good'_, Aric thought.

"Scalding Painful Death. The Dragon."

"Yeah, I don't think so", Aric stated. "How 'bout something positive?"

"Can I just go with... Scauldy?" Ruffnut asked.

"Perfect!"

Turning back to the Scauldren, Ruffnut spoke to the dragon. "Uh, hey there, Scauldy", she said. The dragon huffed with a curious look. "So…Scauldy, what brings you to Changewing Island? The tide, or… the tide? I've got nothing! Sorry guys." Ruffnut curled away from the dragon, but the Scauldren leaned his head in further, cocking his head to the side a bit.

"Did that just sort of work?" Fishlegs said astonished.

"I think so", Aric said just as amazed. "Okay, now talk to him again, Ruff, but this time, reach out your hand. Like this." Aric showed her, closing his eyes and stretching his hand to the side. It was the first thing Hiccup ever taught him, and would be the thing that solidified Ruffnut's training of the Scauldren. He stood like that for a moment or two, when he felt someone connect with his hand, but it didn't feel like Shadowstar's scales. It felt like skin. Aric opened his eyes, and what he found was Fishlegs' face against his palm. "AHH! Fishlegs?!" he pulled his hand back.

"Sorry. Just, very nervous for Ruffnut", Fishlegs said nervously. "I'll...go keep an eye out for Changewings", he slunk away, Shadowstar walking up and rubbing her head against Aric's hand that had awkwardly touched his friend's face.

"Your turn", Aric told Ruffnut as he pet Shadowstar.

000

Very slowly and hesitantly, Ruffnut began raising her hand up to the Scauldren, but then freaked and retracted at her brother's voice.

"You can do it sis!" he distracted her. "But in case you can't, at least your death will be quick, mostly painless, and really cool to watch."

Ruffnut hesitated more, her hand going up again. Her hand was slow, her eyes shut tight and face pinched with fear. "So Scauldy, I'm guessing you're as freaked out as I am right now." The Scauldren growled, Ruffnut almost flinching away, but continuing to inch her way closer. "If you don't kill me, I would really appreciate it, and―"

Scales met flesh, and Ruffnut opened her eyes to see the Scauldren's snout against her hand.

"Whoa…" Ruffnut awed. "Hi", she said quietly and calmly, both her hands rising to hold the sides of his face. He looked at her with big gentle eyes. "Hey, Scauldy", she cooed softly. Scauldy growled, his eyes shifting up over her head, most likely looking to her friends. "I know, I know, Scauldy", she placated. "Aric can be kinda mean and bossy, but look, he's trying to help you. Trust me."

000

"Come on, guys", Aric prompted before walking towards Scauldy, the dragon now considerably calmer. As Aric continued to calmly and slowly walk closer to Ruffnut and Scauldy, Fishlegs spoke up.

"Shouldn't one of us stay back and look out for Changewings?" he asked.

"I know Fishlegs, but Changewings or not, it's going to take all of us to get those rocks off", Aric rebutted, and although reluctantly at first, Fishlegs followed his lead for the Scauldren.

"Besides, if there were Changewings anywhere near us, I would sense them", Tuffnut said confidently, before hopping off his rock and coming to help.

That's when Shadowstar roared. Alert, Aric turned around and saw them: Changewings. One spewed acid directly at Aric. He jumped out of the way, acid hitting the sand instead, before Shadowstar hit the dragon with a plasma blast.

Changewings were almost everywhere, Meatlug firing her lava blasts, Barf and Belch roaring as they hit the dragons away with their heads and body. Scauldy roared too, agitated and defensive against the Changewings that had been pushed back, but not deterred. Despite the dragons and humans in their way, the Changewings stalked towards them once more.

"Oh man, I must be dreaming", Tuffnut said happily beside Barf and Belch. "Because this is way cooler than what was happening minutes ago."

Aric unsheathed his ax from where it hung on Shadowstar's side, raising it in a defensive stance. Her tail was up, burrs pointed out and stance crouched. The Changewings charged, but just as Aric was ready to tell Shadowstar to shoot, a plasma blast fell from the sky before the Changewings. The Changewings disbursed from the attack, and Aric looked up, knowing that blast anywhere. Coming to their help and rescue was Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout. They fought and chased the Changewings away, protecting Scauldy when the dragons started circling the Scauldren. Scauldy was roaring, agitated and frightened, even after the Chanewings were gone, but Ruffnut eventually got him to calm down by gently telling him it was okay over and over.

"What have I told you guys about playing with wild Changewings?" Hiccup playfully said as she and Toothless landed. Aric ran up to her, so thankful she'd found them and was here.

"Well, we were trying to keep them away from Scauldy", Aric told her as he reached her.

"Scauldy?" Astrid questioned on Stormfly behind him.

"Well, it was that or, Scaulding Painful Death the Dragon", he explained.

"Mine!" Tuffnut called.

"Look, what we call him isn't important", he said, before fully turning back to Hiccup. "All that matters now is that you're here, and everything's gonna turn out okay."

000

"Why? What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, not understanding the overwhelming relief Aric was showing. She looked to the trapped Scauldren; it was clear that's what had been keeping him.

"I've been doing my best to help Scauldy, but…to tell the truth Hiccup, this just isn't my thing. I don't know what I'm doing, and I think it'd be better if you take the lead on this one. Like you always do", Aric seemed to confess.

Hiccup looked behind Aric to the Scauldren again. He seemed a little scared, but all around calm and content, Ruffnut seeming to keep him calm. Scauldrens were prideful and highly territorial dragons; they didn't take kindly to visitors. Hiccup knew Ruffnut couldn't have trained Scauldy on her own, but she did know exactly who led her.

"It seems to me you've had everything under control", Hiccup said, and a look of confusion crossed Aric's face.

000

Aric didn't understand what Hiccup was talking about. Only a moment ago, all Helheim was about to break loose thanks to those Changewings, of which he should have been keeping a better eye for. Only by Ruffnut's ability to keep Scauldy calm had he not started shooting everybody.

"I know Ruffnut didn't train that Scauldren on her own", Hiccup told him. "Someone must have helped her. Led her into being able to do it. And you, Aric, are the only person I know who could have done it", she said, and realization began to hit him.

The only reason Scauldy wasn't being hostile anymore, the only reason Ruffnut was able to keep him under control was because of him. He helped her to train Scauldy. He _led_ her. All this time he knew exactly what to do next, and he didn't even realize it.

Aric looked at Hiccup with a bright smile, and she smiled back, before nodding to the Scauldren. He understood the message. Turning back to the riders, he spoke.

"Alright people, those Changewings could be back any moment, so let's get to work on moving those boulders! Ruff, you need to keep Scauldy focused on you, not us! Everyone else, on your dragons."

"Wait! How do I do that?!" Ruffnut called, Aric and his team, spare Tuffnut as he couldn't ride Barf and Blech without Ruffnut, taking off on their dragons. He and the riders circled over the Scauldren, everyone waiting for his cue.

"Do your stupid Hiccup impression!" Tuffnut suggested from the large rock he again sat on.

"Oh, yeah! Good idea!" she responded. Ruffnut's voice pitched up into an exaggerated high almost squeaky nasally voice. "Hello nice dragon, you can be my friend. My leg fell off. All of the dragons are my friends", she impersonated, and Aric had to admit, it was pretty spot on. He had to keep himself from bursting into laughter. Astrid wasn't as composed, bursting into a fit of giggles. Hiccup wasn't as amused.

"I don't sound like that!" she matter of factly called down. "And p.s. my leg didn't fall off. Try something else!"

"Like what?!" Ruffnut asked.

"Try one of those songs mom used to sing to you when you were little and were afraid of the dark", Tuffnut teased.

"You were afraid of the dark, not me!" Ruffnut protested. "I was afraid of you!"

"Just sing!"

And so she did. _"Hush little Viking, don't you cry, or the Berserker will stab you in the eye"_, she sang the lullaby to Scauldy, and Aric had Shadowstar dive for one of the boulders, picking one up and off Scauldy's wing. Everyone behind them followed suit.

000

_"Don't let the enemy see you afraid, or he's gonna gut you with a rusty blade"_, Ruffnut continued to sing, her friends freeing Scauldy's wing as she did. _"If that dragon hears your moans, he's gonna mash up all your bones._ Ooh, sorry", she apologized, realizing the bad timing of that line. Scauldy simply huffed, and Ruffnut sang one more line, petting the dragon as she did. _"I promise, Scauldy if you don't kill me, my friends and I will get you out to sea"_, she sang softly, and after Stormfly took the last boulder, his wing was free.

000

Scauldy's eyes widened at the sudden loss of weight on his wing, but when he moved it to try and get back to the ocean, he suddenly screeched in extreme pain.

"Oh no!" Fishlegs exclaimed seeing the break.

"Oh, I see it too", Hiccup said, as worried as Fishlegs, as she looked down at the wing. Toothless landed beside the wing, and Hiccup knelt next to it to get a closer look. "The wing is broken. Scauldy can't swim, or fly", she announced.

"So we― we did all this for nothing?" Ruffnut asked, hugging Scauldy's face.

Stormfly hovering over, Astrid jumped and landed next to the wing, inspecting it. "It looks like a simple break; we might be able to fix it", she assured.

"With what?" Snotlout jested. "A giant dragon splint?" he laughed.

"Exactly", Astrid responded.

Snotlout stopped laughing. "I knew that. That's why I said it...'cause it was my idea."

Aric shook his head with an annoyed roll of his eyes.

"Anytime now!" Ruffnut yelled, Scauldy's head nearly crushing her as he laid on top of her.

"Alright, we'll need rope. The biggest you can find", Astrid said.

"And we'll need something to secure the splint. Vine perhaps?" Fishlegs suggested, sitting on Meatlug as she hovered over the wing.

"Right", Astrid agreed. "Aric?" she asked.

"On it", he said, and he took off with Shadowstar.

"We can use the rope from my shield too", Hiccup offered. "Ruffnut?"

"I know! I'm on stupid dragon sitting duty", Ruffnut griped before immediately taking it back, although only to Scauldy. "I didn't really mean that", she muttered only for his ears to hear.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup threw her shield, Tuffnut catching it. "Start pulling out all the rope from the grappling hook and the bolas", she said, taking out the extra bolas she had stored in Toothless' saddle bag. "But be very careful of the― Mini catapult" she cringed, Tuffnut now on the ground.

Meanwhile, Astrid stayed by the wing, inspecting the place it was broken and mulling over how they were going to lift the limb without Scauldy panicking when they had to place and secure the second half of the splint under his wing. Even if Ruffnut could distract and keep him calm, Astrid wanted some insurance. Taking off on Stormfly, she started looking for the ingredients.

000

Over the course of time it took to gather everything needed to fix Scauldy's wing, dark clouds had covered the sky. Everyone had returned to the beach with all the supplies just as Astrid was finished with whatever she was mixing.

"Good job, everyone", Hiccup praised looking down at the logs, vines, and ropes that were piled on the sand.

"Here ya go", Tuffnut gave Hiccup her shield back.

"Sorry about the catapult thing", she apologized.

"Eh, it's okay. Sort of a hair trigger. I tightened it up for you so―" Tuffnut fell to the floor again, the mini catapult triggered. "Just…take it." Hiccup did, when she spotted Astrid walking up to Ruffnut with a large cup.

"Um, Astrid, what is that?" she finally asked.

"Just something to make sure Scauldy stays calm while we work with his wing. Gothi taught it to me; said she uses it on some of the more stubborn Vikings", Astrid giggled as she gave the cup to Ruffnut. "It should work for dragons too. But, just to be sure, I also added just a hint of Dragon Nip. It won't make him sleepy, but it will make him less alert."

"How long will that last?" Fishlegs asked.

"Not long", Astrid stated, then Ruffnut got Scauldy to drink the concoction.

"Okay", Aric brought everyone's attention. "Someone needs to be on the lookout for Changewings, while the rest of us work on the splint", he said.

"I'll go", Hiccup volunteered. She wanted Aric to stay in charge of this, and she knew Astrid, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut were needed here.

"Uh, me too!" Snotlout jumped in right after. "We'll go together", he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Hiccup's expression a deeper annoyance than usual, though Aric didn't notice as his back was turned pushing one of the two logs towards Scauldy.

"Knock yourselves out", he predictably said, not knowing her cousin's ulterior motives. Oh, but if he knew…

"What?" Snotlout asked in that flirty voice again. "Just saying what you were thinking?"

Hiccup crossed her arms and clicked one word. **"Toothless?" **Her dragon immediately knocked him off with his tail, the boy flying some good feet away. **"Thanks, bud"**, she pet his head gratefully.

000

As Ruffnut kept Scauldy's eyes on her, Aric and Shadowstar pushed the first log up against his wing. "Good job, girl", he praised.

Barf and Belch laid down the other where Astrid directed. She picked up one of the vines from the pile, and a look of concern crossed her face at the length of the vine and the quantity of the pile.

"Aric, I don't know if we're gonna have enough vines and rope", she expressed her concern, but they couldn't waste any more time the Scauldren had finding more.

"This will have to be enough", he said, and tied the first vine.

000

Flying over the perimeter of the area, Hiccup tried to conduct business as usual.

"You see anything?" she checked in, but Snotlout just didn't know when to quit.

"Just two of the most beautiful eyes in the world: yours", he responded, Hiccup groaning.

**"Okay, that's it"**, she grumbled. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Relaxing her features, Hiccup looked back to Snotlout, trying to look as utterly smitten as possible. "You've won me over, Snotlout", she said softly. "Let's do this."

"Do what?" Snotlout seemed confused.

"Be a couple", Hiccup said as if it were obvious. "You, and me", she enunciated. "Together. Forever", she clasped her hands, drawling the words, and leaning in the saddle towards him, eyes wide.

"Huh? What are you doing?" he asked.

Toothless was simply chortling underneath Hiccup. He'd been getting sick of Snotlout's advances all day too.

"Seeing you as if for the first time", Hiccup said, as Toothless circled over top Snotlout and under Hookfang, landing back to where they'd been next to him before. It helped that she was imagining Aric being the one there and not Snotlout.

"Stop it! You're freaking me out!" Snotlout exclaimed, clearly not liking this one bit. It filled Hiccup with a sort of sick joy, similar to when she and Astrid had thrown those stones at him, only better. Hookfang got into the fun too, shaking Snotlout from the saddle so he hung upside down. Toothless got Hiccup closer so she could continue messing with her cousin.

"But", she took his upside down head into her hands. "The clouds are reflected so beautifully in your bright blue eyes", she said.

"Clouds?! What clouds?!" Snotlout was freaking out.

"That one", she said innocently, as if completely oblivious to Snotlout's decreased comfortability. "Right…", she looked around for a moment, before choosing the ones in front of them. "There", she pointed. However, upon further inspection, that formation didn't look like a cloud. For one thing, clouds didn't move like this one was.

"I don't think that's a cloud", Snotlout said urgently, and he was right.

"You're right", Hiccup said, now seeing the red coloration and wings. "It's a herd of Changewings! And they're heading right for the beach! Let's ride, lover boy!" she exclaimed, Toothless and Hookfang flipping Snotlout back onto the saddle.

000

The splint was nearly finished, just one point needing to be secured, but they used up all their rope and were down to only one vine. Fishlegs was having a hard time tying it too, the vine barely long enough. Meanwhile, during the procedure Ruffnut had decided singing to Scauldy would help. But she soon ran out of lullabies.

_"Hurry up guys and fix that wing!"_ she sang._ "Because I've run out of things to sing!_ Hello?!"

Fishlegs finally made the knot, now trying to tighten it so it stayed. "I think it's gonna work!" he exclaimed, as it wasn't breaking.

"Coming in hot!" Snotlout's voice rang, and Aric looked up to see Snotlout and Hiccup diving towards them.

"Oh, this can't be good", he said.

Snotlout landed first, Hookfang coming to an extreme abrupt halt in front of Aric. Snotlout looked distraught and confused.

"I don't understand women", he whined; why, Aric had no clue.

"Changewings behind us", Hiccup urgently said, Toothless landing much more gently. "About five minutes out."

"How many?" Aric asked.

"Enough that they aren't bothering camouflaging themselves."

"Fishlegs?!" he called, hoping he was done, but Fishlegs was still trying to tighten that last vine. He struggled more, but then yelled out with triumph.

"Got it! No! It broke!" he then shouted, the vine having snapped.

"No!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Here, let me", Astrid stepped in. Grabbing the two pieces she tried pulling them back together, but soon enough a frustrated shout came. "Ugh, it won't reach now!" she yelled. "We need more rope!"

Changewings could be seen over the tree tops, and Fishlegs panicked, running to Meatlug screaming that they were coming over and over. There was no way they could fight all those Changewings off. Aric didn't want to leave Scauldy to the Changewings, but if they had any shot of making it out themselves, they no longer had a choice.

"Ruffnut, we have to go", Aric made the call, but Ruffnut still clung to Scauldy.

"No!" she protested. "Can't we all lift Scauldy?!"

"Even if we could, it wouldn't do any good. The dragon can't swim!"

000

Ruffnut knew Aric was making sense, but she just couldn't leave Scauldy. She couldn't bare the thought of him falling prey to those Changewings, unable to defend himself from them. She laid her head against his snout, the dragon crooning. They spent too much time trying to help him; they couldn't just stop now.

"Ruffnut…" Hiccup even insisted, but Ruffnut refused.

"No! I am not leaving him here!"

"Look, sis…" Tuffnut too tried convincing her, but she was beyond convincing.

"Whatever we're going to do we have to do it now", Astrid said, the Changewings getting closer.

But Ruffnut didn't want to leave him; she couldn't. Then even Scauldy pushed her away, as if he was telling her to go too. Ruffnut tugged on her braids, mind and heart torn. She didn't know what to do! When she saw the splint though, that's when she knew.

"Wait! I have an idea!" she exclaimed, and took out the dagger she kept in her vest.

000

Ruffnut's plan was actually ingenious, Aric had to admit. Cutting her braids off, she used them as rope to connect the broken vine, and they were able to get Scauldy off the island before the Changewings even got to the beach. Now, Scauldy was swimming beneath the sea, as the riders flew above, Ruffnut's hair shorter than Hiccup's. And speaking of which… he turned to Hiccup.

"Sorry for sticking you with Snotlout today", he apologized, knowing how Snotlout could get under her skin.

"It wasn't that bad", Hiccup brushed off. "Watch this. Hey, Sweety Pie?!" she leaned over towards Snotlout, Aric ever confused as he looked over to Astrid for a moment in question. "Hunny Bunch? Snotty-kins…!" Hiccup continued to call.

"Would you stop it already?" Snotlout practically begged, looking as if he was gonna puke. "You are grossing me out!"

"Yeah, you're kinda grossing me out too", Aric said, uneasy himself.

"I'll explain later", Astrid promised.

Hiccup simply laughed, then flew Toothless over towards the twins. "Ruffnut, you did good down there", she said. "You too", she turned to Aric, a genuine smile just for him. He smiled in return.

"You really did!" Fishlegs exclaimed in reference to Ruffnut, catching both Aric and Hiccup's attention. "I mean, that was awesome!"

"Do you know what would have been more awesome?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut punched Tuffnut's shoulder. "If it would've eaten me?!"

"I love it when you read my mind, sis", Tuff said, then the two butt their heads together.

000

"You guys ready to head home?" Hiccup asked, and while she normally would've been on board, Ruffnut still had one more thing to do.

"Hang on a moment", she responded. Barf and Belch flew down closer to the ocean, Ruffnut leaning over from Barf. Scauldy rose his head from the water looking better than ever, and touched his head to Ruffnut's hand. "I'm gonna miss you, Scauldy", she said, Scauldy sounding to agree. "But, hey, anytime you wanna visit, I'll just kick Tuffnut out to make room. No problem, okay?"

Scauldy responded with a happy sounding roar, and dived back into the sea. Either that was a yes, or he was just happy to be free. Either way, he was happy.

"Bye", Ruffnut muttered as he swam off, hoping to see him again. Someday.

"Has anyone ever told you you look like a boy?" Tuffnut then took her attention.

"Has anyone ever told you?"

All's well that ends well, _everyone_ returned home.

* * *

**Let me know what your favorite part was. Mine's the scenes where Hiccup gets a taste of what it's like to be Astrid. Hahahaha! I think its safe to say Snotlout's never touching that plan ever again.**


	16. Frozen

**If you look to my profile page, I officially changed the update schedule. It's been decided. **

* * *

_**Frozen:**_

Winter had always started early in Berk, and the first few weeks were always the hardest, but the week long freeze they were experiencing now was unlike they'd ever had. As wind and snow raged outside in the freezing temperatures below what Berk even considered normal, the Dragon Riders were hunkered down in one of the much larger cages in the academy. Light from outside poked through the wooden boards allowing them to see as Hiccup stood before the chalk board attempting to teach.

"So, as you can see by the chart", Hiccup directed to the diagram drawn on the board, her back turned to the teens. "Proper wing control can be achieved by―" A fire ball splat on her chart. Hiccup stopped abruptly, frozen and tense in annoyance. She growled to herself draconically, then turned to face the riders. "Okay. Okay, who shot that fire ball?" she spoke sternly, staring specifically at Snotlout, the boy feigning innocence as he whistled.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked.

Hiccup just dropped it. "Come on, guys, I don't want to be here anymore than you do", she sympathized. "Can we just get back to training? Please?"

"I say we play twenty questions instead", Snotlout countered. "Anyone? Anyone? Astrid, why do you love me so much?"

Astrid only gagged, trying to keep her lunch down.

"Me, me, me! I'll go first!" Tuffnut exclaimed. "Question number one―Ow! Owow!" he screamed, Snotlout having signaled Hookfang to pummel Tuffnut with his tail. "How do you play Twenty Questions?" Tuffnut finished.

"Ah", Hiccup groaned and whined at the same time, her head in her hands. "Can we try to stay focused? Even for a second?" she questioned.

"We've been stuck inside for a week straight because of this crazy weather", Aric said, sharpening his ax. "We're all starting to go a little nuts." To prove his point, he pointed out Fishlegs who was in the corner with a sleeping Meatlug.

"Ooh, Mr. Pinky", he talked and played with her claws. "Don't tell the others, but you are my favorite."

"Barf and Belch just found out they have tails!" Ruffnut exclaimed with laughter. "And it looks like they really hate that idea", she said, their dragon chasing and trying to bite their own tail. In reality, what ever crazy was going around was apparently effecting the dragons too.

"Yeah, I got the same way when I found out I had a tail", Tuffnut said. Then he began chasing said tail. "You can't hide from me forever you invisible tail!"

Ruffnut giggled at the action, strolling up to Hiccup who was staring perplexed. "I may have told Tuff he has a tail too", she whispered.

Hiccup sighed exasperated. At this rate it wouldn't be long before she lost her own mind. That's when the door opened, snow flurrying in as the strong frozen winds blew, before it was then pushed closed. It was her dad.

"Odin's Ghost, it's cold out there!" her dad expressed. "Worst freeze in the history of Berk! My― My beard is frozen solid."

"So, father, what brings you to the academy?" Hiccup asked.

"Trader Johann hasn't reported to port. If he's trapped out in this storm, he won't last through the night. I was thinki―"

"Oh, yes, I can go!" Hiccup was practically bouncing. "Uh, you know, Night Furies are great at finding things in the dark", she raced to Toothless' side, her brother sitting up at attention, wanting out just as much. "Toothless and I are the perfect team for the job."

"Eh, I don't know…"

"Please dad!" she interrupted. "If you ever cared for me at all, the way a father cares for his daughter, then you would let me leave", she nearly begged, before directing to the mad house that was this bunker. Her father sighed.

"Bolt the door behind you when you leave?" he made his way out. "Please."

"Yes!" Hiccup jumped.

Hiccup and Toothless both took flight as soon as possible, night on the horizon. As they flew over the ocean, Hiccup rubbed her arms for warmth, temperatures getting colder as the sun dipped lower.

**"It's getting pretty dark, bud. Wanna do the honors?"** Hiccup asked.

Toothless let out his sonic roar, but as he did, sound waves bounced back from below them. Sensing this, Hiccup looked down, and saw something she'd never seen before.

**"Whoa, look at that"**, she awed, slats of ice frozen solid over the surface of the ocean.** "I've never seen the ocean frozen solid before."**

**"Me neither"**, Toothless awed at the sight himself.

**"It's no wonder Trader Johann can't get to port. No one could get through this." **A rumble was then heard, and it caused Hiccup's ears to perk in alert. **"Wait, do you hear that?"** she asked.

**"Hiccup, what is that?"** Toothless asked, and Hiccup looked up to see a large moving cloud of frost moving towards them. It continued to move passed and beneath them over the surface of the ice.

**"I don't know"**, Hiccup shook her head. **"But I'm glad we're up here, and it's down there."**

Toothless used his echolocation again, when his ears perked.** "There's something up ahead"**, he said.

**"Then let's go"**, Hiccup told him, and they raced on forward. Well into the night they flew, sound their only guide, when finally, after hours of searching, Hiccup saw Johann's ship stuck in the ice. **"There he is!"** Hiccup roared with glee, and they steered towards the boat landing on the figurehead.

"Miss Hiccup, you're a welcome sight for these weary eyes!" Johann said gratefully. After getting him onto Toothless, the trader a tad weary about flying, Hiccup and Toothless set off back to Berk. "In all my years on the briny deep, I have never witnessed a freeze quite like this one; ice as thick as Thor's hammer. I even considered abandoning my ship and traveling to Berk on foot", Johann shared as he sat behind her.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that now, Johann. Just enjoy the ride." As they headed east, the sun was beginning to rise. From that Hiccup realized she and Toothless had been flying all night, so they had another long flight ahead of them to get back. Hiccup didn't mind though. She enjoyed long quiet flights.

"Excellent!" Johann cut through the silence. "We shall pass the time with stories of my grand adventures that are sure to warm your heart and stoke the fires of your imagination. Did I ever tell you about the time I found myself up against the man eating metal masons of Minori Mjore…"

Toothless and Hiccup both looked to one another, each knowing the agonizingly long winded, boring, probably made up stories that were to come. So much for escaping insanity. Even as the sun rose higher into the sky, morning turning into afternoon, Johann went on talking, and talking, and talking.

"...but it was not a yak; it was his daughter!" he was on his tenth story, probably―she'd lost count. "I could not believe! She looked like a yak and her name was Yakmine. And that, Miss Hiccup, is how the King of Ennuden made me an honorary member of his royal court."

Hiccup was sure she was about to lose it, when at last she saw Berk. "Oh look, we're here", she cut Johann's next tale. "Thank Odin", she muttered.

**"Thank every god"**, Toothless added, shaking his head a bit.

When they landed within the village, it was quiet; much too quiet. The streets were bare and still, almost as if it were a ghost town. Wind howled, but no voice was carried.

"Hmm, not the welcome I'm accustomed to, but nonetheless", Johann said, Hiccup and he both getting off Toothless.

**"Something's not right" **, Toothless growled, crouched in defense. **"Stay alert."**

"What's going on?" Hiccup wondered.

"This reminds me of the time I arrived on the island of red―"

Hiccup rose her hand, cutting Johann off. Now wasn't the time for another story.

"Hello?! Anyone?! Dad?!" she called, but nothing but still frigid air answered. "Toothless is right. Something's wrong." Walking through town, Hiccup, Toothless, and Johann looked around for anything; some kind of clue as to what was going on, when Hiccup saw an ax standing upright in the ground. Hiccup raced to it, the weapon familiar, when she realized why. "Dad?" It was her father's. Hiccup's heart raced as she rushed home, Toothless and Johann on her tail. The only reason it would be stuck in the ground like that was if there a some kind of fight, and it had been knocked from his hand.

"Miss Hiccup, if you could slow down?" Johann called behind her, but Hiccup didn't listen, thoughts of what happened racing through her mind. Did Dagur attack? How could he have gotten passed the ice? Did he take everyone hostage? When Hiccup reached the house, she slammed the door open, but nothing. The house was perfectly normal. The only thing out of place was the fire going in the pit, and a cup spilled on the ground, almost as if he'd been in a rush. Hiccup picked the cup up, and looked into the emptiness of the house.

"Where are you?" she whispered. From the town, to her house, everything was too orderly and clean; too vacant. Whatever happened, it wasn't the Berserkers. Dagur would have wanted to leave his mark; send a message. No, something else came to Berk, and it either forced an evacuation, or everyone into hiding. But what could have caused Berk to hide? Closing the door, Hiccup and Toothless made their way back down the hill, Johann somewhere behind them.

**"Are you okay?"** Toothless checked, her brother clearly worried for her.

**"Yeah, bud. But we need to look everywhere. Find where they're all** **hiding"**, Hiccup was hopeful.

**"What would make Vikings hide?"**

**"I don't know. But whatever it is, it could still be here, so be careful. **Johann, check as many houses you can. Toothless and I are gonna do the same before heading for the academy. If you see or hear anything, just scream."

"Of course, Miss Hiccup. I shall search for any who may still be lurking about", Johann replied.

"Thanks, Johann. Let's go, bud." She and Toothless ran off, checking every house, every nook and cranny. Nothing. Barrels were cleaned out, and homes were left similar to how her's was. Definitely signs of an evacuation. But why? Next, she and Toothless flew to the academy. It was the same, the space bare of anything to even suggest anyone had even been there. Then she spotted the cage she and the riders had been hiding out in.

'_There'_, Hiccup thought, and certain, she stepped up to the cage, opened the door, and saw…

"Nothing..."

**"Hey"**, one blue Terrible Terror chirped. He sat on the board, left the same as how she'd left it.

"Well, almost nothing", Hiccup amended. Finding Johann, Hiccup hoped he had more luck than she did, although she doubted it. "Johann, anything?" she asked as Toothless landed.

"The whole town, Miss Hiccup, it's empty", Johann said as Hiccup dismounted.

"I know. It's as if everyone just disappeared? And no sign of whatever caused this", Hiccup said. Deciding they had to keep moving, Hiccup led Toothless and Johann down the empty street.

"I don't like this one bit", he said. "There was one time I was on a trade run with a man who claimed to be a warlock and…" Johann went on with another story, when out of the corner of her eye, Hiccup swore she saw something run passed the semi-opened door of Fishlegs' house.

"Let's go, Toothless. Johann, stay here", Hiccup said, before rushing towards the house with Toothless. Pushing the door open, Hiccup looked inside to find it wasn't quite like the others. Barrels and tables were tipped over, and dishes and bags of food were splayed out on the floor. Someone, or something, was definitely here. "Hello?" she called, further walking inside, when she caught a shadow lurking from above. As soon as she'd turned to look at it, however, the figure fell, and everything went black.

000

Feeling as if a dragon just fell on top of her, Hiccup opened her eyes to find herself on the floor, and Toothless standing over her. "Toothless?" she mumbled. Then a face blocked her vision of Toothless, and a startled scream tore through Hiccup. That is, until she realized it was only one of her best friends. "Fishlegs! Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed.

"Hiccup, oh thank Thor", Fishlegs picked her up into a tight hug. "I-I'm so sorry I fell on you."

"Okay…Fishlegs…" Hiccup said as her ribs and wings were crushed. He dropped her, Hiccup flopping backwards.

"Fast, really fast, too fast", Fishlegs began to ramble. "Speedy. Oh, and their sting; paralyzing sting!"

"Whoa, hold on, Fishlegs", Hiccup stood herself up. "What are you talking about?"

Fishlegs glanced around as if making sure someone, or something, wasn't listening. "Speed Stingers", he then ominously said.

"Speed Stingers? Here?"

**"I hate those guys"**, Toothless grumbled.

"It all started after nightfall", Fishlegs explained. "They don't fly, but they're fast. Faster than any dragon I've ever seen. And they hide in the shadows. Scavengers. Looking for anything they can find. One drop of their venom can paralyze a human, or dragon, in an instant. They move in a pack following a leader, who directs them like a war chief."

"I know all that, Fishlegs", Hiccup interrupted. "But what about Berk?"

"The attack came out of nowhere, almost like an ambush. We tried to fight them off, but there were just too many. By the time Stoick ordered everybody to the cove, the entire village had been overrun."

"Well, where are the Speed Stingers now?"

Fishlegs began to hyperventilate. "I don't know? The sun came up and they disappeared. But they'll be back. They come out at night."

"I-I don't understand. Why come back here, Fishlegs? Why not stay with everyone else at the cove?"

To answer, Fishlegs brought them outside and looked up. Looking up too, Hiccup saw what kept Fishlegs here. "Just look at her", he said. "So majestic." Up on the roof was Meatlug, paralyzed in a fighting stance.

"How did I miss that?" Hiccup wondered.

"She tried to draw them away so I could escape. I just couldn't leave her."

"How did we miss that?" Johann suddenly stood behind them.

Getting up on the roof, Fishlegs and Johann tried to move Meatlug off from the roof. It didn't appear to be going well.

"So, she eats rocks, you say", Johann said as he pushed from Meatlug's backside, Fishlegs pulling from her raised paw. "That makes sense." Then he got a face full of Meatlug's gas. "Ooh. Oh dear, that's quite an effect." He fell back and out of Hiccup's vision.

"Movement!" Fishlegs exclaimed. "This is very good. It means the paralysis is only temporary. Come up and help, Hiccup", he called her up, so as Toothless climbed, Hiccup leaped and flew up.

"Uh, where's Johann?" she asked, Johann not in sight.

"I'm okay!" Johann's voice rang from below. Hiccup looked over to see him in a cart beside the house. "I actually landed on my fluffy bits!"

**"Toothless, you came across Speed Stingers in the past, right?"** Hiccup asked.

**"Once or twice"**, Toothless replied.

**"What's the deal with this paralysis?"** she placed a hand on Meatlug's flank. **"****How long does it last?"**

**"Hard to say. I've never been stung."**

"It could be hours, or maybe even days before the effect fully wears off." Fishlegs added mulling over the possibilities. "But there's nothing about it in the Book of Dragons or Bork's papers." Fishlegs then stared out over the island towards the sea. "How do you think the Speed Stingers got here? They can't fly."

"If I had to guess, I would say it's 'cause the ocean was frozen solid, creating an ice bridge from their island to ours", Hiccup said. "We need to get to the cove, right away."

Walking around to Meatlug's side of which Fishlegs was also standing, the two pushed, and she fell right into the cart. And also on Johann.

"I'm alright", his muffled voice called.

000

Arriving to the cove, Fishlegs and Johann wheeling Meatlug in, Hiccup didn't see her people; she saw statues. As she walked through the cove, all she saw were her people paralyzed and placed on the grass. Then she came upon one different from the rest. This 'statue' stood on a large rock, his sword raised, frozen in battle.

"Dad", Hiccup breathed. How could she have left?

Thornado sat beside him, looking at her with sad eyes.** "He'll be okay"**, he promised.

"He gave as good as he got, Hiccup", Gobber came up to her. "It took six of those Speed Stingers to freeze the poor bugger."

That only worried Hiccup more, but then her dad began to speak, or at least tried to with his mouth frozen open.

"You bet ya, Chief", Gobber responded.

"What did he say?" Hiccup asked hopeful.

"No clue", Gobber shattered that hope. "Don't want to make him feel worse than he already does", he whispered.

"I should have been here", Hiccup admitted. "Toothless and I could have helped!"

"Nonsense, lass, there were too many of them. Nothing would have mattered."

Hiccup wished she could have believed that.

"Tell ya one thing", Gobber continued. "Those Stingers would be dining on smoked sturgeon and yak jerky if it weren't for your father."

Her dad tried speaking again, words unrecognizable.

"Couldn't agree with ya more, Stoick!" Gobber replied, before shrugging to Hiccup.

"HICCUP!" Hiccup heard Aric's voice, and she turned to see him running towards her.

"Aric!" Hiccup felt some relief come back to her, and barreled herself into him. They hugged each other for a moment, before letting go. Aric stood back a bit. "How's everyone else?" Hiccup had to know.

"Everyone's fine. Well, except for…" he looked to Snotlout, whom was being slapped with his own frozen hands by the twins.

"Stop hitting yourself", Ruffnut teased.

"Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself", Tuffnut followed. "Stop picking your own nose, stop scratching yourself…" he continued, Hiccup, Aric, Gobber, and now Astrid watching the scene.

"Actually if you think about it, it's really not so bad", Aric said.

"If he stayed like this forever, I wouldn't complain", Astrid added.

000

It had been a while since she'd arrived, and Hiccup spent that time thinking. She sat against her father's pedestal, tail wrapped around her legs, drawing a Speed Stinger in the dirt as her father's shadow encased her small form. Six stings was so many; too many. Would the venom ever wear off? Would her dad ever be the same? Who knew the effects so much paralyzing venom could have on a human? She shouldn't have left. Her father wouldn't have left. He dealt with crazy Vikings everyday, yet when it just came to her friends acting wild, she bailed like a coward. And now, more than half the village was paralyzed, including her own family. If she had stayed, if she had been there, maybe she and Toothless could have saved him; maybe they could have saved them all.

"It's gonna be dark soon", Aric appeared in her peripheral vision. "The Speed Stingers will be back for the rest of the food. Everyone wants to know what we're gonna do."

Before deciding on her answer, Hiccup looked up to her father's frozen form one last time. _'Maybe we still can'_, she thought. "Gather the other riders", she stood. "We're heading out." Erasing her drawing, Hiccup laid in wait for Aric to come back.

"Okay, we're ready", Aric said as he came back with Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins in tow.

"Guys, these dragons only come out at night", Hiccup started off. "So, we need to find where they sleep during the day. The only problem is, we need to find their nest before sundown, or…"

"Can we not think about the or?" Astrid asked.

"Please?" Fishlegs agreed. "They came out of nowhere, like a pack of wild badgers. Scavenging, and-and-and―"

"And badge-ge-ging", Tuffnut said. Everyone looked to him confused. What was that even supposed to mean? "What? That's what a badger does? It badges."

"Well, thanks for that", Hiccup stated. "Uh, lets go!"

"Hold up!" Snotlout's voice paused the group. "You're not going on a Stinger hunt without me." It appeared that his head was now mobile, allowing him to talk, and for him to use the strength from his neck to stand himself up straight from the wall he had been lent up against.

"Whoa. That is seriously creepy", Tuffnut commented.

"His paralysis is wearing off", Astrid said non to happily.

"Lucky us", Aric followed. "Snotlout, unless you plan on flying Hookfang with your teeth, you're not going anywhere." But Snotlout never knew when to take 'no' for an answer. Hiccup had gathered up her shield, Aric his ax, Astrid her sword, when suddenly Snotlout was walking up to them.

"Snotlout Jorgenson reporting for duty", Snotlout saluted.

"What the―?" Aric asked, visibly confused.

Hiccup stepped closer to Snotlout, confused herself, until she saw another pair of feet behind Snotlout. She bent down and lent to the right to get a look. That was when Gustav showed, lifting Snotlout's arm out of his way.

"I'm Snotlout's arms and legs, Hiccup", he said proudly. "And together we are…"

" "Guslout" " the two said together, Gustav lifting Snotlout's left foot, and shaking Snotlout's hands in a jazz hands gesture.

"Stop with the hands", Snotlout told Gustav, and the boy stopped, dropping Snotlout's limbs. "Hiccup, you need as much dragon power as you can get", he then argued. Hiccup wasn't sure.

"I can't believe I'm actually about to say this, but he's right", Aric said surprisingly.

"You're kidding, right?" Hiccup checked.

"You heard what Gobber said; there are hundreds of them", Aric answered seriously.

"Alright, fine", Hiccup conceded.

"Yes!" Snotlout exclaimed. "Move my arm", he muttered over to Gustav. "Yes!" he then said again, but this time with his hand held in a thumbs up.

"Let's split up, and search for possible Speed Stinger hiding spots."

"Okey dokey, Hiccup", Gustav said, then proceeded in trying to walk Snotlout to Hookfang. "Come on. Let's go. Move with me", he muttered.

"Fishlegs, how's Meatlug doing?" Hiccup asked.

"She is raring to go, Hiccup", Fishlegs said. "Look at her." Looking, Meatlug's upper half seemed to be free, while her lower half was still frozen. Nevertheless, her wings worked, and she made great work of those, dragging herself along the ground. Up until she crashed.

"So what's the actual plan?" Aric asked.

"They follow they're leader in a giant pack, right?" Hiccup started.

"That's what I saw", Fishlegs affirmed.

"So the plan is, find the Speed Stingers, capture their leader, and use it to lead them away", Hiccup told them, and the riders all went to their dragons. But as Hiccup climbed on Toothless, she couldn't help, but to look to her father one more time. "Don't worry, dad", she whispered. "I'm gonna fix everything."

000

The riders all split up to search each section of the island. Astrid looked towards the mountains, she and Stormfly searching their caves. Taking a page from her brother's book of tricks, Stormfly's magnesium fire lit the darkness as it sat in her mouth like a torch. Hiccup, Aric, and Fishlegs all had different areas of forest, each with their own set of caves and caverns to search. Toothless had the advantage of echolocation, while Meatlug struggled to fly straight, the poor girl trying her hardest as Fishlegs encouraged her. The twins both had the village. They kicked down each and every door to every building, Ruffnut holding a spear as Tuffnut held a sword. At the last house, Tuffnut decided this time he'd enter slowly, his sister behind him, when Ruffnut poked his tail bone with her spear.

"Ahh!" Tuffnut screamed as he fell forward. "I've been stung!" he rubbed his backside. "I can't feel my tail!"

Ruffnut simply laughed, holding her spear up.

"When this paralysis wears off, you're dead."

Meanwhile, Gustav had been tasked in trying to fly Hookfang for Snotlout as they checked the beaches, which wasn't exactly the easiest of jobs.

"Okay, up, up, up is where the sky is, down is where the land is", Snotlout was bossing.

"I can't see, Snotlout, you're head's too big", Gustav complained, before tapping Hookfang twice with his foot. Hookfang responded, turning around with a flip that turned them upside down, and without his hands, Snotlout fell head first straight into the sand. Unfortunately, Gustav knew he couldn't leave him there, so he landed Hookfang onto the sand to dig him out.

"There will definitely be repercussions for this", Snotlout muffled out.

000

The riders all regrouped in the village, Fishlegs and Meatlug the last to arrive.

"So, anything?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing", Aric said.

"Not a single Stinger", Astrid followed.

"Us neither", Fishlegs added.

"I got stung", Tuffnut said.

"No you didn't", Ruffnut countered.

"Are we sure we've checked every cave?" Hiccup checked. That's when she noticed Snotlout hadn't said anything. In fact, as soon as she'd asked, he'd been avoiding any and all eye contact. "Snotlout, did you check your caves?" she accused.

"Really? I'm insulted, Hiccup. Of course I did.", Snotlout defended. "Do you think I fell off my dragon, and spent hours trying to get out of the sand? Ha-ha! I didn't."

"He fell off his dragon and we spent hours trying to get him out of the sand", Gustav very, very quickly said.

"Gustav, make me punch you!" Snotlout yelled. Instead, Gustav made Snotlout punch himself.

"Never gets old", Tuffnut laughed with Ruffnut.

"Well, we know where to look", Hiccup figured. "Let's go!"

The riders fanned out across the beaches, Hookfang carrying the cage, when Astrid came across the very dragons they were searching for. Meeting just outside the cave, the cage placed, Hiccup stood beside Toothless with her shield. Sundown was upon them, so they had to move quick.

"Fishlegs, you and I will go in", Hiccup instructed. "Everyone else, stand on guard in case they wake up. And Gustav, you stay here with Snotlout and Hookfang."

"Right", Snotlout gave a thumbs up. "Hey", he exclaimed joyfully. "I did that all by myself!" His party was cut short though when Tuffnut slunk on by and shoved said thumb up into Snotlout's nose.

"Okay, gang, we're gonna have to move fast, because it will be sun down soon, and we have got to get that lead Stinger out of there. Without him, the pack is useless." With Fishlegs and Toothless at her side, Hiccup ventured into the cave. Around them, dozens of Speed Stingers slept completely unaware of their presence.

"Hiccup", Fishlegs whispered. "There he is", he pointed, and on a stalactite above was where a much larger Speed Stinger slept, his body and tail curled around it as he hung upside down. There were red stripes along his head and body, as well as a unique red dorsal fin on his head, as opposed to green the rest of the pack shared. Carefully taking aim, Hiccup clicked the trigger, and a bola silently shot out. It perfectly wrapped around the dragon, and Toothless leaped over to grab him. All that was left was to drag the dragon out, but as Hiccup and Fishlegs did so sundown came, and almost immediately, the Speed Stingers woke up.

"Um…Hiccup?" Fishlegs looked back worried. The pack was all stalking towards them, their leader staring at them with a death glare.

"We need to get this Stinger into the cage now!", Hiccup said urgently, her and Toothless trying to pull faster. But it was too late, as the alpha Stinger broke from the ropes and attacked. His tail struck for Hiccup first, Hiccup dodging away, and Toothless shot two plasma blasts in retaliation; one to push the Stinger back, and the other as a warning to stay back.

**"Attack!" **the alpha Stinger roared, but as the pack was about to exit the cave, they were suddenly blocked by a wall of fire. Hiccup turned to see it was Gustav, Snotlout sitting on Hookfang behind him. Hiccup smiled, Gustav's classes with her paying off.

"That's right!" Snotlout exclaimed, looking to be free from the Stinger's venom as he punched his arms into the air. "Snotlout, Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi―" That is until the alpha Speed Stinger jumped and stung his backside.

Back to the ground the alpha and Toothless sized each other up. They circled one another, Toothless giving the Speed Stinger the chance to back down. Many species of dragons didn't fight if they didn't have to; however, those dragons respected the claim of a dragon's territory. Like the Whispering Death, Speed Stingers didn't appear to be one of those.

"He's too fast, Hiccup!" Fishlegs warned atop of Meatlug behind her.

"Not for a Night Fury!", Hiccup said confidently.

The Speed Stinger attacked first, striking his tail down. He nearly nicked Toothless' snout , but he'd jumped back in time, before immediately attacking with a plasma blast of which the Speed Stinger quickly jumped away from too. The Speed Stinger then changed his target to her. He struck his tail out, Hiccup blocking with her shield, but then he whipped and thrust his tail to the side. The force pulled her shield straight from her hand. In response, Toothless leaped over the Speed Stinger and caught the flying shield, immediately throwing it back to Hiccup, and the Halfling flawlessly catching it.

"Thanks, bud!" she called.

The alpha on the run, Toothless chased after him. The dragon leaped onto the rock structures, Toothless shooting two more plasma blasts, and Toothless jumped after him. The Speed Stinger ran, his pack being kept behind Hookfang's fire, when he screeched.

**"Jump, now!"**

On command, the pack jumped over the fire, quickly surrounding the riders. Hiccup raced to Toothless, needing to get them both in the air.

"Aric! Follow us!" Hiccup called, before Toothless leaped into the air.

"I think I know where you're going with this", Aric said as he and Shadowstar followed the duo.

Toothless shot one plasma blast down at the alpha Stinger, forcing him to jump back towards the cage a little ways behind him. Shadowstar followed suit, pushing him further back with two more plasma blasts. He was almost there, but not enough.

"Shadowstar, time to spike that Stinger", Aric then said, and Shadowstar shot a line of spines. As the alpha backed away from each spine, he walked right into the cage. With one more shot from Shadowstar's plasma blasts, the cage closed and locked.

"Yes! Got him!" Hiccup exclaimed. Stormfly landed on the cage to fly the alpha far away, but then the Stingers went into a frenzy to get their alpha back, and Astrid and Stormfly were trapped.

"Hiccup, there's too many of them!" Astrid shouted, unable to move without possibly getting stung. "We're surrounded!"

Hiccup tried to think of something to scare the pack off, but soon she didn't have to as a Thunderdrum's roar blew them all away. It was her dad, and he was riding Thornado.

"Dad, you're okay", Hiccup said with relief, her dad moving normally as he hopped off Thornado.

"Well, you didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did you?" he said rounding the cage that held the Speed Stingers' alpha. "Remember me?!" he stared down the dragon, the Stinger only responding with an angry screech. "Now get him off my island", her dad said.

"You heard the Chief!" Hiccup exclaimed with a smile.

"With pleasure", Astrid said, and Stormfly lifted the cage in her claws.

000

Astrid and Stormfly led the Speed Stingers through the island, Aric and Hiccup right behind her and keeping the pack from getting too close with their dragons' plasma blasts. It wasn't long before Astrid caught sight of the ice bridge and flew down the hills of Berk, leading the Speed Stingers off the island. In Astrid and Stormfly's excitement, though, Stormfly had descended too fast. It made it more difficult for her to stop, and she got too close to the ice bridge below. It seemed the Speed Stinger dragons didn't miss an opportunity, because right then and there, a Speed Stinger had suddenly jumped onto the cage.

"Stormfly!" was all Astrid could shout before her dragon was stung. Stormfly crashed to the ground, the Speed Stinger thrown off in the process, and the two became sitting ducks to an oncoming pack of angry and wild Speed Stingers.

000

When Astrid went down, Hiccup knew straight away what to do, intent on protecting Astrid and getting that pack as far away from Berk as possible.

"We'll get the cage! Aric, you cover Astrid!" Hiccup directed, and she dove for the cage.

As Aric and Shadowstar blasted the ice around Astrid, creating a moat around her, Toothless took the cage holding the alpha. The Speed Stingers were forced to race around Astrid and Stormfly as they now chased Hiccup and Toothless. With no backup, Hiccup had to defend against the Stingers trying to jump and sting them herself. She used her shield to block against them and shove them off, and one even went for her left leg. The dragon had screeched in confusion when all he'd hit was metal.

**"Weren't expecting the old metal leg, were ya"**, Hiccup bantered. **"There, Toothless"**, she then pointed ahead. **"That should be far enough."**

That was when a Speed Stinger tried stinging Toothless' tail fin, ripping his prosthetic one instead.

**"Toothless, we're going down!"** Hiccup roared in freight and surprise.

**"Hold on!"** Toothless roared the same tones.

They crashed onto the ice, the cage thrown from Toothless' claws. It broke apart on impact letting the alpha Stinger escape, while Hiccup and Toothless stood at the ready.

The alpha threateningly hissed. **"We don't normally go for human or dragon flesh, but now..."** His stance was purely predatory.** "I'll make an exception"**, he growled.

**"Nice try, but you're not scaring us away!" **Hiccup roared in confidence, then clicked the trigger on her shield. The cap flew off, but no bola came out. "No, no, no!", Hiccup nearly panicked. "Toothless!" she called, but apparently it hadn't been long enough for his fire to regenerate. When he tried to fire, nothing even built up. "And, no plasma blasts", Hiccup drawled. **"Great."**

**"KILL!" **the alpha roared, and the pack echoed it.

**"Ready Toothless!" **Hiccup roared, no other option than to hold their ground. The Speed Stingers charged, racing at them with the intent to paralyze and kill, but before they could reach them, fire rained from the sky.

"Hookfang, fire!"

It was the riders! Specifically Fishlegs, the twins, and Snotlout. And with Hookfang's fire, a wall was formed between Hiccup and Toothless and the Stingers. Once the fire dissipated, a break in the bridge had also been formed, ocean now the barrier. The alpha of the Stingers roared with frustration and anger, but with one last angered look, led his pack down the bridge, and hopefully back to where ever they'd come from.

"Nice shooting, Snotlout!" Hiccup shouted up as Hookfang landed, surprised at how fast the venom was already starting to wear off on him.

"Ha, no problem Hiccup", he said, his two hands strangely stiff on Hookfang's horns. "Ah!" he was easily flipped to Hookfang's underbelly, revealing Gustav behind him.

"Yeah, no problem, Hiccup", Gustav repeated.

Hiccup shook her head with a small smile; she should have known. Hookfang took off into the air again, Snotlout dangling. "Hey, put me DOWN! Repercussions! REPERCUSSIONS!"

While Gustav and Hookfang continued to mess with Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff flew Barf and Belch to Toothless, and the dragon picked him up in their claws for the flight home.

000

By the next morning, everyone save Snotlout and Stormfly were completely free from the Speed Stinger's venom, and they were all able to return to Berk to resume life as normal. Well, as normal as Berk could be.

With most of the ice over the ocean melted, Hiccup flew Johann back to his ship. She could hear Snotlout's shouts as the twins and Gustav continued to torture her poor cousin. The flight didn't take too long, as the boat had evidently drifted closer to the island.

"Thank you again for the rescue, Miss Hiccup", Johann said once they landed.

"No problem, Johann. I'm just glad everything's back to normal", Hiccup said, and she meant it. Johann stepped off, and then went to a pile of some of his trinkets.

"Before you go, I have something for you", he told her as he rummaged through. "A little token of my appreciation." He turned around and held out a bottle. "Pure squid ink", he announced. "Wrestled from the colossal squid of the Northern Waters."

"Wow, thanks Johann", Hiccup was genuinely surprised and grateful; he'd actually remembered.

"Yes, and there is actually a wonderful story that goes along with that bottle. Ten summers ago, deep under the currents of the Northern Waters, I was staring directly into the black eye…"

**"What do you say we get out of here?"** Hiccup trilled. As surprised and touched as Hiccup was that he'd went through all the trouble to get her a new bottle of squid ink, she wasn't willing to sit through another exaggerated story.

**"I thought you'd never ask!" **Toothless roared in glee, and before one could say dragon, they took off.

* * *

**If you look to my profile page, I officially changed the update schedule. It's been decided. **


	17. A Tale of Two Dragons

**Lots of stuff in this episode. Filled to the brim I believe. **

* * *

_**A Tale of Two Dragons:**_

With the Screaming Death still out there and a threat, Hiccup set up an alarm and drill system should it ever return to Berk's shores. Stoick had given Hiccup permission to test it out with the riders today, and things started off well as the horn was heard all throughout the village. The riders each woke up to it, and they all flew to their posts per instruction. Except for two.

Aric and Shadowstar were flying to the Great Hall as Hiccup had instructed him to do, when out of nowhere, Snotlout barreled his way in with Hookfang, cutting Aric off, and nearly throwing him and his dragon out of the sky.

"SNOTLOUT!" Aric angrily yelled. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry", Snotlout baby talked. "Did I scare your girly little dragon?"

"Outta my way! I have to get to the Great Hall!"

"No you don't", Snotlout argued. "I have to get to the Great Hall. You have to get to the armory."

"Hiccup assigned _me_ the Great Hall yesterday. You heard her", Aric argued right back.

"Tell you what", Snotlout began an offer. "Whoever gets there first―me―gets to guard it."

"Fine by me!" Aric agreed, sure he'd win no problem, when Snotlout threw a handful of cod in his face. "Ah! Snotlout!" The sudden impact spooked Shadowstar, and in turn a few of her burrs were released into the village below. Luckily, no one was hit.

"Haha, Aric, I thought you liked cod!" Snotlout egged Aric on more, and the high strung boy took the bait. He raced Shadowstar for him, Snotlout justifiably frightened as he tried to escape Aric's wrath. Shadowstar was faster than Hookfang though, and it wasn't long before she rammed into Hookfang, the two dragons and riders crash landing directly into the Great Hall.

000

Hiccup and Toothless heard the commotion, and as the ones overseeing the drill they went to check it out. When they landed, all they saw were red, blue, and black blurs crashing into the Great Hall, and people running for their lives to escape the four fighting inside.

Hiccup didn't even have to guess who were fighting. Aric and Snotlout had been getting on each others nerves for years, the animosity growing more apparent as time grew on, particularly during these last few months. But for the past two weeks now in particular, it seemed to have just gotten worse and worse. Granted, she'd been partnering them together more often recently, but they couldn't even be in a room together without getting into some kind of argument or fight anymore. It was getting out of hand. And now, Hiccup could just see her father's face.

000

"When you told me you'd be running a Screaming Death attack drill, I assumed you wouldn't actually try to destroy the entire village!" Stoick yelled. He'd been absolutely fuming since he got word of the destruction caused.

"Uh, technically, Chief, it was just the Great Hall", Fishlegs tried correcting, but Stoick was far from being in the mood. It only took him to narrow his eyes at the boy for him to squirm. "And, I'll let you take it from here", he squeaked.

"Dad, this was supposed to be a practice run, but it just got out of hand", his daughter explained, before directly looking at the two boys responsible for the damage that had been done. "I'm sorry", she then took responsibility, as always.

"Eh, 'sorry' doesn't unburn Silent Sven's chest hair", Gobber said―Silent Sven's chest was still smoking.

"No, it certainly does not", Stoick agreed. "Which brings me, to your punishment..."

000

"Ugh, Mildew's cabbage field", Astrid griped. The look of the field was ghastly, no one to tend to it since Mildew turned Outcast. But the look of it was nothing compared to the smell. It was ten times worse with all the rotten cabbage scattered amongst the abandoned field.

"Okay gang, my dad wants this field cleared for planting by the end of the week", Hiccup relayed. "Aric, Snotlout, you two clear the big boulders on the far end, while―"

"Actually", Snotlout interrupted. "That sounds more like a man's job", he said.

"Hmm, your right", Aric responded. "Better give me Astrid instead."

"Oh boy, here we go again", Astrid forewarned, she and Hiccup having to witness yet another fight between their family members.

"Aric, what do you see when you look over here?" Snotlout questioned, before posing and flexing his muscles.

"I'd tell you, but I'm afraid your fragile ego couldn't take it", Aric answered.

"You see five thousand pounds of boulder crushing splendor", Snotlout answered anyway, hugging Hookfang to his side with one arm.

"Ugh. Just make sure you don't slow me down", Aric dropped it, and went over to Shadowstar to start working.

Hiccup sighed to Astrid, hoping this wouldn't turn into yet another fiasco.

As usual, things started off well. The twins were digging, and eating, dirt with their dragon, Fishlegs was none too sneakily feeding Meatlug the boulders too small to be used for catapults, and Astrid was using Stormfly's tail to dig up the loose soil.

"You see, Toothless", Hiccup started cheerfully. "It's all going perfect..."

**"Hey, watch it, half breed!"**

"...oh…" That was Hookfang's roar.

**"Why don't you watch it, fire hazard?!"** Shadowstar roared too.

"How 'bout you tell that overgrown oven to back off from my dragon?!" And…that was Aric's roar.

"Don't say it", Hiccup said flatly.

"Why?! I told you to stay out of my way!" Snotlout shouted back. "This is warrior territory."

"Exactly. So what are you doing here?" Aric questioned, when Hookfang suddenly roared and shot fire at Shadowstar and Aric. Then Shadowstar roared too, before shooting plasma blasts back. They weren't even saying anything; just screaming at each other.

"Oh yeah, that's productive", Hiccup dryly commented, absolutely tired of this fighting. "Toothless, plasma blast?" she requested. Toothless fired one in between the fighting dragons, then proceeded to get in between the two. He leaped off the rock pile she and Toothless had been watching the scene, and landed in the middle of the fighting dragons and riders.

**"Stop it. Both of you!"** Toothless roared at the two, before he suddenly went crazy himself. He attacked and lunged for both Hookfang and Shadowstar, only held back by Hiccup's pulling on the saddle, a little confused as to why he was lunging and snapping.

"Hookfang, stop!" Snotlout tried pulling Hookfang back too. "Heel!"

"Shadowstar, calm down!" Aric did the same.

"Toothless, come on! We're trying to break up the fight, not win it!" Hiccup tried reasoning, but Toothless wasn't listening. She knew Toothless was as tired of the fighting as she was, but that was no reason to go berserk on them. But that was when Hiccup was too suddenly filled with rage.

000

Fishlegs was beyond perplexed as he watched from where Meatlug hovered beneath him. He had never seen Shadowstar, Toothless, nor Hookfang ever act like this; roaring and lunging, blindly trying to attack one another. Yes, they were all angry and frustrated with each other, but this was excessive. Something was wrong. When Fishlegs saw Hiccup's pupil's slit, he gasped in terror.

"That. Is. ENOUGH!" she shouted, louder than ever thought capable. "EVERYONE TO THE ROCK PILE NOW!" The shock of her outburst seemed to snap everyone out of it enough to fly Hookfang, Shadowstar, and Toothless back to the rock pile. Once there, the dragons seemed calmer, and Hiccup's own eyes returned to normal. Fishlegs sighed in relief; whatever had possibly consumed the dragons, Hiccup seemed to be able to control.

000

When Toothless landed on top of the rock pile, Aric and Shadowstar and Snotlout and Hookfang at the bottom, Hiccup immediately hopped off to get in between the two Viking teens. But she faltered, feeling dizzy all of a sudden, and Toothless caught her with his head.

**"Hiccup. You okay?" **Toothless crooned with concern.

A hand to her head, Hiccup regained her balance and stood. **"Yeah, bud. I'm fine"**, she crooned in return.

"What is wrong with your dumb dragon?!" Snotlout screamed, marching over to where Aric stood, and Hiccup raced down the hill, her dizzy spell forgotten.

"Guys?" Hiccup tried to intervene, but there was no room to get in between the two.

"My dumb dragon?! Aric shouted. "Your flaming Snotmare was trying to barbecue us!"

"Guys."

"SNOTMARE?!" Snotlout yelled. "SNOTMARE?! I kinda like that."

"You would", Aric said.

"Guys!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I would, huh?" Snotlout got into Aric's face.

"Yeah! Yeah you would!" Aric pushed back into Snotlout's face.

"How about I call your dragon ugly!"

"I'll show ya who's ugly!" Aric jabbed a finger into Snotlout's face, but Astrid walked up and placed a calming hand to her brother's back.

Seeing the opportunity, Hiccup tried one more thing.** "Guys!"** she draconically exclaimed. "Thank you", Hiccup said, the two now quiet. They still glared at each other though. "Now, would someone mind telling me what exactly was going on out there?" she asked, Astrid moving to stand next to her.

"Simple!" Snotlout answered first. "Hookfang and me were just trying to do our job, when Shadowstar went crazy, and started shooting at us!"

"You have got to be kidding!" Aric exclaimed. "Hiccup, Shadowstar and I were doing our job, when this lunatic, and his overgrown fire pit, started torching us!"

"Oh come on!" Snotlout argued. "When have we ever started a fight just for the sake of starting a fight?!"

As everyone looked at him like he was crazy, Astrid rose a finger as if to name all the times.

"Let me rephrase that", he interrupted before she could.

"Never mind", Hiccup cut him off. "Do you two think you can work together, yes or no?" she asked flat out. The two glared at one another, but didn't say no. "Good", Hiccup said, although with more attitude than she'd intended.

Aric and Snotlout just took their dragons and left after that, and Hiccup exasperatingly sighed. "What are we going to do with them?"

"You know, in hindsight, I really shouldn't have told him about Snotlout's proposal to you during the Screaming Death patrol", Astrid commented.

"You told him about that?" Hiccup said. It was no wonder their animosity worsened.

"Don't worry. I'll talk with him", Astrid said, racing towards Stormfly. "As much as I love seeing Snotlout in pain, this is starting to get dangerous." She took off after Aric, and for Thor's sake, Hiccup hoped she could get through to him.

000

Within the background, Fishlegs kept his worries to himself. What happened in the field wasn't natural. He was surprised Hiccup hadn't noticed, but with everything going on, maybe it was understandable. The dragons didn't even seemed phased by what occurred. Perhaps a lapse in memory was a side effect? But that didn't make sense because then they would have been confused. And yet, niether Hiccup, nor Hookfang, Toothless, and Shadowstar were confused. Not that he could tell anyway. With all these valuables, Fishlegs had an idea of what could have caused the dragons to act the way they did, but he wasn't sure. And he didn't want to worry Hiccup yet. If it wasn't what he suspected, then he didn't want to worry her for no reason. She had enough on her plate.

"Come on, Meatlug, we have some research to do", he decided, and he and Meatlug left too.

000

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Astrid questioned. The orange glow of sunset coming through the windows of their house made Aric look like a raging fire.

"Overreacting?!" Aric shouted. "He tried to fry us?!"

"Hookfang wasn't the only one shooting, you know", Astrid pointed out.

"Shadowstar was only protecting herself. And if Hiccup thinks I'm gonna work with that maniac, she's wrong!"

"Where are you going?!" Astrid exclaimed when her brother turned for the front door.

"To talk to Hiccup!" Aric yelled, before slamming the door open and shut.

"Great", Astrid stated, hands to her hips.

"Astrid, could you come over here?" her mom's voice called from their parent's room.

"Coming, mom", Astrid called back. She headed for the room and saw her mom was sitting in front of an opened chest at the foot of the bed, her long blond hair tied back in a braid that cascaded down her back. "You wanted something?"

"I just couldn't help but notice the little problem you and your friends are having", her mom hinted.

"And a chest full of memorabilia is your way of coping?" Astrid joked.

"A tad, but I think it may also have your answer. Remember this?" her mom held a small painting of Astrid and Aric holding each others weapons.

"Yeah, that was the day I discovered a sword was better than an ax", Astrid recalled as she took a seat beside her mother on the floor.

"Ah, now _that_ was a sight", her dad came in, his arms crossed as he leaned on the door frame. Astrid had always been a natural at swordsmanship, although she hadn't always known that.

Her mom chuckled. "When you were little, you and your brother would fight like cats and dogs", she exaggerated. "Especially when it came time to start your training. Getting through to _both_ of you was one of the hardest tasks your father and I ever accomplished, but all it took was a one simple switch..."

000

After their evening flight, Hiccup and Toothless came home feeling a little bit better, but not by much. Snotlout and Aric just kept invading her mind and it was frustrating her all the more; not even a flight could get them out of her head. As Hiccup was bringing a large basket of fish to Toothless, her dad sat in his chair sharpening his ax.

"So, hun, how are things going in the field?" her dad asked, and Hiccup's brain panicked.

"Oh dad, it couldn't be going any better", she lied. "We're moving like a well oiled catapult." She couldn't let him know she lost control of her team. Again. What kind of leader did that prove her to be? Besides, she knew exactly what her dad wanted, and he wasn't going to get it. She was fine; cool as the ocean breeze. She didn't need his help.

"Really, hmm?" her dad sounded skeptical, a hint of playfulness in his tone. "Because word around the paddock is that Aric and Snotlout are trying to turn the catapult on each other. Again."

"O-Oh", she laughed tensely. "That? It's just a minor, uh, disagreement. You know how they are?" _'Maybe I could fake a yawn and rush upstairs.'_

That plan wasn't going to work though, when several knocks pounded the door. For a moment Hiccup's ears flattened, fearing who it might be, until she remembered to play it cool.

"I-in fact", she headed for the door. "I'm sure they've already forgotten about it."

"Let's hope", her dad simply said; it really sounded like he was enjoying this game.

When Hiccup opened the door, it was Aric, and not a moment later he was ranting. "Hiccup, I refuse to work with Snotlout―!"

"Ah, Aric!" Hiccup panicked. "What a beautiful night, let's talk outside", she said all too quickly, and pushed Aric back on the stoop, closing the door behind them. "Uh, didn't we talk this out?" she asked quietly.

"You talked, we listened. As usual. But I'm not going to put Shadowstar in danger by working with that…that…mutton head! Who can't even control his own dragon!"

"Ah", Hiccup panickedly cut in, Aric getting too loud. "Fine-fine, I will deal with it tomorrow. I promise."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

With that settled, Hiccup went back inside with a sigh of relief, when she noticed her father staring at her. He had an expectant look as he slowly continued to move his whet stone over the blade of his ax.

"Yeah so, just…academy business. No big deal", Hiccup tried to not nervelessly lie. She nearly jumped when knocking came to the door again. "Ah, let me grab that", she said, before opening the door to a storming Snotlout.

"Hiccup I―"

"Oh look, a full moon!" she shoved him outside, shutting the door behind her for the second time that night. "You are killing me!" she quietly exclaimed.

"Me?!" Snotlout yelled. So much for being quiet. "Aric has totally lost control of his dragon! Honestly, I don't know what you see in him", he flexed.

Hiccup just stared with a look of 'nice try' written all over her face.

"Never mind. Here's the deal."

"Let me guess; you don't want to work with Aric tomorrow", Hiccup tiredly recited.

"Exactly. Wasn't that easy, Hiccup? Come on, Hookfang", he turned to leave. "Let's go think with our muscles."

Hiccup sighed for the umpteenth time that day and went back inside, when her dad spoke again. "Problem, dear?" he asked.

"Problem?!" Hiccup accidentally freaked. "What problem?" she saved. "No. No, everybody's happy; everything is great."

"Good to hear."

"Yep. Yep. Everything is right as rain."

"If you say so."

"I do. I…say so", she crossed her arms in mock confidence.

Silence followed, and as her dad just sat calmly, looking at her with that knowing yet collected look, Hiccup couldn't take it anymore. He knew it wasn't fine, she knew it wasn't fine. Nothing was fine!

"Okay! You win!" she finally exclaimed. "Snotlout and Aric are driving me completely insane! They're acting like complete mental cases! I actually don't know who's worse? Them, or their dragons?! Imeanatleastwiththeirdragonsyoucanlockthemintheirpensuntiltheybehave!" Everything out, Hiccup was left panting. She hated to admit it, but her dad was right; she really needed to stop bottling up her anger.

"Feel better?" he asked, almost rubbing the fact in.

"A little", Hiccup admitted.

"Alright", her dad stood, getting down to business. "Hiccup, there are three ways to deal with Vikings who aren't getting along."

"I'm all ears", Hiccup perked up her ears.

"Option one: Give them both axes, and let them fight till the end", he held his ax out; his now very sharp ax.

"Yeah, that one seems a tad…permanent. What's option two?"

Turning around, her father switched his ax for a mace. "You give them both maces, and let them fight to the end", he presented. He tossed the weapon into her arms, Hiccup only barely catching it.

"Do I even want to know what option three is?" she asked.

"Oh, it's quite devious. And could have grizzly repercussions. Then again, it could go down like a treat. Odds are about fifty-fifty either way."

"I-I'm listening?"

"You trick them into working together."

That...wasn't such a bad idea. It was certainly better than one and two. In fact, she already had the perfect plan.

000

The following day Hiccup had thankfully given Aric his own station without a Snotlout or Hookfang in sight. Shadowstar dug through the dirt, both dragon and rider peaceful as they worked, until a sound came from the other side of the hill.

"Shh, do you hear that?" he asked Shadowstar. She said something in return and walked them to the hill. Climbing to the top, the ones they heard stood face to face with them.

"Why that little hiccup", Snotlout growled.

"Option three", Aric realized. "Ugh, I should've seen that coming", he muttered, then looked back to Snotlout. "Well, Shadowstar and I are gonna prove_ we_ are not the problem, by working with you."

"Pssh. Not as well as we're gonna work with you!" Snotlout responded, and Aric felt confident. Very confident.

000

"I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it with my own two eyes", Astrid awed at the sight of her brother and Snotlout actually working together. "I was gonna suggest something my mom said, but I guess you've got it covered." She was honestly impressed.

"Guess my dad was right", Hiccup said. "Then again, I did put my own Hiccup spin on it", she began to go off. "See, that's what all great leaders do, Astrid. They take an idea, then they shape it―"

"Uh, Hiccup?" Fishlegs interrupted, bringing their attention to Shadowstar and Hookfang fighting, the two dragons getting so caught up in it that they even threw their riders off.

"Great leaders, are also often proven wrong", Hiccup added.

"Guess it's my plan then?" Astrid followed.

000

Once they'd gotten Hookfang and Shadowstar wrangled and back to Aric and Snotlout, Astrid and Hiccup led them all to the academy. On the way, Astrid told Hiccup about her plan.

"Last night, my mom reminded of when Aric and I were kids. We fought almost all the time, and when we were training with our new weapons, we fought even more. It was practically a constant battle for who had it worse; me with my ax, or Aric with his sword. When my parents switched our weapons, it fixed everything, and ever since then, whenever we'd fight, be it over chores, or toys, they'd switch our roles. I guess it gave us a sort of new appreciation for each other, and it might just be what Aric and Snotlout need right now."

"And given what just happened back there, their dragons too", Hiccup agreed.

When the riders all arrived to the academy, Hiccup and Astrid stood in the middle with Aric and Shadowstar on Astrid's left, and Snotlout and Hookfang on Hiccup's right. Fishlegs and the twins watched from the sidelines.

"Aric, Snotlout, this fighting has gone on long enough", Hiccup announced. "It's gone on so long, in fact, that even your dragons are fighting."

"Is it my fault that me and Hookfang are so in sync?" Snotlout asked.

"But, we've come up with a solution", Astrid continued.

"You both, are going to walk a mile in each others shoes", Hiccup said, and she took Snotlout's arm and dragged him to Shadowstar. "Or in this case, saddles." Then she did the same for Aric, putting him next to Hookfang. "Perfect", she looked to the four of them.

"What? What's perfect?" Aric irritably questioned.

"Surprise, little brother! You four, are swapping partners for the day", Astrid announced. "You can thank mom."

**"** "What?!" **"**

"It's a girl dragon!" Snotlout complained, and Shadowstar growled at that.

**"At least I don't smell like thirty year old salmon"**, she warbled.

"If you and Aric can learn to understand each others dragons, then maybe, you can learn to understand each other. And the same goes for your dragons", Hiccup explained.

"This does not work well with my manliness", Snotlout still complained.

"You can take the day off, and just get to know your new best friend."

"Hey", Hiccup turned at Tuffnut's voice. "Does that mean if we start fighting, that we get the day off too? 'Cause we will. Watch!" Ruffnut punched Tuffnut's face, and the two locked themselves in combat, Barf and Belch doing the same. "See?!"

Hiccup had to refrain from rolling her eyes. "Nope", she stated. The four of us and Fishlegs are going to head out to the field and keep working. My dad wants it done in time for planting.

"I want. That day off!" Tuffnut exclaimed anyway, he and Ruffnut continuing to fist fight.

**000**

The first thing Shadowstar decided to show Snotlout what this 'girl dragon' could do, was to show him just how fast she could be. They zoomed over the seas around Berk, Shadowstar not even flying at top speed.

"Whoa-ho-ho, wow! Snotlout exclaimed, sounding impressed. "Shadowstar, you are one fast dragon! I mean, Hookfang is fast, but, hahaha, you are like crazy fast!"

**"Tell me something I don't know"**, Shadowstar trilled, when they were coming to a particularly large sea stack.

"But fast doesn't mean anything if you can't STOP!" Snotlout pulled on her saddle, and Shadowstar stopped dead on the grass. Her back felt suddenly light, though. She went to the other side of the sea stack, and looked down to see him hanging off the side.

**"You okay?"** she asked.

"Okay, you can stop on a yak, ha! Crazy…" the boy yelled up; he sounded fine. "Little help?"

To help, Shadowstar grabbed onto the side of the stack with her claws and laid her tail straight out for Snotlout to grab onto. Once he grabbed on, Shadowstar feeling the weight of him on her tail, Shadowstar let go of the wall, hovered in the air with a screaming boy hanging off, and flicked her tail up which tossed him into the air and plopped him onto her saddle.

**"Cool, right?" **Shadowstar said.

"Wow. Now that, was a cool trick!" he exclaimed. "But don't tell Aric I said that."

**000**

In the forests, Hookfang flew with Aric. They maneuvered through the trees with ease, and when he thought going left was better than right, Aric didn't yell and fight with him like Snotlout did. Hookfang liked that, and in return listened to Aric's instructions too. Then, the boy landed him in front of the tree.

"So, Snotlout's always bragging about how much firepower you Nightmares have", Aric said.

**"The most"**, Hookfang huffed in a brag.

"Let's see if you can back it up", he challenged, and Hookfang met it by absolutely disintegrating the tree down to nothing but a tiny twig sticking up in the ground with simply his fire breath. "Whoa", Aric seemed to admit. "Incredibly dangerous, but cool."

**"Now you know why Snotlout loves it"**, Hookfang said.

000

"Alright Shadow, you think you can bring the heat, then let's see what you've got!" Snotlout exclaimed, and coming to a large upcoming rock jutting out of the ocean, Shadowstar shot her spines, forming a circle like a target, and then shot a powerful plasma blast to the middle of it, blowing the rock up into a million pieces, all before she flew right passed it. "I gotta say, that's pretty hot."

000

"Okay, wingspan duly noted, not too much flaming", Aric checked off when he and Hookfang got back into the air again. "Tail looks good―TREE!" Aric pulled back on Hookfang's horns, Hookfang extended his wings out to stop their momentum, and then gave one strong flap forward to steady himself. The wing clap resulted in the fallen tree in their way to be fully ripped from it's trunk and flung across the forest. "Whoa! I didn't know you would do that?! Did you know you could do that? I bet Snotlout doesn't know you can do that."

Hookfang sort of barked in reply.

000

"Okay, this is pretty fun!" Snotlout exclaimed as Shadowstar continued to speed through the skies. She skimmed passed the ocean spraying water droplets onto them. "Haha! I could definitely get used to this!" His hand reached to pet Shadowstar, when he hit a spot on her neck. Like a reflex, her tail sprung up, and out of three rock structures that jutted out from the sea, the burr hit the middle rock structure dead center. "Bullseye with a single shot? Bet Aric doesn't know how to do that. Let's do it again!"

Having to only pull on the saddle slightly, Shadowstar flipped over and turned around. Once again they approached the same three structures, the burr Shadowstar shot stuck in the rock face of their new target. Snotlout tapped the spot on her neck again, and Shadowstar's tail flicked up. The burr shot out, and it hit dead center again, breaking the first one as the second one replaced it.

"Aw, stop it! Now you're just showing off! Which is fine by me; I'm all about showing off!"

Shadowstar rumbled at that, and Snotlout interpreted it as some sort of agreement or confirmation.

000

By the end of the day, Hiccup and Astrid went back to the academy for Aric and Snotlout's return. When they saw the two flying in, Hiccup and Astrid looked to each other with sure smiles.

"So…" Hiccup started when the boys landed.

"How was it?" Astrid cut her off in her own excitement.

"Shadowstar flies pretty good", Snotlout hopped off Shadowstar's back nonchalantly. "For a girl. And she does destroy solid rock in like half a second. Which is, cool", he shrugged.

"She does indeed", Hiccup affirmed. "And Aric?"

"I guess Hookfang is pretty powerful", Aric said. "And, he's easy to fly, which is good if you have a little talent."

"Yeah. And I have a little talent", Snotlout said. "Wait."

"And Hookfang? Shadowstar? Anything to add?" Hiccup prompted.

**"Snotlout can be pretty fun when he's not bragging about himself"**, Shadowstar admitted.

**"And Aric isn't quite the jerk I thought he was. He's actually a good listener"**, Hookfang said.

Hiccup nodded to Astrid that it was a success, and the the two smirked to each other victoriously.

"Well", Astrid stepped forward. "It sounds like you both have a better appreciation for each others partners."

"So that means tomorrow, you'll cut each other some slack?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I guess", Aric said.

"Fine", Snotlout crossed his arms.

**"I can do that"**, Shadowstar trilled.

**"So can I"**, Hookfang barked.

"Can we go now?" Snotlout impatiently asked, and without a reply he walked away. Aric left too, and Hiccup and Astrid high-fived a job well done.

000

The next morning, Fishlegs and Meatlug had Hiccup come without Toothless to the field with them. It was all very strange, and Fishlegs wasn't being all that clear on what this was all about. When they landed in Mildew's old field, Hiccup asked again.

"So, what exactly is this all about, Fishlegs? Why wouldn't you let me bring Toothless?"

"Because I'd prefer not to be blown up today", Fishlegs said. "And you seem to be able to control yourself when under it's influence. What happened in the field with Hookfang and Shadowstar, it wasn't normal, Hiccup", Fishlegs explained.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, they weren't throwing insults at each other."

"Okay?" Hiccup said uncertainly. "But, that doesn't mean anything? They were just too mad for words", she suggested. She had a hard time believing that something had made the dragons act like they did. If that was the case, then how come she and the dragons didn't pick up on anything being wrong?

"I'm telling you, Hiccup, there's something in the field that made them act that way. I've been doing some research on plants that effect dragons. I looked through the Book of Dragons, Bork's notes, even my botany book, and I think I know the culprit. The only problem is, Meatlug can't seem to sniff it out."

**"I've searched everywhere in this area"**, Meatlug hovered over the area she was referring. **"But I can't find the scent." **It was also the area where Hookfang and Shadowstar's fights occurred.

"Huh", Hiccup voiced curiously.

"That's where you come in", Fishlegs said. "And we need to find it now. Because, if I'm right, then we're in big trouble."

"Alright, Fighlegs. If you're that sure about this, I'll do it."

Hiccup walked into the sight where Hookfang and Shadowstar's recent fights always seemed to happen, Meatlug and Fishlegs behind her. As she sniffed around, all she smelled were scents of animals, dragons, her friends, until she smelled something different.

000

As Hiccup sniffed around, Fishlegs stood behind Meatlug. They were at the edge of what he considered the danger zone, and while he trusted that Hiccup would be able to control herself like before, and she wasn't carrying any weapons, that didn't quell his fears of his friend possibly going into a draconic rampage.

"I smell something", Hiccup then said suddenly, stopping at a certain spot.

"Okay, okay", Fishlegs calmed himself down. Hiccup was talking; that was good. "Can you describe it?" he asked curiously.

"It smells…tangy?" She sniffed the exact spot a little more. "Sour…I think…"

"I knew it", Fishlegs said to himself. There was no questioning what had made the dragons go wild now. That's when Fishlegs noticed that Hiccup had stopped talking. Instead, she stood still and quiet. "Uh, Hiccup?" he hesitantly asked.

Hiccup suddenly turned around, and the roar she made was angry and possessive. Her eyes were slit, and no one could say she looked like herself. She was crouched low, her hands were out and fingers were curled, almost like claws she wasn't afraid to swipe, her tail thrashed behind her side to side, and her wings were spread like dragons did to make themselves look bigger. Hiccup snarled at them, and when they didn't move back, Meatlug instead crouching defensively, Hiccup attacked. She jumped into the air with a roar, her hands she probably thought were claws out in an offensive pose.

Fishlegs coward. "Meatlug!"

To protect both him and Hiccup, Meatlug jumped for Hiccup and caught her midair. Then she flew their snarling and thrashing friend away from the danger sight, placing her on the ground far away from it. After a few seconds Hiccup's eyes closed and she shook her head slightly, almost like she was trying to shake a bad headache. Then she was panting, seeming out of breath as her hand went to her head. Her eyes opened, pupils round, and she looked up to Fishlges, eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"What. Was that?" she asked brokenly as she seemed to try and catch her breath.

Meanwhile, Meatlug had dug up the place Hiccup had been standing, and the thorny green menace was revealed.

"That, was Dragon Root", he told her.

Two roars echoed.

000

Meanwhile, back at the academy, another set of dragon riders were on a mission. That night, Aric and Snotlout's dragons had spent it in their pens, and today Aric and Snotlout decided on bringing breakfast. However, to the others' dragon. Unbeknownst to the other, they each snuk up to the academy's entrance, Aric with a salmon, and Snotlout with a chicken leg―Astrid's discovery really did wonders for Shadowstar's speed. As they turned each corner, however, they saw the other, and each treat went behind their backs.

"What are you doing here?" Aric asked.

"Nothing", Snotlout said. "What are you doing here?"

They stood like that for a moment, when Aric's eyes caught sight of the chicken Snotlout had been trying, and failing to hide behind his back.

"Is that, chicken? Shadowstar's favorite?" Aric questioned. "Did you come to feed my dragon?"

"Psh, no", Snotlout spread his hands out, consequently revealing the chicken leg in one of them. "Maybe… Yeah. Well, what are you doing here?! I smell something fishy", he then accused.

Aric stood quiet, but he knew he'd been caught. "Fine. Maybe I brought Hookfang a little breakfast", he revealed the salmon in his hand.

"He loves breakfast", Snotlout exclaimed. "That was actually, well, nice of you."

' '_Wait a second' '_, they each thought.

" "You like my dragon." "

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" Snotlout said, a finger pointed at Aric.

"Deal", Aric tapped the hand pointing with his fist.

They both stepped inside, but when they did, they found there were no dragons to feed. And worst of all, it looked as if they broke out. Both Hookfang and Shadowstar's pens were opened, each torched, Shadowstar's doors misshapened with burrs stuck in them too.

"Our dragons are gone", Aric exclaimed in shock.

000

No one knew where Hiccup and Fishlegs went, but Astrid and the twins were easy to find. They grouped in the academy so the twins and Astrid could see the damage that'd been done.

"We've done a lot of dumb things in our life", Tuffnut said with scrutiny. "But we have never lost a dragon. Not a whole one."

"I am very disappointed in you, young man", Ruffnut directed to Aric.

"Argh!" Aric ran to punch the two mutton heads, when he paused at Astrid's words.

"I'm sure Shadowstar and Hookfang are fine", she said. "They couldn't have gotten far, right?"

"Right. 'Cause it's not like they have wings to fly?" Aric said sarcastically.

"Well where do you think they could have gone?" Astrid said, Aric's bad attitude rubbing off.

"Guys", Hiccup flew in with Toothless. "We have a problem."

000

With Aric behind Astrid, and Snotlout with Hiccup, the riders minus Fishlegs and Meatlug flew off to the field, meeting up with the two who helplessly hovered over the fight. Beneath them, they saw Hookfang and Shadowstar battling each other, firing any and all attacks.

"We need to break this up!" Snotlout immediately said.

"Who knows what they'll do to each other", Aric seemed to agree.

"I'm open to ideas?" Astrid asked her brother.

"Drop me in", he told her, and swooping in behind Shadowstar, Aric jumped off Stormfly.

"Me too", Snotlout told Hiccup, and she and Toothless did the same behind Hookfang, Snotlout jumping off. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins, flew in a circle overhead.

"How did this happen?" Astrid wondered.

"It's the Dragon Root in the field", Fishlegs exclaimed in worry.

"Dragon Root?!" Tuffnut exclaimed. "Not Dragon Root?! That is terrible!"

"You don't actually know what Dragon Root is, do you", Hiccup said.

"Not even slightly. Not even the faintest. I mean I think know what dragon means."

"You were saying?" Astrid prompted.

"Dragon Root is like Dragon Nip, only more powerful", Fishlegs explained. "Dragons crave it, but instead of making them happy and calm, it makes them…"

"Want to rip each other apart wing from wing?!" Tuff filled in the blanks.

"Exactly."

"Cool", Ruffnut said.

"Sounds good. Do they have it for people?" Tuffnut asked.

"Trust me, it isn't good", Hiccup burst their bubble.

"Well, we can't just leave Aric and Snotlout down there", Astrid pointed out. "We have to do something."

000

"Shadowstar, calm down; it's me! Everything is okay!" Aric shouted, trying everything he could to get through to his dragon, but it was like he wasn't even there.

Snotlout was trying too, even leaping off a dirt hill to jump onto Hookfang, ultimately missing as Hookfang lunged at Shadowstar. "They're ignoring us!" he said. "How do we get their attention?!"

"Well, I might have an idea", Aric dodged Shadowstar's whipping tail of spikes. "But it's stupid and reckless."

"You had me at stupid!"

Shadowstar tackled Hookfang to the ground, belly exposed, but Hookfang shoved her off, and when the dragons were distanced from each other was when Aric rushed in. It was stupid, and a huge risk, but he jumped in front of Shadowstar and spread his arms out in front of him.

"Shadowstar, if you're gonna attack him, you'll have to go through me", he said.

Snotlout did the same behind him. "Look Hookfang, we both know you could totally kick Shadow's tail, but if you want to try, you have to go through me!"

Before Aric's eyes Shadowstar stopped. She snarled at him, but she didn't attack, and although frightened, Aric bravely placed his hand to Shadowstar's snout. Somehow, someway, that did the trick, and the Shadowstar he knew and loved returned, her eyes wide and crooning to him. "There's my girl."

"Aw, you big knucklehead", he heard Snotlout say, and when Aric looked back, he saw Hookfang back to normal too.

000

"They did it!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Together", Astrid said surprised.

"Right, now", Hiccup said. "We have to get down there, but none of us can get close to that root without the dragons going nuts." Hiccup certainly didn't want to revisit that state again.

"That's not exactly true, Hiccup", Fishlegs said. "Meatlug didn't go crazy? She couldn't even smell it."

"Maybe Meatlug's rock diet makes her immune to the Dragon Root", Hiccup surmised, before Toothless roared in surprise, dodging a fire ball.

"What are you doing?!" Astrid shouted at the twins.

" "They're out of control!" " they both yelled, before Barf and Belch fired another giant fire ball. Astrid, Hiccup, and Fishlegs all split apart as they dodged it.

"You guys are too close to the Dragon Root! Pull up!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Pull up?! Are ya crazy?!" Ruffnut responded as she appeared to fight to stay on Barf.

"Yeah! This is awesome!" Tuffnut said too, doing the same.

"We're going for the root!" Fishlegs then called. "Cover us!"

Fishlegs and Meatlug dove for the Dragon Root as Hiccup and Astrid dodged and weaved Barf and Belch's attacks. They tried to keep the dragon's focus on them, but pretty soon they caught sight of Meatlug trying to pull the root out. They fired and Meatlug was forced to jump out of the way.

"This is awesome and scary!" Tuffnut shouted, before Barf and Belch dove for the Dragon Root.

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed, and Toothless fired intercepting Barf and Belch's decent. As Toothless fired another directly at Barch to push them back, Hiccup cringed. "I'm so sorry about this!"

" "We're not!" " the twins said. Barf and Belch fired at Hiccup and Toothless, and as they dodged the blast, Astrid and Stormfly fired their own.

"Hurry, Fishlegs!" Astrid called down.

Meatlug jumped back onto the Dragon Root pulling at it with all the jaw strength she had in her, but it wasn't any use.

"She can't do it by herself!" Fishlegs shouted.

"IN COMING!" Tuffnut screamed, Barf and Belch whizzing passed with a stream of gas.

Snotlout and Aric stood with their dragons watching all this, and it was getting harder to stand back with each second that passed.

"I think we better do something", Snotlout said, and Aric couldn't have agreed more.

"For once, I actually agree with you", he said.

"But if we get too close, our dragons will start fighting again?"

"I think I have an idea to fix that."

"Is it stupid and reckless?!" Snotlout asked.

"Maybe a even a little bit crazy!" Aric assured.

"Loving it!"

Putting the plan to action, Shadowstar flew in and straight through the Zippleback gas before Belch could light it.

"Aric! You are a sight for sore eyes", Fishlegs said, but it wasn't Aric.

"Who are you calling Aric?!" Snotlout exclaimed, the rider soon revealed behind the gas.

"Snotlout? What?! Where's―?

"Looking for me?!" Aric said when Hookfang flew up and over the gas.

"Aric, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too", Astrid wondered as well.

"We switched dragons again", Aric said. "It's the only way we can keep them from fighting each other."

"He can sniff Dragon Root all day, but Hookfang would never attack Snotlout!" Snotlout said next. "He respects him too much!"

Barf and Belch then dove passed Snotlout, spraying their gas, and Aric stepped into action. "Do it, Hookfang. Wing blast!", he called out, and Hookfang clapped his wings liked they'd discovered in the forest. The force of the wind created knocked the twins and Barf and Belch to the ground in a heap, but the twins didn't seem to mind much as they cheered. Right before passing out.

"What was that?" Snotlout asked.

"Oh. You mean this?!" Aric exclaimed again, and Hookfang did it again, this time blowing away all the left over Zippleback gas, and revealing Meatlug and Fishlegs. Meatlug was hovering in the air, pulling up with all her might, but the Dragon Root was still holding on by one strong root. "Its still stuck!" Aric exclaimed incredulously.

"I'm on it!" Snotlout exclaimed. "Shadowstar, single spine shot!" Planting his hand to the spot on her neck like before, Shadowstar reflexively shot one spine. It was a bullseye, the root slicing in half and releasing the terrible plant. Barf and Belch got up and rushed after it, but Hiccup and Toothless got to them first, Toothless snapping onto their tail before they could get to Meatlug.

"Good job, guys", Hiccup praised Aric and Snotlout. "Fishlegs, can you take it from here?"

"Dragon Root, flying out!" Fishlegs announced, and he and Meatlug flew off to drop that Dragon Root somewhere far far away.

"You guys realize what just happened right?" Astrid questioned her brother and Snotlout as they all hovered together.

"We totally kicked butt!" Snotlout answered.

"Yeah!", Hiccup exclaimed when Toothless joined the three. "And you kicked butt together!"

"That was honestly surprising", Astrid admitted. "I mean, my brother and _Snotlout _working as a team?"

"Who would've thought?" Hiccup added.

"Heh, not me", Tuffnut said, the twins and Barch back up in the air. "I try not to think."

000

Listening to his friends and sister, Aric realized it was quite the anomaly, but in truth, he also supposed Snotlout wasn't as much of a mutton head as he'd thought. He was still a mutton head, but was also a pretty good teammate. Today at least proved that.

"That was some fancy flying on my dragon", Aric admitted.

"You know how it is. Chicks dig me", Snotlout replied.

"Yeah", Aric chuckled a little. "That must be it."

"Hookfang isn't always the easiest dragon to fly, Aric", Snotlout then said. "I have to admit, I'm impressed."

Aric smiled at that. Who would've thought Snotlout would actually compliment him back? Then again, who would've thought Aric would actually compliment Snotlout?

"So, uh, do you think I can have my dragon back now?" Aric asked.

"Thought you'd never ask."

Together they jumped and switched dragons back with each being back in their own dragons' saddles.

"Good to see you again, girl", Aric pet Shadowstar. "Snotlout wasn't too much trouble, right?"

Shadowstar trilled, which he'd take as a 'no'.

"Ah, miss me?" Snotlout hugged Hookfang with laughter. Looked like he was happy to be back in the saddle too. "We can do something about the girl smell later", he then said, and Aric gave a roll of his eyes, although this time, it was with a small smile too.

000

The Dragon Root dropped into the sea, far from the island, the riders all went back to work in the field. And this time, Aric and Snotlout didn't mind working together. Later that evening, Stoick came by to see the progress made on both accounts, and what he and Hiccup saw as they stood to the side was a sight to behold.

"So, Snotlout", Aric asked as they dug side by side with their dragons. "Can you show me how to do that single spine attack?"

"I don't know if you can handle it", Snotlout lightly replied. "Why don't you show me that wing-clappy thing first, and, then I'll think about."

"Heh. How stupid do you think I am?" Aric said.

"How stupid is there?"

"Option three", Stoick pat Hiccup's shoulder. "Not as exciting as one or two…"

"But sure goes down like a treat", Hiccup finished.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed all that. See y'all again next episode. **


End file.
